Remembrance - Wspomnienie
by littlecarmenn
Summary: CZĘŚĆ I / Zimowy Żołnierz dostaje wybór - śmierć albo przystanie do tajnej organizacji SHIELD, do której należy Nadia Sołowjow - Podziemia. Agentka pomaga mu odkupić swoje winy i ratuje od wyroku likwidacyjnego, który miała wykonać. TARCZA będzie zmuszona ostatni raz podjąć walkę przeciw szeregom HYDRY.
1. Prolog

**NADIA**

_Kaliningrad (Obwód kaliningradzki, eksklawa Rosji)_

_31 marca, 7:48_

Gorelov zmienia bieg na wyższy i wciska gaz. Wjeżdżamy na most. Wskazówka ilości obrotów na minutę wskazuje czerwony zakres na tarczy. Wkładam nowy magazynek i przeładowuję broń.

\- Podjedź bliżej - mówię do Olega. - Chcę mieć go na celowniku. Zanim zjedziemy z mostu, musimy ich załatwić.

\- Ten rupieć więcej nie wyciągnie, Nadia - Gorelov kręci głową.

Wyciągam z kieszeni nadajnik radiowy, który łączy mnie z naszym drugim samochodem - czarnym mercedesem. W środku siedzi Petrov i Jakovich, którzy również kontynuują pościg za zielonym sedanem HYDRY. Gdyby nie ich chwilowe zagapienie, sprawa byłaby załatwiona już kilka minut temu i nie wywiązałaby się strzelanina.

\- Aleksiej, wyprzedźcie go i zablokujcie.

\- Przyjąłem,_ tovarishch_ Sołowjow - odpowiada mi zniekształcony głos.

Czarny mercedes wjeżdża na drugi pas i nachalnie wpycha się pod koła samochodu przed nami. Zielony sedan hamuje.

\- Wyrównaj z nim, Gorelov! - krzyczę, otwierając okno. Odbezpieczam broń i czekam na moment, aż będę mogła wycelować.

Wychylam się nieco i czuję silny podmuch wiatru. Kiedy nasz samochód jedzie na równi z celem, moim oczom ukazuje się pasażer sedana. Mężczyzna trzyma na kolanach granatnik i ładuje do środka pocisk.

\- Gorelov, granatnik!

Po kilku sekundach jego lufa jest już wycelowana prosto w nas.

Mierzę w głowę pasażera, ale nie oddaję strzału, kiedy samochód zwalnia i obijam się żebrami o deskę rozdzielczą. Przeklinam i stabilizuję dłoń. Drugi strzał mija cel, gdy Oleg odbija nagle w lewo.

\- _Y__ekhat pryamo!_ \- wrzeszczę, każąc mu jechać prosto. - Muszę go zdjąć!

Mężczyzna z granatnikiem wychyla się przez swoje okno i obiera za cel mercedesa. Serce podskakuje mi do gardła. Wiem, że nie zdążę zastrzelić napastnika. Sedan przyspiesza i po kilku sekundach jest poza zasięgiem mojej broni. W panice chwytam za nadajnik.

\- Petrov! Uważaj, oni mają...

Nie zdążam wypowiedzieć ostatniego słowa. Agent HYDRY pociąga za cyngiel broni, a wystrzelony granat rozbija tylną szybę samochodu Aleksieja. Rzucam nadajnik na siedzenie i ponownie mierzę w kierowcę. Granat wpada do środka mercedesa i w tym samym momencie moja kula rozpruwa skroń kierowcy samochodu HYDRY. Sedan z hukiem uderza o tył mercedesa. Jego maska znika, gdy miażdży bagażnik samochodu przed sobą.

Gorelov natychmiast wciska hamulec. Jego reakcja jest znacznie szybsza od mojej. Łapie mnie za ramiona i wciąga do środka. Zakrywa moje ciało swoim.

Potężny huk sprawia, że na moment słyszę tylko pisk. Ziemia pod nam drży, kiedy mercedes wybucha.

Eksplozja pochłania też zielonego sedana. Oba samochody stają w płomieniach, a nasza przednia szyba pęka pod ciężarem płonących odłamków.

Oleg wrzuca wsteczny i natychmiast wycofuje samochód. Oddalamy się najwyżej o dziesięć metrów, zanim z wraków nie bucha chmura dymu i burza żywego ognia, która niemalże dosięga naszej maski.

\- Petrov... - z moich otwartych ust wydobywa się niedowierzający jęk i urwany oddech.

\- _My dolzhny proyti _\- słyszę ostry głos Gorelova. - Nadia, musimy jechać. Zanim zjadą się służby.

Nie protestuję, bo nie odpowiadam. Kiwam głową, nie odrywając wzroku od płonących samochodów. Po krótkotrwałym szoku uświadamiam sobie, co się właśnie stało.

Oleg wymija samochody i zmienia pas. Raz po raz zerka w lusterko wsteczne, a ja zastygam w stanie pomiędzy przerażeniem, a szokiem.

Kilka godzin temu obiecałam Ivanowi Petrovowi, że zadbam o jego brata.

...

_Krasnoznamieńsk (Obwód kaliningradzki, eksklawa Rosji), Baza Podziemia_

_4 kwietnia, 1:20_

Z głębokiego snu budzi mnie dźwięk telefonu wibrującego na stoliczku nocnym. Sięgam po niego ręką i dopiero po chwili natrafiam na zimny, pęknięty ekran - efekt pościgu z komórką wciśniętą zbyt płytko w kieszeni, kiedy odbiłam się od twardej deski rozdzielczej.

Liczę, że dzwoni Dima, ale zamiast jego zdjęcia widzę surowe, ostre rysy twarzy mojego ojca. Zmuszam się do szybkiego przebudzenia, siadam i odbieram telefon.

\- Nadia? - zaczyna niezwykle suchym tonem. Zawsze zwraca się do mnie w takiej formie. Nigdy nie używa zdrobnień. W przeciwieństwie do Olega - on chwilami zapomina, jak brzmi moje pełne imię.

Wiem już, że coś się stało.

\- Tato? - odpowiadam. - Czemu dzwonisz w środku nocy? - pytam.

\- Musisz mnie uważnie posłuchać. To, co ci powiem, jest niezwykle ważne. Bezpieczeństwo Podziemia jest zagrożone. Idź po agenta Gorelova, on też musi o tym wiedzieć.

Przełykam ślinę i wstaję. Sennym krokiem kieruję się do pomieszczenia obok. Otwieram niezgrabnie drzwi i tym samym wpuszczam do środka strugę światła. Leżący na łóżku Oleg przesłania oczy ręką, ale widząc mnie, siada niemrawo. Na jego otwartych ustach zamiera pytanie. Patrzy na telefon w moim ręku.

\- Ojciec ma dla nas wiadomość - odpowiadam na jego pytający wzrok.

Zapalam światło i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Kładę telefon na stoliczku nocnym. Siadam koło Olega, który od razu obejmuje mnie lewą ręką. Cały czas patrzy na mnie śpiącymi oczami. Wciskam na dotykowym ekranie przycisk z dużym głośnikiem.

\- Możesz zacząć - polecam mu.

\- Słyszycie mnie?

\- Tak - odpowiadamy równo. Oboje wiemy, że jeśli dwadzieścia minut po pierwszej w nocy dzwoni do nas szef Podziemia, nie szykuje się nic dobrego. Przynajmniej dla naszej dwójki. Od dawna w Podziemiu przyjęte jest, że Gorelov i Sołowjow są nierozłączni. Nigdy nie mówią o nas osobno, nie traktują nas nawet jak dwie różne osoby. Jesteśmy rodzeństwem, którego nie łączy krew.

\- Główna Baza TARCZY uległa zniszczeniu, a razem z nią poległo wielu agentów. Cały Triskelion poszedł z dymem. HYDRA wcieliła w życie plan, o którym nic nie wiedzieliśmy. Planowali unicestwić kilkadziesiąt milionów istnień ludzkich, ale reakcja SHIELD była natychmiastowa. Pomimo bilansu ofiar HYDRY, kilka ważniejszych osobistości wciąż plasuje się na szczycie naszej listy likwidacyjnej.

Gorelov przeklina i z niedowierzaniem kieruje wzrok na mnie. Kręcę głową, czym przekazuję mu, że też nie umiem tego zrozumieć.

\- Rozumiecie pewnie, że takiej sytuacji nie było od 1968 roku. Musimy działać. Zapanował chaos w szeregach SHIELD, więc także w naszych szeregach.

Oleg kiwa głową. Ja milczę.

\- Harrelson ma dla ciebie rozkazy dotyczące jednego szczególnie ważnego członka HYDRY, Nadia. Czarna lista TARCZY. Niemalże jej szczyt. To ważne zadanie, od którego mogą zależeć dalsze losy Agencji. Wszystkiego dowiesz się w Silver Spring.

\- A co z Olegiem? - pytam ciszej.

\- Agent Gorelov jest potrzebny w Bazie Głównej.

Patrzę na Olega, którego wyraz twarzy zmienia się, podobnie jak mój, diametralnie. Wszystko staje się jasne. Muszę wracać do Stanów. Bez niego.

Gorelov patrzy na mnie z bólem w oczach, kiedy ojciec dodaje, że mój samolot wylatuje z Moskwy za dwa dni. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego wysyła tylko mnie, skoro zawsze wykonywaliśmy misje razem.

Nagle wszystko staje się jasne.

\- Odwiozę cię - mówi mój towarzysz i wstaje. Kieruje się do łazienki. Zamyka za sobą drzwi na zamek i słyszę, jak puszcza wodę z kranu.

\- Dziękuję ci za powiadomienie nas - zwracam się do ojca.

Nie umiem poukładać sobie wszystkiego w głowie. Umknęło nam coś tak istotnego, że przez to zagapienie się całą Bazę SHIELD zrównano z ziemią.

\- Nadia...

Szybko wyłączam głośnomówiący i przykładam telefon do ucha. Wiem, że tego Oleg ma już nie słyszeć.

\- Musisz jak najszybciej jechać do Moskwy. To jest jeden z najgroźniejszych obiektów, dlatego wysyłam cię, bo jesteś najlepsza.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiadam.

\- Obiecuję, że jak tylko wykonasz zadanie, zobaczymy się. Obiecuję, Nadia.

Rozłącza się, a ja pogrążam się w jeszcze większym zdziwieniu. Muszę się jednak szybko otrząsnąć.

Wracam do pokoju i ubieram się, trwając w półmroku. Wyciągam z dna szafy torbę. Pakuję ubrania i buty, wyciągam obrzyn, który ląduje na samym spodzie. Wrzucam amunicję i dokumenty. Kończę po kilku minutach.

Chwytam torbę w dłoń i wychodzę z pokoju. Na korytarzu napotykam wzrok Olega. Czuję, jak na jego widok zaczyna boleć mnie serce. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że tak nagle będę zmuszona go zostawić.

\- Chodźmy - mówi i pozwala mi iść przodem. Wychodzimy z budynku, mijając niedomknięte drzwi innych sypialni i chrapiących agentów.

Pakuję torbę do bagażnika jego czarnej terenówki i zamykam klapę. Kiedy Oleg chce wsiadać, chwytam go za rękę i bez ostrzeżenia mocno go obejmuję.

Silne ramiona Gorelova oplatają moje plecy. Prawą dłonią gładzi moje włosy. Opieram policzek na jego torsie. Zawsze przewyższał mnie co najmniej o głowę i zawsze mogłam to tak wykorzystać.

\- _Budet khorosho _\- mówi cicho, zapewniając mnie jak zawsze, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Vincent wie, co robi. Niedługo będzie po sprawie i wrócisz.

Kiwam głową i go puszczam.

\- Musimy jechać, Nadia.

Wsiadam na miejsce pasażera. Zamykam drzwi i ostatni raz zerkam na kwadratowy, betonowy budynek Bazy. Za każdym razem, kiedy stąd wyjeżdżam, paraliżuje mnie strach. Boję się, że nigdy więcej tu nie wrócę.


	2. Rozdział 1

_''Nigdy nie wierz szpiegom, są oni źródłem większych kłopotów, niż korzyści''._

_~ Napoleon Bonaparte_

_Podziemie (ang. underground) lub też konspiracja, spisek (ang. conspiracy) - tajna organizacja w dziedzinie politycznej lub wojskowości prowadzona przez organizacje polityczne lub zbrojne, również działająca dla lub przeciwko istniejącej władzy_

**NADIA**

_Lotnisko międzynarodowe w Waszyngtonie_

_7 kwietnia, 14:56_

Nie jestem podwójnym agentem. Nie pracuję w TARCZY, tylko dla TARCZY. Jestem im niezbędna. Jestem ich filarem.

Tacy, jak ja, zajmują się tym, za co agenci Tajnych Sił Zbrojnych nigdy by się nie wzięli - brudną robotą. Amerykanie nie brudzą rąk krwią szczurów HYDRY, a tym bardziej nie chcą wykonywać ich egzekucji, nie chcą ich śledzić, ani przesłuchiwać.

Idę po idealnie wypolerowanych przez tysiące butów kaflach lotniska międzynarodowego w Waszyngtonie. Bezpośrednie połączenie z Moskwą było ich najlepszym przedsięwzięciem. Zarobili na tym krocie. Łącznie ze mną w samolocie siedziało około dwustu osób. Szkoda jedynie, że lot poprzedziła dwunastogodzinna jazda samochodem.

Wyciągam z kieszeni telefon, wsiadając do taksówki. Kładę mój jedyny bagaż, czyli wypchaną po brzegi torbę na siedzeniu obok i mówię kierowcy, że ma jechać do Silver Spring. Tam czeka na mnie Harrelson.

Całe życie wpajano mi, że dla kraju, dla bezpieczeństwa, dla obywateli. "SHIELD jest agencją międzynarodową". "Takim sposobem zabezpieczamy Rosjan. Wrogowie TARCZY stanowią zagrożenie dla całego świata, również dla Rosji". "Gramy w tej samej grze, ale w dwóch ligach. Podziemie należy do SHIELD, nie odwrotnie" - usłyszałam to wszystko od ojca.

Upewniam się, że moja broń nie wystaje z torby na tyle, aby podstarzały kierowcą ją przyuważył. Gapi się przed siebie i rusza. Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, rzuca jedynie co chwilę jakieś uwagi na temat pogody. Słucham jednym uchem, ale zgadzam się z nim. Piękne, złociste promienie popołudniowego słońca powitały mnie już na pasie startowym. Na niebie stworzyły się różnokolorowe pasy - różowe, niebieskie, pomarańczowe. Panuje skwar, ale kierowca ma w samochodzie klimatyzację. Włącza najmocniejszy nawiew i po chwili w kabinie robi się przyjemnie chłodno. Miła odmiana po tylu godzinach lotu w pełnym samolocie i siedzeniu obok chrapiącego Azjaty.

Miły pan otwiera oba przednie okna. Do środka wpada przeciąg i zawiewa moje sięgające za ramiona włosy do tyłu.

Wybieram numer do Harrelsona i komunikuję mu, że jestem w drodze do miejsca spotkania. Podaje mi adres - Silver Spring, Galoway Square 24. Przekazuję numer ulicy kierowcy i opieram głowę na siedzeniu. Wpatruję się w mijane samochody. Z powrotem jestem w Stanach. Jednak nie czuję już, że to jest mój drugi dom.

Dom zostawiłam w Rosji na lotnisku, kiedy żegnałam się z Olegiem.

Płacę miłemu panu należne i żegnam się z nim, życząc miłego dnia. Uśmiecha się, ale chyba mnie nie słyszy. Odchodzę szybkim krokiem i chwytam torbę pewniej w prawej dłoni. Ubrania nie są tak ciężkie, jak obrzyn będący w środku. Nadal nie mogę się nadziwić rosyjskiej straży celnej - nie zauważyli dwóch naładowanych pistoletów podróżujących ze mną. Okazałam im identyfikator SHIELD i o nic więcej mnie nie pytali.

Wchodzę do opuszczonego, ale o dziwo zadbanego budynku. Drzwi za mną skrzypią niepokojąco, ale brnę dalej w półmroku, aż docieram do holu z wysoko zawieszonym sufitem. Srebrny żyrandol owinięty w pajęczyny zwisa nad moją głową.

\- Adam? - mój głos rozbrzmiewa między kamiennymi posadzkami, a schodami.

Z pokoju obok wyłania się postać mojego kompana. Trzyma w dłoni skórzaną, elegancką aktówkę, a w drugiej ściska kieliszek z czerwonym winem.

\- Napijesz się? - pyta, a jego głos brzmi nad wyraz zachęcająco.

\- Nie masz dla mnie samochodu? - odpowiadam pytaniem, zbywając jego propozycję.

\- Mam - odpowiada z rezygnacją, kręcąc kółka spodem kieliszka.

\- Dobrze - odkładam torbę pod ścianę i zajmuję miejsce przy stole w zakurzonej kuchni. Nawet blat jest wykonany z drogiego, szlifowanego i ciętego na zamówienie granitu. Widziałam takie w dowództwie SHIELD trzy lata temu, kiedy przysłano mnie tam na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

Harrelson kładzie teczkę na stole. Odpinam złote zatrzaski i widzę, że w środku są czyjeś akta. Pożółkły papier kryje w sobie kilka zdjęć i napisy po rosyjsku. Umiem je odczytać i nie zajmuje mi to więcej niż kilka sekund. Nie chcę jednak znać zawartości akt, gdy widzę tytuł: "Sprawa numer 382. Obiekt sprawy - tajny agent rosyjskiego wydziału likwidacyjnego HYDRY - kryptonim Zimowy Żołnierz".

"Zimowy Żołnierz". To słowo zaczyna powodować mój głęboki niepokój. Zerkam na Harrelsona, ale on delektuje się winem i nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Tak ma w zwyczaju. Wykonuje tylko rozkazy mojego ojca, który jest zbyt zajętym człowiekiem, aby sam mi je przekazać, aby się ze mną spotkać. "Praca ponad przyjemnościami. Tylko tak utrzymujemy Podziemie w ryzach".

Dalej widzę kolejne zdjęcia, na które nie patrzę i raporty, których nie czytam. To zadanie z pewnością przekazało nam samo dowództwo SHIELD. "Czarna lista TARCZY" - powiedział ojciec.

\- Masz się z tym zapoznać i przyjąć zadanie. No, przynajmniej na to liczy szef - mówi Adam, kiedy oddaję mu akta, ponownie zapakowane w czarną teczkę.

\- Zapoznam się z tym w spokoju i samotności, _tovarishch_ \- odpowiadam i zaczynam zbierać się do wyjścia. - Daj mi kluczyki.

\- Pod tym pseudonimem kryje się amerykańskie nazwisko - Adam podtrzymuje rozmowę.

Spoglądam na niego lekko zaskoczona. Rosyjski alias nie zdradzał, że obiekt jest Amerykaninem.

\- Mianowicie?

Adam uśmiecha się półgębkiem, chce się ze mną podrażnić. Zawsze robi tak, kiedy przekazuje mi wieści od mojego ojca.

\- James Buchanan Barnes - odpowiada, ponownie ostentacyjnie kręcąc kółka spodem kieliszka. - Ciekawe, prawda? A wiesz, co jest ciekawsze? - unosi brwi. - Jego data urodzenia.

Czekam w milczeniu na odpowiedź, ale kiedy się jej nie doczekuję, popędzam go.

\- No dalej, chcę zobaczyć samochód.

Wiem, że czeka na mnie wyszukany i drogi wóz.

\- 1917 - mówi w końcu, a moje włosy stają dęba.

Seryjny zabójca sprzed siedmiu dekad i wysłannik rosyjskich tajnych służb. I ja usiłująca go znaleźć i zlikwidować.

\- To ile on ma lat? - pytam.

\- Teoretycznie? Czy praktycznie?

Przewracam oczami, a Harrelson dopija ostatni łyk trunku. Odstawia kieliszek na blat kuchenny. Ja nadal stoję w progu pomieszczenia graniczącego z wielkim holem.

\- Teoretycznie dwadzieścia osiem, a praktyce dziewięćdziesiąt siedem.

\- Zamrażali go? - wypowiadam to pytanie bez najmniejszego zawahania się. Pranie mózgu i hibernacja są normą, jeśli chodzi o przeszłość obiektów, z którymi albo ja, albo Oleg mieliśmy do czynienia.

Harrelson wyciąga pozostałe kartki.

\- Regularne przebywanie w krio kapsule i prania mózgu uczyniły sierżanta Barnesa niczym niepohamowaną maszyną do zabijania - czyta z akt, najwyraźniej napisanych w dużej mierze po angielsku, a ja stoję ze swoją torbą w ręku i chcę wyjść, ale coś trzyma mnie nadal w środku.

\- Dobra, szybciej. Spieszy mi się. Co mam robić?

Harrelson szczerzy się. Podaje mi kluczyki i kolejną torbę, ale w tej z pewnością nie ma dokumentów.

\- Broń, nowe ubrania, kilka papierów, pieniądze, paszport, dowód, ubezpieczenie. Nazywasz się Beth Relly i przyjechałaś z Irlandii, podróżujesz pożyczonym samochodem. Sądzimy, że obiekt ukrywa się w którymś z opuszczonych magazynów na przedmieściach. Federson Alley albo 83 Przecznica. Jutro o osiemnastej wyruszasz z hotelu Sun&amp;Shine. Zrozumiano?

\- Oczywiście, _tovarishch_ \- obejmuję go wolną ręką i wymieniamy uśmiechy. - _Uvidimsya skoro _\- obiecuję mu, że wkrótce się zobaczymy.

\- Kiedy go znajdziesz i załatwisz sprawę, zadzwoń do mnie. Numer masz na szybkim wybieraniu w komórce, która jest w torbie. Podam ci współrzędne przejściowej Bazy, żebyś mogła szybko wrócić - mówi na odchodne.

Kiwam głową.

\- Nadia - mówi Adam, zanim przekraczam próg. - Uważaj na siebie. To jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi na świecie.

Wychodzę z budynku. Wędruję na tylny parking, na którym stoi zaparkowany do mnie przodem samochód. Czarne, sportowe Maserati połyskuje w świetle kilku latarni ulicznych. Podziemie na pewno wykosztowało się za taki pojazd, chociaż sądząc po ich funduszach, mogliby zakupić po jednym takim dla każdego agenta.

Wkładam kluczyk do stacyjki i słyszę najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie. Silnik mruczy cicho, kiedy zapala. Wciskam gaz i czuję, jak cztery koła zaczynają pędzić po asfalcie. Wbudowana w przednią szybę nawigacja reaguje na moje polecenie, kiedy każę jej znaleźć hotel Sun&amp;Shine. Panel na szkle wskazuje również skan wszystkich mijanych twarzy i szuka tej, na którą zaprogramował go Adam. Mój samochód znajdzie Zimowego Żołnierza za mnie. Powoli zaczynam się cieszyć, że przyjęłam tę misję. Nic trudnego, jeśli chodzi o znalezienie go. Schody zaczynają się, kiedy już go namierzę i Maserati nie naładuje za mnie pistoletu, ani nie pociągnie za spust.

Po kilkunastu minutach zapada całkowity zmrok, palą się uliczne latarnie, a ja znajduję hotel Sun&amp;Shine. Parkuję samochód na małym parkingu i zabieram torby wraz z aktówką. Wchodzę do środka, rezerwuję pokój na jedną noc.

Pani w recepcji patrzy na mnie uprzejmie i daje mi klucz. Docieram na piętro i zamykam za sobą drzwi, a potem rzucam torby przed siebie i padam na łóżko. Zasypiam tak, jak jestem - w lekkim makijażu, ubrana, w butach na nogach.

…

_Hotel Sun&amp;Shine, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 09:01_

Budzę się dopiero rano, kiedy automatycznie nastawiony budzik dzwoni o dziewiątej i komunikuje mi, że pozostały dwie godziny do zakończenia wydawania śniadania i trzy do końca doby hotelowej.

Człapię do małej, ale jasnej łazienki i zmywam z siebie rozmazane, czarne smugi tuszu do rzęs. Wpełzam pod prysznic i myję się, a woda zmywa ze mnie cały pot i kurz z kuchni opuszczonego domu. Wycieram włosy ręcznikiem i chociaż wciąż są wilgotne, wiążę je w prowizoryczny kok, a wystającą z tyłu resztę spinam wsuwką.

Nakładam cienko tusz na rzęsy i ubieram się. Wyjmuję czarne spodnie z torby, którą dał mi Harrelson. Bordową bluzkę biorę ze swojej. Schodzę na śniadanie.

...

Przez kolejne godziny po śniadaniu zapoznaję się z aktami Zimowego Żołnierza. Studiuję jego życiorys, przypatruję się zdjęciom i nie mogę uwierzyć w długość listy, którą zapełniają nazwiska zlikwidowanych przez niego osób. Naukowcy, politycy, biznesmeni - łącznie koło dwustu osób zabitych w przeciągu ostatnich siedemdziesięciu lat. Rosyjskie zapisy mówią o jego lewej, metalowej ręce wstawionej na miejsce urwanego kikuta. Ten człowiek przeżył upadek z trzydziestu metrów. Ma pełną kontrolę nad bioniczną, kilkakrotnie silniejszą od drugiej ręki kończyną.

Potem natrafiam na opisy z jego szkolenia. Celność 10 punktów na 10. Siła fizyczna określona jako "wybiegająca daleko ponad normę". Biegłość w dwóch językach, w tym w rosyjskim. Włada bronią białą. Zna kilka sztuk walki. Nie umiem doczytać się, ile dokładnie. Cyfra jest rozmazana, podobnie jak kilka obszernych fragmentów tekstu napisanych cyrylicą.

"Umie zadać cios nożem z chirurgiczną precyzją, wie, gdzie trzeba uderzyć, aby zabić, a gdzie, aby ogłuszyć" - czytam wpis jednego z trenerów. "Ukończył trening dwa lata przed terminem" - pisze ktoś inny. "Został dopuszczony do służby czynnej zaledwie po osiemnastu tygodniach od trafienia do siedziby HYDRY" - brzmi ostatni wpis piórem.

HYDRA. Znów zaczynam świrować. Jeśli znajdę go przed nimi, a raczej tym, co z nich zostało, to Barnes ma szansę na zrehabilitowanie przez amerykański rząd, jeśli tylko okaże chęć współpracy. Jeśli jednak znajdą go przede mną, to wróci do klatki - kriokomory - i nadal jego mózg będzie wywlekany na zewnątrz i czyszczony z jakichkolwiek ludzkich, racjonalnych zachowań.

Nagle słyszę, jak dzwoni telefon. Nie ten, który dał mi Harrelson, a mój własny, roztrzaskany towarzysz niedoli. Na ekranie widzę szczerzącego się Olega z nożem w zębach. Zrobiłam mu to zdjęcie trzy lata temu. Nadal obu nas śmieszy.

Rzucam papiery na niski stolik.

\- Oleg?

\- Nie, to automatyczna i seksowna sekretarka Olega Gorelova do ciebie dzwoni - odpowiada. Śmieję się, on też. - Dotarłaś, _tovarishch_?

\- Dotarłam. A jak u was?

\- _Khrosho_ \- twierdzi, że dobrze. - _Ya nadeyus, chto uvidet vas skoro_ \- ma nadzieję, że szybko mnie zobaczy.

\- Ja też.

\- _Ya lyublyu tebya, sestra_ \- kolejny raz wyznaje mi braterską miłość.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Oleg - wypowiadam jeszcze zanim urywa się sygnał. - Jak tylko ojciec ci pozwoli...

Nagle Gorelov się rozłącza, co jest zrozumiałe dla słabego sygnału w Krasnoznamieńsku, a ja zostaję sama w hotelowym pokoju z aktami, za których posiadanie mogłabym trafić do więzienia. Zaglądam w nie ponownie, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, co tam znajdę.

Wpada mi do głowy niegłupi pomysł. Włączam komputer i loguję się do tajnej bazy danych SHIELD. Może nadal mogę z niej korzystać, mimo że jestem uśpionym agentem.

Wpisuję hasło "Zimowy Żołnierz" i czekam kilka sekund. Długi na kilka stron tekst jest przetłumaczony. Oglądam zdjęcia - zamrożony mężczyzna za pokrytą lodem szybą, metalowe ramię, czerwona gwiazda. Kolejne pokazują proces prania mózgu. Twarz mężczyzny wygięta jest w bólu. Później widzę, jak śpi zamknięty za kratami jedynie w majtkach, a jego nogi są skute żelaznymi kajdanami.

Z czasem, jak przewijam w dół, mężczyzna ten nabiera masy i jego włosy robią się coraz dłuższe. Następne zdjęcia ukazują jego ciało, z miesiąca na miesiąc coraz bardziej muskularne. Dalej jednak trzymają go za kratami.

"Imię i nazwisko: James Buchanan Barnes, alias: Zimowy Żołnierz, ros. _Zimoy Soldat, _stopień zagrożenia: 4, rozkaz: likwidacja bez poprzedzającego ją procesu.

Zimowy Żołnierz powiązany jest z dwudziestoma zabójstwami na tle politycznym od roku 1947 do 2014 włącznie. Jego posiadanie przez rosyjski wywiad wpłynęło znacząco na losy Zimnej Wojny, choć nie uchroniło Związku Radzieckiego przed upadkiem.

Jego niestabilność psychiczna może być łatwo użyta podczas prań mózgu. Wykazuje niezwykłe podporządkowanie, co jest skutkiem wieloletniego przebywania w kriokomorze oraz regularnego i długotrwałego głodzenia i kar cielesnych oraz brutalnego bicia, dzięki któremu członkowie tajnej terrorystycznej agencji zwanej HYDRĄ osiągnęli jego posłuszeństwo. Jednak kiedy zbyt długo przebywa poza komorą, efekty modyfikacji pamięciowej stopniowo słabną, powodując trudne do odwrócenia zmiany w jego psychice. Wykazuje silną tendencję do powolnego, ale efektywnego przypominania sobie usuniętych wspomnień, jeśli pojawi się ku temu bodziec.

Znane leki, które użyto w procesie modyfikacji pamięciowej: lorazepam, midazolam, zolpidem. Wszystkie je podano w dawkach wywołujących silne działanie amnestyczne.

Więcej: zobacz akta nr 5359C, sektor 8, Baza Danych Wywiadowczych SHIELD.

James Buchanan Barnes

Więcej: zobacz akta nr 2537E, sektor 6, Baza Danych Agentów SHIELD".

Klikam w ostatnią zakładkę na dole i przede mną ukazuje się cała kartoteka kogoś, kimś kiedyś był Zimowy Żołnierz. Jedyne, co szybko udaje mi się wyczytać, to jedno zdanie: "James Buchanan Barnes i Steven Grant Rogers (alias Kapitan Ameryka) byli członkami elitarnej jednostki zwanej Wyjącymi Komandosami. Ich zadaniem było niszczenie tajnych Baz HYDRY oraz likwidacja jej najbardziej czynnych agentów. Aż do 1944 roku udało im się unicestwić około 28 podziemnych jednostek i 3 pułki świetnie wyszkolonych żołnierzy pod dowództwem Czerwonej Czaszki".

Wyłączam stronę i zamykam laptop.

\- Co oni z tobą zrobili, żołnierzu? - pytam cicho, zbierając akta do kupy.

Prania mózgu, szkolenie, bicie - wszystko to układa się w jedną przerażającą całość. Kiedy dociera do mnie, że moim celem jest żołnierz siłą przeciągnięty na drugą stronę, przestaję czuć chęć wykonania tego zadania. Przeciwnie.

Zaczynam szukać w głowie jakiegoś dobrego wyjścia. Nie powinnam nawet kwestionować poleceń ojca, ale zbyt wiele czynników wskazuje na to, że Zimowy Żołnierz to ofiara, a nie kat.

Jedynym sposobem jest zrobienie z niego świadka koronnego, o ile zgodzi się na to.

Postanawiam spróbować.

...

**STEVE**

_Szpital Beauforta, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 12:18_

\- Mam dobre wiadomości, Cap - mówi Sam, kiedy czwartego ranka od feralnego dnia zniszczenia Triskelionu odwiedza mnie w szpitalnej sali.

Siedzenie tutaj jest dla mnie jak odsiadka kary w więzieniu. Powoli rozpiera mnie energia, a jestem podłączony rurkami do aparatury. "Zostałeś postrzelony. Odpoczniesz kilka dni, wrócisz do siebie. Potem przyślę do ciebie kogoś z nowymi rozkazami. Musimy dalej funkcjonować" - słowa Fury'ego raz po raz rozbrzmiewają w mojej głowie. Na pewno z jego rozkazu trzymają mnie tu tyle dni.

\- Zaskocz mnie - uśmiecham się i usiłuję usiąść. Szpitalna piżama opina moje całe ciało, a szczególnie ramiona i na pewno wyglądam przekomicznie. Wielki facet w małym śpioszku. Rzeczywiście czuję się mały, kiedy mój mózg przypomina mi każdą minutę wydarzeń sprzed kilku dni i znajduje moje miejsce w całym tym zamieszaniu.

\- Mam twój wypis - bezceremonialnie rzuca na moje nogi świstek papieru i rozsiada się w wygodnym fotelu, w którym siedział codziennie od kilku dni. Odwiedzał mnie co kilka godzin. Ponoć byłem w ciężkim stanie, a pierwsze, co ode mnie usłyszeli - Wilson usłyszał - były słowa: "Po twojej lewej". Nie byłem wówczas zbyt świadom tego, co mówię. Jak przez mgłę pamiętam ostatnią potyczkę z Buckym. Pchnął mnie nożem, a ja go przydusiłem. Później moją pamięć spowija dym, choć pamiętam, że metalowe ramię wytargało mnie z wody. Tam też urywa się wspomnienie o kolejnym spotkaniu z moim najlepszym przyjacielem - teraz Zimowym Żołnierzem.

\- Już się mnie pozbywają? - pytam.

\- Fury wysłał kogoś z nową misją dla ciebie. Posłaniec wydziera się, że to bardzo pilna i delikatna sprawa. Kazali wypuścić się jeszcze dzisiaj. Kurier czeka w twoim mieszkaniu.

Unoszę brwi i przeciągam się.

\- No to koniec wakacji - rzucam.

\- Nie dadzą ci odpocząć - Sam jeszcze szerzej się uśmiecha.

Po kilku minutach przychodzi pielęgniarka i w końcu wyciąga ze mnie z tuzin różnych rurek, a wizytę wieńczy wyjęciem wenflonu. Ubieram się w małej, jasnej łazience i w rejestracji oddają mi foliowy worek z moimi rzeczami - identyfikatorem SHIELD, zawsze schowanym pod ubraniem kompasem ze zdjęciem Peggy zawieszonym na łańcuszku i mały arsenał broni, czyli pistolet i dwa krótkie noże, które Fury kazał mi wziąć ze sobą i o których zupełnie zapomniałem.

Uśmiecham się do kobiety oddającej mi pakunek i odchodzę wraz z Samem. Idąc szpitalnym korytarzem, oboje widzimy kilkunastu agentów TARCZY pilnujących drzwi do jednej z sal. Nietrudno mi zgadnąć, że leży tam ktoś ważny. Jeden z mózgów HYDRY.

Szybko przypominam sobie, co mówił Sam jakieś trzy doby temu: "Rumlow jest załatwiony na dobre. Przywieźli go tutaj w ciężkim stanie. Podobno ma złamany kręgosłup i zdjęte osiemdziesiąt procent skóry".

Od razu za progiem szpitala dwóch agentów SHIELD pakuje nas do czarnego wozu, zupełnie o nic nie pytając. Zamykają za nami drzwi, a duży samochód rusza. Wymieniamy z Wilsonem zdziwione spojrzenia, ale resztę drogi milczymy.

Pod opatrunkami na ranach postrzałowych czuję pulsujące ciepło. Wyjęli ze mnie ze dwie kule. Sam nie zapomniał mi o tym wspomnieć dwa dni temu. Cały czas puszczał mi starą muzykę z urządzenia, którego dziwnej nazwy z samogłoską "i" na początku nie umiem zapamiętać.

Wysadzają nas pod budynkiem, w którym znajduje się moje mieszkanie darowane przez TARCZĘ. Stare lokum na Brooklynie zostało dawno temu sprzedane. Uznano mnie za zmarłego. Nikt przecież nie mógł przewidzieć, że siedemdziesiąt lat przeleżę jako ludzka mrożonka i wrócę.

Ci sami ochroniarze prowadzą mnie i Wilsona aż pod drzwi. Nie dziwi mnie wcale widok Hill siedzącej na kanapie w salonie. Na stoliku nocnym stoi otwarty laptop i agentka co chwilę zerka na jego ekran.

Jakiekolwiek ślady niedawnego zamachu zostały misternie zamaskowane, widzę też nowe szyby w oknie i ozdobny tynk na dziurach od kul, które zostały wyryte w murze.

\- Siadajcie - polecam nam Maria. Uśmiecha się jak zwykle, nie odsłaniając białych i równych zębów. Nie ma dobrych wiadomości, widzę to w jej spojrzeniu. - Nick przysłał mnie do was, bo sam nie mógł przerwać swojego obecnego zadania. Przesyła wam jednak pozdrowienia - odwraca ekran komputera i widzę twarz Fury'ego.

\- Będziemy gadać przez Skype? - pyta z niedowierzaniem w głosie Sam.

\- Przez co? - krzywię się, bo znów nie wiem, o czym on mówi. Często bombarduje mnie współczesnymi nazwami różnych urządzeń i musi tłumaczyć, co to takiego.

\- Czat. Widzisz kogoś i słyszysz i vice versa - odpowiada spokojnie. Nigdy nie irytowałem go swoim brakiem rozeznania w cudeńkach technologii dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Zawsze mi odpowiadał.

\- To bezpieczne? - wskazuję palcem ekran.

\- Całkowicie. Linia jest zabezpieczona. Nawet Pentagon nie może nas usłyszeć - odpowiada Fury.

\- Więc jakie są rozkazy? - pytam. Siadamy na kanapie, a Fury zaczyna mówić:

\- Steve, wiem, że chcesz znaleźć przyjaciela. Byłem niestety zmuszony umieścić go na czarnej liście poszukiwanych przestępców. Podziemie niebawem wyśle likwidatora, lecz...

\- Co? - wyrywa mi się i od razu zaczynam tego żałować.

\- Muszę wam to przekazać, chociaż zawsze TARCZA wstrzymywała się od przekazywania komukolwiek informacji o Podziemiu.

\- To podobno tylko pomówienia - zerkam na Hill, która siedzi z założonymi na siebie nogami i podpiera brodę na ręce opartej o jedno kolano.

\- Oficjalnie SHIELD nie ma Podziemia, ale poza naszym działaniem prewencyjnym i wywiadowczym, mamy też swój wydział likwidacyjny.

Głośno wciągam haust powietrza i powoli wypuszczam powietrze z płuc. Tak powoli, że aż kręci mi się w głowie, choć nie jestem pewien, czy to nie nowa wiadomość wywołuje taką reakcję.

Zawsze wmawiano mi, że TARCZA chroni ludzi i życie obywateli, nigdy nie słyszałem, aby była odpowiedzialna za ich śmierć.

\- Od jak dawna? - zabiera głos Wilson. On też jest oficjalnie wcielony w szeregi SHIELD, więc ma prawo wiedzieć to, co ja.

\- Od 1968 roku. Wtedy pojawiły się pierwsze dowody na to, że HYDRA nadal działa. Wtedy też dowiedzieliśmy się, że...

\- Że naprawdę istnieje Zimowy Żołnierz - dokańczam za niego. Kiwa głową. Po chwili kontynuuje rozmowę:

\- Musieliśmy przeciwdziałać. I tak niewiele nam to dało, ale po korzystnym układzie z Rosjanami utworzono elitarne jednostki agentów, którzy wykonywali rozkazy likwidacyjne. Celami byli jedynie ludzie HYDRY i to po odpowiednim śledztwie. Nikt niewinny nie zginął z ich ręki.

\- Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? - mój ton brzmi nieco ostrzej, ale nie umiem nad sobą zapanować.

\- Ja - odpowiada Hill. - Coulson, Rada, przynajmniej stara i wszyscy blisko związani z Podziemiem.

Dziwi mnie jej sformułowanie "stara Rada", ale o nic nie pytam. Fakt, że mógłbym dowiedzieć się o kolejnej tajemnicy TARCZY napawa mnie strachem.

\- Można wiedzieć, kto to taki? - pyta Sam.

\- Ich osobowość jest tajna. Wiemy tyle, że są, ale nikt nie pyta, kim są - wyjaśnia Fury.

\- Znasz jakieś nazwiska? - drążę mu dziurę w brzuchu.

\- Steve, nawet jeśli znam, to nic nie mogę o tym pisnąć. I tak powiedziałem wam o wiele za dużo, ale było to konieczne.

\- Co z Buckym? - decyduję się, że ostatecznie chcę porzucić temat Podziemia, do którego na pewno Fury jeszcze kiedyś wróci.

\- Mechanizm jest prosty. SHIELD daje rozkaz likwidacyjny. Podziemie go odbiera. Wysyła agenta. Wypełnia misję i zdaje raport. Lecz wyrok można zmienić, jeśli obiekt zgodzi się współpracować i przejść na naszą stronę. Szczególnie w przypadku posiadania wielu informacji - dopiero teraz zauważam, że Fury znów nosi opaskę na oku. - Dlatego muszę przestrzec cię, że los Barnesa zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego samego. Nie mogę pozwolić ci, żebyś na własną rękę szukał go po całym Waszyngtonie. Dla was mam inną misję.

Zerkam na Sama, który w tym samym momencie uśmiecha się zagadkowo.

\- Jaką? - pytam zniecierpliwiony.

\- Kilku naszych agentów zniknęło niedaleko Milwaukee. Ktoś powinien sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku.

\- Mamy niańczyć twoich... - marszczę brwi lekko zdenerwowany, ale Fury nie daje mi dokończyć pytania. Zbliża się do kamerki i mówi:

\- Masz oderwać się od Waszyngtonu na kilka dni. Musisz nabrać dystansu do tego, co się stało.

...

**NADIA**

_Hotel Sun&amp;Shine, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 18:02_

Czekam, aż na zewnątrz zajdzie słońce i zakładam na siebie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, a włosy rozpuszczam. Wciągam na nogi buty, broń chowam za pasem i zabieram ze sobą obie torby. Wcześniej wyjęłam z akt zdjęcie Barnesa, które najwyraźniej zrobiono w siedzibie HYDRY. Pokazuje wyraźnie jego rysy twarzy i długie włosy. Wkładam je do tylnej kieszeni.

Oddaję klucz w recepcji, płacę za nocleg. Uśmiecham się do Caren - recepcjonistki, której imię wyczytuję z przypiętego do bluzki identyfikatora.

Wsiadam do samochodu. Po trzydziestu minutach jestem na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu i skaner zaczyna działać na najwyższych obrotach, śledząc twarze w promieniu kilkuset metrów. Jadę z minimalną prędkością, a nowoczesne urządzenia próbują namierzyć Jamesa Barnesa. Jego twarz z dawnych zdjęć miga co chwilę na ekranie czytnika.

Staję przy opuszczonym magazynie przy 83 Przecznicy. Ładuje magazynek, ale chowam broń za pas.

Magazyn nie wygląda zachęcająco. Nikt normalny nie zapuszcza się do starych budynków grożących zawaleniem. Jedynie naprawdę zdesperowani bezdomni zaszyliby się w takiej miejscówce.

Kładę pogięte zdjęcie na tablicy rozdzielczej. Zamykam samochód i idę ku wejściu. Na drzwiach zapięta jest kłódka i gruby łańcuch. Nie mam łomu, a nie chcę wzbudzać podejrzeń, więc obchodzę powoli budynek dookoła, zostawiając drzwi w spokoju. Są drewniane i spróchniałe, może uległyby mojej sile, ale zbyt dużo ludzi kręci się wokół. Trójka nastolatków pali papierosy pod szyldem sklepu monopolowego.

Budynek nie ma innego wejścia. Wnioskuję po tym, że jest pusty. Okna są zabite, a wejście na dach zerwane w połowie. Nie można się dostać do środka.

\- Fajna bryka! - woła jeden z palących chłopaków. - Dasz się przejechać?

Odwracam się do nich tyłem i nie ulegam zaczepkom. Szukam wzrokiem innego potencjalnie zajętego przez Zimowego Żołnierza budynku, ale w okolicy są tylko ciemne bloki mieszkalne i kilka piętrowych, ciemnych domków.

Wkładam ręce do kieszeni. Nigdy go nie znajdę. Może nie ma go już w kraju, może uciekł, może znalazła go HYDRA.

Staję przed sklepem monopolowym otwartym do późnej nocy. W środku świecą się trzy przeraźliwie jasne i brzęczące świetlówki, a czarnoskóry sprzedawca pali papierosa. Lustruje mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i wraca do przeglądania internetu w podrapanym laptopie, kiedy wchodzę do środka. Szukam na półce czegoś do zjedzenia. W końcu łapię za pierwszy lepszy sok i pakuję do papierowej torby dwie bułki.

Kiedy zmierzam ku kasie, do środka wchodzi mężczyzna w kapturze i bezceremonialnie zajmuje miejsce przede mną w kolejce do kasy. Przewracam oczami i kładę zakupy na ladzie obok, szukając portfela w kieszeni kurtki.

\- Poczekaj - mówi sprzedawca do nieznajomego, a ten odsuwa się i ustępuje mi miejsca. Mężczyzna w koszulce z nazwą drużyny futbolowej kasuje moje zakupy. Mimowolnie spoglądam na człowieka po mojej lewej, lecz tylko przez kilka sekund. Ma na głowie kaptur, jedynie to zauważam.

\- Trzy dolary i dwadzieścia centów.

Mężczyzna bierze ode mnie banknot i szybko wydaje resztę. Nie mam czasu dłużej patrzeć na faceta, który przed chwilą się wepchał, choć w jego spokojnej, nieruchomej postawie jest coś niepokojącego. - Dziękuję - mówię i zabieram swoje rzeczy. Wychodzę ze sklepu, ale coś wciąż nie daje mi spokoju.

Za drzwiami ktoś na mnie wpada. Rozpoznaję w nim chłopaka, który wołał mnie kilka minut temu.

\- Przepraszam - wymijam go i wędruję do samochodu. Otwieram drzwi od strony kierowcy i kładę zakupy na siedzeniu obok. Wsiadam za kierownicę i uruchamiam silnik. Załącza się skaner.

Zanim biorę do ust pierwszą bułkę, słyszę tak przeszywający pisk, że w jednej chwili wypadam ze środka i uderzam kolanami i dłońmi o asfalt parkingu.

Przeklinam cicho i zamykam drzwi. Do tego właśnie przygotowały mnie treningi. Do uciekania przed każdym piskiem, który może być zwiastunem wybuchu ładunku.

Patrzę przez szybę na skaner, który wypluwa z siebie czerwony, pulsujący napis: CEL ZLOKALIZOWANY. ODLEGŁOŚĆ: 80 METRÓW.


	3. Rozdział 2

**NADIA**

"Sklep. Cholera. Sklep. On był w sklepie" - woła mój mózg.

Odwracam się w kierunku szyldu, ale w środku już nikogo nie ma. Patrzę na grupkę palących nastolatków.

Kilka sekund później dostrzegam coś, co diametralnie zmienia sytuację. Mężczyzna w kapturze mija ich i kieruje się za róg. Prawa ręka zwisa mu bezwiednie w dół, jakby nie miał nad nią kontroli. Może to świadczyć tylko o tym, że jest uszkodzona. Lewą zaś trzyma w kieszeni.

Ubrany jest w wymiętą, czarną bluzę z napisem "Bullets" na plecach oraz ciemne spodnie i skórzane, wojskowe buty. Na prawej łydce zawiązana jest czarna szmata.

Nie, to nie szmata. I wcale nie jest zawiązana, tylko założona. Kabura udowa. Dwa paski nadal trzymają się na materiale spodni, który również nie jest zwykły. Nie świeci się i jest szorstki. Urwany futerał na broń zwisa z tyłu.

Moje wszystkie zmysły wołają, że to on. To Zimowy Żołnierz.

Wyciągam broń zza pasa.

Zamiast magazynku z kulami wkładam do środka naboje z silnym środkiem uspokajającym - połączonym diazepamem i hydroksyzyną. Przykręcam pospiesznie tłumik. Ta przerobiona Beretta jest ustawiona tylko i wyłącznie na ogłuszanie. Nie chcę - choć mogę i powinnam - zabić Barnesa. Mogę go teraz zranić, postrzelić, pchnąć nożem czy potrącić, lecz mam zamiar go ogłuszyć, zakneblować, związać i zawieźć do miejsca, które poda mi Adam.

Zanim kończę uzbrajanie pistoletu, Barnes znika za rogiem. Ruszam za nim.

Kiedy mijam nastolatków, ten sam chłopak rzuca do mnie:

\- Hej, nadal nie chcesz mnie podwieźć?

Przeładowuję broń na jego oczach. Cofa się jak oparzony. Wraca do towarzystwa, które nadzwyczaj szybko się rozpierzcha. Wchodzę za róg i widzę cel w odległości trzydziestu metrów. Idzie spokojnie, miarowo. Nie wie, że czaję się z tyłu. Niczego się nie spodziewa.

Jest mój i wiem o tym. Nie ucieknie mi. Już nie.

Celuję w jego plecy, a kiedy widzę, że muszka wyznacza cel, pociągam za spust. Pocisk trafia dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałam. Wbija się w bluzę i ciało, a środek zaczyna docierać do jego układu nerwowego. Dla pewności strzelam drugi raz.

Po kilku sekundach pada na ziemię, a ja wyciągam telefon i wracam do samochodu. Wybieram numer do Harrelsona. Nie zważam na to, że wcale nie będziemy komunikować się przez bezpieczną linię. Odbiera po dwóch przeciągłych sygnałach.

\- Halo?

\- Adam, współrzędne - mówię szybko.

\- Lingway Avenue 45, dwa kilometry za miastem.

\- Przyjęłam - rozłączam się.

Powtarzam nawigacji nazwę ulicy i system naprowadzający tworzy najszybszą drogę do umówionego punktu. Wrzucam tryb wsteczny i podjeżdżam bliżej powalonego Zimowego Żołnierza. Odkładam bułki i sok na tylne siedzenie.

Wychodzę i staję nad nim. Chwytam go za ubranie i przewracam na plecy. Jest nieprzytomny, więc lekko klepię go dłonią w policzek.

\- Hej - mówię, a on otwiera niemrawo oczy i wykonuje kilka niekontrolowanych ruchów. - Wsiadaj. Zawiozę cię w bezpieczne miejsce.

Wstaje chwiejnie z moją pomocą. Czuję, jak metalowe ramię opiera się na moich barkach. Dziwne uczucie.

Barnes jest tak ogłupiony, że bez słowa protestu wsiada na przednie siedzenie. Sięgam po kajdanki i jedną obręcz zatrzaskuję na jego lewym nadgarstku, drugą na uchwycie na drzwiach. Zamykam pospiesznie drzwi.

Głowa Buchanana opada bezwiednie na szybę. Niezwykle niebezpieczny i skuteczny zabójca, którego nie da się złapać, ani znaleźć, siedzi skuty w moim samochodzie, bezbronny, nieprzytomny, zdany na moją łaskę.

Nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie.

Przestaję wierzyć raportom SHIELD. To byłoby zbyt absurdalne, aby był odpowiedzialny za tyle zabójstw, porwań i egzekucji.

Ściągam mu z głowy kaptur. Rysy jego twarzy są ostre, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć temu, że jest przystojny. Na twarzy ma lekki zarost, a włosy opadają mu prawie na ramiona. Podobnie, jak jego brwi, są w kolorze ciemnego brązu.

Ruszam i kieruję się w stronę miejsca podanego mi przez Adama, który nie wie nic o tym, że zamiast zabić Zimowego Żołnierza, ja chcę go przekabacić na naszą stronę. Jestem pewna, że wcale nie będzie tym faktem zachwycony.

Docieram na miejsce po dziesięciu minutach. Parkuję pod budynkiem wyglądającym na dawno opuszczony, choć wiem, że w środku Podziemie urządziło sobie przejściową Bazę.

Pewnie zauważyli mnie już ochroniarze, więc czekam na ich przybycie. Kiedy jeden z dwóch osiłków podchodzi do samochodu, lekko odchylam szybę.

\- Przyprowadź do mnie Adama Harrelsona, byle szybko - polecam mu.

Mój kompan niemal wybiega po kilku minutach z głównego wejścia. Wychodzę z samochodu i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Opieram się o nie, ale na długo nie odwlekę momentu spotkania Harrelsona i Zimowego Żołnierza.

\- Nadia! - krzyczy. - Coś się stało?

\- Nie wykonałam misji - komunikuję mu chłodnym tonem.

\- Co? - krzywi się.

\- W środku siedzi Barnes - ciągnę dalej tym samym głosem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek emocji. - Przekonam go, żeby zgodził się na nasze warunki.

\- Chryste, Nadia! - Adam chwyta się za głowę. Definitywnie nie spodobał mu się mój plan, ale ani trochę się mu nie dziwię.

\- Biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność za jego przyszłe czyny, Harrelson. Teraz zawołaj sanitariuszy, ma złamaną prawą rękę.

\- Ojciec cię wypatroszy - rzuca przez ramię, wracając do środka.

...

**JAMES**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 20:48_

Moim największym problemem jest to, że nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Ramię i bark tracą pierwszeństwo wśród moich zmartwień. Wiem jedynie, że przed chwilą byłem w środku sklepu, ale z niego wyszedłem.

Czuję nieregularne podskakiwania i zimną powierzchnię, z którą styka się moja głowa. Jestem otępiony i każdy dźwięk dochodzi do moich uszu, jakby był przefiltrowany przez grube szkło. Chwilami wydaje mi się, że jestem pod wodą.

Stłumiony wrzask powoduje, że chcę natychmiast się przebudzić, ale nie jestem w stanie. Nie mam nawet tyle siły, aby otworzyć oczy, co dopiero wstać. Choć wewnątrz jestem gotowy do walki, to moje ciało nie współpracuje z moim mózgiem.

Oprzytomnia mnie ból tak okropny, że mimowolnie krzyczę. Otwieram oczy i oślepia mnie światło. Widzę wszechobecną biel i wiem, że jestem w szpitalu.

Więc złapała mnie HYDRA.

\- _Ya ne skazhu vam nichego, gady! _\- krzyczę, bo niemal na pewno wiem, że wywieźli mnie za amerykańską granicę, pewnie do którejś z podziemnych Baz w Rosji albo na Białorusi.

\- Dajcie mu leki przeciwbólowe - mówi żeński głos i dopiero wówczas zauważam, że koło pryczy, na której trwam w pozycji półsiedzącej, stoi dziewczyna. Dostrzegam tylko połyskujący materiał jej czarnej, skórzanej i dopasowanej kurtki oraz kosmyk miedzianych włosów, które mocno wyróżniają się na tle szpitalnej bieli.

Wpadam w głębokie zdziwienie, gdy słyszę, że nie mówi po rosyjsku. Z drugiej strony ogarnia mnie przekonanie, że trafiłem jeszcze gorzej, niż w łapy HYDRY. Mogło znaleźć mnie SHIELD. Mógł znaleźć mnie Kapitan Ameryka.

Przyglądam się otoczeniu i widzę dwóch sanitariuszy w długich, białych koszulach oraz dwóch mężczyzn z bronią w kaburach. Jeszcze jeden człowiek opiera się o framugę drzwi.

Zanim zdążam zareagować, sanitariusz wbija w moje prawe ramię strzykawkę i przezroczysty płyn toczy się pod moją skórę. Natychmiast odpływam, ale razem ze światem wokół mnie, znika ból.

Znów nie wiem, jak długo pozostałem nieprzytomny, ale gdy wraca mi świadomość, czuję głuche bicie własnego serca w tyle głowy. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdzam, że nie jestem w żaden sposób przywiązany do białej, metalowej ramy łóżka.

Nie boją się mnie, a to zły znak. Znak, że są silniejsi.

\- Bezpieczne miejsce? - pytam dziewczynę, która stoi z założonymi na piersi rękami i patrzy na mnie. Ktoś zapewnił mnie, że przewiezie mnie właśnie gdzieś, gdzie nie dosięgnie mnie niebezpieczeństwo.

Brednie.

Wysilam się, aby usiąść. Przerzucam nogi na prawą stronę łóżka i chwilę później dotykam stopami ziemi.

\- Nazywam się Nadia Sołowjow - mówi.

\- Będę rozmawiał tylko z Alexandrem Pierce'm - twardo stawiam warunek, ale nie mam złudzeń. Po tym, co się stało, może nie mieć czasu na rozmówienie ze mną.

\- Należę do Podziemia - dodaje.

Nieruchomieję. Spośród wszystkich tajnych służb, które mogły mnie złapać, trafienie do Podziemia TARCZY jest najgorszą opcją.

\- Słyszałem o was. Prawa ręka SHIELD. Wydział egzekucyjny. Odwalacie brudną robotę i nikt o was nie wie. Masz za zadanie mnie usunąć? - pytam, choć odpowiedź jest dla mnie oczywista.

Opieram dłonie na białym prześcieradle i wiem, że z karku spływa mi kropla potu. Zaznacza zimny ślad na mojej rozpalonej skórze.

Strach?

Nie. Nie znam takiego uczucia.

\- Adam - rozmówczyni odwraca się do mężczyzny, który stoi w progu. - Przynieś aktówkę z mojego samochodu - rzuca mu kluczyki. Ten łapie je i wychodzi. - Nieźle ci wyprali mózg, _druzhishche_. Ile lat wstecz sięga twoje najdalsze wspomnienie? Tydzień? Kilka dni po zniszczeniu siedziby TARCZY?

Biorę głęboki haust powietrza. Czego oni ode mnie chcą, skoro jeszcze żyję?

\- Ile lat robili z ciebie zwierzę? Wytresowaną małpę cyrkową? Wyciągali ci rozum na zewnątrz i zeskrobywali pamięć jak brud spod paznokci - kontynuuje, a jej każde słowo ścieka jadem. Ściąga brwi, a ja coraz mocniej zagłębiam się w niezrozumieniu. Kim ona jest?

\- Będę rozmawiał tylko z Pierce'm - dubluję sam siebie, ale wiem, że nic tym nie ugram. Działam tak, jak podpowiada mi rozum. Może jest to bezsensowne, ale tylko takie wyjście znam. Nie rozkładam na czynniki pierwsze tego, co nakazuje mi instynkt. Nigdy nie musiałem. Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji.

Przynajmniej nie pamiętam, abym był.

\- Siedemdziesiąt lat bycia popychadłem ci nie wystarcza? Chcesz do nich wrócić? - dziwi się dziewczyna o rosyjskim imieniu. - Słyszałam, że da się przyzwyczaić do wszystkiego, ale żeby polubić prania mózgu? Nic mi o takich przypadkach nie wiadomo. To jakiś nowy sposób odurzania się? Jak to jest zapominać? - zbliża się do łóżka i patrzy mi prosto w oczy, czym zmusza, abym i ja na nią spojrzał. - Powiedz mi, łatwiej żyć z tym, co się zrobiło, jeśli się tego nie pamięta?

\- Jak mam ci odpowiedzieć, skoro nie pamiętam? - usiłuję się odgryźć i prawie niezauważalnie mrużę oczy.

\- Możesz sobie przypomnieć, a ja ci mogę w tym pomóc - słyszę.

\- Pierce się lituje? Chce znaleźć moją ludzką stronę? - unoszę brwi i uśmiecham się z czystym cynizmem na twarzy.

\- Alexander Pierce nie żyje - mówi głośno mężczyzna, którego Nadia nazwała Adamem, kiedy wraca i podaje jej czarną aktówkę oraz kluczyki.

Dziewczyna otwiera torbę na łóżku i wyciąga pożółkłe kartki. Zaczyna je wertować, aż natrafia na tekst, przed którego przeczytaniem się ani moment nie powstrzymuje:

\- Niestabilny... Agresywny... Przejawia nagłe ataki furii, podczas których nieumyślnie spowodował nieodwracalne uszkodzenie ciała jednego z... Nudy... O! Mam! - uśmiecha się i zaczyna czytać dalej. - Wykazuje niezwykłą uległość i poddanie, szczególnie po ponowionym zabiegu modyfikacji pamięciowej. Jest podatny na sugestie i wykonuje przydzielone zadania z najwyższą precyzją. James Buchanan Barnes, alias Zimowy Żołnierz, to doskonała maszyna do zabijania i bez jego pomocy losy Zimnej Wojny potoczyłyby się zupełnie...

\- Przestań - mój głos brzmi jak warknięcie. Ostrzegawcze. Pierwsze.

Moja krtań tak reaguje, kiedy słyszę "James Buchanan Barnes". Drugi raz ktoś wymawia te trzy słowa. Imię i podwójne nazwisko, które podobno są moim imieniem i podwójnym nazwiskiem.

Czy tak się nazywam?

\- ...inaczej - dokańcza. - Obiekt nie odczuwa litości, ani zrozumienia. Jego umysł da się zaprogramować. Jest pozbawiony współczucia i nie wykazuje możności do odczuwania emocjonalnej strony mordowania dziesiątek ludzi.

\- Powiedziałem przestań.

\- Liczbę ofiar Zimowego Żołnierza szacuje się na około 187 osób, w tym dwadzieścia zabójstw jest udowodnionych i zarchiwizowanych w bazach danych SHIELD.

\- Dosyć.

\- Po wykonaniu misji numer 188 obiekt zostanie zlikwidowany, gdyż znacznie zmalała jego potrzebność i bezpieczeństwo dalszego utrzymywania go przy życiu.

Po trzecim ostrzeżeniu dźwigam się z łóżka i wyrywam z kabury jednego ochroniarza pistolet. Czuję w ręce jego ciężar i wiem, że jest naładowany, a do tego szybko uświadamiam sobie, że również przeładowany.

Lufę kieruję w stronę głowy Nadii.

\- Twój życiorys jest prawie tak samo interesujący, jak mój. Wiesz, ile miałam lat, kiedy mnie tu zwerbowano? Jedenaście. Mój ojciec dowodzi całym Podziemiem. Ma na imię Vincent. Ostatni raz widziałam go dwa lata temu. Ostatni raz dzwonił do mnie dwa dni temu, żeby przekazać mi, co razem ze swoją wesołą gromadką zrobiliście z siedzibą TARCZY, a życzenia urodzinowe złożył mi przy okazji meldunku raportu. Dostaję od niego rozkazy. Wszyscy ludzie wokół ciebie też je dostają.

Szukam w pamięci imienia Vincent i jego powiązania z Podziemiem, o którym HYDRA dużo mi mówiła, ale pamięć ostatnio często mnie zawodzi. Kiedy nie odpowiadam, dziewczyna uznaje to za znak, że może mówić dalej.

\- W 1968 roku SHIELD utworzyło elitarne jednostki wyszkolonych zabójców, wszyscy pochodzili albo z Rosji, albo z Białorusi - przerywa na moment i obserwuje moją reakcję. - Podziemie likwiduje członków HYDRY dla TARCZY - dodaje. Nadal trzymam broń wysoko uniesioną. - Ale istnieje prawo, wyjątek, który uchroni cię od egzekucji. Możesz mnie posłuchać, albo teraz pociągnąć za spust.

Wkłada prawą rękę do tylnej kieszeni czarnych spodni blisko przylegających do ciała. Milczę dłuższą chwilę. Ona też. Jedyne, co robi, to patrzy na mnie, a ja moment ciszy wykorzystuję na przyjrzenie się jej.

Najbardziej w oczy rzucają się jej włosy. Długie za ramiona, w świetle jasnych lamp są ciemnorude. Nie umiem dokładnie określić ich koloru. Kasztanowe? Miedziane?

Mój wzrok i pamięć nie chcą ze mną teraz współpracować.

\- Strzelaj, Zimowy Żołnierzu.

\- Co później? - wtrącam się jej.

\- Przystaniesz do nas, inaczej przejdziesz na naszą stronę. Kartą przetargową za twoją głowę będzie twoja pomoc w likwidacji agentów HYDRY. Posiadasz wiele cennych informacji, znasz ich o wiele lepiej od nas. Poza tym nie słyszałam o lepiej wyszkolonym zabójcy.

Jej słowa, choć zapewne tego nie chce, wcale mnie nie pokrzepiają. Tego dnia, kiedy skoczyłem za tym człowiekiem do wody, poczułem, jak w mojej głowie przełamuje się jakaś bariera. To samo poczułem na moście. Niemalże uwierzyłem, że wszystko, co dotychczas przeszedłem i o czym nie powinienem pamiętać, jest jedynie snem, że wcale nie zrobiłem tego wszystkiego, o co mnie przed chwilą oskarżyła, że w tych dokumentach są informacje o kimś innym.

Kątem oka widzę, że drugi ochroniarz ma mnie na muszce, a mężczyzna - Adam - pręży się w pełnej gotowości do ataku.

\- Wiem, że jesteś w stanie nas wszystkich zabić i mógłbyś uciec, ale leki przestaną działać. Co wtedy? - lekko przekrzywia głowę w prawo i unosi brwi. Wiem, że celowo. Wyuczony odruch, który pojawia się podczas przesłuchań u ludzi związanych jakkolwiek z wywiadem. - Trafisz w ręce HYDRY, a oni albo przebolcują ci rozum, albo sprzedadzą kulę w tył głowy - wyciąga dłoń z kieszeni. Zaciska ją lekko w pięść i odnoszę wrażenie, że tylko ja zauważam takie detale. - Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało. Gdybym mogła, zajęłabym twoje miejsce, James.

Opuszczam broń. Nie jestem pewien, co mną kieruje - rozsądek, czy impuls. Tyle czasu żyłem według żelaznych zasad, nie ulegając emocjom, że teraz czuję rozdarcie.

\- Nie masz nic wspólnego z HYDRĄ? - pytam ją i mam nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała tak, jakbym tego chciał.

Brzmi.

\- Zupełnie nic - odpowiada, a we mnie zapala się mikroskopijny płomień nadziei. Myślałem, że nigdy już nie poczuję, jak to jest w coś wierzyć. Myślałem, że to złe i że zawsze przynosi rozczarowanie. - Poza tym, że odstrzeliłam dosyć dużo ich łbów.

\- Co mam zrobić? - z moich ust pada absurdalne pytanie. Ochroniarz zabiera z mojej ręki broń, a drugi przestaje we mnie mierzyć.

\- Na to przyjdzie czas. Na razie nie ruszasz prawą ręką - zauważa i jednocześnie absorbuje od mojego pytania. - Co się z nią stało?

\- Podejrzewam, że legenda Ameryki wybiła mi staw - kpiąco się uśmiecham i zerkam na bark. Choć nie czuję bólu, to krzywię się na sam widok nienaturalnie wygiętej kończyny.

Od dnia zniszczenia helicarrierów pałętałem się po ulicach przedmieścia Waszyngtonu z wybitym, bolącym barkiem. Nadal w uszach słyszę szum, a widok Nadii co chwilę się rozmazuje. Usiłuję usiąść z powrotem na łóżku. Ledwo co na nie trafiam.

Dziewczyna prawie niezauważalnie wskazuje coś głową. Sanitariusz podchodzi do mnie ze strzykawką. Pozwalam się naszprycować ich środkami. Mężczyzna pomaga mi położyć nogi na łóżku. Pozwalam swojemu ciału, aby bezwiednie opadło na materac. Nie mam nad nim zbyt dużej kontroli.

...

**NADIA**

Mogę uznać, że Barnes się zgodził. Nie musiałam wspominać nic o jego najlepszym przyjacielu. Tylko o tym umiem teraz myśleć. Wszystko inne traci nagle znaczenie. Z drugiej strony, nie umiem się na niczym innym skupić.

\- Zabierzcie go na górny oddział szpitalny - poleca Harrelson sanitariuszom. Ci zabierają łóżko z Zimowym Żołnierzem i wjeżdżają do starej, zniszczonej windy. Znikają za podrapanymi drzwiami.

\- Pójdę po jakieś ubrania i maszynkę do golenia... Aha, znajdź dla mnie adres Steve'a Rogersa.

\- Nadia, on mógł... - Harrelson patrzy na mnie z nieudawanym przerażeniem w oczach. Jednak nie pyta mnie, po co jest mi potrzebny adres Kapitana Ameryki.

\- Ale tego nie zrobił - mówię spokojnym tonem. - I nie zrobiłby.

\- Skąd wiesz? - pyta ostrym tonem.

\- Po prostu wiem. Widziałam. Jest niestabilny i przerażony, chociaż świetnie to maskuje. Do tego jest ranny i zdezorientowany, Adam. Nigdy by nie strzelił, bo wiedział, że jeśli wcześniej nic mu nie zrobiliśmy, to teraz też nie zrobimy.

Wychodzę z części szpitalnej. Moje dłonie drżą, choć zamiast paraliżującego strachu, czuję tępy spokój. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło. Moja głowa była idealnym celem, a mimo to nie strzelił.

Mijam kolejną wysłużoną windę i wchodzę po betonowych schodach na piętro. Znajduję skład mundurów i zapasów. Na półkach odnajduję czarne, wojskowe spodnie i koszulkę w ciemnym odcieniu zieleni, która pewnie i tak będzie na niego lekko za ciasna. Ciężko znaleźć ubranie dla kogoś, kto ma metalowe ramię wielkości bicepsa atlety.

Z szuflady poniżej wyciągam bieliznę i ciemne skarpetki. W przelocie chwytam jeszcze skórzane buty, wysokie nieco ponad kostki. To musi mu wystarczyć do czasu, aż sam będzie zdolny do przyjścia tu i wybrania sobie ubrań.

Po drodze wchodzę jeszcze do pokoju z różnymi chemicznymi środkami. Zabieram białą, plastikową miskę i wkładam w nią jedno mydło i gąbkę oraz dwa grube ręczniki.

Znajduję górny oddział szpitalny po dłuższej chwili. Korytarze są dosyć ciemne, oświetlenie jest słabe jak na Bazę, nawet przejściową. Skoro zadbali o windy i szpital, to mogli chociaż oznakować pomieszczenia.

Popycham drzwi barkiem i moim oczom ukazuje się mały pokój z prowizoryczną aparaturą medyczną - stojakiem na kroplówkę i workiem z przezroczystym płynem. Przy prawej ścianie stoi prycza z metalową ramą i cienkim materacem oraz białą pościelą. Na ścianie koło łóżka zawieszony jest kran.

Na łóżku leży nieprzytomny Zimowy Żołnierz. Kładę rzeczy na metalowym krześle obok. Nalewam ciepłej wody do miski i wrzucam do niej gąbkę oraz mydło. Zanim sanitariusze nastawią Barnesowi bark i przywrócą choć w małym stopniu do pionu, trzeba zadbać o jego podstawowe ludzkie potrzeby.

Wyjmuję z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki nóż i kładę go na moment koło nogi Buchanana. Przez głowę przelatuje mi głupia, bardzo głupia myśl, że właśnie teraz mogłabym go, jakby to trafnie określił Oleg, zarżnąć z zimną krwią.

Rozpinam do końca jego bluzę. Pod nią przez cały ten czas krył się skórzany uniform wojskowy. Czarne poprzeczne pasy są zapinane na pojedyncze guziki do kamizelki kuloodpornej. Z boku jest kilka skrytek na broń i noże - wszystkie puste. Upewniam się, że nie jest uzbrojony i zaczynam odpinać guziki. Kiedy przekładam pasy na drugą stronę i odpinam kamizelkę, widzę w miarę cienki materiał. Biorę do ręki nóż i rozcinam dalszą część jego ubrania.

\- Co robisz? - pyta niemrawy, niedobudzony głos Zimowego Żołnierza.

\- Zastanawiam się, kiedy cię ostatni raz kąpali - odpowiadam nieco sarkastycznie.

Wiem, że go nie kąpali. Puszczali strumienie zimnej wody po każdej misji i pakowali do lodówki. Oczywiście teraz mu tego nie powiem. Sam sobie kiedyś o tym przypomni, jeśli akta mówią prawdę i potrafi przełamać barierę w swojej głowie, którą HYDRA tak długo budowała.

Mimo że przez kilka dni szwendał się po mieście, jego zapach nie powoduje, że moje oczy łzawią. Jego ubrania są przepocone, ale nie odrzuca mnie, kiedy obok niego siedzę.

\- Gdybyś usiadł, pomógłbyś mi niewyobrażalnie.

Zimowy Żołnierz posłusznie siada i daje mi swobodnie ściągnąć ze swoich ramion bluzę. Wpatruje się we mnie przy tym bez ani jednego mrugnięcia.

\- Dlaczego mnie tak... lustrujesz spojrzeniem? - pytam. - Chcę cię trochę umyć - pokazuję mu mokrą, ściekającą wodą z mydłem gąbkę. Gapi się na nią moment i znów kieruje spojrzenie na mnie. - Dobra, nie musisz nic odpowiadać. Siedź spokojnie.

Kładę bluzę na ziemię, koło nowych ubrań. Przysiadam koło niego na łóżku. Barnes również trwa w pozycji siedzącej. Trzyma prawą dłoń lekko zgiętą w łokciu, najwyraźniej nabył ten odruch przez ciągły ból kończyny.

Ściągam rozciętą z przodu kamizelkę Zimowego Żołnierza najpierw z jednego ramienia, a potem z drugiego. Ją również rzucam na ziemię.

Przede mną siedzi nagi od pasa w górę, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, lecz ten widok mnie nie krępuje. Mój wzrok przyciąga zaś siny, wygięty prawy bark i miejsce zespolenia metalowego ramienia z resztą ciała Barnesa.

\- Czy leki działają? - pytam.

\- Tak - odpowiada lakonicznie. Jego wzrok wciąż kieruje się na mnie.

\- Nie będę cię szorować, jak będziesz się lampił - ostrzegam go.

\- Nadia - mówi. Dziwię się, słysząc swoje imię.

\- Nadia to skrót od Nadieżda - wyjaśniam mu. - To po rosyjsku...

\- Nadzieja - odpowiada za mnie.

\- Nadieżda Swietłana Sołowjow - wymawiam swoje oba imiona i nazwisko.

\- Nadzieja, światło, słowik - Barnes lekko się uśmiecha. - To rosyjskie imiona. Nazwiska też nie masz amerykańskiego.

\- A ty kryptonimu też nie masz zbyt patriotycznego - odcinam się. - Zimowy Żołnierz. Kto to wymyślił? To jakieś luźne nawiązanie do Zimnej Wojny? - obrzucam go masą pytań, ale wydaje mi się, jakbym prowadziła dramatyczny monolog.

A on dalej się na mnie patrzy. Czuję się jak idiotka. Nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru mi odpowiadać. Zbłaźniłam się.

\- Nieważne. Umyj się, jak masz ochotę - kładę miskę na ziemi. Wskazuję palcem na ubrania. - Załóż to, jak już ci naprawią rękę. Będziesz musiał poczekać kilka godzin, aż sprowadzą lekarza - komunikuję mu i zerkam przez okno na ciemny kontur gałęzi wysokiego drzewa. - Jeśli dasz radę, to nastawią ci bark bez narkozy.

\- Najpierw masz mnie zlikwidować, a teraz sprowadzasz dla mnie lekarza - unosi brwi, a przez jego twarz przebiega cyniczny uśmieszek, po czym wraca do patrzenia na mnie niewzruszenie, a mnie prawie trafia szlag. Nie wiem, dlaczego jestem tak wzburzona. Barnes powoduje, że uaktywniają się ukryte we mnie pokłady wściekłości. Fakt, że przed chwilą we mnie celował niezbyt pomaga. - Dlaczego nie zrobiłaś tego, co powinnaś?

\- Podjęłam inną decyzję niż ludzie z TARCZY. Wiem, że możesz nam pomóc. Nie każdy posiada tyle informacji o HYDRZE, co ty.

\- Tą decyzją sprowadzasz na swoich towarzyszy wielkie zagrożenie - mówi i widzę, jak zaciska zęby. - Niesubordynację niegdyś dotkliwie karano.

\- Rozkazy nie są dla mnie ważniejsze od sumienia - odpowiadam.

\- Twoje postępowanie zgodne z sumieniem nie uratuje was od konsekwencji trzymania mnie przy życiu - cedzi. Mogę niemalże poczuć na karku chłód jego głosu.

\- Więc powinnam cię wtedy zastrzelić? - marszczę brwi i niemalże wykrzykuję to pytanie. Tracę zahamowania, które kiedyś pozwalały mi zachować zimną krew.

Buchanan nie odpowiada. Patrzy na mnie spod groźnie ściągniętych brwi i wiem, że jego odpowiedź brzmiałaby: "Tak. Powinnaś mnie wtedy zastrzelić".

\- W aktach mieli rację. Naprawdę jesteś skrzywiony, Barnes.

Bez ostrzeżenia lewą rękę przyciskam do jego prawej łopatki, a prawą dłoń dociskam pod obojczyk i wykonuję jeden silny ruch w górę po skosie. Moje całe ciało rusza się razem ze stawem Buchanana, który wskakuje na miejsce.

Barnes krzyczy z bólu i ściska metalowymi palcami siniznę, ale kiedy się odsuwam, wiem, że nastawiłam ten cholerny bark. W końcu jego prawe ramię ma normalny kształt, choć opuchlizna pozostanie jeszcze przez kilka dni.

\- Skrzywiony, ale potrzebny - syczę wprost do jego ucha i zostawiam łapiącego się za staw Zimowego Żołnierza w sali szpitalnej. Jego twarz pobladła w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. Kątem oka dostrzegam, jak wraca do pozycji leżącej.

Na korytarzu napotykam Adama, który przekazuje mi adres Rogersa. Mam w głowie plan, ale nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie powinnam się ujawniać, ale nie umiem się pohamować. Gdybym była w sytuacji Stevena i ktoś miałby informacje o Olegu, to za wszelką cenę chciałabym je poznać. Nie mogę więc ukrywać Zimowego Żołnierza w Bazie, jeśli Steve zachodzi w głowę, gdzie jest Barnes i snuje domysły, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje.

\- Jak wrócę, złożę ojcu raport - komunikuję mu. - Przygotuj bezpieczną linię.

...

**STEVE**

_West Virginia Avenue 54, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 21:34_

Fury kazał nam czekać na bliższe współrzędne. Nie powiedział jednak, ile mamy czekać. Nie jestem pewien, czy długo nacieszę się spokojem w tym mieszkaniu, czy zaraz nie wpadnie tu posłaniec i nie będzie mi kazał się pakować w trymiga.

Takim sposobem siedzę przy stole w swoim mieszkaniu nad zieloną herbatą i usiłuję wypić gorący napój, chociaż nie da się go przełknąć. Złote rady Sama nie zawsze są pomocne. Herbata nie pomoże mi zasnąć.

Biorę kubek do ręki i wylewam jego zawartość do zlewu. Idę do sypialni i siadam na brzegu łóżka. Patrzę przez okno na wielki bilbord, który reklamuje nową wystawę w muzeum Smithsonian. Moją uwagę przykuwają wypisane na nim wielkie litery, które tworzą słowa: "Kapitan Ameryka, wielki bohater, super żołnierz". Nie wierzę w te slogany. Nie wierzę nawet w to, że mówią o mnie jako o bohaterze. Od zawsze byłem tylko dzieciakiem z Brooklynu. Nie jestem już dzieciakiem. Nawet nie mieszkam na Brooklynie. Zachodzę w głowę, kim więc teraz jestem.

Przecieram oczy dłońmi i zerkam na swoją tarczę opartą o ścianę. Tak teraz będzie wyglądać moje życie - pochłonie mnie wykonywanie rozkazów od dowództwa TARCZY. Jak za dawnych lat, z tą jedynie różnicą, że nie będzie koło mnie Wyjących Komandosów, ani Buckiego. Fury zakazał mi szukania go. Nie mam żadnego wpływu na to, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze go zobaczę. Tak samo, jak nie miałem wpływu na to, że jutro ostatni raz pożegnam się z Peggy. Dzisiaj zadzwonił do mnie ktoś z jej rodziny i powiadomił, że 9 kwietnia o dziesiątej odbędzie się pogrzeb. Tak przekazano mi wiadomość, że kobieta, którą kiedyś kochałem, nie żyje i możliwe, że nie będę mógł być nawet na jej pogrzebie.

Powinienem teraz usiąść przed komputerem i przeglądać stare zdjęcia, bo zawsze robiłem to, kiedy nie mogłem spać, ale nie mam odwagi, by zajrzeć w te pliki i oglądać moją całą kompanię łącznie z Buckym. Nie umiem już myśleć o nim jako o wątpliwym wspomnieniu, bo wiem, że żyje. Widziałem go, walczyłem z nim. Jednak nigdy nie byłem dalej od niego, nawet jeśli kiedyś sam zostałem w Nowym Jorku, a on był na froncie. Teraz może nie dzieli nas więcej, jak kilka kilometrów, podczas wojny były to setki, a jeszcze wcześniej nasze drzwi dzieliło zaledwie dwieście metrów.

Zaciskam pięść i zamykam oczy. Od wyjścia ze szpitala często tracę kontakt z rzeczywistością i nachodzi mnie ochota, aby wyrzucić z siebie całą złość. Jednak po chwili dopada mnie słabość. Lekarz przepisał mi leki, rany goją się jak trzeba, ale nie ma skutecznego środka na uczucie, które zagnieździło się w środku mnie. Nie wiem, czym załagodzić gniew i ból, które towarzyszą świadomości, że nijak mogę uratować Bucka od śmierci, choć on nie tak dawno nawet się nie zawahał przed wyciągnięciem mnie z wody. Inna sprawa, że postrzelił mnie, pchnął nożem i pobił.

Otwieram komputer i szukam plików z filmami i zdjęciami, ale kiedy mam je otworzyć, w kieszeni zaczyna wibrować mi telefon. Nadal się nie przyzwyczaiłem do noszenia komórki w spodniach, więc mimowolnie podskakuję na krześle. Odbieram.

\- Co Kapitan Ameryka powie na jedno małe piwo? - słyszę radosny głos Sama. Dziesięć razy upewniał się, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, kiedy Hill oraz agenci zabrali się z mojego mieszkania i w końcu miałem zaznać spokoju i samotności.

\- Nie mogę, Sam. Biorę jakieś leki, doktor mi zakazał - bronię się, jak tylko mogę. - Poza tym ze mną się nie napijesz. Ja się nie upijam. Skutek uboczny serum.

Słyszę pomruk niezadowolenia w słuchawce, ale Wilson jak zawsze nie odpuszcza:

\- No to wpadnę do ciebie i obejrzymy mecz. Co ty na to?

Już mam odmówić i zasłonić się złym samopoczuciem, kiedy słyszę dzwonek do drzwi. Ciągły, ostry pisk powoduje, że włosy stają mi dęba. Nikt chyba jeszcze nie dzwonił do moich drzwi przez cały czas, który tu mieszkam, tym bardziej po zmroku.

\- Poczekaj, Sam. Ktoś się do mnie dobija - mówię i biorę telefon do ręki. Idę do drzwi spokojnym krokiem, choć jestem przygotowany do walki, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. To niezbyt dobrze spodziewać się wroga we własnym mieszkaniu, ale ostatnie dni zmieniły diametralnie sposób, w jaki patrzę na jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, nawet to potencjalne.

Przekręcam klucz w zamku i otwieram drzwi. Moim oczom ukazuje się młoda dziewczyna ubrana w skórzaną kurtkę i ciemne spodnie. Nie jest wysoka, ma może metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu i wygląda na całkiem umięśnioną, ale mój wzrok przykuwa niezwykły, ciemnorudy kolor jej włosów, który nieczęsto widzi się na ulicach w Stanach. Rysy jej twarzy są typowo słowiańskie. Zerkają na mnie oczy o inteligentnym, ale niebezpiecznym blasku.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Steve – mówi. Jej głos nie jest ani niski, ani wysoki. Ma lekki akcent, choć nie jestem w stanie określić, jaki dokładnie.

Lewą ręką trzymam drzwi, ale powstrzymuję się przed wpuszczeniem jej do środka.

\- Pozwolisz mi wejść? - pyta i lustruje wzrokiem próg, po czym jej spojrzenie wędruje na framugę. Zerka na mnie wyczekująco.

\- Jest późno i... - marszczę brwi w pełnym zdziwieniu.

\- Czy godzina ma dla ciebie znaczenie, jeśli chodzi o Jamesa Barnesa?


	4. Rozdział 3

**NADIA**

Moje pytanie powoduje, że na moment Rogers popada w osłupienie, ale szybko wraca do siebie.

\- Wejdź - poleca mi i szerzej otwiera drzwi.

Przekraczam próg jego mieszkania, a on zagląda na pogrążoną w półmroku klatkę schodową. Upewnia się, że nikogo tam nie ma i zamyka drzwi, a ja wyjmuję broń. Odwraca się i na jego twarzy pojawia się zdziwienie graniczące ze strachem.

\- Nic ci nie zrobię, ale muszę widzieć, czy jesteś sam - powoli wypowiadam każde słowo, trzymając Berettę w jednej ręce, uniesioną na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej. Zawsze trzymam tak pistolet, kiedy wiem, że nie będę zmuszona oddać strzału.

\- Jestem - odpowiada zimnym tonem, lekko podnosząc dłonie.

\- Nie mam dużo czasu - chowam broń za pas. - Jedyne co musisz widzieć, to, że Barnes żyje. Miałam rozkaz jego likwidacji.

Kiedy spoglądam na jego twarz, maluje się na niej ulga, a jego mięśnie się rozluźniają. Pomimo że chce mi zadać wiele pytań, nie pozwalam mu dojść do głosu.

\- Przebywa teraz w tajnej Bazie. Nie opuści Waszyngtonu. Kiedy złoży zeznania, SHIELD da mu azyl. Będziesz mógł go zabrać.

\- Fury cię przysłał, prawda? - pyta, przerywając mi.

Marszczy brwi, kiedy nie odpowiadam.

\- Kim jesteś w takim razie? - pyta podejrzliwie i robi krok w moją stronę. - Miałaś rozkaz likwidacji Buckiego. Kim jesteś?

Bucky. Tak Rogers nazywa Barnesa.

Steve unosi brwi i zakłada ręce na siebie. Dopiero wtedy zauważam, jak koszulka opina mu silne, muskularne ramiona, jak napinają się mięśnie na jego karku, z jakim zacięciem w oczach na mnie patrzy.

Do moich uszu dociera zniekształcony i cichy dźwięk męskiego głosu. Komórka.

Odwracam głowę w kierunku odgłosu. Rzucam Stevenowi piorunujące spojrzenie. Kieruję się do drzwi, gdy nagle zatrzymują mnie silne palce zaciskające się na moim ramieniu.

Wyciągam go na siłę za drzwi i zamykam je. Moją twarz dzieli od jego kilkanaście centymetrów. Patrzy na mnie usilnie i wiem, że wciąż chce mi zadać wiele pytań. Wszystkie zapewne dotyczą Barnesa.

\- Ręczę głową za jego bezpieczeństwo. Nic mu się nie stanie. Jeszcze się spotkamy, Steve. O wszystkim się dowiesz, ale nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć, że tu byłam.

\- HYDRA go szuka? - pyta cicho.

\- Będą go szukać. Możliwe, że już go nie potrzebują żywego - odpowiadam. - Mogą go zabić, jeśli go znajdą. Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć.

Uścisk nieco się luzuje, więc wykorzystuję moment i szybko opuszczam klatkę schodową.

...

**STEVE**

Wracam do sypialni i łapię za telefon.

\- Wybacz mi, Sam - zaczynam się tłumaczyć. - Niespodziewana wizyta.

\- Czyja? Kto tak późno cię odwiedza? - słyszę w jego głosie ukryte drugie dno tego pytania. Lecz nie jest mi do śmiechu. Czuję jedynie strach sięgający szpiku moich kości.

\- Wilson, będę musiał odmówić Fury'emu. Nie mogę teraz wyjechać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Pamiętasz, co nam powiedział? O... - mój głos prawie drży. - O Barnesie.

\- Cholera - ton głosu Sama obniża się. - Zaraz u ciebie będę, Steve - słyszę.

\- Nie, Sam! Nie przyjeżdżaj. Spotkamy się w barze u Dave'a za pół godziny.

\- Ok.

Odkładam telefon na biurko. Pierwszy raz łapię się na tym, że trzęsą mi się dłonie.

...

**JAMES**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 22:04_

Otwieram oczy, kiedy budzi mnie ból w prawym ramieniu. Siadam na łóżku i naraz widzę wiele dziwnych, ciemnych chmur nad sobą. Unoszą się i opadają. Potem ich miejsce zajmują mroczki. Dochodzi do mnie, że leki przestały działać. Albo dopiero przestają.

Dźwigam się z łóżka. Cały czas towarzyszy mi silny ból głowy.

Boleśnie przekonuję się o tym, że nie warto było ruszać się z łóżka, kiedy z hukiem uderzam o zimną podłogę i rozlewam wodę z miski, którą przyniosła dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem.

Nadia.

Po chwili moja myśl zmienia się w słabe nawoływanie. Moja krtań wyrzuca z siebie żałosny pomruk brzmiący jak te pięć liter wymówionych ciągiem.

Chcę się podnieść i zapominam o tym, że prawą rękę tak długo miałem niesprawną. Przez otępienie, które ogarnęło mój umysł jak zasłona po uderzeniu o ziemię, czuję jednak ból i z jękiem opadam na plecy. Z każdym ruchem ręki czuję, jak w moje ciało wbijają się igły.

Kiedy znów otwieram oczy, rozwieram usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Przekręcam głowę na lewo i widzę przewrócony stojak na kroplówkę oraz rurkę przypiętą do wenflonu na grzebiecie mojej dłoni.

Zaczynam krzyczeć zduszonym, gardłowym głosem, kiedy nagle widzę nad sobą twarz Pierce'a. Łapie mnie za gardło i wykrzykuje: ''Zresetować go! Zresetować go!''. Wyobraźnia pokazuje mi, jak zaciąga mnie na fotel i zamyka na mojej głowie rażące prądem zatrzaski.

Uderzam go pięścią w twarz i zrzucam z siebie.

Zaczynam czołgać się po ziemi w drugą stronę. Uciekam przed tym, co mnie czeka. Uciekam przed dwoma czyhającymi na mnie pachołkami Pierce'a. Oboje są ubrani w białe kitle.

\- Nie! - wykrzykuję. - Zostawcie mnie! - odganiam się od nich ręką.

Kiedy uderzam tyłem głowy o ścianę, wiem, że nie mam już szansy, aby uniknąć prania mózgu.

Zasłaniam więc twarz metalowym ramieniem i czekam, aż podniosą mnie z ziemi.

Poddaję się. Nigdy nie miałem z nimi szans. Zaczynam widzieć w głowie poprzednie procesy usuwania mojej pamięci. Dociera do mnie ból, przerażające uczucie wyrywania z mojej głowy wszystkiego, co kiedyś znałem.

...

**NADIA**

Widok Zimowego Żołnierza błagającego o litość na ziemi i zasłaniającego się ręką przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Z przerażeniem spoglądam na Adama, który wydaje się równie bezsilny, co ja.

Sanitariusze usiłują go podnieść, ale jedynie pogarszają sprawę. Barnes pełza po kaflach nagi od pasa w dół, krzycząc panicznie, żeby go zostawili.

Wchodzę między nich i wskazuję im ręką wyjście.

\- _Ya proshu vas, vykhodi_ \- proszę ich o opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Mężczyźni kierują się do drzwi.

Klękam koło niego.

\- Buchanan? - mówię. Brązowe włosy opadają mu na oczy, więc je odgarniam. - Spójrz na mnie - kładę dłonie na jego policzkach i zmuszam, aby spanikowany wzrok przeniósł na mnie. Teraz nie przeszkadza mi, że jego zaczerwienione, dzikie oczy rzucają mi spojrzenie.

Oddycha ciężko.

\- To ja, Nadia. Nie ma ich tutaj.

Metalowe palce oplatają moje prawe przedramię.

\- Nadia - powtarza i patrzy na moją rękę.

\- Nie dostaną cię już w swoje ręce. Nikt cię już nie zabierze - zapewniam go.

\- Nadieżda... - mówi cicho, jakby z trudem sobie coś przypominał. Marszczy brwi. - Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem.

\- Dokładnie. Ja jestem dziewczyną z rosyjskim imieniem - kiwam głową. - To ja.

Barnes opiera się o ścianę i widzę, jak na jego twarzy maluje się ulga. Wraca jego normalny wyraz twarzy i spojrzenie, chociaż nie dostrzegam w nich ani krzty chłodu, czy nieufności.

\- Widziałem - ściąga brwi i rozgląda się wokół. - Pierce'a.

\- Pierce nie żyje - odpowiadam.

Czuję, jak zaczyna we mnie pulsować nowa siła. Siła, aby stanąć do walki z każdym żyjącym agentem HYDRY. Czuję palące pragnienie, aby wszystkich ich wystrzelać, kiedy patrzę na Barnesa. To, co z nim zrobili, jest nieludzkie.

Słyszę, jak Harrelson podnosi metalowy stojak na kroplówkę i zawiesza na nim worek. Buchanan wyrwał sobie z ręki wenflon i cała jego dłoń jest zakrwawiona.

\- Nadia... - mówi Adam.

Wstaję i biorę ze stolika bandaż oraz dwie chusteczki. Przykładam je do rany na ręce Zimowego Żołnierza. Pozwala mi się dotknąć.

\- Jutro, Harrelson - macham ręką. - Możesz już iść, _tovarishch_. Zajmę się tym. Widzimy się jutro na śniadaniu.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową i wychodzi. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, a ja zawiązuję bandaż na dłoni Buchanana.

Zerkam na niego. Wbija beznamiętny wzrok w podłogę. Wiem, że nie jest już w stanie podnieść się i położyć na łóżku. Zostawiam go opartego o ścianę. Podnoszę się i sięgam po koszulkę, którą mu przyniosłam.

Przekładam ją przez jego głowę i wkładam ręce do rękawków.

\- Nie będziemy cię poić kroplówką. Zjesz z nami normalne śniadanie za kilka godzin - informuję go.

Barnes przymyka oczy, więc gaszę lampy. Tli się jedynie latarnia na zewnątrz, która rzuca do środka przygaszone, zimne światło.

Kiedy chwytam za klamkę, słyszę jego słaby głos:

\- _Pozhaluysta, ne idite._

Czuję coś, co doświadczyłam dotychczas tylko raz w życiu. Niczym niepohamowaną chęć bycia przy kimś. Niesienia pomocy.

Pierwszy raz poczułam ją, kiedy jako dziecko wyciągnęłam tonącego Olega z wody. Wtedy nie byliśmy jeszcze przyjaciółmi. Zobaczyłam ciało znikające pod wodą i kierował mną impuls. Wskoczyłam do sztucznego zbiornika przy głównej Bazie w Siewiersku i wytargałam z niego bladego jak kreda chłopca.

_\- Kak tebya zovut?_\- spytałam go, kiedy odzyskał oddech.

\- Gorelov - odparł cały mokry chłopiec o szarych oczach i ciemnych włosach. - Oleg Jurij Gorelov, _tovarishch_.

Teraz też nie zastanawiam się długo. Siadam koło niego i opieram się plecami o ścianę.

Nie pytam go o nic. Zamykam oczy i również próbuję zasnąć, choć czuję uporczywe ssanie w żołądku.

Po kilku minutach widzę, jak jego ciało bezwiednie wygina się na bok, więc ściągam go za ramię do siebie i ostrożnie kładę jego głowę na swoich nogach, nieco ponad kolanami. Ściągam kurtkę i przykrywam go nią.

...

**STEVE**

_Bar "u Dave'a", Waszyngton_

_8 kwietnia, 22:10_

Kiedy wchodzę do środka baru, widzę Sama siedzącego przy jednym z okrągłych stolików stojących na cienkiej nodze. Stuka nerwowo palcami o blat i rozgląda się. Podchodzę do niego i siadam na krześle naprzeciwko.

Neonowe, jasne światła i denerwująca kula dyskotekowa mnie rozpraszają. W całym ciele czuję podrygiwania muzyki z mocnym basem. Ciężko skupić się w takiej atmosferze.

Chcę zacząć mówić, ale do stolika podchodzi kelner ubrany w czarne spodnie i muszkę na nagiej szyi. Nie ma na sobie koszuli. Wszyscy wokół mają na sobie dyskotekowe, kuse stroje. Jedynie my wyglądamy jakbyśmy wpadli tu z katalogu ubrań dla starszych panów. Poprawiam swoją brązową kurtkę. Sam patrzy z przekąsem na swoje ciemnozielone spodnie i czarną skórę.

Mężczyzna stawia na stole szklankę z bursztynowym trunkiem, a Sam podaje mu banknot.

\- Co się stało? - pyta.

\- Kiedy zadzwoniłeś, do drzwi zapukała jakaś dziewczyna. Spytała mnie, czy godzina ma dla mnie znaczenie, jeśli chodzi o Jamesa Barnesa...

Na twarzy Wilsona zaczyna malować się zdziwienie, ale ustępuje ono miejsca zainteresowaniu. Przybliża swoją twarz.

\- Co chciała?

\- Twierdziła, że wysłał ja Fury, ale kiedy spytała, czy mam podsłuchy w domu, powiedziałem, że nic mi o tym nie wiadomo i spojrzałem w lewo. Wiesz, co to znaczy.

\- Że prawda jest odwrotnością twoich słów, wiem. Stary kod, używa się go, gdy nie można powiedzieć prawdy na głos - Sam pokiwał głową.

\- Wtedy przekazała mi wiadomość. Bucky żyje - uśmiecham się posępnie. - Potem dodała, że jest bezpieczny i że nic mu się nie stanie. Powiedziała, że ręczy za to.

\- Ona jest z Podziemia, Steve - dodaje Sam przyciszonym tonem. - Może nawet miała go zlikwidować.

\- Ale nie zlikwidowała? To nie ma sensu - macham ręką.

\- Ma - Wilson podnosi szklankę do ust i upija łyk whisky. - Fury mówił, że ten wyrok można zmienić. Może Barnes jest teraz świadkiem koronnym - znów łyka alkohol. - Albo przynajmniej kimś w tym stylu.

Kiwam głową i zerkam na swoje ręce złożone na blacie czarnego stołu.

\- Mam powiedzieć Nickowi?

\- Nie wiem, Steve - Wilson wzrusza ramionami. - Powiedział, że nie może nic pisnąć o tych ludziach z Podziemia, a ta dziewczyna sama do ciebie przyszła. Dosyć dziwne.

\- Nie wysłał jej Nick. Musiała stwierdzić, że jestem wart zaufania. Przyszła z własnej woli. Może chce...

\- Ci pomóc? - słyszę powątpiewanie w głosie Sama. - Ona jest jedną z tych, którzy tropią i zabijają ludzi, Steve. Nie wiem, czy chce ci pomóc. Może chce cię wykorzystać.

\- Tylko do czego? - wzruszam ramionami.

\- Nie wiem - Wilson poddaje się i stawia pustą szklankę na stole.

Wstaje od stołu, a ja idę w jego ślady. Wychodzimy z baru, w którym światła kolorowych reflektorów przeświecają przez grubą warstwę dymu papierosowego, na świeże, kwietniowe powietrze.

\- Steve - mówi Sam, zmierzając ku ławce stojącej niedaleko otwartej bramy parku. - Moim zdaniem, to ta misja dobrze ci zrobi. Ja na twoim miejscu bym ją wziął. Musisz oderwać się od niego. Pozwól, żeby to wspomnienie...

\- On nie jest wspomnieniem - rzucam ostrzej, niż zamierzałem. Wilson marszczy brwi, słysząc mój ton.

\- Steve... - spuszcza bezsilnie wzrok na chodnik i zatrzymuje się.

\- Już nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić - wzdycham sam do siebie. Z każdym słowem, które wypowiadam, z moich ust wydobywa się para. Zapinam kurtkę i wkładam ręce do kieszeni. Na zewnątrz panuje lekki chłód.

\- Idź, przejdź się. Spacer dobrze ci zrobi. Zapomnij na moment o tym, co się stało w Bazie. Może będziesz umiał - mówi Sam, ale jego ton jest ponaglający.

\- Musisz wracać? - pytam.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że chciałem cię wyciągnąć na piwo, nie mając czasu? - uśmiecha się i klepie mnie w ramię. - Tam było duszno i śmierdziało papierosami.

\- Och, nie bądź taki wrażliwy - rzucam z uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Biłem się na tyłach baru o tej samej nazwie na Brooklynie.

\- Kapitan Zadymiarz - Wilson mówi z pełnym sarkazmem w głosie. - Dobra, olejmy tego Dave'a. Idziemy do Spirit Walk. Tam można się napić dobrego piwa z pianką...

\- Mówiłem ci, ze mną się nie napijesz. Ja nie... - przewracam oczami.

\- Ty nie, ale ja tak. Idziesz o zakład, że dzisiaj tak się napiję, że będziesz mnie niósł do domu? - prowokuje mnie. - Poza tym, czy kiedyś sprawdzałeś, czy nie powali cię Absinth?

\- Co to jest? - marszczę brwi.

\- O, chłopie... - klepie mnie w plecy i ruszamy. - Dużo cię ominęło...

...

**NADIA**

_\- Kocham cię, Nadia - Gorelov szepcze mi do ucha i gładzi palcami po ramieniu. Wręcza mi broń. - Zastrzel go, _tovarishch_._

_Patrzę na twarz człowieka, który pełza po ziemi u moich stóp. Barnes łapie moją kostkę metalową ręką. Mówi coś niezrozumiale, a z jego ust i nosa kapie krew. Unosi głowę i rzuca mi przerażone spojrzenie. Jego długie włosy lepią się od krwi._

_Przenoszę spojrzenie na pistolet. Przeładowuję go i odbezpieczam. Kieruję lufę w stronę głowy Buchanana._

_Ten zaczyna czołgać się w drugą stronę. Siada i patrzy na mnie z błaganiem w oczach._

_\- Zrób to - Gorelov całuje mnie w policzek. - Tylko tak wrócisz do mnie, Nadieżda. Do Rosji. Do domu._

_Kładę palec na spuście. Wbijam w Zimowego Żołnierza spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia. Słyszę jego słowa: "Tą decyzją sprowadzasz na swoich towarzyszy wielkie zagrożenie"._

_Pociągam za spust. Krew tryska na białą podłogę. Barnes pada na plecy i otwartymi oczami patrzy na sufit. Nie ma jednak już w tych oczach życia._

_Dziura na środku jego czoła spływa ciemną krwią._

...

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_10 kwietnia, 05:48_

Z koszmaru budzi mnie skradający się Harrelson. Niemalże podskakuję na jego widok. Kładzie palec na ustach.

\- Jest już prawie szósta - szepcze. - Raport.

\- Śniadanie, Harrelson - odpowiadam. - Najpierw śniadanie.

Szturcham lekko Barnesa ramieniem i budzę go. Staje na nogach prędzej ode mnie. Przeciera twarz rękoma. Ma wystraszone oczy, ale nie traci ostrożności. Trzyma się półtora metra ode mnie.

\- Adam, zaprowadź go pod prysznic - nakazuję Harrelsonowi.

Podnoszę z ziemi swoją kurtkę i ją zakładam. Wychodzę z pomieszczenia.

Na korytarzu panuje cisza. W Bazach przejściowych zazwyczaj nie ma dużo agentów. Dotychczas widziałam dwóch strażników, dwóch sanitariuszy i Harrelsona. W pierwszym odczuciu wydaje mi się to dziwne.

Kieruję się do samochodu. Owiewa mnie chłodny podmuch wiatru, kiedy zamykam za sobą potężne drzwi wejściowe. Baza mieści się w jakimś starym magazynie z przerobionym wejściem. Lingway Avenue musiało już o wiele wcześniej służyć jako nasza siedziba. W środku widziałam zbyt dużo podobieństw do urządzonej na przełomie lat sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych Bazy Głównej w Siewiersku. Tam nadal ściany są w brudnym kolorze żółci, a meble z metalu pokrytego białą, odpryskującą farbą. Takie Podziemie znam od dziecka. Jedynie technologia uległa zmianie. Wielkie monitory zastąpiły cienkie, plazmowe ekrany, a strzelby zamieniono na krótką, elegancką broń palną.

Wciągam w płuca haust zimnego, porannego powietrza. Otwieram drzwi samochodu i wyciągam z niego torby. Bułki, które wczoraj kupiłam w sklepie na obrzeżach miasta, są twarde jak dwa kamienie, więc rzucam je ptakom.

Słyszę trzask drzwi i gwałtownie odwracam się w ich stronę. Jeden ze strażników podnosi ręce w poddańczym geście.

\- To tylko ja - mówi z papierosem w ustach. Wyciąga z kieszeni zapalniczkę i usiłuje odpalić, walcząc z podmuchem wiatru.

Swoją torbę wkładam do bagażnika. Mam w niej kilka ubrań, które zawsze zostawiam na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie jestem do końca pewna, czy nie będę musiała uciekać. Jednak ojciec zawsze powtarzał mi, że my, czyli członkowie Podziemia, nie uciekamy, a walczymy. Dlatego co roku podczas spotkania w Siewiersku liczba poległych agentów nie spadała poniżej dwudziestu. Jednak niewielu zastępowali nowi.

Zamykam samochód i motam się z torbą, jednocześnie usiłując wepchnąć kluczyki do wąskiej kieszeni i nie upuścić obrzyna z łomotem.

\- Znam cię - mówi niespodziewanie strażnik, kiedy go mijam.

Zatrzymuję się i uśmiecham.

\- To znaczy, lepiej znam Gorelova. Wiem, że jesteście jak rodzeństwo - chwyta papierosa między kciuk, a palec wskazujący. Tak samo robił zawsze Oleg.

\- Więc powiedział ci pewnie, jak załatwił sobie płuca fajkami - unoszę jedną brew. - Fajki cię zabiją - mówię z udawanym przekonaniem w głosie. Strażnik wybucha śmiechem. Zwracam uwagę na jego ciemne włosy i jasne, niebieskie oczy.

\- Diego Bexley - podaje mi dłoń. Ściskam ją.

\- Nadia Sołowjow - uśmiecham się. Marszczy brwi.

\- Ta Soło...

\- Tak - kiwam głową.

\- To wyjaśnia, czemu masz taki samochód - zerka z przymrużeniem oka na Maserati. Uśmiecham się jednym kącikiem ust i wracam do środka.

Szukam wolnego pokoju, w którym mogłabym zostawić swoje rzeczy. Znajduję pomieszczenie oznaczone numerem 32A. Kładę torbę i broń koło metalowego łóżka nakrytego szarym, wełnianym kocem z frędzelkami. Mimowolnie się uśmiecham. Te same koce mieliśmy w Krasnoznamieńsku i Siewiersku.

W środku pokoju znajduje się też szafa, stolik nocny i biurko z taboretem. Wszystko wykonane jest z metalu. Nawet ściany są pomalowane na szary, metaliczny odcień.

Odchylam małe okno i odsuwam pożółkłe firany. Do środka wpada podmuch świeżego, kwietniowego wiatru. Na zewnątrz jest około dziesięciu stopni.

Przepłukuję usta wodą w małej, ciasnej łazience z kabiną prysznicową, ubikacją i zlewem. Zerkam na swoje odbicie i zaczynam tego żałować.

Zmywam wodą upiorne resztki wczorajszego makijażu i mam nadzieję, że Adam pomyślał o kosmetyczce.

Wzdycham ciężko i otwieram torbę od Harrelsona. Moim oczom ukazują się ukryte w głębi skórzane, zapinane buty i trzy pary spodni oraz bieliznę zawiniętą w foliowy worek. Wyciągam z niej kilka prostych bluzek z krótkim rękawem. Wszystko prócz dziwacznych majtek jest czarne. W środku walają się też dokumenty, paszporty i inne nieważne teraz rzeczy.

\- Mogłeś mi dać coś kolorowego - mówię na głos, ale Adam i tak mnie nie usłyszy.

Przebieram się w czarną bluzkę i wciągam na siebie wąskie spodnie. Moje wierne od dawna, ale poważnie wysłużone buty chowam pod łóżko. Na nogi zakładam stukające o podłogę botki. Uśmiecham się sama do siebie, bo rozmiar pasuje.

Czasem nie pasował i właśnie za buty w moim rozmiarze lubię naszych łączników w Stanach.

Wybucham radością, kiedy w ręce łapię czarną kosmetyczkę. Rozpinam ją i wysypuję zawartość na łóżko. I od razu się krzywię.

Plastry z woskiem do depilacji. Krem Nivea. Dwie szczoteczki do zębów i pasta. Szczotka do włosów i całe opakowanie czarnych gumek. Jedynie przeczesuję włosy, bo nigdy nie uczono mnie, jak zrobić choćby warkocz i czasem szkoda mi lat, które powinnam spędzić z rówieśniczkami, a nie biegać z kałasznikowem w ręku.

I oto go widzę. Tusz do rzęs. Unoszę go w dłoni jakby był największym cudem świata. Jeszcze więcej radości sprawia mi całe opakowanie podpasek.

Bilans końcowy wynosi siedem przydatnych rzeczy z kremem z Nivei włącznie i cholera wie, po co komu potrzebne plastry z woskiem.

Wrzucam wszystko z powrotem do torby i opieram ją o ścianę. Chwytam za klamkę, ciągle powtarzając sobie w głowie, żeby ukraść maszynkę do golenia z męskiej łazienki.

...

**JAMES**

\- Tu się włącza wodę - wyjaśnia mi Adam. Dotyka palcem półokrągłej dźwigni. - To jest kran. Dobra, zaczekam na zewnątrz - kładzie na zlewie czyste ubrania i bieliznę. Wychodzi.

Ściągam z siebie ubrania i kładę je na ziemi. Odwijam z ręki zaplamiony krwią bandaż, który ląduje na samej górze kupki ciuchów. Przypominam sobie, że wczoraj wyrwałem sobie z ręki wenflon.

Trzęsą mi się ręce, ale wchodzę pod natrysk. Włączam wodę i moje ciało oblewa ciepły, przyjemny strumień wody. Odskakuję od niego i uderzam ramieniem o ścianę pokrytą białymi kaflami. Szybko orientuje się, że prawym ramieniem. Syczę z bólu, ale wracam pod zasięg natrysku.

Od kilkudziesięciu lat nie czułem ciepłej wody na karku. Nie miałem w ręku mydła. Nie stałem pod prysznicem.

Uderza mnie masa obrazów, kiedy patrzę na wodę spływającą po metalowym ramieniu.

Nie stoję już pod ciepłą wodą. Oblewa mnie lodowaty strumień wody z niewiadomego źródła. Leżę na ziemi, a woda tryska na mnie z wielką siłą. Potem ktoś ciągnie mnie po kaflach i zamyka w małej, kwadratowej klatce. Mokra bielizna przykleja się do mojej wyziębłej skóry.

Kiedy wracam do rzeczywistości metalowe palce mam oparte na ścianie, a głowę zwieszoną. Ciepły strumień zmoczył moje długie włosy. Zwisają teraz w mokrych strąkach.

Kiedy wychodzę spod prysznica, chwytam za ręcznik. Przyniosła mi go wczoraj Nadia. Resztę ubrań też mam od niej.

Na zlewie stoi kilka dziwnych tubek. Wciągam na siebie koszulkę i resztę ubrań. Rozpoznaję jedynie szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów.

Myję zęby i to jest kolejna rzecz, której dawno nie doświadczyłem. Teoretycznie trzymanie mnie w lodówce nie wymagało dbania o higienę, tym bardziej jamy ustnej. Dlatego sanitariusze HYDRY zawsze wręczali mi buteleczkę z zielonym płynem przed misją. Paliła wnętrze moich ust, ale była świetnym substytutem pasty i szczoteczki.

"Pianka do golenia". Biorę lekki pojemnik do ręki. Obok leży też małe urządzenie. Dotykam go palcem i od razu czuję pieczenie. Dwie krople krwi spadają do umywalki.

Golenie kończę z trzema ranami na twarzy. Ale Nadia na pewno nie chciała widzieć mnie zarośniętego. Czuję, że ona ma mnie za potwora.

Drzwi nagle się otwierają i do środka wchodzi Adam. Rzuca na ziemię foliowy worek.

\- Włóż je do tego - wskazuje palcem stertę ubrań. Pakuję je więc do worka i wychodzę. Harrelson zabiera ubrania i popędza mnie, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu. Prowadzi mnie korytarzem w prawo.

Na drodze stają nam dwaj ochroniarze. Miałem z nimi styczność już wczoraj.

Adam puszcza mnie i mija ich. Idzie gdzieś z workiem z moimi ubraniami.

Mężczyźni stają bliżej mnie. Obaj trzymają dłonie na broni w kaburach. Zaczynam powtarzać sobie w myślach, że nie jestem w Bazie HYDRY, a oni nie chcą zrobić mi krzywdy. Mimowolnie jednak moje ciało staje w pozycji gotowej do ataku, kiedy widzę, jak obaj na mnie patrzą. Identycznie drapieżnik spogląda na zwierzynę.

Oto jak myśliwy stał się ofiarą. Osiłki mogą teraz dobrać mi się do skóry.

\- Jak oni cię zwą? Zimowy Żołnierz? - blondyn zbliża się na zaledwie pół kroku. - Taki z ciebie twardziel? - do moich uszu dociera dźwięk strzelających kostek dłoni.

\- Daj spokój, Antonov - drugi, nieco niższy strażnik chwyta tamtego za bark.

\- Zamknij się, Diego. Sprawdzimy, ile w nim żołnierza - uśmiecha się obrzydliwie ten, którego kolega nazwał Antonovem. Zaciskam lewą dłoń w pięść.

\- _Spasibo, ofitserov_ \- nagle słyszę znajomy głos. Jedynie to powstrzymuje mnie od ataku. Zmuszam się, aby znów złapać wodze własnego gniewu.

Między strażników wchodzi Nadia. Rozstępują się na boki i robią jej miejsce. Odnoszę wrażenie, że z dwóch cwaniaków zmieniają się w dwa uległe kundle. - Możecie iść na śniadanie, panowie.

Kiwają głowami i równo odchodzą w kolejny zawiły korytarz.

\- Widzę, że poznałeś Diega i jego kolegę - mówi.

...

**NADIA**

\- Diega... Wydaje mi się, że się nie przedstawił - odpowiada Barnes.

\- Ty też się nie przedstawiłeś, a ja tak - uśmiecham się z przekąsem. Zaczynam iść ku stołówce, a Buchanan rusza za mną.

\- Znasz moje imię i nazwisko lepiej ode mnie - odcina się, ale nie widzę na jego twarzy uśmiechu. Przeciwnie.

Rozgląda się ostrożnie na boki, a to znaczy, że nie czuje się tu bezpiecznie. Nie umiem się mu dziwić.

Wyciągam z buta nóż. Podaję mu go, a on patrzy na ostrze jak na zapalnik od bomby. Rzuca mi zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Gdyby znowu się naprzykrzał - wyjaśniam mu.

\- Ufasz mi na tyle, żeby dać mi nóż? - pyta, nie chowając ostrza.

\- Ty zaufałeś mi na tyle, żeby wsiąść do mojego samochodu - wzruszam ramionami.

\- Nie byłem wtedy świadomy.

Zimowy Żołnierz spuszcza głowę. Wsuwam nóż do głębokiej i wąskiej kieszeni. Przez jego twarz przelatuje uśmieszek i ledwo go zauważam przez jego długie włosy.

Wczoraj też ledwo zauważyłam, że Barnesa można wpisać na listę przystojnych mężczyzn, z którymi miałam do czynienia. Brązowe włosy ukrywały skutecznie ostre rysy jego twarzy, oczy o ciemnej oprawie i morskie tęczówki.

Ciężko było też nie zwrócić uwagi na jego imponującą muskulaturę. Jednak lata treningu sprawiły, że te cechy nie powinny mieć dla mnie znaczenia. Każdy mój cel winien mieć utarty stereotyp - jest tylko celem i należy go zlikwidować.

Jednak tym razem cel nie został zlikwidowany. Tym samym zaczęłam patrzeć na Buchanana pod innym kątem. Nie na jego czoło, w które mogę strzelić, nie na bok, w który mogę wbić nóż i nie na wysokość jego kości policzkowych, w które mogę posłać prawy sierpowy, a właśnie na jego oczy i twarz.

To nie jest normalne. W mój umysł zaczyna wdzierać się jakaś nieprawidłowość.

Wchodzimy do środka stołówki. Przy jednym z czterech stołów siedzą ochroniarze i sanitariusze. Jedzą wspólnie. Harrelson, jak zwykle, trzyma się z dala od każdej istoty ludzkiej i je sam na skraju swojego stołu.

Na trzecim blacie stygną dwa talerze z jajecznicą. Obok stoją dwa kubki z wodą.

Siadam przy wolnym stole. Barnes ostrożnie zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko. Bierze sztućce do ręki, a ja zaczynam jeść.

Buchanan patrzy na jedzenie, ale go nie rusza. Zastyga z nożem i widelcem w dłoniach.

\- Wiem, że nie jest to może jakieś ekskluzywne śniadanie w... - zaczynam, ale wydaje mi się, że problem nie leży w samym jedzeniu.

\- Nie o to chodzi - mówi i wbija widelec w jajka na szynce. - Po prostu ostatni raz widziałem jajecznicę dosyć dawno... Bardzo dawno.

To, co robi, nie jest absolutnie normalne. Tak nie zachowuje się człowiek. HYDRA zrobiła z niego zaszczute zwierzę.

Znów ogarnia mnie gniew. Nie jest skierowany w niego, a w ludzi, przez których ten człowiek nie wie, czy powinien zacząć jeść.

\- A ile trwa to bardzo długo? - pytam ostrożnie.

\- Od 1942 roku nie jadłem jajek na szynce - odpowiada i bierze do ust posiłek.

Przestaję na niego patrzeć i zajmuję się swoim talerzem. Nie chcę widzieć, jak je jajecznicę po ponad siedemdziesięciu latach. Mogłabym stracić kontrolę nad sobą.

Popijam jedzenie wodą. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, wypijam całą szklankę naraz.

Całe życie uczono mnie samokontroli. Wpajano mi, żebym nigdy nie straciła panowania. Teraz nie umiem go zachować.

Coś złego stało się ze mną w hotelu. Coś, co kazało mi nie wykonać misji. Coś, co przewierca się przez mój mózg i dziurawi bariery, które postawiło w mojej głowie Podziemie. Zawsze trzymałam się tych barier. Nie pozwalały one, abym się rozsypała. Nie dawały mi zbyt dużo myśleć. Nie kwestionowałam rozkazów. Wczoraj nie wykonałam jednego z nich. I będę musiała powiedzieć o tym własnemu ojcu.

Ale nie żałuję. Patrząc na Barnesa, który je jajecznicę po siedmiu dekadach, nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłam. On nie jest myśliwym. On jest ofiarą.

\- Raport - słyszę pomruk nade mną. - Nadia, raport.

Wstaję od stołu. Mój talerz jest pusty, więc kładę na niego sztućce.

\- Pilnuj go. Strażnik ma na niego chrapkę - mówię do nadzwyczaj uprzejmego Harrelsona i zerkam na blondyna, który prowadzi żywą rozmowę z jednym z sanitariuszy. Diego zaś siedzi obok z założonymi rękami i patrzy na kolegę beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

\- Antonov? - ożywia się mój rozmówca i podaje mi telefon.

\- I wszystko jasne - przewracam oczami.

Podziemie dzieli się na Rosjan i Amerykanów. Istnieje jedna niepisana zasada - jeśli jesteś w drugiej grupie, nie wchodź w drogę tym z pierwszej. Dlatego właśnie to my zajmujemy się likwidacją, a nasi przyjaciele zza oceanu są łącznikami, kurierami i informatorami.

Wychodzę ze stołówki i idę do 32A. Otwieram drzwi. Biorę dwa głębokie wdechy. W niczym mi to nie pomaga.

Wybieram z kontaktów ten do ojca i klikam na zieloną słuchawkę. Przykładam urządzenie do ucha. Podchodzę do okna i wyglądam na zewnątrz.

\- Nadia? - mówi ojciec.

\- Chcę złożyć raport z ostatniej misji - informuję go.

\- Słucham. Jaki jest status misji?

Wydaje mi się, że ojciec jest w dobrym humorze. Niestety zaraz diametralnie się to zmieni.

\- Nieukończona.


	5. Rozdział 4

**NADIA**

\- Jest ku temu jakiś powód? - pyta, wyraźnie wyprowadzony z równowagi.

\- Tak - odpowiadam spokojnym tonem, równoważąc poziom wściekłości w tej rozmowie. - Obiekt posiada wiele cennych informacji. Uznałam, że może zostać świadkiem koronnym.

\- Sama tak uznałaś, Nadia? Wybłagał u ciebie litość?

Zaciskam dłoń.

\- Nie. To była moja decyzja i poniosę jej konsekwencje.

Zapada cisza. Słyszę wyraźnie, jak ojciec ciężko oddycha w słuchawce.

\- Konsekwencje poniesiemy wszyscy - mówi w końcu. - Za dwa dni możesz się mnie spodziewać w Bazie. Chcę przesłuchać obiekt.

Nie odzywam się. Ojciec rozłącza się, a ja zastygam z telefonem w ręce.

Spoglądam na drzwi. Wiem, że jest za nimi Barnes. Wiem też, że jego los leży w rękach ojca. Nie mogę teraz zrobić absolutnie nic, co mogłoby uratować go przed możliwym wyrokiem Vincenta Sołowjowa. Jeśli nakaże go rozstrzelać, tak się stanie. Podziemie miało dotychczas jednego świadka koronnego i po jego zeznaniach został wymieniony na naszego agenta w niewoli HYDRY. Nikt nie wie, co się z nim stało, ale nietrudno jest się domyślić.

Nie pozwolę, aby Barnes podzielił jego los.

Wychodzę z pomieszczenia 32A. Kilka kroków od drzwi napotykam Adama. Wciskam mu telefon w dłoń i idę do stołówki. Liczę swoje oddechy, aby się uspokoić i już po chwili kręci mi się w głowie.

\- Zaprowadziłem go do 45B - rzuca do mnie przez ramię Harrelson.

W kantynie rzeczywiście nie ma Barnesa. Zaglądam do niej na chwilę i widzę, że siedzi tam tylko kończący śniadanie Diego Bexley. Ja już zapomniałam o jedzeniu.

Wracam się i kiedy chcę wejść na klatkę schodową, zatrzymuje mnie Harrelson. Rzuca mi badawcze spojrzenie swoimi zimnymi, błękitnymi oczami.

\- Co powiedział? - pyta cicho, jakbyśmy byli dziećmi w szkole i nasza rozmowa miałaby nie dotrzeć do uszu nauczycieli.

Oglądam się przez ramię.

\- Że przyjedzie za dwa dni. Chce go przesłuchać - zerkam na schody.

Harrelson odsuwa się lekko. Nie mogę odczytać z jego twarzy żadnej emocji. Nie jest ani zainteresowany, ani też wystraszony. Również nie okazuje radości. Po prostu spuszcza wzrok, a jego twarz nic nie wyraża.

\- Co? - pytam.

\- Nic - przymyka oczy i kiwa głową.

\- Adam...

Wzdycha ciężko.

\- Oboje wiemy, co się stało z ostatnim świadkiem koronnym... - jęczy.

\- To się nie powtórzy. Nie pozwolę na to - przekonuję go i tym samym chcę przekonać samą siebie.

Harrelson najwyraźniej czyta mi w myślach i mówi:

\- Są rzeczy, o które warto walczyć, ale nie możesz sama stanąć przeciwko systemowi, Nadia.

Zaciskam lekko zęby.

\- Nie tak to działa. Nie ty wydajesz rozkazy - dodaje.

\- Racja, nie ja. Ale wcale nie muszę ich wypełniać - mijam Harrelsona i wspinam się schodami na piętro.

Cały czas w mojej głowie echem odbijają się te słowa. Nigdy nie podejrzewałabym się o tyle wrogości wobec własnych karmicieli. Nigdy wcześniej też nawet nie zakwestionowałabym rozkazu, nie mówiąc o jego niewypełnieniu, czy zignorowaniu.

Zderzam się z myślą, że dzieje się ze mną coś złego, ale zostawiam ją przed 45B. Wchodzę do środka i ostrożnie zamykam metalowe drzwi ze szklanym okienkiem.

Barnes siedzi odwrócony plecami do mnie na łóżku. Odwraca się przez ramię. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale moje serce przyspiesza, kiedy jego oczy kierują się na mnie.

...

**STEVE**

_West Virginia Avenue 54, Waszyngton_

_9 kwietnia, 07:14_

Sam śpi na kanapie w moim salonie. Chrapie już przynajmniej od czwartej nad ranem. Zaczynam martwić się, że wypił za dużo zielonego płynu, po którym śpiewał całą drogę powrotną.

Podchodzę do ekspresu do kawy. Wciskam kilka guzików i podstawiam kubek, który zaczyna wypełniać się aromatycznym napojem. Podstawiam pełen pod nos Wilsona. Budzi się z głośnym jękiem.

\- Wstajemy, panie Wilson - stawiam kawę na szklany stolik kawowy. - Zabalowałeś wczoraj, nie powiem.

Niemrawo siada na łóżku i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- Skoro nie wiesz, co to znaczy być pijanym, to... - zaczyna.

\- To nie wiem, co to kac - uśmiecham się triumfalnie.

\- Właśnie - przyznaje Falcon. - I masz szczęście.

Uśmiecham się. Opieram dłonie na biodrach i biorę haust powietrza. Sam wypija gorącą kawę i wystawia oparzony język z głośnym sykiem.

\- Zawiozę cię do domu - proponuję mu.

Wilson spogląda na mnie spode łba i opiera głowę na podłokietniku fotela. Z nieukrywanym trudem podnosi się i wstaje. Zaczyna dreptać do drzwi i kiwa na mnie ręką, abym poszedł za nim. W locie chwytam skórzaną kurtkę z oparcia kuchennego krzesła i zamykam za nami drzwi.

\- Nie będę się ciebie trzymał na tym motorze, bo to będzie dwuznacznie wyglądać - jęczy dalej Wilson.

\- Nie będziesz musiał - wchodzę mu w słowo. - Dostałem samochód...

Sam wybucha nagłą radością. Otwiera usta i zaczyna skakać jak mała dziewczynka. Przerywa nagle i łapie się za głowę, najpewniej sam sobie powodując ból głowy.

Kiwam głową i patrzę z politowaniem na skacowanego przyjaciela. Wygrzebuję z kieszeni kluczyki od czarnej terenówki. Stoi zaparkowana pod wiatą przy moim bloku mieszkalnym. Samochód jest nawoskowany i świeci się niczym jakaś błyskotka. Zachęca przechodniów, aby skorzystali z okazji. Żaden z nich nie wie, że ta właśnie terenówka jest cały czas obserwowana przez agencję bezpieczeństwa i w każdej chwili dwa uzbrojone oddziały są gotowe znaleźć ją w kilka minut.

Otwieram samochód. Sam z trudem pociąga się na siedzenie pasażera. Nie mogę powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy wdrapuje się na schodek i musi podeprzeć na dachu, aby dosięgnąć fotela. Kręci głową z dezaprobatą i sięga po pas, przymykając oczy. Potem opiera głowę na zagłówku i głośno wzdycha.

\- Moja głowa, litości - marudzi.

Śmieję się jeszcze bardziej i wkładam kluczyk do stacyjki. Jednak oprócz dźwięku zapalającego się silnika słyszę coś jeszcze. Marszczę brwi i szukam w pamięci jakiegokolwiek nawiązania.

Kiedy sobie przypominam, mija już trzecia cenna sekunda. Trzecia z dziesięciu.

\- Sam, uciekaj! - krzyczę. Mój wrzask wypełnia wnętrze samochodu. Słyszę szum w uszach. - Uciekaj, tu jest bomba!

Wilson szarpie się z pasem, który w końcu odpina. Otwiera drzwi i wnet wypada na zewnątrz. Zbiera się z ziemi, a ja łapię go pod rękę i pomagam oddalić się od terenówki.

Siła uderzenia zwala nas obu z nóg. Wilson obija się o mnie i z tępym hukiem zderza się z ziemią.

Czarna terenówka staje w płomieniach. Bomba nie była duża, ale wystarczyłaby, aby obu nas zmieść razem z wnętrzem samochodu.

Powoli się podnoszę. Wilson jest równie zdezorientowany, co przerażony.

\- Stary! - woła do mnie. Podchodzę do płonącego wraku. Ciepło ognia zatrzymuje mnie na dwa metry od ginącego w płomieniach czarnego lakieru i zgliszczy metalowej konstrukcji.

W mojej głowie rodzi się pytanie. Kto to zrobił? Kto? Jak?

\- Steve! - krzyczy Wilson.

Odwracam się do niego. Siedzi na ziemi i trzyma ręce uniesione w pytającym geście.

\- Koleś, wytrzeźwiałem w dwie sekundy!

Jego szeroko rozwarte oczy jedynie upewniają mnie, że tak właśnie Falcon maskuje strach. Wielki, przeszywający do kości strach.

Koło miejsca wybuchu nagle zaczyna zbierać się tłum gapiów. Ludzie pokazują na samochód i na nas. Jeden z mężczyzn podchodzi do mnie i kładzie mi rękę na ramię, jakby chciał przez to zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Jakbym był zbyt przerażony, aby w ogóle zauważyć, że ktoś stoi koło mnie.

Mężczyzna jest w średnim wieku. Patrzy na mnie brązowymi oczami. Nie jest wystraszony, ale gotowy do działania.

\- Nic ci się nie stało, synu? - pyta z troską w głosie.

Kręcę głową.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiadam beznamiętnym tonem.

Klękam koło Sama i pomagam mu wstać.

\- A tobie nic się nie stało?

Falcon otrzepuje z ubrania piach.

\- Steve, cholera - rozgląda się wokół. - Cholera, cholera, cholera. Za dużo Absinth'u. Cholera, za dużo. Od dzisiaj nie piję już nic...

\- Sam, skup się - łapię go za ramiona. - Musimy stąd iść, rozumiesz? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nic, cholera, nic mi nie jest! Spadajmy stąd.

Kładę dłoń na jego plecach. W oddali słyszę syreny policyjne i straż pożarną. Kierujemy się do najbliższej kawiarni. Sam siada na krześle zupełnie oniemiały. Wyjmuję z kieszeni telefon i z drżącą ręką szukam numeru do Hill. Pierwszy wyświetla się numer do Nicka. Wiem jednak, że nie ma go w Waszyngtonie. Nie ma go nawet w Stanach.

Poszukiwanie numeru przerywa mi przychodzące połączenia. Z ulgą widzę zdjęcie Marii.

\- Steve?! - krzyczy w słuchawce.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Sam też się trzyma - uspokajam ją.

\- Steve, wyślę po was zaraz eskortę. Gdzie jesteście?

\- Maria, kto ostatni miał styczność z tym samochodem? - pytam.

\- Nie wiem, Steve. Ktoś z naszych ludzi. Ale to nieważne - trajkocze. - Gdzie jesteście?

\- Przepraszam, Maria - odsuwam telefon od ucha. Zanim wciskam czerwoną słuchawkę, słyszę kakofonię jej sprzeciwów i protestów.

W kilka sekund SHIELD pojawia się na mojej czarnej liście. Tracę długo budowane zaufanie do nich. Do Hill. Do Fury'ego. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy cokolwiek wiedzą o bombie, ale nie mogę ryzykować.

\- Sam, chodźmy - oświadczam i wsuwam ręce w kieszenie. Podmuch wiatru powoduje u mnie ciarki na całym ciele. Dreszcz przechodzi po moim kręgosłupie. Spuszczam głowę i zaciskam powieki. Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Dokąd?

Robię krok do tyłu. Łapczywie chwytam za ster nad swoim opanowaniem. Powoli tracę kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Nie słucha mnie. Sprzeciwia się.

\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze, Steve? Dokąd mamy iść? - Wilson staje u mojego boku i lustruje moją twarz wzrokiem.

\- Tak - kwituję i ruszam przed siebie. Falcon dotrzymuje mi kroku.

Nie wiem, dokąd powinienem iść. Baza TARCZY mieści się w budynku koło Pentagonu, ale przecież samochód dostałem właśnie od nich. Nikt inny przy nim nie majstrował i nie mógł założyć bomby.

Nie mogę już ufać SHIELD, ale przez to nie wiem też, komu mogę i powinienem.

Telefon w mojej kieszeni zaczyna wibrować. Widzę na wyświetlaczu twarz Nicka, ale ignoruję połączenie. Wrzucam telefon do śmietnika i chowam rękę do kieszeni.

Wokół mnie ulica i ludzie budzą się do życia, a ja nigdy nie czułem się bardziej zmęczony.

\- Steve, muszę wrócić do domu. Tam możemy się zatrzymać - Sam staje i chwyta mnie za ramię.

\- Nie możemy - odpowiadam. - Wilson, zrozum. Tam już nie jest bezpiecznie.

\- To, gdzie jest, do cholery?! - wybucha, a ja nie jestem na to przygotowany. Zbieram strzępki swoich nerwów.

\- Musimy znaleźć Sharon Carter.

...

**JAMES**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_9 kwietnia, 07:16_

Kiedy Nadia wchodzi do pokoju i siada koło mnie, nagle koszmary przestają dręczyć mnie na jawie. Znikają razem z jej pierwszym pytaniem:

\- Barnes, możesz mi powiedzieć, co stało się wczoraj?

Unoszę brwi i wlepiam wzrok w białą pościel. Przekręcam głowę w prawo. Ciężko mi wyrzucić z głowy obraz popełnianego przeze mnie morderstwa.

\- Opisywanie nigdy nie było moją mocną stroną - zaczynam wymijająco.

\- Ale wierzę, że będziesz umiał mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego świetnie wyszkolony agent HYDRY błagał o litość na wpół nagi i czołgał się po kaflach, odganiając od siebie sanitariuszy metalowym ramieniem, co?

Zamykam oczy. Jej słowa są niczym sól na otwartą ranę, ale potrzebuję tego teraz. Ktoś musi postawić mnie na nogi, a nie ma innego sposobu, jak wylać na mnie kubeł z lodowatą wodą. Terapia szokowa zawsze przynosiła u mnie najlepsze rezultaty.

\- Ciężko przyznać się do słabości, mając na koncie tyle trupów - mówię.

Nadia unosi wzrok i kiwa lekko głową. Chyba wyprowadzam ją z równowagi.

\- Ale nie przyszłaś tu, żeby się dowiedzieć, że wczoraj dusił mnie Alexander Pierce i uciekałem przed praniem mózgu - dodaję posępnie.

Rozbawiająca dramaturgia w moim głosie jest ciężka do wychwycenia, ale jej się udaje. Nadia uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem ust. Wystarcza mi to, abym i ja się uśmiechnął.

Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem. Wczoraj dałem opanować się panice i działałem pod wpływem silnych emocji, choć tyle lat elektryczne zatrzaski wyrywały z mojego umysłu taką możliwość. Nie musiałem martwić się o litość, ani smutek. Teraz wszystko wraca do mnie z taką siłą, że nawet metalowe ramię nie uchroni mnie przed rykoszetami wyrzutów sumienia. Pierce był początkiem tego, co zgotuje mi mój własny umysł.

\- Te rozmowy są kojące, doprawdy - komentuje dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem. - Ale muszę zdruzgotać twoje względne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Parskam śmiechem.

\- Moje względne poczucie bezpieczeństwa zaczęło się w sali szpitalnej, a skończyło przed kantyną. Antonov to miły gość - przymykam jedno oko.

\- Mój ojciec chce cię przesłuchać.

Odbieram jej słowa jak mocny policzek.

\- To znaczy Vincent Sołowjow. Szef Podziemia - dodaje.

\- Kiedy? - pytam, bo tylko do tego jestem zdolny. Obezwładnia mnie strach. Znów. I nie wiem, dlaczego.

\- Przyjedzie za dwa dni.

Kiwam głową. Udaję, że przyjąłem to do wiadomości. Pogodzenie się z tą informacją to zupełnie co innego. To zajmie mi o wiele więcej czasu. Mam całe dwa dni na przygotowanie się do konfrontacji z człowiekiem, którego córka darowała mi życie. On z pewnością nie wyjmie środka uspokajającego, zamiast prawdziwych kul, kiedy uzna, że nie można dłużej pozwalać dzikiemu psu szwendać się po placu zabaw.

Aura Nadii jest pochmurna. Pasuje do zimnej, deszczowej pogody za małym oknem pod sufitem. Jej oczy przestały nerwowo obserwować wszystko wokół, ale nawet teraz, kiedy siedzi spokojnie koło mnie, nadal coś zmusza ją, aby co jakieś pół minuty zerkała na drzwi i okno.

Wzdrygam się, gdy niekontrolowanie do mojej pamięci wraca obraz oddalających się w dal oczu mężczyzny. Zastrzeliłem go z bliska i patrzyłem, jak wykrwawia się w ciemnym zaułku na Manhattanie. Data jest dla mnie niewyraźna, ale wiatr szasta moimi krótkimi włosami, więc zdarzyło się to nie później, niż w latach pięćdziesiątych.

Nadia spuszcza wzrok, ale wyraźnie widać, że chce coś powiedzieć. Może nie wie, jak zacząć.

\- Coś ci się przypomniało, prawda? - przesuwa palcem wskazującym po prześcieradle. - Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, jeśli tylko chcesz...

Zaciskam zęby.

\- Wiem, nie powinnam pytać - przymyka oczy i kręci głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- Więc o co?

Napotykam jej spojrzenie. Uważne, cierpliwe, ale ostrożne. Siedzi może trzydzieści centymetrów ode mnie. Zachowuje odległość, ale nie robi tego ze strachu. Po prostu trzyma mnie na dystans. Nie ufa mi, ale musi pilnować mnie przez kolejne dwa dni.

Zaczynam zastanawiać się nad moim zaufaniem do niej - w jakim stopniu mogę zaufać komuś, kto darował mi życie i zaryzykował, aby uchronić mnie przed egzekucją?

\- Od czasu zniszczenia tych statków SHIELD przez krótki czas łaziłem po podejrzanych dzielnicach, spałem przy śmietnikach. Później dobiłem targu z tym sprzedawcą, dałem mu dobry nóż za coś do jedzenia, a za sklepem miał czekać na mnie stary materac. Wtedy byłem w połowie przytomny, znalazłem jakieś ubrania i z godziny na godzinę przypominałem sobie coraz więcej o tym, kim byłem. Zaczęło się, kiedy Steve powtórzył mi coś, co sam powiedziałem kiedyś do niego. Wystarczyło, żebym zobaczył jego twarz sprzed jakiś siedemdziesięciu lat i wszystko, co Pierce kazał mi zrobić, wliczając w to pranie mózgu i bicie do nieprzytomności, żebym zapomniał o swoim życiu, przestało na mnie działać.

Po wyznaniu jej tego czuję się jeszcze gorzej. Może ma na to wpływ jej mina. Ciężko doszukać się w niej jakiejś emocji. Pomieszanie gniewu, smutku i czegoś, czego nie umiem nazwać.

\- W aktach pisało, że masz tendencję do łamania ich, no cóż... zabezpieczeń - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zawsze, kiedy coś mi się przypominało, oni to zauważali. Kilka razy chciałem uciec, ale zawsze udawało im się zaciągnąć mnie na fotel i wyrzucić jakiekolwiek wspomnienie z mojej pamięci.

\- Ile pamiętasz? - pyta.

\- Wszystko, począwszy od mojego dzieciństwa, Steve'a, początek wojny i pojmanie przez HYDRĘ, aż do upadku, kiedy uznali mnie za zmarłego. Uwierz mi, ale wolałbym być wtedy martwy.

Na chwilę zapada cisza. Przerywa ją Nadia:

\- A dalej?

\- Trening i nieskończenie wiele prań mózgu. Później wszystkie misje aż do jakiejś z lat pięćdziesiątych. To przypomniało mi się przed chwilą. Trzeba jeszcze dodać halucynacje, czasem widzę Pierce'a, czego wczoraj byłaś świadkiem - uśmiecham się pochmurnie.

Nadia kiwa głową i zbiera się, aby wstać. Budzi się we mnie ochota, aby powiedzieć jej, żeby została. Wyczerpałem już jednak limit zatrzymywania jej. Została ze mną całą noc i nie wiem, czy w ogóle tego chciała. Nie chcę zmuszać jej do przebywania w moim towarzystwie, chociaż coraz bardziej zaczynam doceniać jej obecność. Działa na mnie zupełnie inaczej niż inni ludzie. Uspokaja moje niespokojne serce i oddala niebezpieczne myśli.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłem mierzyć w jej głowę z broni strażnika. Nigdy więcej nie popełniłbym tego błędu. Już nie.

Nadia wstaje i zerka w kierunku okna. Spuszczam wzrok. Nie będę jej zatrzymywał. Nie będę zatruwał jej dnia swoimi fanaberiami.

Nagle odzywa się, chociaż dałbym głowę, że wyjdzie bez słowa:

\- Steve wie, że tu jesteś.

Spoglądam na nią. Zanim i ona przenosi spojrzenie na mnie, opiera dłoń na biodrze i przechyla lekko głowę w prawo.

Na moich ustach zamiera pytanie.

\- Byłam w jego mieszkaniu. Powiedziałam, że jesteś bezpieczny i że niedługo będziecie mogli... - marszczy brwi. - ...spotkać się. Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.

W myślach usiłuję przewidzieć, co stanie się, jeśli powiem jej, że jest wiele rzeczy, które chcę i że to, aby nie wychodziła jest jedną z nich. Nie mam tyle odwagi. Zabijałem ludzi, ale nie mam odwagi powiedzieć dziewczynie z rosyjskim imieniem, aby nie zostawiała mnie samego.

Karcę się za tak idiotyczne myślenie. Zamieniam się powoli w rozhisteryzowane dziecko i przestaję racjonalnie myśleć.

Przecież wcale nie chcę, aby została. Nic mi to nie da. Sam muszę stawić czoła swoim wspomnieniom i żadna rosyjska agentka mi w tym nie pomoże.

Nie umiem się oszukiwać.

\- Myślę, że oboje chcemy wyskoczyć na jakieś piwo po siedemdziesięciu latach - odpowiadam z przekąsem.

Nie wywołuje to u niej uśmiechu. Nie wywołuje właściwie nic. Nadia kiwa głową i przygryza dolną wargę. Głośno zaczerpuje powietrza i odwraca się.

\- Musisz iść, prawda? - pytam i od razu zaczynam żałować. Przeklinam w myślach sam siebie i swoją niewyparzoną gębę. Tracę resztę zahamować. Gadam od rzeczy.

\- Przyszłam tu tylko, aby powiedzieć ci, że za dwa dni będziesz przesłuchany. Zgodziłeś się na to - rzuca przez ramię. - Ta rozmowa spełzła na zupełnie inny temat. Czy chcesz mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć?

\- Nie - odpowiadam szybko. Dziwi mnie nagły chłód w jej głosie.

Przytakuje kiwnięciem głowy i wychodzi z pokoju.

Chowam twarz w dłoniach i opieram łokcie na kolanach. Zaczynam podrygiwać stopą, aby odsunąć od siebie myśli o tamtym morderstwie. Wracają jednak do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą i nie pozostawiają na mnie suchej nitki.

Jestem cały w krwi.

_..._

**STEVE**

_Cmentarz wojskowy, Waszyngton_

_9 kwietnia, 10:23_

Wsuwam ręce do kieszeni i mijam razem z Samem bramę główną cmentarza wojskowego. Straciliśmy dużo czasu, usiłując się tutaj dostać, ale wciąż mam nadzieję, że znajdę Sharon. Tylko ona może nam pomóc.

Skręcamy w lewo i podążamy wyłożoną szarymi płytami ścieżką. Po kilkuset metrach zaczynam widzieć tłum zgromadzonych w półkolu osób. Po jego środku zapewne grabarze spuszczają w dół trumnę.

Podchodzimy na jakieś dwadzieścia metrów. Każę Samowi iść z drugiej strony i szukać wysokiej blondynki, która powinna stać najbliżej trumny - w końcu Peggy była jej ciotką.

Po kilku minutach spacerowania pomiędzy mniej lub bardziej zapłakanymi żałobnikami, znajduję w końcu Sharon. Sam ustawia się kilka metrów ode mnie i jak prawdziwy tajniak dołącza do pogrążonych w żalu bliskich.

\- Sharon? - mówię cicho.

Agentka odwraca się do mnie przez ramię.

\- Steve? - pyta zaskoczona. Widzę jej zapuchnięte oczy i ciemną smugę pod lewym okiem. Ledwo ją poznałem przez czarny kapelusz i wyraźnie krótsze, teraz sięgające do połowy szyi włosy.

Chociaż bardzo tego nie chcę, spoglądam na grabarzy wykonujących swoją pracę. Nagle coś ściska moje serce i ledwo powstrzymuję się od upadku z bardzo wysoka. Nie mogę teraz opłakiwać Peggy. Nie dałbym rady. Najpierw muszę upewnić się, że Samowi i Sharon nic nie grozi, dopiero później pozwolę, aby ogarnął mnie żal.

\- Nie sądziłam, że przyjdziesz - szepcze.

\- Ja też - wciągam powietrze do płuc i wydycham je głośno. - Musimy porozmawiać, Sharon.

\- Teraz? - pyta i ściąga brwi.

\- To bardzo pilne. Sprawa życia i śmierci - wyjaśniam jej.

Zaciska usta, a ja zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy kiedyś powiedziałem coś równie głupiego w tak nieodpowiednim momencie.

\- Dobrze, chodźmy - agentka podaje parasolkę kobiecie w podeszłym wieku stojącej po jej lewej i ociera policzek wierzchem dłoni. Sam podąża za nami.

Jedyny raz zerkam na zdjęcie Peggy, które widnieje na jej nagrobku. Napis mnie paraliżuje i muszę odwrócić wzrok.

"Margaret Carter. Urodzona 29 grudnia 1919 roku. Zmarła 7 kwietnia 2014 roku".

Przystajemy pod pokaźnych rozmiarów dębem. Wilson zakłada ręce na siebie i opiera plecy o pień drzewa.

\- Co się stało? - zaczyna Carter.

\- W samochodzie podarowanym przez SHIELD była bomba. Uciekliśmy, zanim rozniosła wóz. Mam podejrzenia, że coś złego dzieje się w szeregach TARCZY - mówię.

\- Nie należę już do SHIELD, Steve. Nick poprosił mnie, żebym wstąpiła do CIA i tak zrobiłam.

\- Nie wiedziałem. Myślałem, że też jesteś na ich celowniku - ciągnę. - TARCZA może być pod czyimś wpływem, a dobrze wiedzą, gdzie wszyscy mieszkamy. Skoro raz spróbowali, drugi raz też będą chcieli nas załatwić. Tym razem może im się udać.

Sharon opiera ciężar ciała na jednej nodze i kiwa głową. Nad czymś myśli. Poznaję tę pozę. Peggy też zawsze tak robiła, kiedy stawiano przed nią jakiś problem do rozwiązania. Zawsze też znajdowała wyjście.

\- Mogę dać wam klucze od mieszkania moich rodziców, jeśli chcecie - proponuje. - Jest puste aż do pierwszego maja.

Zgadzam się od razu. Sharon wygrzebuje z czarnej, skórzanej torebki plik kluczy z breloczkiem-mopsem i podaje mi go.

\- Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, to numer do mnie jest przy telefonie w przedpokoju, Steve.

\- Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować - podaję jej rękę.

Potrząsa nią i odpowiada:

\- Kiedyś też wyświadczysz mi przysługę - uśmiecha się, dokładając starań, aby uśmiech ten wyszedł szczerze, ale widzę, że jest pogrążona w bólu. - W komodzie w sypialni jest strzelba tłokowa. Wiesz, w razie czego...

\- Dziękuję, Sharon.

Nie chcąc zabierać jej więcej czasu, pytam, gdzie znajduje się mieszkanie.

\- Stanton Street 71. Numer mieszkania to osiem.

Sam również podaje jej rękę. Odchodzimy, ale Carter zatrzymuje nas.

\- Steve, masz jakieś informacje o Natashy? - pyta.

\- Nikt nie wie, gdzie jest - kręcę głową. - Ale powinna niedługo wrócić.

\- Jeśli będziesz się z nią widział, to przekaż jej, że powinna do mnie zadzwonić - poleca mi.

\- Oczywiście - mówię na odchodne. - Jeszcze raz dzięki, Sharon.

...

**NADIA**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_9 kwietnia, 10:34_

Kończę wpisywanie danych do systemu po dobrych trzech godzinach. Przeczytanie raportów z misji moich towarzyszy zajęło mi połowę z tego, ale dowiedziałam się przynajmniej, że Oleg od czasu mojego wyjazdu nie miał żadnego zadania i nadal jest w Krasnoznamieńsku. Dmitrij za to jest na misji w środkowej Rosji. Powinien skończyć góra za trzy dni.

W systemie nie ma nic o Tatianie, ale nie martwię zbyt o to. Tiana zawsze stroniła od publikowania w systemie jakichkolwiek informacji i robiła to tylko pod wyraźnym przymusem mojego ojca. Niesamowicie bawiło mnie jej narzekanie, kiedy w Siewiersku ojciec sadzał ją przy wielkim komputerze i dyktował jej własny raport, który wstukiwała literka po literce do naszego systemu.

Byłyśmy wtedy o wiele młodsze, a nasze misje nie polegały na zabijaniu członków HYDRY, tylko na szpiegowaniu i przekazywaniu informacji ojcu. Wtedy zdobyłam swoje doświadczenie i to właśnie nauczyło mnie, że o wiele bardziej wolę pracę w terenie, niż żmudne wpisywanie raportu do systemu.

Wiem jednak, że Oleg śledzi moje wpisy, bo nie dzwonił ani razu od czasu, kiedy byłam w hotelu Sun&amp;Shine. Od jakiejś godziny walczę z pokusą, aby złapać za telefon i zadzwonić do niego. Pewnie nie dowiedziałabym się nic nowego, ale jego głos działa na mnie w sposób, którego nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. Potrzebuję go jak powietrza. Dźwięk mówiącego po rosyjsku Gorelova to najlepszy lek uspokajający na świecie, a po rozmowie z Zimowym Żołnierzem niczego innego nie potrzebuję tak, jak uspokojenia.

Wciąż po głowie chodzą mi jego słowa. Mówił o tym, jak przypomina sobie swoje zbrodnie, a mi było ciężko nawet o tym słuchać. Sama co noc walczę z dręczącymi mnie koszmarami i widzę twarze tych, których zabiłam, ale nigdy nie atakowały mnie one w ciągu dnia. Nigdy przynajmniej im na to nie pozwoliłam.

Odsuwam krzesło od biurka i zamykam pokrywę laptopa. Kładę dłoń na blat i nieco nieświadomie stukam o niego palcami. Nie mam pojęcia, co powinnam teraz zrobić - iść do Barnesa i znaleźć sposób, aby pomóc mu uporać się z potworami z przeszłości, czy zadzwonić do Gorelova i zapomnieć, że w jakikolwiek sposób mogę przynieść ulgę rosyjskiemu zabójcy HYDRY, którego powinnam zlikwidować, a nie oszczędzić, czy tym bardziej szukać sposobu, aby poczuł się lepiej.

Wygrywa jednak moje niezdecydowanie. Przenoszę się z krzesła na róg łóżka i przeciągam się. Do 32A wpadają kwietniowe promienie słońca. Niedomknięte okno wpuszcza zimne powietrze. Pewnie dlatego na moim ciele jest gęsia skórka.

Kiedy chcę położyć się na łóżku i spróbować zasnąć, drzwi powoli otwierają się. W progu staje Barnes i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, jakby nie wiedział, czy może wejść.

\- Wejdź - mówię.

Przekracza próg powoli i ostrożnie. Przenosi wzrok na otwarte okno i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. W końcu jego spojrzenie spoczywa na mnie.

\- Jednak chcę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć - oznajmia mi.

\- Słucham.


	6. Rozdział 5

**JAMES**

__Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton__

__9 kwietnia, 10:35__

Siadam na metalowym krześle w pomieszczeniu, w którym jest Nadia. Zdecydowałem się, że powiem jej wszystko, co pamiętam.

\- Powiedziałaś, że mogę mówić ci o wszystkim, jeśli chcę - zaczynam.

\- Racja - kiwa głową.

\- Przypomniało mi się wiele rzeczy... - błądzę wzrokiem po podłodze. - Ale powiedziałem ci chyba wystarczająco dużo, żebyś ty też coś powiedziała.

Nadia unosi brwi. Lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy jest o czym mówić. Nie chciałbyś tego wszystkiego słuchać... - mówi. Jasno daje mi do zrozumienia, że nie jest zbyt chętna na opowiadanie historii swojego życia, ale dalej wiercę jej dziurę w brzuchu.

\- Ty posłuchałaś mnie, więc ja wysłucham ciebie - odpowiadam, kładąc przedramiona na kolanach.

Pewnie chce powiedzieć, że to ja, a nie ona mam problemy natury psychicznej, ale jedynie siada bliżej mnie.

\- Od czego mam zacząć? - pyta z uśmiechem w kącikach ust.

\- Od początku.

\- Urodziłam się w Rosji, w Siewiersku - zaczyna. - Nigdy nie poznałam swojej matki. Umarła podczas porodu. Mój ojciec, Vincent, był szefem Podziemia na długo zanim się urodziłam. Mianował go poprzedni dyrektor SHIELD. Nick Fury i mój ojciec dobrze się znali. Dlatego tak szybko mnie i Gorelova przyjęli jako śpiochów do SHIELD.

\- Gorelova? - pytam zdezorientowany. Nie wiem, kim jest Gorelov.

\- Mój... - spuszcza wzrok i przez jej twarz przebiega uśmieszek. - Przyjaciel. Najlepszy przyjaciel. Traktuję go jak brata - kiedy unosi spojrzenie na mnie, jej mina jest rozbawiona. - Oleg Jurij Gorelov. Jest sierotą, jego rodzice umarli w wyniku napromieniowania, kiedy miał dwa lata. W dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim w Siewiersku wybuchła elektrownia, nadal nad miastem unosi się różowa chmura. Chciał ukraść coś do jedzenia z naszej Bazy, ale wpadł do zbiornika przeciwpożarowego. Wyciągnęłam go z wody. Mój ojciec pozwolił u zostać na kilka dni u nas, dostał zapalenia płuc od tej lodowatej wody - uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. - Podglądał moje treningi i sam kiedyś złapał za broń. Kiedy ojciec zobaczył, jak dobrze się nią posługuje, przygarnął go i zaczął przyuczać. Oboje uratowaliśmy mu życie, zima na Syberii nie zna litości.

\- Kiedy rozpoczęłaś treningi?

\- Miałam pięć lat. Nasi trenerzy byli generałami, majorami, często weteranami wojennymi. Nie mieli dla nas litości. Najpierw nauczyli mnie walki wręcz, później władania nożem. Potem strzelanie, snajperka, sterowanie odrzutowcem... Nauczyli mnie wszystkiego, co umiem - przerywa. Resztę słów wypowiada, patrząc na swoje ręce. - Ukrywania się, zabijania, ucieczki. Tropienia agentów HYDRY...

Zaciska dłonie i kładzie je na udach.

\- Ile lat masz teraz? - zabieram głos.

\- Dziewiętnaście. Rozkazy ojca przyjmuję od sześciu lat, w SHIELD jestem jako śpioch od trzech.

Dziwię się, ale nie jestem zszokowany. Nadia jest młoda, ale nie ma dobrego wieku, aby zostać agentem.

\- Ile lat ty miałeś, kiedy wstąpiłeś do armii?

\- Dwadzieścia cztery. Ty chyba zaczęłaś wcześniej.

Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem uśmiecha się.

\- O wiele wcześniej - śmieje się.

W odpowiedzi na jej chwilowy przebłysk radości w oczach, sam lekko się uśmiecham.

\- Teraz już wiesz... - zakłada nogę na nogę. - Ale chciałeś mi o czymś jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Przypomniało mi się trochę informacji.

\- Dotyczących...?

\- Dotyczących planów HYDRY - odpowiadam. - Wszystkich długoterminowych zadań.

\- To powiesz mojemu ojcu - przerywa mi.

\- Kiedy twój ojciec zjawi się tu za dwa dni, może być za późno na jakiekolwiek przeciwdziałania.

Nadia pochyla się w moim kierunku. Niemal niezauważalnie marszczy brwi.

\- Mów - poleca mi.

\- W 1964 roku razem ze mną był więziony jeden z dowódców strategicznych SHIELD. HYDRA wyciągała od niego dane o wszystkich agentach TARCZY. Ich plan miał polegać na ich likwidacji, wszystkich, ale zaczynając od tych najważniejszych. Najgroźniejszych dla HYDRY.

\- Minęło pięćdziesiąt lat... - Nadia przechyla głowę w bok. - Może...

\- Mieli wdrożyć ten plan w życie, kiedy HYDRA zostanie zaatakowana, zdziesiątkowana, pokonana... Miało im to pomóc w powrocie do życia. Jeśli zabiją wszystkich ludzi TARCZY, to przecież nie zostanie nikt, kto ich powstrzyma kolejny raz, prawda? Sam miałem rozkaz likwidacji kilku agentów SHIELD, w tym Nicka Fury'ego... Może procedura właśnie wtedy się zaczęła.

Przytakuje mi.

\- Prawda... - jej myśli odbiegają daleko ode mnie. - Powinniśmy wiedzieć o tym planie... Ojciec powinien mi powiedzieć. Nie wysłałby mnie tu, jeśli by wiedział... Nie ryzykowałby, że mogą mnie dorwać... To się nie trzyma kupy.

\- Może nic nie wie o tym planie - wtrącam się, a Nadia wstaje.

Spogląda w okno, lekko kiwając głową.

\- Może.

...

**NADIA**

"Główna Baza TARCZY uległą zniszczeniu, a razem z nią poległo wielu agentów. Cały Triskelion poszedł z dymem. HYDRA wcieliła w życie plan, o którym nic nie wiedzieliśmy".

W głowie roi mi się od myśli, ale skupiam się tylko na tej najważniejszej. Nie jest możliwe, aby ojciec nic nie wiedział o dwóch ważnych planach HYDRY. Mamy wystarczająco dobrych szpiegów, aby wyprzedzić każde ich posunięcie o dwa tygodnie.

Jeśli jednak wiedział, to dlaczego nic nie zrobił? Dlaczego posłał mnie tu, skoro agenci TARCZY są na celowniku HYDRY? Nie dopuściłby do takiej katastrofy, gdyby wiedział... Nie wysłałby tu własnej córki...

\- Nadia? - drzwi od 32A otwiera Bexley. Staje w progu i od razu napotyka spojrzeniem Barnesa. Wpada w lekkie osłupienie. Zerka na mnie badawczo. - Musisz zejść na moment na dół... W telewizji mówią o...

\- Idę - ucinam i wchodzę z pomieszczenia. Za mną wychodzi Barnes. W trójkę schodzimy po betonowych schodach na pierwszy poziom Bazy.

W stołówce dwóch sanitariuszy, Adam i Antonov oraz kobieta, która pewnie jest odpowiedzialna za posiłki i utrzymanie porządku w Bazie, stoją przed włączonym telewizorem. Urządzenie wiszące na ścianie pokazuje nagranie płonącego samochodu i małe zbiegowisko ludzi zgromadzone przy wraku.

Płonie duży SUV, ale ciężko odgadnąć, jaki miał kolor.

\- Wybuch? - pytam, podchodząc do Adama.

\- W centrum miasta - odpowiada Harrelson. - Mówią, że to był samochód kogoś ze służb bezpieczeństwa...

Marszczę brwi i czytam napisy przesuwające się na żółtym pasku. "Wybuch samochodu na West Virginia Avenue. Nie znaleziono żadnych ciał, nie ma też poszkodowanych. Samochód był najprawdopodobniej pusty w momencie wybuchu...".

Byłam na West Virginia Avenue nie tak dawno. Dokładniej na West Virginia Avenue 54. Szybko dociera do mnie, że właścicielem samochodu "kogoś ze służb bezpieczeństwa" może być Steven Rogers.

W telewizji o tym nie powiedzą. Nie napiszą, że wybuchł samochód Kapitana Ameryki. Może nawet o tym nie wiedzą. Wystarcza, że ja się tego domyślam.

\- Jasna cholera... - mówię pod nosem.

Odwracam się do Barnesa. Patrzy na mnie porozumiewawczo.

\- Służba bezpieczeństwa? - pyta, unosząc brwi.

\- Miałeś rację.

...

**STEVE**

_Stanton Street 71, Waszyngton_

_9 kwietnia, 11:13_

Otwieram drzwi od mieszkania rodziców Sharon. W środku wita nas zapach kwiatów i środka przeciw molom. Sam zamyka drzwi. Kładzie pęk kluczy na małym, okrągłym stole w kuchni z dużym oknem, przez które wpada promień słońca.

\- Co teraz? - pyta Wilson, przysiadając na krześle.

\- Nie wiem, Sam. Powinieneś zadzwonić do kogoś z twojej rodziny. Masz kogoś w Waszyngtonie?

\- Moja rodzina mieszka w Los Angeles, ale tutaj jest dziewczyna... Ma na imię Amanda.

\- Znasz jej numer?

\- Jesteśmy umówieni jutro na dwunastą w galerii Thompson - odpowiada.

\- Pojedziemy tam, Sam. Zabierzemy ją tutaj, a potem zastanowimy się, co dalej. Jeszcze ktoś mieszka w Waszyngtonie?

\- Nie - kręci głową.

Nie mogę powiedzieć, że ja też nie mam już nikogo w Waszyngtonie. Teraz wiem, że jednak mam.

_..._

_**NADIA**_

__Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton__

__10 kwietnia, 08:43__

_\- Musimy się zastanowić, co teraz zrobić - mówię do Adama i Barnesa kolejnego ranka. Stwierdziliśmy, że Harrelsonowi można ufać, dlatego Zimowy Żołnierz wytłumaczył mu od początku, na czym polega plan HYDRY._

_\- Twój ojciec nie mógł wiedzieć, Nadia - Amerykanin kręci głową. - Przecież nie ryzykowałby, proszę cię... Zawsze byłaś dla niego najważniejsza._

_Wzdycham i opieram się na krześle. Przymykam oczy, rytmicznie stukając stopą o podłogę._

_\- Coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiem, co. Coś mi umyka - mruczę pod nosem._

_\- Chociaż... - Harrelson marszczy czoło. _

_\- Chociaż co? - ożywiam się._

_\- Twój ojciec, kiedy przesyłał mi rozkazy, powiedział, żebym na ciebie uważał. Bardziej niż zwykle. Prawie mnie o to prosił. Mówił też coś o tym, że przyśle tu nawet trzeciego strażnika, jakiegoś terminatora z Syberii. _

_\- Więc on wie - mówię i dociera do mnie, że ojciec nie jest wobec mnie szczery. Ba, on nie jest szczery z nikim. Nie powiedział nikomu, ani mi, ani Olegowi, reszta agentów też pewnie nic nie wie. - Wiedział też pewnie o planie z lotniskopterami. Wiedział, a nic nie zrobił! Tyle ludzi mogło zginąć! - wstaję. Chwytam się za czoło. - Zginęła masa ludzi TARCZY, cała Baza została zniszczona. _

_\- HYDRA nie przewidziała, że coś może pójść nie tak. Że lotniskoptery spadną, a Fury przeżyje zamach._

_Harrelson piorunuje Barnesa spojrzeniem po tym, co mówi Zimowy Żołnierz._

_\- Twój zamach..._

_\- To już nieważne, Harrelson - upominam go. - Teraz musimy razem pomyśleć, co zrobić. Jeśli on wie, to znaczy, że celowo pozwolił na to, aby zamordować miliony ludzi, co się na szczęście nie stało. Pozwolił też, aby HYDRA zaczęła stopniowo likwidować ludzi TARCZY..._

_\- SHIELD może nic nie wiedzieć - odzywa się Barnes. _

_\- Ale on wie... Skąd on wie? - chodzę od jednej ściany do drugiej i myślę._

_Kiedy nie przychodzi odpowiedź, siadam koło Barnesa. Odgarniam włosy z twarzy._

_\- Sama go o to zapytam, kiedy tu przyjedzie - oświadczam._

...

**STEVE**

_Galeria handlowa "Thompson", Waszyngton_

_10 kwietnia, 12:08_

Płacę taksówkarzowi należne i oboje wysiadamy z taksówki. Sam kroczy po mojej prawej, kiedy wchodzi do centrum handlowego Thompson. Tłum ludzi idzie w nasze ślady. Mimo że jest środek tygodnia, w środku galerii są tłumy.

W środku Sam mówi mi, że mieli spotkać się w kawiarni Bells. Odnajdujemy wolny stolik i siadamy przy nim. Sam nerwowo stuka palcami o blat i rozgląda się po wszystkich. Ludzie mijający nas czasem spoglądają na mnie zaciekawionym wzrokiem, ale szybko odchodzą. Pewnie chcą uszanować resztki prywatności, która mi pozostała.

\- Widzisz ją? - pytam Sama po kilku minutach.

Kręci głową.

\- Powinna już tu być - zerka na zegarek na swoim prawym nadgarstku. - Jest pięć po dwunastej.

\- Spokojnie, może się tylko spóźnia. Sam, nie możemy popadać w paranoję. Przecież nie wszyscy chcą nas zabić...

Przerywa mi huk wystrzału. Zeskakuję z krzesła i zasłaniam Wilsona, ściągając go z obitego skórą fotela. Podnoszę głowę. Bez tarczy czuję się nagi. Nie mogę nas zasłonić.

Wzrokiem odnajduję największe zbiorowisko ludzi. Duża grupa zgromadziła się w jednym miejscu. Wstaję i ciągnę Sama za sobą. Wilson wyrywa do przodu i przeciska się między tłumem. Idę w jego ślady, ale staję jak wryty, kiedy widzę, po co utworzył się krąg gapiów.

Dwóch mężczyzn klęczy przy leżącej dziewczynie. Na jasną posadzkę rozlewa się krew, ktoś krzyczy. Inna osoba wyjmuje telefon i gdzieś dzwoni.

Sam toruje sobie drogę do dziewczyny.

\- Amanda! - krzyczy. - Chryste, Amanda!

\- Sam, musimy iść! - łapię go za ramię i odciągam go od dziewczyny. Cały czas rzuca się i wyrywa. - Sam, musimy uciekać - usiłuję przemówić mu do rozumu.

Falcon jest w takim szoku, że nagle przestaje protestować. Wychodzimy szybkim krokiem na zewnątrz. Nie widzę jednak nikogo, kto mógłby uchodzić za strzelca. Nikt nie patrzy na nas, nikt nie idzie szybszym krokiem, niż my.

Oboje jesteśmy zszokowani. Rozglądam się nerwowo w koło, nogi mam jak z waty. Dawno już nie czułem strachu.

Ogłupia mnie na tyle, że kiedy trzech mężczyzn podchodzi do nas od tyłu i chwyta nas za kark, początkowo żaden z nas nie reaguje.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach zaczynam się bronić. Uderzam napastnika łokciem, ale drugi, który nie trzyma żadnego z nas, ściąga kaptur.

Moje zdziwienie sięga zenitu.

\- Steve, do jasnej cholery! Wsiadajcie do tego pieprzonego samochodu! - Clint Barton nerwowo pokazuje mi ciemnego SUV-a.

\- Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś, Clint?

\- Co tu...? - pyta ogłupiony Sam. - Kim wy...?

\- Wsiadaj - ucina i wpycha nas na tylne siedzenie. Jeden z pachołków zamyka za nami drzwi. Clint wsiada na przednie siedzenie, a drugi mężczyzna za kierownicę. Samochód rusza spod parkingu dla niepełnosprawnych przed samym wejściem do galerii Thompson. Gdzieś w oddali słychać syrenę karetki pogotowia.

Szukam jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Na kamizelce pachołka widzę znak TARCZY, ale mogłem się tego spodziewać.

\- Co się dzieje, Clint? - zadaje pytanie nieugiętym głosem.

Barton odwraca się do mnie.

\- Gdzie nas zabieracie? - dopytuje się Sam.

\- Do nowej Bazy SHIELD. Fury wszystko ci wyjaśni, Steve - spogląda na mnie. - Znów jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

...

_Do środka nowo oddanej do użytku Bazy wprowadza nas cały oddział agentów. Wszyscy ubrani są na czarno i trzymają w rękach karabiny. Czuję się, jakbym był oskarżonym, a nie tym, którego eskortują do środka._

_Clint odprawia połowę strażników, kiedy wchodzimy w drugi, większy korytarz. Koło nas pozostaje piątka z nich._

_\- Fury przyjechał jakąś godzinę temu. Wie, co się stało z twoim samochodem, ale przykro mu, że wyrzuciłeś telefon - mówi Clint i prowadzi nas dalej. Idzie pewnym krokiem na przodzie i nawet nie odwraca się, kiedy do mnie mówi. _

_Ma nieco krótsze włosy, niż ostatnim razem, kiedy go widziałem. W zachowaniu Bartona również coś wyraźnie się zmieniło. Nigdzie nie widzę jego łuku i nie wiem, czy ma przy sobie jakąś inną broń. Na razie nie mam zamiaru tego sprawdzać._

_Muszę przyznać, że nowy gmach SHIELD budzi podziw. Wielki budynek może i nie przypomina Triskelionu - cuda techniki, ale leży w połowie pod ziemią i można nazwać go twierdzą. W tej kwestii przewyższa okrągły budynek, który został zmieciony przez trzy spadające lotniskoptery._

_\- Po co aż tak się fatygował? - pytam z sarkazmem w głosie._

_\- Nadzorował sytuację ze wschodu Europy, ale ostatnie wydarzenia zmusiły go do przyjazdu - odpowiada Sokole Oko._

_\- O jaką wojnę ci chodzi? - odzywa się Sam._

_Clint przystaje i odwraca się do nas._

_\- Ktoś próbuje was zabić, a wy nawet nie próbujecie się domyślić, kto? - marszczy brwi._

_\- Myślałem, że to wasza sprawka - odpowiada Wilson._

_\- Nie mamy powodu, aby zabijać dwóch zaufanych ludzi, panie Wilson - Barton lustruje Falcona zimnym, surowym spojrzeniem. - Za to w Waszyngtonie pojawiło się kilku chętnych, aby was sprzątnąć._

_Robię krok do przodu. Czekam z pytającą miną na odpowiedź, kto zostawił bombę w moim samochodzie i kto strzelił do Amandy w galerii._

_Clint uśmiecha się posępnie i mówi:_

_\- Twoi starzy znajomi, Steve. HYDRA._

Clint prowadzi nas dalej przez kilka ciągów korytarzy aż do pokoju oznaczonego białym kwadratem. Spoglądam na niego pytająco, ale agent chwyta za klamkę i otwiera drzwi. Przepuszcza nas w nich.

Wnętrze pomieszczenia zaskakuje prostotą. Panuje lekki chłód, ale dwie kobiety ubrane w czarne uniformy podają każdemu z nas czarny polar z logo SHIELD na plecach. Powstrzymuję się przed założeniem go.

Przy białym metalowym biurku siedzi Nick. Trzyma w ręce fajkę i powoli wypuszcza z ust kółka z dymu. Kiedy siadam na krześle, kładzie fajkę w popielniczce. Kobiety wychodzą z pomieszczenia. W środku pozostaje jednak dwóch strażników.

\- Kogo tu przywiało? - spogląda na mnie ironicznie.

\- Czego chcesz, Fury? - nie pozostaję mu dłużny.

Kładę otwartą dłoń na zimnym blacie.

\- Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem o Podziemiu, prawda?

\- Ciężko mi o tym zapomnieć. To nie było tak dawno - ściągam brwi.

\- Racja. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, czym jest Podziemie - kontynuuje. Nie rozumiem celu jego wypytywania mnie.

\- Zajmuje się likwidacją agentów HYDRY - odpowiadam.

\- A kto do niej należy? - ciągnie dalej Fury, a ja zaczynam się irytować.

\- Po co to całe przesłuchanie, Nick? Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi? - pytam.

\- Kto należy do Podziemia?

\- Rosjanie - mówię.

\- Brawo. Strzał w dziesiątkę, Rogers. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o misji w Milwaukee?

Kiwam głową.

\- Nikogo po mnie nie wysłałeś.

\- Bo znaleźliśmy tych agentów.

Marszczę brwi, bo nie rozumiem, co ma na myśli.

\- Martwych, oczywiście - Fury wzdycha i wyciąga z szuflady plik zdjęć. Rozkłada je na stole przede mną.

\- Joanne, Ryan, Felix, Edwynne - mówi. - Tak mieli na imię, ale to wszystko kłamstwo. Dlaczego, Steve?

Zaciskam zęby. Fury zaczyna mocno mnie denerwować, ale nie chcę wybuchać tuż przy Clincie.

\- Mieli fałszywą tożsamość - odpowiadam.

\- A dlaczego? - drąży temat.

\- Bo byli w Podziemiu - mówię ciszej.

\- Wszystkich czterech znaleziono martwych w starej hucie szkła. Mieli przestrzelone czaszki, a każdy z nich miał na plecach wypalony znak HYDRY.

Fury rozkłada na blacie kolejne kilka zdjęć. Te ukazują blizny po oparzeniu, które układają się w emblemat ośmiornicy i czaszki.

\- Stąd nasze podejrzenie, że HYDRA zadała sobie trud zlikwidowania osobno czterech agentów Podziemia, ale to również nieprawda. Było ich czterech, bo mieli zdjąć bardzo ważny cel. Jednego z najważniejszych ludzi w HYDRZE. Wpadli w ich zasadzkę, choć nie powinni. To świetnie wyszkoleni agenci, zabójcy z wysokimi kwalifikacjami.

Kiwam głową, ale wciąż nie rozumiem.

\- Do sedna, Nick - ponaglam go.

\- HYDRA podłożyła ładunek w twoim samochodzie. Samochód został ci podarowany przez członków nowej Rady. Myśl, Steven - Fury gasi fajkę i chowa ją do szuflady.

W mojej głowie wszystko powoli zaczyna układać się w całość układanki, ale trudno mi uwierzyć, że nowa Rada jest tak naprawdę pełna kretów HYDRY.

\- Niemożliwe, aby wszyscy należeli do HYDRY - kręcę głową.

\- A jednak - Nick unosi jedną brew. - Na własną rękę szukałem jakiegoś tropu na Białorusi i na Ukrainie. Wszyscy pochodzą albo z jednego, albo z drugiego kraju, ale świetnie to zatuszowano. Nie trudno więc o to, aby przeszli szkolenie w jednej z ukrytych Baz.

\- Więc co teraz? Obalimy nową Radę? - Sam zabiera głos.

\- Nie, absolutnie nie. Musimy zrobić kilka rzeczy, zanim agenci Podziemia zabiorą się za Radę. Po pierwsze, trzeba wyciągnąć ze zdrajców wszystko, co wiedzą. Po drugie, musimy znaleźć kilku podziemnych, żeby przekazali dalej wiadomość o kretach w rządzie SHIELD. Muszą przygotować się do działania. Na każdego z nich został już pewnie, albo zostanie wydany wyrok likwidacyjny.

\- Przesłuchać Radę, rozumiem - drapię się po karku. - Ale jak znajdziesz agentów Podziemia? Sam powiedziałeś, że ich tożsamość jest tajna.

\- Była, dopóki Clint i Natasha nie dostali rozkazów likwidacyjnych.

Krew w moich żyłach mrozi się od jego słów.

\- Na kogo?

Fury prostuję się. Nick coś wie, Clint coś wie. Wszyscy wokół mnie coś ukrywają. Tylko Sam siedzi równie zbity z tropu, jak ja.

\- Kilku agentów rozsianych po całych Stanach. Kilku jest też w Rosji, ale ich ma zdjąć Tasha - odpowiada Clint i kładzie na biurku pliki akt ze zdjęciami. - Jest w Rosji i czeka na nasze rozkazy.

\- Ale nie wiemy wszystkiego. Dlatego potrzebujemy kogoś z Podziemia, kto ma tajne informacje. Oni też są przecież na celowniku HYDRY - dodaje Fury.

\- Przecież znacie ich nazwiska. Znajdźcie kogoś z nich - wzruszam ramionami.

\- Są za daleko, aby sprowadzić ich tu, zanim kolejna terenówka innego agenta TARCZY wyleci w powietrze, tym razem z nim i całą jego rodziną - Nick lekko podnosi głos. - Albo tajna Baza Podziemia zostanie ostrzelana. Kiedy stracimy i naszych agentów i Podziemie, kto zatrzyma HYDRĘ przed kolejną próbą przejęcia cholernej światowej dominacji?

Decyduję, że muszę mu powiedzieć o dziewczynie, która była u mnie i powiedziała, że Buck żyje.

\- Dobra, zgoda - mówię. - Była u mnie jakaś dziewczyna. Powiedziała, że miała rozkaz likwidacji Buckiego, ale go nie wykonała.

\- Ha! - Clint wykrzykuje z entuzjazmem. - Dziesięć dolców moje, Nick! Sam się przyznał!

Fury przewraca oczami i szuka czegoś w kieszeni. Wyciąga zmięty banknot i podaje go Bartonowi. Razem z Samem patrzymy na to wszystko z wybałuszonymi oczami.

\- Serio, zakładaliście się o to? - pyta sarkastycznie Wilson. - Poważna agencja, tajna służba bezpieczeństwa. Boże... - przeciera czoło dłońmi.

\- Skąd wiedzieliście? - pytam.

\- W danych wciąż figurował Barnes, czyli był nadal żywy. Ktoś miał go sprzątnąć, ale tego nie zrobił. Wniosek nasunął się sam. Miał jakiś powód, więc pewnie nie chciał zabijać Zimowego Żołnierza. Musiał dotrzeć do ciebie, bo w końcu tylko ty zgodziłbyś się na niańczenie i ukrywanie poszukiwanego sowieckiego mordercy, prawda?

\- Prawda - zgadzam się z Fury'm.

\- Zdarza wam się czasem pomyśleć - przyznaje Falcon.

Nick pyta mnie, czy się przedstawiła.

\- Nie. Nie znam jej imienia. Zakazała mi mówić komukolwiek, że w ogóle u mnie była.

Fury kiwa głową, jakby rozumiał. Nie jestem pewien, co to znaczy.

\- Nasz plan jest prosty - włącza się Sokole Oko. - Dziewczyna pewnie będzie chciała dowiedzieć się, czy żyjesz. Wie, że twoje auto wyleciało w powietrze. Przyjdzie do twojego mieszkania. Poczekam tam na nią i przekażę jej akta zamordowanych agentów. To w końcu pewnie jej przyjaciele, zgodzi się nam pomóc.

\- Nie musi się zgodzić - protestuje Sam.

\- Jak zawsze ci, którzy mają najmniej do powiedzenia, mówią najwięcej - odcina się Sokole Oko.

\- Panowie, spokojnie - Fury wstaje. - Clint, możesz odejść. Przygotuj się, zaraz po zmierzchu ruszasz.

Barton lustruje nas obu spojrzeniem, a potem obraca się i opuszcza gabinet Nicka.

\- Potrzebujemy tej dziewczyny, żeby rozgryźć cały chory plan HYDRY - Nick kładzie zaciśniętą pieść na stole. - Wiesz o tym, Steve. I ty chyba też rozumiesz, Wilson?

\- Przed godziną zastrzelono dziewczynę, w której byłem zadurzony do granic możliwości. Zrobię wszystko, żeby znaleźć tego, kto to zlecił i zrobił.

_\- Więc mamy ten sam cel - oczy Fury'ego zaczynają się świecić._

...

**NADIA**

__Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton__

__10 kwietnia, 20:18__

_Po wieczornym wydaniu wiadomości, w których prezenterka oświadczyła, że podczas strzelaniny w centrum handlowym w Waszyngtonie zginęła młoda kobieta postanawiam, że muszę natychmiast znaleźć Steve'a Rogersa. Oba dzisiejsze wypadki były powiązane, Harrelson sprawdził w danych TARCZY, że zastrzelona Amanda Yorkshire była agentką SHIELD._

_Pętla na szyi mojej i Rogersa coraz ciaśniej się zawiązuje._

Idę do 32A. Obmywam twarz zimną wodą i przebieram się w czyste ubrania. Muszę jechać na West Virginia Avenue i upewnić się, że nic się nie stało Stevenowi. Barnes nie poprosił mnie o to dosłownie, ale wiem, że chce mieć pewność, że we wraku samochodu rzeczywiście nikogo nie było.

Wyjmuję z szafy naładowaną broń i wsuwam ją za spodnie. Kluczyki od samochodu wypadają mi z ręki. Kiedy je podnoszę, drzwi powoli otwierają się i do środka zagląda Diego.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - pyta, przymykając drzwi.

Chowam kluczyki do kieszeni i odsuwam się krok do tyłu. Bexley w odpowiedzi robi krok do przodu.

\- Coś jest nie tak, Diego? - pytam.

\- Powiesz mi, gdzie jedziesz i po co? Harrelson mi powiedział, że...

\- Że co? - podnoszę głos. - Co ci powiedział?

\- Że nie może wypaplać za dużo, ale agenci TARCZY i Podziemia są w niebezpieczeństwie. Powiesz mi coś więcej?

\- Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? - odgarniam włosy z twarzy.

\- Jestem tutaj strażnikiem od roku. Przewinęło się tu wielu agentów i często nie mogłem zrobić nic, żeby wrócili do tej Bazy po misji. Może tym razem mogę zapobiec... - mówi. - Poza tym jesteś córką szefa do jasnej cholery!

\- Muszę jechać - próbuję go ominąć, ale łapie mnie za ramię.

\- Nie - protestuje.

\- Puść mnie, Diego - proszę go spokojnie. Powoli zwalnia uścisk.

\- Musisz obiecać, że wrócisz - cofa się.

Wspinam się na palce i mówię mu do ucha cicho:

\- Masz moje słowo.

Uśmiecha się, kręcąc głową, a ja znikam w korytarzu.

Wychodzę z Bazy i wsiadam do samochodu. Odpalam silnik i opieram ręce na kierownicy. Słońce dawno schowało się za horyzontem i szarości oświetla lampa z czujnikiem ruchu zawieszona na ścianie budynku. Jej światło odbija się od maski.

Kładę rękę na kierownicy. Zerkam w lusterko i chwytam gałkę zmiany trybów.

...

Parkuję na West Virginia Avenue i wchodzę do klatki z numerem 54. Wdrapuję się na drugie piętro i staję przed drzwiami Rogersa.

Powoli wyciągam broń i dokręcam tłumik. Chowam ją i pukam, a drzwi otwierają się. Ktoś ich nie zamknął.

\- Steve? - popycham drzwi i wchodzę do środka. Chwytam broń w obie ręce i trzymam ją przed sobą. Szukam wzrokiem Rogersa i tym samym popełniam jeden z najgorszych błędów.

Moje serce wykonuje skomplikowaną sekwencję chaotycznych i niebezpiecznych skurczów, która zupełnie nie przypomina normalnego pulsu. Mogłabym przysiąc, że drży i na moment staje, kiedy widzę, kto stoi dwa metry przede mną.

Barton. Clint Barton.

\- Miło cię poznać - Sokole Oko uśmiecha się tajemniczo i zawiesza na moment oko na mojej twarzy. Patrzy pewnie na pukiel moich rudych włosów zakrywający lewy policzek, na otwarte usta i opętańcze spojrzenie. - Choć nie znam twojego imienia.

\- I nie poznasz - nie ufam mu, poza tym jest w mieszkaniu Steve'a. - Gdzie jest Rogers?

\- Hmmm - mruczy agent i lustruje mnie kilka razy badawczym spojrzeniem. - _Tovarishch,_ nie denerwuj się tak o niego. Nic mu nie jest.

Moja twarz przybiera letalny wyraz. Barton wie, że nie jestem jedynie uśpionym agentem TARCZY. Wie, że działam w Podziemiu i to przesądza o tym, że odbezpieczam broń.

\- Gdzie on jest? Powiesz mi, albo cię zastrzelę, Barton - grożę mu. - Skąd wiesz?

Sokole Oko kręci głową i podnosi ze stołu teczkę z aktami.

\- Kwestię twojej tajnej działalności zostawmy na później... - puszcza do mnie oko. - Nie zastrzelisz mnie. Mam cenne informacje.

\- O - mrużę oczy. - No to poinformuj mnie.

\- HYDRA urządza sobie polowanie na agentów TARCZY i Podziemia - zaczyna. Uświadamiam sobie, że SHIELD wie o przerażających planach HYDRY. Chociaż coś.

\- To wiem - unoszę brew, przerywając mu.

\- Zabili już czworo. Czworo waszych - unosi brwi i robi krok w moim kierunku.

\- Co? - dziwię się. Opuszczam broń. - O czym ty mówisz?

Barton wręcza mi akta. Chowam broń za pas. Otwieram teczkę i widzę zdjęcia czterech osób, które dobrze znam.

Igor, Slava, Ekaterina, Andre. Wszystkich ich znam z dzieciństwa. Ćwiczyliśmy razem od najmłodszych lat.

Ich twarze są zmasakrowane. Każdy ma rozprutą kulą skroń albo czoło. Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów. Zamykam akta i rzucam je z powrotem do Clinta. Łapię się za głową i idę kilka kroków w bok pamiętając, aby oddychać. Zaciskam powieki i łączę dłonie na karku.

Gdzieś w głowie słyszę odległe głosy bawiących się dzieci. Niemalże mogę zobaczyć, jak ganiamy się po korytarzach Bazy w Siewiersku.

Nie wiem nawet, kiedy kucam. Nie jestem w stanie ustać. Najmocniej boli mnie to, że ojciec nic mi nie powiedział. Nie zrobił nic, abym chociaż dowiedziała się, że czwórka moich przyjaciół nie żyje. Nie zapobiegł ich śmierci. Przeciwnie. On na nią pozwolił.

Zyskuję pewność, że wie dobrze o planach HYDRY, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie robi nic, aby ich powstrzymać.

Barton podchodzi do mnie. Wstaję.

\- TARCZA potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Twojej i reszty agentów Podziemia - mówi Sokole Oko.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek nie potrzebowała? - unoszę brwi.

Clint chce odpowiedzieć, kiedy szybę po mojej lewej przebija kula. Odruchowo padam na ziemię i zasłaniam głowę rękoma. Czołgam się pod ścianę i wyciągam broń. Odbezpieczam ją lodowatymi rękoma. Zmuszam się, aby odzyskać zimną krew.

\- Barton - mówię, ale agent mi nie odpowiada. Jęczy i chwyta się za szyję, przebierając nogami po ziemi.

Dostał.


	7. Rozdział 6

**NADIA**

Zaglądam przez przebitą szybę za zewnątrz, ale na dachu budynku stojącego obok nie ma nikogo. Przyglądam się dokładniej, lecz wciąż nikogo tam nie widzę.

Szybko powtarzam sobie w myślach całą sytuację. Oboje staliśmy na linii strzału. Strzelec mógł zdjąć i mnie, choćby kiedy podeszłam do okna, gdy Barton dał mi akta. Jednak strzelił tylko do Bartona.

Klękam przy Clincie. Jego szyja jest zakrwawiona. Zabieram jego ręce od rany i sama chwytam ją mocno lewą ręką. Kula utkwiła w ciele, więc tamuje część krwotoku. Agent musi jednak jak najszybciej dostać się do szpitala, albo wykrwawi się na śmierć.

\- Gdzie masz nadajnik? - pytam go. Wskazuje mi zakrwawioną dłonią pas spodni. Odczepiam od niego nadajnik i wciskam przycisk.

\- Połącz mnie z Nickiem Fury'm - wypowiadam szybko do urządzenia. Po dwudziestu sekundach odzywa się niski, męski głos.

\- Fury? - pytam.

\- Kto mówi? - dziwi się szef SHIELD.

\- Agent Sołowjow. Barton jest ranny, powtarzam, Clint Barton jest ranny. Dostał w szyję, ale uciskam ranę. Wyślijcie pomoc medyczną, mocno krwawi.

\- Przyjąłem, Sołowjow. Uciskaj dalej - szef TARCZY rozłącza się.

Pod dłonią czuję zbyt dużo krwi. Kula mogła się przesunąć.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Clint - kładę dłoń na jego szyi i potrząsam lekko jego głową, aby skupił na mnie uwagę. - Muszę zatamować krwawienie, rozumiesz? Zaraz przyjedzie tu pomoc medyczna TARCZY, cały czas patrz na mnie.

Chce coś powiedzieć i z rany zaczyna wypływać jeszcze więcej krwi. Moje lewe przedramię jest całe zakrwawione.

\- No dalej... - ponaglam pomoc. - Clint - potrząsam jego głową. - Clint, patrz na mnie.

\- Patrzę cały czas - mówi chrapliwie. - Cały czas, _tovarishch_ \- uśmiecha się. Jego zęby są zakrwawione. To nie wróży dobrze.

\- Gdzie jest Steve? - zajmuję go rozmową, aby nie stracił przytomności. - Czemu nie ma go w mieszkaniu? Powiedz mi, ale powoli.

\- Jest w... - zaciska powieki. - Jest w Bazie TARCZY. Musisz tam jechać.

\- Barton, co wiecie?

\- Cała nowa Rada... Oni wszyscy są z HYDRY... Kazali podłożyć ładunek w samochodzie... Rogersa... - zanosi się kaszlem.

\- Spokojnie. Oddychaj powoli i patrz na mnie cały czas.

\- Chcą wszystkich nas pozabijać, rozumiesz? - marszczy brwi. - Zaczęli od tych najważniejszych. Kapitan Ameryka, Falcon... Są nieprzydatni... Ja i Czarna Wdowa... Nam kazali zlikwidować kolejnych z Podziemia... Potem każą zabić nas... Rozumiesz?

Kiwam głową.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Fury powie ci wszystko...

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę? - zadaję mu ostatnie pytanie.

\- Steve... nam... powiedział... - odpowiada.

Słyszę stukot ciężkich butów przed drzwiami od mieszkania Rogersa. Do środka wpada pomoc, czyli trzech sanitariuszy i dwóch agentów SHIELD. Jeden z ubranych w białe kurtki zmienia mnie w uciskaniu szyi Clinta. Podnoszą go i pakują na nosze.

Zabieram ze sobą akta, które chowam pod kurtkę.

\- Postrzał w szyję, wydaje mi się, że ma uszkodzoną tętnicę - mówię, kiedy wynoszą go z mieszkania i wchodzą do windy. Agenci TARCZY eskortują mnie na dół schodami. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na parkingu zamiast karetki czeka śmigłowiec, ale wsiadają do niego tylko sanitariusze z postrzelonym agentem.

\- Ty pojedziesz z nami - mówi pachołek.

\- A mój samochód? - pytam.

\- Daj mi kluczyki, będzie na ciebie czekał pod Bazą Główną - odzywa się drugi.

Niechętnie wyciągam z kieszeni kluczyki i wręczam je ostentacyjnie agentowi czystą ręką.

\- Jeśli go zadrapiesz, albo chociaż...

\- Chodźmy - pierwszy agent prowadzi mnie do czarnego SUV-a. Otwiera mi drzwi od strony pasażera i zamyka za mną. Sam wsiada za kierownicę. Odpala silnik i rusza. Startujący śmigłowiec rozwiewa pył po całym parkingu.

\- Wiesz chociaż, agencie, kogo eskortujesz? - pytam zaczepnym tonem po kilku minutach jazdy.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Dostałem polecenie od szefa - odpowiada mi czarnoskóry mężczyzna ubrany w uniform ze znakiem SHIELD na plecach. - Mam cię przetransportować prosto do gabinetu Nicka Fury'ego.

Kiwam głową i przenoszę wzrok na mijane przez nas ulice Waszyngtonu. Jasne, neonowe światła, ruch uliczny, korki. Ostatni raz byłam w Stanach siedem miesięcy temu. Później wróciłam do Rosji, a podczas misji w Moskwie dostałam dwie kulki w płuco, zakrywając Dimę przed strzałem.

Gorelov wykonał nasze zadanie, ale musieli go odciągać od Łagrowa, któremu przetrącił szczękę za to, że przez niego leżałam osiem godzin na stole operacyjnym.

Ulice wielkiego miasta po zmroku rozświetlone lampami i neonami były moim ostatnim widokiem tego feralnego wieczoru.

Eskortujący mnie agent okazuje legitymację w punkcie kontrolnym przy bramie nowej Bazy SHIELD. Uśmiecham się do kontrolera. Ten przepuszcza nas, otwierając pancerną bramę. Za ogromnym budynkiem widać gmach Pentagonu.

Mężczyzna parkuje i zamyka samochód. Prowadzi mnie obok siebie aż do kolejnej kontroli. Muszę oddać im broń.

Dalej idziemy długimi korytarzami. W środku jest chłodno i dosyć ciemno, ale korytarze najwyraźniej biegną pod ziemię. W końcu docieramy pod właściwe drzwi.

Agent otwiera mi drzwi, a kiedy wchodzę do środka, od razu je zamyka.

W gabinecie siedzi trzech mężczyzn, dwóch strażników pilnuje drzwi. Fury zajmuje miejsce za metalowym biurkiem, a Steve siedzi na krześle bliżej mnie.

\- Usiądź, Nadia - proponuje mi szef TARCZY. Ostrożnie robię kilka kroków w ich kierunku, wbijając letalne spojrzenie w Stevena Rogersa. Kapitan Ameryka patrzy na mnie raczej jak niewinny szczeniaczek.

\- Nadia? Tak masz na imię? - pyta zdezorientowany Rogers.

Chwytam trzecie krzesło za oparcie i siadam jak najdalej od niego. Fury pokazuje coś dwóm strażnikom stojącym przy wejściu. Jeden z nich wychodzi.

\- Czy Barton z tego wyjdzie? - odzywam się do Fury'ego.

\- Dotarł do szpitala. Lekarze powiedzieli, że szanse są duże - odpowiada. - Dzięki tobie. Tamowałaś krwotok.

Kiwam lekko głową. Odpinam kurtkę i wyjmuję z niej lekko pogniecioną teczkę. Rzucam ja na stół.

\- _Ya budu govorit' tol'ko s vami _\- oświadczam Fury'emu, że będę rozmawiać tylko z nim i mierzę spojrzeniem Rogersa.

\- _Pochemu?_ \- pyta.

-_ Vam skazal, chto ya byl s nim. On ne dolzhen. Sam prinimayet verevku vokrug yego shei_ \- odpowiadam, że wszystko im powiedział, a nie powinien. Steve sam kręci sobie sznur na szyję.

\- O_n plokho ne khotyat_ \- Nick twierdzi, że chciał dobrze.

\- _Menya ne volnuyet, chto on khotel_ \- mówię, że nie obchodzi mnie, co chciał. - _Yest' pravila, kotoryye ne dolzhny byt' razorvany. On slomal _\- są prawa, które nie powinny być złamane, a on je złamał.

\- _Dlya pravogo dela _\- Fury usilnie twierdzi, że dla dobra sprawy.

\- _Ostanovit' zashchitit' yego!_ \- wybucham. Nie chcę, aby go bronił. - S_kazal vam obo mne. Kto-to, kak Barton, vy ne dolzhny dazhe imeyut ponyatiya o Podzemnaya! _\- nie daję się ogłupić. Mówię mu, że ludzie, jak Barton nie powinni mieć w ogóle pojęcia o Podziemiu. - _Ne vazhno. Vy postavleny pod ugrozu _\- usiłuję ochłonąć. Mówię im, że są w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- _Vy znayete chto-nibud'? _\- pyta, czy cokolwiek wiem.

\- Co ona mówi? - dopytuje się Steve.

\- _Vy dolzhny byli skazat' mne chto-to _\- twierdzę, że to on miał mi coś powiedzieć.

\- _No mne kazhetsya, chto vy znayete vse _\- uważa, że wszystko już wiem.

Do środka wraca strażnik. Podaje mi mokry ręcznik. Wycieram zakrwawione palce, ale nie przerywam rozmowy. Steve patrzy się na stopniowo coraz bardziej czerwony ręcznik z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach.

\- _Ne vse _\- odpowiadam, że nie wszystko. - _Otets ne govoril mne o nikh ubity. I on ne skazal mne o kakikh-libo HYDRA planov, ne o helicarriers plana, a ne o plane agenty istrebleniya. On mne nichego ne skazal _\- mówię, że ojciec nie powiedział mi o niczym.

\- _Pochemu?_ \- Nick nie wie, dlaczego.

-_ Ya ne znayu. Vy sprosite yego -_ wzruszam ramionami, mówiąc, że nie wiem. Niech spyta go sam. -_ On budet zdes' za dva dnya. Khochet, chtoby doprosit' Zimoy Soldat - _beznamiętnie oświadczam, że będzie tu za dwa dni. Chce przesłuchać Zimowego Żołnierza.

Na moment zapada cisza. Steve błądzi wzrokiem pomiędzy moją twarzą, a Nickiem. Mój cel został osiągnięty. Nie zrozumiał ani słowa. Jego towarzysz również wydaje się zagubiony.

\- _Ya doveryayu tebe, Nick. I ya nadeyus', chto vy nikomu ne skazhu _\- wyznaję Fury'emu, że mu ufam.

-_ U vas yest' moye slovo _\- obiecuje mi.

\- Więc co teraz? - pytam, tym razem jednak wszyscy w pomieszczeniu świetnie mnie rozumieją.

\- Poczekajmy na twojego ojca. Poproszę go, aby ze mną porozmawiał. Niech przesłucha obiekt, a później przyjedzie tutaj.

\- To zbyt ryzykowne. Może się domyślić, że kombinujemy... Przeciwko niemu.

\- Musimy go potraktować jak zdrajcę. Sam nas prowokuje - oświadcza mój rozmówca.

\- Powinien mi powiedzieć, racja, ale to nie znaczy, że jest zdrajcą - marszczę brwi. - Nick...

\- Rozumiem - Fury kiwa głową. - Sama wiesz, jakie są procedury. Jego zachowanie wydaje się zbyt podejrzane. Celowo mógł utaić swoją wiedzę, a to podchodzi pod zdradę, jeśli dodać do tego ofiary śmiertelne.

Krew w moich żyłach ścina się, gdy słyszę o zdradzie.

\- Nie możesz go oskarżyć o zdradę - zaczynam mówić szybciej i ostrzej. - I nie zrobisz tego.

\- Jeśli nie da mi powodów, to nie zrobię, ale jeśli... - prostuję się. Fury zmienia ton głosu na spokojniejszy. - Jeśli rzeczywiście wiedział, a któremukolwiek z agentów, nieważne, czy naszych, czy jego, coś się stanie, to...

\- To co? - rzucam prowokacyjnie.

\- Oskarżę go o zdradę, celowe zatajenie kluczowych informacji i kolaborację z HYDRĄ. Zostanie postawiony przed Trybunałem Wywiadowczym.

\- Więc nie mamy o czym rozmawiać - wstaję z krzesła.

\- Nadia... - Nick chwyta mnie za przedramię i przytrzymuje.

Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby postawił mojego ojca przed sądem z powodu moich paranoi.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie - kładzie przede mną czarny telefon. - Oboje wstrzymajmy się z jakimikolwiek działaniami. Do czasu.

Fury podaje Steve'owi takie samo urządzenie i spogląda po nas porozumiewawczo.

\- Żebyście nie musieli do siebie jeździć. Mamy w końcu dwudziesty pierwszy wiek.

...

**STEVE**

_Baza Główna SHIELD, Waszyngton_

_10 kwietnia, 22:23_

\- Poczekaj - zatrzymuję dziewczynę, której imię brzmi Nadia. Idzie przede mną szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem i ani myśli się odwrócić. Jednak całkowicie ją rozumiem.

To ja nawaliłem. Ja wygadałem się przed Nickiem.

\- Przepraszam.

Nadia staje i zaciska prawą pięść. Powoli odwraca się do mnie. Bezpieczna odległość od rosyjskiej agentki wynosi wystarczająco, abym zdążył zakryć się przed jej ewentualnym uderzeniem. Nie jestem pewien, czy za moment jej pięść nie rozkwasi mi nosa.

\- Za co mnie przepraszasz? - pyta, mrużąc oczy. Stoi z rękoma luźno opuszczonymi wzdłuż tułowia, ale cała grzmi. Jej oczy wyrażają głęboki gniew, ale twarz jest zatrważająco spokojna.

Spuszczam wzrok. Robi krok w moim kierunku. Zaciska pięść, ale nadal jej oblicze jest anielsko spokojne.

\- Za co? Powiedz to. Chcę to usłyszeć - jej głos ocieka jadem. - No dalej. Powiedz.

Podnoszę wzrok i jestem zdolny jedynie do patrzenia na nią. Nie umiem jednak spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Sprzedałem ją, a ona uratowała Bucka. Chciała, żebyśmy znowu byli dla siebie jak bracia. A ja wygadałem się przy Bartonie.

\- Legenda Ameryki, a nie potrafi nawet się przyznać - kpi sobie ze mnie. - Gdzie twoja odwaga, Kapitanie?

Spoglądam w bok, byle nie patrzeć na jej oceniający wzrok. Czuję na sobie to spojrzenie jak rozgrzane żelazo.

\- Każda osoba, która wie o tym, co robię, to kolejna lufa wymierzona we mnie i moich przyjaciół, mojego ojca, innych agentów. Rozumiesz to? - syczy. - Dlatego cały czas się ukrywamy.

\- Rozumiem. Nie miałem wyjścia.

\- Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście - zbliża twarz. - Zawsze.

Odsuwa się i odwraca. Zaczyna iść w przeciwnym kierunku niż ja. Zmierzam do dużego holu, w którym siedzi Sam. Napotykam towarzysza całkowicie rozbitego.

Siedzi z nogami na okrągłym stoliczku i patrzy w sufit. Jego prawa ręka zwisa z oparcia czarnego fotela.

\- Przeżyjesz? - pytam. Brzmię niemalże troskliwie.

\- Mhm - kiwa głową. - Ale możemy już jechać do tego mieszkania na Stanton Street? Chciałbym się napić.

\- Rano miałeś kaca mordercę. Jesteś pewien...?

\- Jeszcze niczego tak nie byłem pewien.

...

**JAMES**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 8:12_

Budzę się w pomieszczeniu 45B. Zasnąłem wczoraj wieczorem i przez trzynaście godzin, jeśli wierzyć elektronicznemu zegarowi stojącemu na metalowym biurku, spałem twardym snem.

Całe trzynaście godzin w moich myślach pojawiała się Nadia i nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć.

Siadam na łóżku i przecieram dłońmi oczy. Wsuwam palce we włosy i przeciągam je aż do karku. Wstaję i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Schodzę na pierwszy poziom Bazy.

W stołówce szukam czegoś do jedzenia. Kobieta w średnim wieku podaje mi talerz z kanapkami i kubek z czarną kawą. Zjadam szybko posiłek i długo czuję w ustach smak śniadania. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek jadł w ciągu doby tyle, ile tutaj.

Wracam do pokoju, w którym spałem i siadam na skraju łóżka. Po kilkunastu minutach znów zaczynam sobie przypominać swoje własne zbrodnie, mordy na niewinnych ludziach, ostrzeliwanie samochodów z rodzinami w środku. Tym razem podkładam ładunek pod czyjąś podłogę w mieszkaniu. Oddalam się i oglądam, jak mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze wylatuje w powietrze. Nie wiem, ile osób zginęło w tym wybuchu.

W Bazie HYDRY, do której transportuje mnie czarna furgonetka, ktoś z radością w głosie rozmawia o moim udanym zadaniu. Jego słowa stają się coraz głośniejsze. Chwali mnie. Mówi, że jestem najlepszym zabójcą, jakiego HYDRA kiedykolwiek miała. Zabiłem dwa razy więcej ludzi, niż sam mógł przewidywać.

Mogę przysiąc, że właścicielem tego głosu jest Pierce, ale szybko przypominam sobie słowa Nadii. On nie żyje i tego się chwytam. Inaczej utonąłbym w toni własnych pomieszanych paranoi i urywków wspomnień życia, które zostawiłem na brzegu rzeki kilka dni temu.

Zdejmuję opinającą koszulkę i przykrywam się kocem. Próbuję zasnąć jeszcze na moment i kurczowo zaciskam powieki. Jednak nawet to nie pomaga.

...

**NADIA**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 8:43_

Budzę się rano i od razu maszeruję do łazienki domyć krew z ręki. Telefon od Fury'ego leży koło mojego własnego. Powiedział, że będziemy w kontakcie. Nie mam jednak zamiaru dzwonić ani do niego, ani do Rogersa.

Wchodzę pod prysznic i suszę włosy. Ubieram się i schodzę do stołówki. Jem śniadanie w towarzystwie Bexleya. Żadne z nas się nie odzywa. Po skończeniu posiłku czuję, że muszę jako pierwsza przełamać tę absurdalną ciszę.

\- Jesteś obruszony jak panienka - rzucam. Unosi spojrzenie znad kanapki z tuńczykiem.

\- Nie jestem obruszony. Zdumiewa mnie twoja... heroiczna odwaga. Łatwość, z którą przychodzi ci podejmowanie ryzyka... - dobiera słowa, jakby deklamował wiersz. - Skąd ta krew na twojej ręce wczoraj, co?

\- Tamowałam krwotok.

\- Powiedziałaś mi - udaje zdziwienie. - Ciekawe. Myślałem, że to przemilczysz. Wy zawsze jesteście tacy tajemniczy.

\- My? - unoszę brwi.

\- Wy, Rosjanie. Antonov też ma jakieś sekrety. Znam go od wielu lat, ale nadal nie wiem, dlaczego i jak zginęli jego rodzice.

\- Dlatego go zwerbowali?

\- Chyba każdy tu ma jakąś tragedię za sobą. Ty, on, ja.

Marszczę brwi.

\- SHIELD zwerbowało mnie, kiedy mój brat zginął w Afganistanie. To było dziesięć lat temu - szybko wyjaśnia. - Stare dzieje... - wraca do jedzenia.

\- Musiało cię to dużo kosztować - stwierdzam.

Unosi brew i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jakoś to przeżyłem. Ale nadal mam uraz do sytuacji, w których nic nie mogę zrobić. Kiedy oglądam, jak inni robią krok do przodu na złość tobie, a mina wybucha pod ich stopami.

\- Nie wiedziałam, Diego... - zaczynam, ale przerywa mi:

\- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Wie to tylko twój ojciec. No i może Nick Fury, on wie przecież wszystko.

\- Racja - kładę sztućce na talerzu. - Czy nasz świadek jeszcze śpi?

\- Antonov sprawdzał jakieś piętnaście minut temu i chrapał jak zabity.

Uśmiecham się ponuro. "Jak zabity" nabiera zupełnie innego znaczenia, gdy pada z ust Bexleya w Bazie Podziemia i dotyczy zabójcy HYDRY.

Wracam do 32A i biorę do ręki telefon od Nicka. Odblokowuję go i szukam numeru do szefa TARCZY. Nie dziwi mnie, że jest na szybkim wybieraniu. Harrelson też ustawił siebie pod numerem jeden w telefonie, który teraz spoczywa w szufladzie szafki nocnej.

Wysyłam mu wiadomość, w której pytam, co z Clintem. Coś podpowiada mi, że powinnam zainteresować się losem agenta. W końcu teraz i on wie, czym się trudnię i powinnam mieć na niego oko.

Nie dostaję szybkiej odpowiedzi, więc zostawiam telefon na szafce i kieruję się do 45B.

Cicho otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do środka. Barnes leży plecami do mnie, przykryty kocem. Nie ma na sobie koszulki i dziwię się, że nie jest mu zimno przy takiej temperaturze w Bazie. Mnie nie robi to różnicy. Przyzwyczaiłam się do chłodu.

Musi głęboko spać i nie chcę mu przeszkadzać. Znów chwytam za klamkę, ale przerywa mi jego głos:

\- Nie musisz wychodzić, nie obudzisz mnie. Nie śpię od godziny.

Puszczam klamkę. Zimowy Żołnierz w zatrważającym tempie siada i chwyta swoją koszulkę. Ma problem z założeniem jej, jakby bał się zbyt mocno obciążyć prawą rękę. Pomagam mu przełożyć ramię przez rękaw.

\- Wciąż boli? - pytam.

Kręci głową.

\- Po prostu ciągle wydaje mi się, że jak nią poruszę, to zemdleję z bólu. Przyzwyczaiłem się do wybitego barku. Dziwnie móc znów ruszać prawą ręką - tłumaczy. Siada na skraju łóżka i naciąga kołdrę na poduszki.

\- Jakieś nowe... wspomnienia?

\- Kilka - przeciąga się. - Ale nie wiem, czy chcesz je poznać.

\- Gdybym nie chciała, to bym tu nie przyszła - uśmiecham się kącikami ust.

\- Zastrzeliłem trzech agentów SHIELD w latach siedemdziesiątych - oświadcza beznamiętnie. Patrzy na swoje splecione na udach dłonie.

\- Jeśli nadal będziesz sobie przypominał w takim tempie, to niedługo odzyskasz całą pamięć.

\- Nie wiem sam, czy chcę to wszystko pamiętać - spogląda na okno.

\- Bez wspomnieć jesteśmy nic nie warci. To one świadczą o nas. O tym, kim byliśmy. Możemy być lepszymi ludźmi, jeśli pamiętamy, jakie popełniliśmy błędy.

\- Moje wspomnienia to głównie granatnik w rękach, przeładowywanie broni... Pierce, który ćwiczy na mnie nowe chwyty i uderzenia, które pozbawiają mnie przytomności... Jakieś cele, klatki jak dla zwierząt. Nie mam zbyt barwnych wspomnień.

\- Uwierz, ja też nie - usiłuję go pocieszyć, ale zawsze wychodziło mi to z marnym, komicznym skutkiem.

Spogląda na mnie, jakby chciał zapytać mnie, czy w moim życiu wydarzyło się coś równie podłego, co w jego.

\- Urodziłam się na głębi rosyjskiej Syberii... Nie mogę narzekać, mieliśmy ciepłą wodę i prąd przez większość roku. Przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku w Siewiersku leży śnieg, przez pozostałe dwa jest około pięciu, sześciu stopni na zewnątrz. W lasach, w którym trenowaliśmy, żyły całe watahy wilków. Uczyli nas strzelania do ruchomym celów właśnie na tych wilkach. Biegaliśmy po dziesięć kilometrów w piętnastostopniowym mrozie. Moi trenerzy mówili, że zimno jest dopiero wtedy, gdy zamarza wódka.

\- Kiedyś zamarzła? - pyta, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zamarzała co roku w styczniu - odpowiadam, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

Barnes kiwa głową.

\- Nie jesteś jedynym, który ma trudną przeszłość - uśmiecham się, może nieco sarkastycznie. Słowa "trudna przeszłość" są tak absurdalnie odpowiednie, że aż chce mi się śmiać.

\- Ile osób zabiłaś? - pyta nagle, a ja nie jestem gotowa na takie pytanie. Zamieram i przez moment upewniam się, że rzeczywiście to powiedział. Odpowiada mi tylko cisza i jego wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Od mojej pierwszej misji piętnaście - mówię bez zastanowienia.

Barnes wstaje i przeciera twarz dłonią.

\- Piętnaście - mówi. - To mało.

\- To nie jest mało - wtrącam się. - Piętnaście zabitych osób to nie mało.

\- To nic w porównaniu z tym, ile ja zabiłem. Chryste, nie pamiętam nawet połowy tych ludzi... Tyle niewinnych osób, dzieci...

\- Nie miałeś nad tym kontroli - wstaję. - Kierowała tobą HYDRA. Wsadzili ci broń do ręki.

\- Ale nie pociągnęli za mnie za spust - odpowiada, patrząc na mnie ubolewającym wzrokiem. Przypomina zbite szczenię. Spod kosmyków brązowych, długich włosów połyskują smutne, cierpiące oczy.

\- Hej - podchodzę bliżej i patrzę mu prosto w oczy. - Wszyscy wokół mnie widzą w tobie mordercę, do tego z letalnymi umiejętnościami. Wsadzili cię do tej samej szufladki z resztą agentów HYDRY, którzy sami pchali się pod skrzydła Pierce'a. Nie mają racji. Nie jesteś taki jak oni.

\- Jestem od nich o wiele gorszy. Robiłem to, co mi kazali i nawet nie kwestionowałem ich poleceń - odpowiada.

\- Przestań - proszę go. - Przestań tak mówić.

\- Mam przestać mówić prawdę? Lepiej, żebym kłamał? - marszczy brwi. Żyłki w jego oczach zaczynają być widoczne. - Jestem mordercą, rozumiesz?! Nie mogę zachowywać się, jakbym nigdy nikogo nie zabił! Mam dwieście osób na koncie! Dwieście! Sama to powiedziałaś! Sama powiedziałaś, że jestem maszyną do zabijania! Że jestem psychicznie niestabilny, jestem nienormalny, jestem bezużyteczny! Jedyne co umiem, to zabijać!

\- Powiedziałam to, żeby złamać twoje wyuczone przez HYDRĘ mechanizmy obronne - wyjaśniam mu spokojnie. - Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, nigdy byś się nie zgodził na współpracę.

\- Nazywasz to współpracą?

\- A jak mam to nazwać? Nie jestem twoją niańką, to nie przedszkole dla ekszabójców.

Macha dłonią.

\- Sama widzisz. Podświadomie wszyscy wiecie, że jestem zabójcą.

\- Powiedziałam eks.

\- Nadia, ja mam na rękach krew niewinnych ludzi.

\- A ja mam na rękach krew ludzi, którzy cię do tego zmusili! - wybucham. - Strzeliłam każdemu agentowi HYDRY, którego znalazłam, prosto w łeb! Widziałam ich mózgi rozpryskujące się na ścianach i podłogach. Jednemu wbiłam nóż w szyję w toalecie w galerii handlowej! Zrozum, że nie jesteś jedynym wewnętrznie zniszczonym przez to, co ktoś kazał ci robić!

Buchanan przestaje mówić. Spuszcza cierpiętniczy wzrok na ziemię i zamyka oczy. Przestaje zaciskać dłonie. One również zaczynają beznamiętnie zwisać wzdłuż jego ciała.

\- Zaczynam się rozpadać jak małe dziecko - niemalże szepcze.

\- Nie pozwolę ci się rozpaść - zapewniam go, brzmiąc, jakbym mu to obiecała.

Otwiera oczy i rzuca mi nieodgadnione spojrzenie:

\- Miałaś mnie nie niańczyć.

\- Tu nie chodzi o niańczenie - kręcę głową.

\- Więc o co? - unosi brwi i otwiera usta. Czeka na moją odpowiedź z wyczekującym wzrokiem.

\- Co byś chciał usłyszeć? - powoli biorę wdech i wpuszczam z płuc powietrze.

\- Prawdę, całą prawdą i tylko prawdę - odpowiada.

\- Nie zastrzeliłam cię wtedy właśnie dlatego, że byłeś marionetką, a nie agentem HYDRY - wyznaję mu. - Nie mogłam zabić niewinnej osoby.

\- Uważasz, że jestem niewinny? - pyta.

\- Czy ktoś zmuszony do morderstwa popełnił je z własnej woli?

\- Nie - mówi.

\- Czy zostałeś zmuszony do morderstw na agentach SHIELD?

\- Tak - odpowiada zdecydowanie.

\- Czy myślałeś wtedy w inny sposób niż narzucony przez pranie mózgu?

\- Nie.

\- Czy mogłeś w jakikolwiek sposób zaprzestać wykonywania rozkazów HYDRY? Czy byłeś świadom, co robisz?

\- Nie.

\- Czy z pełną świadomością i z własnej woli popełniłbyś swoje czyny jeszcze raz?

\- Nie - kręci głową.

\- Powtórz to mojemu ojcu i powtarzaj sobie za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślisz, że jesteś czemukolwiek winien.

Na moment zapada cisza.

\- A co ty powtarzasz sobie, kiedy dopada cię poczucie winy? - zadaje mi jedyne pytanie, na które odpowiedź przygotowywałam w myślach już od dawna.

\- Mówię sobie, że to nie byli ludzie, tylko potwory. Każdy z nich zrobił coś okropnego i nie było dla nich wybaczenia. Mordowali jeńców, kobiety, eksperymentowali na dzieciach, często z krajów ogarniętych wojną. Urządzali masowe mordy na niewinnych ludziach - przerywam, aby spojrzeć na niego. - Proszę cię tylko, żebyś nigdy więcej nie myślał o tym, co się stało. Jeśli wrócą do ciebie wspomnienia, to nie zadręczaj się nimi. To jest jedyny sposób, żebyś oderwał się od HYDRY.

Robię kilka kroków w tył, chcąc wyjść, aż dochodzę do drzwi. Barnes siada na łóżku i opiera czoło na dłoniach. Zaczyna podrygiwać prawą stopą. Zatrzymuję się z ręką na klamce.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to idź. Mam z kim pogadać. Pierce mnie czasem odwiedza - mruczy pod nosem.

Podchodzę do niego i siadam obok. Kładzie ręce na udach. Zmuszam go, aby na mnie spojrzał. Śledzę wzrokiem każdą emocję na jego twarzy. Przed chwilą tak świetnie ukrył wiadomość w swoich słowach, że niemal nie wychwyciłam, o co mu chodzi.

Barnes lekko marszczy brwi i przeciera czoło ręką. Wstaje, więc ja też wstaję. Przebiega spojrzeniem od czubka moich włosów aż do dłoni opartych na białej pościeli. Wraca wzrokiem do moich oczu.

\- Nadia, ja nie...

Wstaję i podchodzę do niego. Nie mogę znieść tego cierpiącego spojrzenia.

Wsuwam dłonie pod jego ręce i splatam je na jego plecach. Buchanan od razu opiera głowę na moim ramieniu i czoło na mojej szyi. Powietrze, które wydycha, łaskocze moją skórę.

Zimowy Żołnierz tkwi nieruchomo przez moment, więc zaczynam powoli się odsuwać, ale wtedy chwyta mnie mocniej i przysuwa do siebie.

Czuję nieznaną mi wcześniej chęć bycia blisko niego i nie umiem jej w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć.

\- To minie - zapewniam go. - Obiecuję, że to minie.

...

**STEVE**

_Stanton Street 71, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 09:23_

Sam śpi na łóżku rodziców Sharon w ich sypialni i chrapie. Wczoraj wypił tyle alkoholu, ile tylko było w mieszkaniu. Muszę pamiętać, aby zostawić na stole pieniądze za wszystkie opróżnione przez Wilsona butelki i zbity kieliszek.

Dopijam mleko i wkładam białą szklankę do zlewu. Włączam wodę i myję go.

Po cichu skradam się do sypialni. Wchodzę do środka na palcach i z szafy wyciągam kremową koszulę ojca Sharon i zgniłozielone spodnie oraz czystą, białą podkoszulkę i bieliznę. Biorę prysznic i ubieram się. Potem zaparzam Wilsonowi kawę i stawiam ją na stoliczku nocnym koło łóżka. Sam nadal śpi i nie ma chyba zamiaru obudzić się przez kolejną godziną.

Chowam do kieszeni telefon od Nicka i zamykam za sobą mieszkanie. W samochodzie na parkingu pod wejściem do klatki schodowej cały czas siedzi dwóch agentów TARCZY i ma na nas oko. Kiwam jednemu z nich i wsiadam do ich samochodu.

\- Porucznik Wilson śpi i obudzi się z wielkim kacem. Proponuję kupić mu aspirynę i kefir - oznajmiam im.

\- Kapitanie, gdzieś się wybierasz? - pyta agent siedzący na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Nie. Chcę tylko się dowiedzieć jak Barton.

Mężczyźni patrzą po sobie. Jeden z nich spuszcza wzrok.

\- O co chodzi? - moje serce zaczyna bić szybciej.

\- Szef kazał przywieźć cię do szpitala Beauforta około dziesiątej.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Kazał nic nie mówić. Wszystko przekaże ci osobiście agentka Maria Hill.

Czuję, jak uchodzi ze mnie całe powietrze.

\- Zawieźcie mnie teraz - proszę ich.

Jeden z agentów wychodzi z samochodu, zabierając ode mnie klucze od mieszkania. Wchodzi do klatki schodowej, a kierowca rusza.

Droga do szpitala jest maksymalnie przedłużona przez tworzące się w centrum korki. Cały czas obracam w rękach czarny, cienki telefon od Nicka. Nie wiem, czy powinienem dzwonić do Nadii i powiedzieć jej cokolwiek dowiem się o Clincie. W końcu ona też ma prawo wiedzieć, co z agentem. Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy jeszcze ją to obchodzi.

Agent zatrzymuje samochód pod samym wejściem i eskortuje mnie do środka. W sterylnym korytarzu, oślepiającym mnie bielą kafelek, widzę Marię.

Podchodzi do mnie i obejmuje mnie jedną ręką.

\- Co się stało, Maria? - pytam, ale nie dostaję od niej odpowiedzi. Kilka kroków dalej zatrzymujemy się pod drzwiami windy. Kiedy przyjeżdża, wsiadam do niej z Hill. Dopiero po zamknięciu się windy, agentka odzywa się:

\- Fury sam chciał ci to przekazać, ale musiał zostać w Bazie - zaczyna.

\- Dlaczego musiał zostać? - dopytuję się.

\- Przyjechała agentka Romanoff - odpowiada.

Ostatecznie tracę grunt spod nóg. Jeśli Natasha jest w Waszyngtonie, w Bazie TARCZY, to oznacza to tylko jedno.

Domyślam się, że Clint Barton nie żyje.


	8. Rozdział 7

**NADIA**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 10:45_

Harrelson wchodzi do 32A i odrywa mnie od czytania raportów z systemu Podziemia. Gorelov ostatni raz meldował się wczoraj w Krasnoznamieńsku około siódmej rano. Nie ma pojęcia, czemu wciąż tam jest, skoro ojciec powiedział, że potrzebują go w Siewiersku, ale jestem spokojna, jeśli Gorelov jest w głębi Europy. Tam HYDRA nie dotrze.

\- Nadia, chodź ze mną na dół - prosi mnie, ale jest czymś mocno zmartwiony. Patrzy na ziemię i unika mojego wzroku. Zamykam laptopa i idę za nim.

\- Coś się stało? - pytam, kiedy szybko schodzimy po betonowych schodach. Adam nie odpowiada mi i mogę to uznać za zły znak.

Jak się okazuje, gdy wchodzimy na stołówkę, bardzo zły.

Antonov i Diego stoją przed włączonym na wiadomości telewizorem. Przed oczami migają mi zdjęcia płonącego budynku i stosy gruzu, metalu i betonu. Dym unosi się nad całym zdewastowanym budynkiem.

Zdewastowanym wybuchem.

Podchodzę bliżej ekranu, gdy widzę napis na pasku wiadomości. Strażnicy przepuszczają mnie i cofają się.

"Wybuch magazynu butanu i propanu w Krasnoznamieńsku zabija osiemnaście osób. Nie jest znana ilość rannych, ani uwięzionych w gruzach. Budynek wciąż jest przeszukiwany przez lokalne władze".

Dźwięki z otoczenia przestają do mnie docierać.

Zginam się w połowie i padam na kolana.

To nie jest prawda.

Unoszę wzrok na ekran, ale jedynie upewniam się, że nie mylę się. Baza w Krasnoznamieńsku wyleciała w powietrze. Ta, w której byłam nie tak dawno. Zginęło osiemnastu agentów. Osiemnastu. Tylu właśnie było razem z Olegiem. Tylu było zarejestrowanych w systemie. Wszyscy zginęli.

\- Oleg...

Łapczywie wciągam do płuc powietrze. Obok mnie klęka Bexley i Antonov. Diego mówi coś do mnie i unosi mój podbródek. Nie słyszę ani jednego jego słowa.

Nie, proszę, nie. Błagam. Tylko nie Oleg. On nie mógł zginąć. On nie...

Bexley kładzie ręce na mojej szyi i potrząsa moją głową. Od dziecka trenowano mnie, abym w reakcji na jakąkolwiek tragedię wpadała w głęboki, odcinający mnie od rzeczywistości szok. Tylko tak agenci Podziemia radzili sobie ze stratą swoich bliskich i po dwóch dniach mogli kontynuować służbę.

Diego i Antonov łapią mnie pod rękę i wyprowadzają zgiętą w połowie ze stołówki. Harrelson mówi sam do siebie:

\- Nie, Gorelov. Nie mogło cię tam być...

Nie zabierajcie mi Olega.

W korytarzu wyrywam się im i zakrywam usta dłonią. Zaciskam lewą dłoń i biegnę do 32A. Widok zamazują mi łzy.

Trzęsącymi rękoma chwytam za mój telefon i wybieram numer do Gorelova. Przykładam urządzenie do ucha i czekam, aż jego głos przerwie sygnały. Czekam i opieram się plecami o ścianę. Kiedy nikt nie odbiera, osuwam się na ziemię i zaciskam palce na komórce. Opanowuję falę rozpaczy i drugi raz dzwonię do Gorelova.

Nie zginąłeś. Nie zginąłeś, Gorelov. Odbierz.

\- _Tovarishch ?_ \- słyszę po czterech sygnałach.

...

**STEVE**

_Szpital Beauforta, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 10:52_

Hill wprowadza mnie do prosektorium. Uderza mnie chłód panujący w tym pomieszczeniu i dziwny, chemiczny zapach. Spodziewałem się co najmniej odoru, ale czuję tylko coś w rodzaju środka odkażającego.

Maria odszukuje w metalowej szafie odpowiednią skrytkę i wysuwa łóżko z nakrytym białą płachtą ciałem.

Odkrywa spod materiału głowę martwego Clinta. Na jego bladej szyi widnieje wielka dziura z zakrzepniętą, ciemną krwią. Ktoś przestrzelił szyję Bartona na wylot.

\- Zmarł trzy godziny temu - informuje mnie Maria.

\- Natasha wie? - pytam, bo jedynie do tego jestem zdolny. Nie chcę akceptować śmierci Clinta. Był przyjacielem.

\- Wie - lakonicznie odpowiada Hill.

Kiwam głową i odwracam się. Idę do wyjścia z prosektorium. Panujący wewnątrz chłód jeszcze bardziej mnie dezorientuje.

Clint nie mógł umrzeć. Przecież wczoraj rozmawialiśmy. Wczoraj był w Bazie TARCZY. Wczoraj...

Opieram się plecami o ścianę na zewnątrz prosektorium. Kładę dłoń na czole i zaciskam powieki. Czekam, aż minie pulsujący w moich skroniach ból. Zaczyna dawać o sobie znać moja rana na nodze i brzuchu.

\- Steve - Maria kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy usiadłem na posadzce. - Poradzisz sobie?

\- Tak - odpowiadam. - Poradzę sobie. To nic takiego - kłamię agentce. - Radziłem już sobie ze śmiercią przyjaciela.

\- Agenci odwiozą cię do mieszkania rodziców Sharon.

\- Sharon - ożywiam się. - Wszystko z nią w porządku? Ostatni raz widziałem ją na pogrzebie Peggy...

\- Nic jej nie grozi. Dwóch agentów pilnuje ją w ukryciu.

\- To dobrze - wstaję chwiejnie. - Miej ją na oku, Maria. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś się jej stało.

...

**NADIA**

_Baza przejściowa Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 10:53_

Zamieram ze słuchawką przyciśniętą do ucha. Zaciskam powieki i powstrzymuję łzy, które cisną mi się do oczu. Czuję ulgę tak wielką, że niemalże klepie mnie ona po plecach i wyciera policzki.

\- Nadia? - dopytuje się Gorelov. - Nadia, co się stało?

\- Baza - zaczynam chrapliwym głosem. Mój oddech urywa się i brzmię dokładnie tak, jakbym przed chwilą płakała. Jednak nie oszukam Olega, nawet przez telefon. Już dobrze wie, że tak było.

\- Nadia, dlaczego płaczesz? - pyta, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Krasnoznamieńsk. Baza w... HYDRA...

\- Nadia, co się stało?! - słyszę jego naglący krzyk i jakieś zakłócenia. Ktoś musiał zabrać mu telefon.

\- Nadia? - tym razem słyszę głos ojca. A znaczy to, że Gorelov siedzi razem z nim w samolocie lecącym do Waszyngtonu.

Po raz drugi kamień spada mi z serca. Oleg tu jedzie. Będzie tutaj.

\- Wiesz o Krasnoznamieńsku? - pytam go słabym głosem.

\- Przed chwilą dostałem telefon - odpowiada. Czuję, że na tym skończy się nasza rozmowa. - Za pół godziny lądujemy w Waszyngtonie. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Czekaj na nas w Bazie.

Ojciec rozłącza się po tym, jak daje mi najbardziej idiotyczne polecenie, na jakie go stać.

\- A gdzie miałabym teraz pójść? - pytam samą siebie.

Szybkim krokiem schodzę na parter. Chwytam się ręką poręczy i biorę po kilka schodków naraz. W drugiej ręce nadal ściskam telefon.

Zatrzymuję się, kiedy widzę Harrelsona. Patrzy na mnie rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem, jakby powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Adam też myślał, że Gorelov był w Bazie podczas wybuchu.

Otwiera usta, a jego dolna warga zaczyna lekko drżeć, jakby mój widok potwierdził jego przerażające przypuszczenia. Podchodzi do mnie kilka kroków, a ja idę do niego.

Zaczynam kręcić głową. Jednak wcale nie znaczy to, że Oleg zginął.

\- Nie było go tam - mówię. - Nie było go tam, Adam.

Harrelson obejmuje mnie mocno i przez moment milczymy. Silne ciało agenta trzyma mnie przez kilka minut. Oboje myśleliśmy, że Gorelov zginął. Oboje, na szczęście, się myliliśmy.

\- Nie zginął. Nic mu nie jest - szepczę.

Harrelson odsuwa się ode mnie i kiwa głową. Oleg, tak samo dla mnie, jak i dla niego, jest ważną osobą, przyjacielem. Agentów Podziemia zawsze łączyły więzi o wiele silniejsze, niż zwykła przyjaźń. Każdy był gotowy oddać życie za drugiego. Jednak ja i Gorelov jesteśmy jeszcze mocniej związani. Mocniej niż dzień ze słońcem, niż burza z deszczem, niż ogień z gorącem.

Baza w Krasnoznamieńsku była dotychczas zaatakowana tylko raz i to jako jedyna z naszych Baz. Kiedy miałam sześć lat, agenci HYDRY wdarli się do środka i zabili niemalże połowę osób, które tam były. Widok rozgorączkowanego ojca, który się o tym dowiedział, przelatuje jak piorun przez moją pamięć, kiedy idę do kantyny.

Barnes siedzi w towarzystwie Diega i Antonova przy jednym ze stołów. Podnosi wzrok na mój widok. Podchodzę do nich i siadam na wolnym krześle. Wszyscy trzej uważnie śledzą moje ruchy wzrokiem.

\- On tam był? - niespodziewanie odzywa się Zimowy Żołnierz. Dla mnie oczywiste jest, że pyta o Gorelova. Mówiłam mu o Olegu.

Kręcę głową.

\- Nie - odpowiadam. - Nie było go tam. Jest razem z moim ojcem w drodze do Waszyngtonu. Lądują za pół godziny.

\- Więc poznam więcej twoich... agnatów - głośno wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

Wydaje mi się, że Barnes chce mnie sprowokować, ale nie wiem, do czego. Dlatego porusza temat Olega, a jest to jedyna rzecz, która zawsze będzie we mnie budzić niczym niepohamowaną chęć obrony Gorelova przed jakimkolwiek atakiem. Nawet słownym.

\- Jest kimś więcej niż bratem, prawda? - Barnes lekko mruży oczy.

\- Czy to jest zazdrość, żołnierzu? - włącza się Antonov. Jego zaczepny ton mnie zdumiewa.

Buchanan patrzy na niego, ściągając brwi.

\- Co? - pyta bardziej zdziwiony ode mnie.

\- Słyszałeś, co. Jesteś zazdrosny? - strażnik jawnie kpi sobie z Zimowego Żołnierza.

Zanim Buchanan odpowiada, wstaję.

\- Zaprowadźcie obiekt do pomieszczenia 45B. Przygotuj się na przesłuchanie - mówię beznamiętnie do Barnesa i odwracam się, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się Zimowego Żołnierza z pola widzenia. Po kilku metrach zatrzymuje mnie Diego.

Wygląda, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć i na pewno też jest zdruzgotany zniszczeniem Bazy. Nie wiem, czy w Podziemiu znajdzie się kogoś, kto by nie był

Kto nie jest.

Kiwam głową i przymykam oczy na znak, że go rozumiem. Dołącza do Antonova i wychodzą z Barnesem pomiędzy ich ramionami. Łapię dziwne spojrzeniem Buchanana, którego nie rozumiem. Sama patrzę na niego coraz ostrzej.

Nie wiem, co nim kieruje. Raz chce wyspowiadać mi się ze swoich grzechów i odwzajemnia mój chwilowy przypływ litości, a raz wkłada patyk w mrowisko zwane "nie mów o Olegu jak o moim chłopaku".

...

**JAMES**

Diego Bexley i Antonov zaprowadzili mnie do 45B jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Czas mija szybko, bo wiem, że za jakiś czas w tym budynku pojawi się Vincent Sołowjow i będzie chciał wydobyć ze mnie wszystko, co wiem. Powiem mu. Ale tacy ludzie często chcą wiedzieć więcej, a ja nie wyczaruję sobie w głowie kolejnych planów HYDRY.

Nie mogę się go bać. To ojciec Nadii. Powinni być choć w jakimś stopniu podobni i dlatego nie powinienem się go bać. Przecież nie lękam się Nadii.

Kolejne piętnaście minut spędzam, siedząc na skraju łóżka i nerwowo podrygując stopą.

W końcu o wpół do dwunastej drzwi otwiera Nadia.

\- Przyjechali.

...

**NADIA**

Kiedy sprowadzam Barnesa na parter, słychać zamieszanie przy drzwiach. Pełno głosów.

Ruszam przed siebie, a Zimowy Żołnierz powoli kroczy za mną. Dostrzegam Olega. Moje serce zaczyna bić szybciej.

Gorelov kładzie torbę na ziemi i rozwiera ramiona. Obejmuję go mocno. Nie liczy się nic więcej. Jest tu. Cały i zdrowy. Nic mu nie jest. To jest najważniejsze.

Zdawkowo witam się z ojcem. Szybka wymiana słów i chłodne objęcie mówią same za siebie. O wiele bliżej jestem z Olegiem niż z własnym ojcem.

Ojciec podchodzi do Barnesa, który stoi w pozie zdradzającej jego niepewności. Jakby sam nie wiedział, czy ma stanąć do walki, czy od razu się poddać. Nie wygląda jednak jakby chciał uciec.

\- Vincent Sołowjow, szef Podziemia - ojciec podaje mu rękę. Zimowy Żołnierz ściska ją i odpowiada:

\- James Buchanan Barnes - spogląda na mnie. - Tak mówią.

Przez twarz ojca przebiega tajemniczy uśmieszek.

Po kilku minutach przy stole w stołówce zasiada czterech agentów, z którymi przyjechał ojciec, Oleg, ja i Barnes. Kobieta, która tutaj gotuje, stawia na stole talerze i sztućce, a po chwili przynosi półmisek z ziemniakami i mięso.

Pytam ojca, jak minął im lot. Odpowiada oczywiście, że dobrze.

Po zjedzeniu posiłku Antonov i Diego wychodzą gdzieś z rosyjskimi towarzyszami. Ojciec prosi mnie o chwilę rozmowy na stronie.

_\- Oleg, derzhat' glaz na nim _\- mówię do Gorelova, lekko się uśmiechając i wychodzę z ojcem.

Wchodzimy do pomieszczenia o połowę mniejszego od stołówki. Drzwi za nami zamyka jeden z agentów ojca. Pokój jest oznaczony numerem P08 i z pewnością służy do rozmów i przesłuchań.

Siadam na krześle naprzeciwko ojca. Dzieli nas stół, a z sufitu zwiesza się pojedyncza, ledowa żarówka. Świeci tak mocno, że prawie mrużę oczy.

\- Wytłumacz mi, jak to się stało, że przed chwilą jadłem obiad w towarzystwie martwego celu? Twojego martwego celu? - pyta, a jego słowa są podszyte jadem. Ukryta zawiść jest jak krew pod raną, którą wystarczy nacisnąć, aby wypłynęła.

\- Jak dla mnie, to był bardzo żywy - cedzę ostrożnie słowa. Mina ojca nie wskazuje na to, żeby miał ochotę na żarty. Właściwie, to nigdy jej nie ma i chyba nigdy nie miał.

\- Dlaczego on jest żywy? - ojciec akcentuje słowo "żywy", jakby było wyjątkowo splugawione.

\- Bo go nie zabiłam - zmieniam ton na bardziej podobny do tego, którym mówi ojciec. Nie będę udawać aniołka, jeśli on chce grać ze mną w ten sposób.

\- Dlaczego... - zaczyna, ale wcinam się:

\- Nie pytaj mnie, dlaczego go nie zabiłam. Wiesz dobrze, że zgodził się na współpracę z nami. Przestań to roztrząsać. Zachowaj się raz jak normalny człowiek.

Ojciec na moment milknie i lustruje mnie nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Zgodził się na współpracę na pewno już w Bazie, a to znaczy, _Nadija, _że przywiozłaś niebezpieczny obiekt to Bazy...

\- Przestań - zaciskam powieki. - Przestań. Mam dosyć twojego oskarżania mnie. Po co tu przyjechałeś? - pytam go. Mój wyprowadzony z równowagi głos brzmi jak warkot.

\- Przyjechałem tu zrobić to, czego ty nie dałaś rady - odpowiada szybko. Serce mi zamiera. Kręcę głową.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić - w moim tonie brzmi ostrzeżenie. - Nie zrobisz tego. Przesłuchasz go i dostanie azyl w Rosji. Nie zrobisz tego.

\- Nie będziesz mi wydawać rozkazów. To ja tu jestem od kazania - pochyla się w moją stronę zza metalowego blatu.

\- A wydaje mi się, że jesteś tutaj od siedzenia na własnej, leniwej dupie i wydawania wygodnych dla siebie rozkazów - odcinam się, przekraczając niebezpieczną granicę.

\- Jestem szefem Podziemia, ty... nieposłuszna... - wstaje. Jego oczy wyrażają wściekłość, ale nie boję się go. Nie ma sposobu, aby mnie skrzywdził. Nie zrobi krzywdy własnej córce, chociaż zdenerwowałabym go do granic możliwości. Zbyt mocno mnie kocha.

\- Możesz mnie wyzywać ile chcesz - patrzę na niego gniewnym wzrokiem.

\- Ja tylko mówię, jaka jesteś. Powinnaś wykonać rozkaz. Nie tak cię wychowałem. Nie tego cię nauczyłem.

\- Nauczyłeś mnie, żeby bronić niewinnych do upadłego! I tak będę robić! - wstaję. - Będę go przed tobą bronić, bo jest niewinny. Był zaszczuty przez HYDRĘ! Nic nie zrobił z własnej woli, zrozum to! - krzyczę.

Mina ojca stopniowo zaczyna się zmieniać. Nie jest już tak rozgorączkowana, a jego spojrzenie robi się coraz spokojniejsze.

\- Nie zabiłaś go, bo jest niewinny? - pyta w zupełnie inny sposób.

Opieram rękę na blacie i przymykam oczy.

\- To ci próbuję powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś zupełnie jak twoja matka - mówi. - Ona też zawsze stawiała dobro innych ponad swoje.

\- Powiedziałam ci, że wezmę na siebie konsekwencje i tak zrobię. Możesz mnie ukarać w sposób, jaki sobie wybierzesz - wbijam w niego beznamiętne spojrzenie. - Rób ze mną co chcesz. Wyślij mnie na Syberię, zawieś mnie, zamknij mnie w więzieniu na rok, ale zrób to wszystko mnie. Jego zostaw w spokoju, proszę.

\- Jest coś jeszcze, poza jego niewinnością, prawda? - ojciec wstaje z miejsca i podchodzi do mnie. Klęka koło mojego krzesła. Czuję się, jakbym znów miała trzynaście lat, a on rozmawiał ze mną po kolejnej misji. - Prawda, Nadia?

\- Mylisz się - odpowiadam, kręcąc głową. - Nie ma nic więcej.

Wstaję i kieruję się do drzwi. Naszą rozmowę uważam za zamkniętą. Nie pomyślałam nawet, aby spytać go o zabitych agentów, wysadzoną w powietrze Bazę, plan wymordowania ludzi SHIELD. Nasza rozmowa spełzła na Jamesa Barnesa i po raz pierwszy okłamałam ojca.

\- Przyprowadzę obiekt na przesłuchanie, _tovarishch _Sołowjow - oznajmiam mu i wychodzę z pomieszczenia.

...

**JAMES**

Oleg Gorelov siedzi dwa krzesła ode mnie na lewo i stuka palcem o blat stołu. Bardziej leży, niż siedzi na drewnianym siedzisku z oparciem. Gapi się na mnie co chwilę. W końcu odzywa się:

\- To ty jesteś powodem całego zamieszania?

W jego głosie prawie nie da się wykryć lekkiego rosyjskiego akcentu, ale muszę przyznać, że oboje z Nadią świetnie opanowali mówienie po amerykańsku. Normalny człowiek, nie taki, który siedemdziesiąt lat przeżył pod jednym dachem z rodowitymi Rosjanami, nie poznałby, że oboje pochodzą z Rosji.

Nie odpowiadam, więc zadaje kolejne pytanie, jakby chciał, żebym sklecił w końcu jakąś logiczną odpowiedź:

\- Ty jesteś tym Zimowy Żołnierzem? - marszczy brwi i mierzy mnie wzrokiem.

Kiwam głową.

\- Ja - opowiadam, kontynuując najbardziej idiotyczną konwersację na świecie.

\- Masz metalową rękę? - dopytuje się dalej Oleg Gorelov. Przestaje brzmieć jak groźny twardziel i zaczyna przypominać zaciekawionego chłopca. "Masz metalową rękę?". Niemalże widzę, jak błyszczą mu się oczy.

Podnoszę lewą dłoń i poruszam bionicznymi palcami. Rosjanin popada w lekkie oszołomienie.

\- O, stary...

Gorelov ma krótkie, ciemne i lekko kręcące się włosy. Kilkudniowy zarost na jego twarzy sprytnie chowa podłużną bliznę na jego żuchwie.

Do stołówki wraca Nadia. Podchodzi do nas i prosi mnie, abym poszedł z nią. Wymieniają z Gorelovem jakieś porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a potem wstaję i podążam za nią aż do pomieszczenia P08. Przy drzwiach przejmuje mnie dwóch ubranych na czarno mężczyzn. Dwóch kolejnych czeka pod drugiej stronie korytarza.

Odwracam się do niej przez ramię, kiedy wprowadzają mnie do środka. Mruga i pochyla lekko głowę na znak, aby się o nic nie martwił.

Agenci zamykają za nami drzwi. Rozchodzą się po dwóch na każdy róg pomieszczenia. Vincent Sołowjow wiesza swoją czarną marynarkę na oparciu krzesła.

Na powitanie jego pięść zderza się z moim policzkiem.

...

**NADIA**

Kiedy Barnes wchodzi po pokoju przesłuchań, od razu kieruję się do piwnicy Bazy. Tam na pewno znajduje się strzelnica, a mam ochotę na opróżnienie kilku magazynków w oczekiwaniu na zakończenie przesłuchania.

Po drodze trafiam na Adama.

\- Nie jadłeś z nami obiadu - mówię do niego.

\- Musiałem się czymś zająć - odpowiada zdawkowo. Nie chcę go zatrzymywać, więc mijamy się.

Schodzę na dół i po kilkunastu metrach skręcam w lewo. Wchodzę do sali treningowej, po której lewej stronie jest ustawiony regał z bronią, a dalej wiszą kartki z postaciami, w które za moment będę celować.

Kiedy biorę do ręki pistolet, do pomieszczenia wchodzi Gorelov. Omija mnie i podchodzi do ściany, o którą się opiera. Zerka na mnie kpiącym wzrokiem. Zakłada ręce na siebie.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie - mówię. - Nie mam zbytnio co robić przez następne dwie godziny.

\- Mhm - mruczy pod nosem i rusza z miejsca. Podchodzi do mnie i mierzy mnie spojrzeniem. - Może weź sobie karabin.

Wykonuję jego polecenie z uśmiechem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, trenerze - odpowiadam mu.

Pomaga mi prawidłowo złapać broń i uśmiecham się jeszcze szerzej. W końcu cmoka z aprobatą i odsuwa się.

\- Strzelaj - mówi.

Mięśnie moich rąk tężeją, kiedy pociągam za spust. Karabin na niszczącą moc po obu stronach lufy - w wydrukowanej sylwetce robi kilkadziesiąt dziur, a mnie usilnie chce popchnąć w tył. Nie pozwalam mu. Trzymam broń mocno i pewnie, kolbę mam opartą na ramieniu.

\- Dobrze, towarzyszko Sołowjow - mówi pokrzepiająco, ale natychmiast zmienia ton. - Ale co powiesz na to?

Bierze do ręki pistolet, z którego chciałam strzelać i trzymając go w jednej ręce, robi kilka dziur w głowie drugiej sylwetki.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze - mówię przesłodzonym głosem. - Pięknie, towarzyszu Gorelov. Ale chyba nie jesteś przygotowany na to...

Wyrzucam w jego kierunku nogę, mając w zamiarze kopnąć go w klatkę piersiową. Gorelov jednak łapie ją i ciągnie do siebie. Jego refleks jest lepszy, niż sądziłam.

Tracę równowagę, ale odzyskuję ją równie szybko, kiedy łapię go za kark, zawieszając prawą ręką na jego szyi. Podpieram się na nim i ciągnę jego głowę w dół, aż nie schyla się. Wtedy kopię go lekko w biodro, puszczając jego szyję, a gdy Gorelov zgina nogę, drugie kopnięcie wymierzam we wnętrze jego kolana. Pada na ziemię niemalże powalony. W natychmiastowej odpowiedzi chwyta mnie lewą ręką w pasie i obraca na tyle, że w moment niemalże zderzam się z podłogą. Nie pozwala na to, przytrzymując mnie nad ziemią.

\- Jestem przygotowany na każdy twój ruch...

Wykorzystuję jego rozkojarzenie i wyplątuję się z uścisku. Znów wstajemy. Ten trik znam na pamięć. Będzie czekał, aż oboje nie wyjmiemy broni, a on znów będzie cieszył się, że zrobił to pierwszy.

Jednak to ja pierwsza dobywam broni zza pasa. Odbezpieczam ją, gdy Gorelov dopiero zaciska dłoń na uchwycie. Ostentacyjnie śmieję się na głos. Mój irytujący chichot powoduje, że Oleg wścieka się.

\- Niemożliwe - zaczyna. - Mała Sołowjow szybsza ode mnie.

\- Wielki Gorelov obrósł w tłuszcz - odgryzam się. - Stał się ociężały i wolny - droczę się z nim.

Reaguje bardzo pochopnie. Rzuca w moją stronę swoją broń i liczy, że nie złapię nadlatującego pistoletu, ale ja chwytam go w locie w lewą rękę i staję naprzeciwko Gorelova z dwoma gnatami.

\- Zbyt emocjonalnie do tego podchodzisz - cmokam. - I tak ze mną przegrasz, Gorelov.

Wypuszczam pistolety z dłoni, a Gorelov rzuca się przed siebie i łapie je, zanim w ogóle zbliżają się do ziemi.

\- Dobrze, dobrze - spoglądam na niego z góry. - Chociaż wciąż słabiej ode mnie.

Oleg podnosi się w mgnieniu oka i kładzie broń na półce. Staje naprzeciwko mnie. Muszę unieść głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Urosłeś? - pytam go ironicznie.

\- Nie, ja już nie rosnę. Piję za dużo piwa. Za to ty chyba zmalałaś, Sołowjow, wieczny dzieciaku - wystawia do mnie język. Robię do niego głupawą minę, ale oboje poważniejemy po chwili.

\- Tęskniłam, wieczny dzieciaku - przyznaję się.

Gorelov nie odpowiada, tylko mocno mnie obejmuje, niemalże podnosząc z ziemi. Wtulam głowę w jego szyję, a rękę wsuwam w jego krótkie włosy. Przez moment wdycham zapach jego ciała, który tak dobrze i długo znam. Zapach jego perfum, spoconego ciała i jego własny zapach.

\- Myślałam, że zginąłeś - mówię, opierając czoło na jego szyi. - Dlatego zadzwoniłam.

\- Nie ma takiej siły, która cię ode mnie uwolni - uśmiecha się. - Nawet jakbym kopnął w kalendarz, i tak bym odebrał, wiesz o tym. Z tego, czy tamtego świata.

Odwzajemniam jego radość, ale w mniejszym stopniu.

...

Wracamy na parter i siadamy przy surowo urządzonym kominku w pomieszczeniu za stołówką. Betonowy prostokąt robi za prowizoryczny komin ze szklaną szybą. Oleg wkłada do środka drewno i rozpala je. Siadamy koło siebie na przyniesionych z 32A poduszkach. Kobieta ze stołówki stawia koło nas dwa piwa. Ja, mimo jej szczerych chęci, odmawiam z uśmiechem. Gorelov za to sobie nie na żałuje. Otwiera, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, kapsel zębami i wypluwa go niemalże w środek paleniska.

Kręcę głową ze śmiechem. Cały Oleg.

\- Dzieciuch - mówię do niego. - Wielki, dwumetrowy dzieciuch.

\- Mały, wredny smród - odcina się.

\- Bardzo jesteś inteligentny, agencie Gorelov.

Oboje mówimy do siebie "agencie" albo "towarzyszu" wyłącznie ironicznie. Naśladujemy często mojego wiecznie poważnego ojca i innych wysoko postawionych w Podziemiu. Upodobali sobie oni szczególnie te zwroty. "Agentko Sołowjow", "towarzyszu Gorelov". Niezwykle nas śmieszą.

\- Ja to wiem od urodzenia. Pochlebiasz mi, _tovarishch._ Albo potwierdzasz oczywistość - uśmiecha się bardzo wymuszonym, przesadzonym uśmiechem.

Na moment zapada cisza, ale w towarzystwie Gorelova nie jest ona niezręczna. Nawet przez ciszę umiemy się porozumieć.

\- Kiedy ojciec po ciebie przyjechał? - zmieniam temat na nieco mniej śmieszny.

\- Dwa dni temu przysłał po mnie odrzutowiec. Zabrali mnie do Moskwy, był już tam twój ojciec i te cztery terminatory z Syberii.

\- Terminatory z Syberii? - powtarzam jego słowa. - Adam powiedział to samo o...

\- O kim? - Oleg marszczy brwi.

Przez moment zastanawiam się, jak mu to wszystko powiedzieć. Nie chcę, aby mnie źle zrozumiał, bo to, o czy chcę mu powiedzieć, jest rzeczywiście mocno pogmatwane. Połowa to pewnie moje paranoje i domysły, ale Gorelov musi je usłyszeć.

\- Posłuchaj, Gorelov. Musisz o czymś wiedzieć...

\- Nie było mnie prawie tydzień, a ty się w coś wpakowałaś... Mmm, nieźle - uśmiecha się głupawo i dopija piwo. Jedno jest dla niego jak szklanka soku pomarańczowego. Nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia, więc nie muszę się martwić, że ten wielki dzieciuch nie będzie niczego pamiętał.

\- Nie ja, Oleg. Wydaje mi się, że ojciec się w coś wpakował.

Tłumaczę mu wszystko od początku. Morderstwo czterech naszych agentów. Wysadzenie samochodu Steve'a Rogersa. Morderstwo agentki TARCZY w galerii handlowej. Postrzelenie Clinta Bartona.

Przypominam sobie, że powinnam zadzwonić do Fury'ego, albo do... Rogersa. Szybko jednak wracam do wyjaśniania Olegowi moich podejrzeń. Mówię mu o reszcie dziwnych zdarzeń, od ataku na Triskelion, włączając w to zabicie czterech naszych, o którym nam nic nie powiedział, tak samo, jak mógł zataić to, że wiedział o planach HYDRY co do nowej Bazy TARCZY.

Po skończeniu Gorelov patrzy się na mnie w sposób, jaki ktoś patrzy na wariata, jednak nie chcąc tego pokazać. Jego słowa mówią coś zupełnie innego:

\- Wierzę ci, Nadia. Wydaje mi się, że masz rację.

\- Wydaje ci się tak, bo ja to powiedziałam, czy mój ojciec rzeczywiście stał się dziwnie tajemniczy i podejrzany? - pytam.

\- Czemu nagle kazał mnie przewieźć do Moskwy i zabrał tutaj? Nie powiedział mi, po lecę z nim. Powiedział tylko, że musi przesłuchać obiekt, który się zgodził na współpracę. Wiedziałem, że lecimy do Waszyngtonu, a ty byłaś w Waszyngtonie, ale słowem o tobie nie wspomniał.

Ściągam brwi, bo wszystko zaczyna się niepokojąc układać w całość. Jednak kilku kawałków tej brudnej i zakrwawionej układanki brakuje.

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi - dodaje Oleg. - Ktoś z Bazy wie?

\- Adam i Barnes - odpowiadam.

\- Ten dupek HYDRY?

\- On nie jest dupkiem HYDRY, _tovarishch. _Prali mu mózg przez siedemdziesiąt lat. Kazali mu zabić dwieście osób. Bądź tym jedynym, który nie osądzi go z góry, proszę.

\- Nadia, oni nie przyczepiają komuś bionicznej, w pełni działającej ręki bez powodu - marszczy brwi i kręci głową kilka razy.

\- Wykorzystywali go jako broń. Kazali mu zabijać cele polityczne i agentów TARCZY. Nasłali na własnego przyjaciela.

\- Na kogo? - dopytuje się.

\- On i Kapitan Ameryka byli w latach czterdziestych najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jak ty i ja. Dlatego po zakończeniu tego cholernego przesłuchania zabieram naszego Zimowego Żołnierza prosto do nowej Bazy SHIELD i podpisuję z Rogersem akt przejęcia towaru.

Gorelov spuszcza wzrok i długo nad czymś myśli.

\- Ile my już tu siedzimy? - pyta ni stąd, ni zowąd.

\- Z godzinę, może półtorej - wzruszam ramionami.

\- A ile siedzieliśmy na dole? - kontynuuje.

\- Nie wiem.

\- To ile twój ojciec już przesłuchuje tego twojego Barnesa? - zadaje pytanie, które zmusza mnie do spojrzenia na zegar w stołówce. Wskazuje on prawie piętnastą.

\- Trzy godziny - mówię. - Nieźle sobie pogadali.

\- Chyba czas iść sprawdzić, ile do końca. Pojadę z tobą go odwieźć. A potem się z tobą napiję, towarzyszko Sołowjow.

Uśmiecham się i wstaję. Razem z Olegiem przechodzimy przez stołówkę i korytarz. Zmierzając do P08, zapominam zupełnie, że broń zostawiłam na dole. Podobnie jak Oleg. Oboje jesteśmy bez szans na jakąkolwiek reakcję, gdy drzwi od pokoju przesłuchań otwiera nam jeden z terminatorów.

Dwa pozostali trzymają Barnesa, który dosłownie wisi w ich uścisku. Z nosa kapie mu krew, ma przeciętą prawą skroń. Jego twarz jest sina i poobijana. Na koszulkę spływa krew z ust.

Unosi głowę i spogląda na mnie wpół przytomny.


	9. Rozdział 8

**NADIA**

Gorelov chwyta mnie za ramiona i powstrzymuje przed rzuceniem się na ojca. Jego biała koszula jest zakrwawiona, a kostki prawej pięści odbite aż do koloru purpury. Odkąd pamiętam, ojciec zawsze uwielbiał tak radykalne sposoby przesłuchiwania świadków.

Patrzę na pobitego Barnesa i w oczach pojawiają mi się łzy. Walczę z nimi, aby nie pokazać, jak cierpię, patrząc na jego siną, zakrwawioną twarz.

Agenci puszczają go, aby stał na własnych nogach, ale nie daje rady. Chcę do niego biec, złapać go.

Buchanan chwieje się i pada na ziemię z łoskotem. Przypomina to dźwięk upadającego martwego ciała. Jego ręce układają się w niekontrolowanych pozycjach na ziemi.

\- To nazywasz przesłuchaniem? - unoszę wzrok płonący od gniewu. - Nigdy nie uczyłeś mnie, że świadków koronnych bije się do nieprzytomności.

\- Nadia - zaczyna ojciec. - Niewykonanie misji jest jednoznaczne z niesubordynacją - wyciera ręce o ręcznik, który leży na stole. Jakby czekał tu od samego początku. - Wykonaj swoje zadanie teraz - wyciąga do mnie rękę z bronią.

Moje spojrzenie w kilka sekund staje się iście letalne. Zaciskam pięści, gotowa rozłupać czaszkę ojca na pół. Moje ciało płonie od furii, która lęgnie się w moim ciele. Nie umiem jej pohamować. Nie tym razem.

Ojciec stoi z bronią w ręku. Bronią, po którą mam sięgnąć. Broń, z której mam strzelić do Zimowego Żołnierza.

Gorelov za moimi plecami oddycha szybko i ciężko. Jest równie zszokowany, co ja. Żadne z nas nie może się poruszyć.

\- Miałaś cholerną rację, Nadia - szepcze do mnie Oleg.

\- Oboje wiemy, jakie są konsekwencje niewykonania zadania - ojciec mówi głośniej, aż nie wytrzymuje mojej bezczynności. - Powiedziałem, zastrzel go! - wybucha krzykiem.

Gorelov w tym samym momencie skacze przede mnie i zakrywa mnie. Ojciec zdumiewa się postawą Olega.

\- Szefie, proszę się uspokoić - unosi dłonie w pojednawczym geście.

Kładę dłoń na wyciągniętej, zasłaniającej mnie ręce Gorelova. Kieruję ją w dół i podchodzę do ojca. Czuję na sobie świdrujące mi dziurę w brzuchu spojrzenie Olega. Pewnie zastanawia się, czy zastrzelę tego nieszczęśnika.

Chwytam za broń. Ojciec zaczyna zmieniać swój wyraz twarzy. Coraz bardziej widać, że wewnątrz triumfuje. Przymykam oczy i biorę głęboki oddech.

Potem zginam rękę w łokciu i unoszę pistolet, naciskając guzik nad rękojeścią. Magazynek spada na ziemię. Zaraz za nim rzucam na podłogę pistolet, a na mojej twarzy pojawia się sprzeciw. Patrzę na niego marsowym wzrokiem.

Nie.

Cisza, moja cisza, która następuje po tym, większą wymowę, niż cały jego krzyk i gniew. Cisza bowiem oznacza, że nie ma sposobu, aby zmusił mnie do zastrzelenia Barnesa.

\- _Za mnoy_ \- mówi władczym, nienawistnym tonem do swoich popleczników i z groźnym wyrazem twarzy mija nas.

Od razu biegnę i klękam przy Barnesie. Jego zakrwawiona szczęka i nos pokazują, że przynajmniej kilkanaście razy uderzono go pięścią albo łokciem.

Kładę dłoń na jego włosach.

\- Przepraszam... Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam. Przepraszam... - zaczyna mówić do niego, ale jest nieprzytomny.

\- Zabili go? - Gorelov pyta takim tonem, jakby już znał odpowiedź.

Kręcę głową.

\- Boże... - podchodzi do mnie, trzymając się za głowę.

Pomaga mi podnieść Barnesa. Przewiesza go sobie przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków.

Idziemy do 32A.

Gorelov kładzie Zimowego Żołnierza na moim łóżku. Przynoszę z łazienki namoczony ręcznik. Oleg ujmuje moje dłonie.

\- Spokojnie, _Nadija. _Nic mu nie będzie - uspokaja mnie, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Kiwam głową.

Gorelov, o wiele bardziej opanowany ode mnie, chce zabrać ode mnie ręcznik, ale ostatecznie to ja zmywam z twarzy Barnesa krew. Zimowy Żołnierz ma rozciętą dolną wargę i przecięty prawy łuk brwiowy aż do skroni, poza tym podbite oko i spuchniętą szczękę.

Odgarniam zakrwawione kosmyki jego włosów z twarzy. Cały czas walczę ze łzami, ale nie mogę teraz się rozpaść. Nie mogę dopuścić, aby znowu go dorwali w swoje ręce. Następnego przesłuchania może nie przeżyć.

\- Odpocznij, Nadia - mówi zza moich pleców Gorelov.

\- Nie - kręcę głową.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć - Oleg wstaje. Kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu. - Posiedzę przy nim, a ty idź do mojego pokoju i prześpij się - mówi koło mojego ucha.

\- Nie. Nie wyjdę stąd. Nie mogę dopuścić, żeby znowu tu przyszli...

\- Nie przyjdą. Będę go pilnował - obiecuje mi Gorelov, ale nie zgadzam się, kręcąc głową.

Oleg zabiera rękę z mojego ramienia i całuje moje włosy.

\- Będę na zewnątrz, gdybyś mnie potrzebowała... - mówi i wychodzi z 32A.

Wiem, że nie odejdzie daleko. Najprawdopodobniej usiądzie pod ścianą przy drzwiach i tam będzie pilnował wejścia. Jakbym sama nie umiała poradzić sobie z czterema agentami.

Po kilku minutach jestem pewna, że Barnes nie obudzi się przez następną godzinę. Jest nieprzytomny i lepiej dla niego, żeby się nie ocknął.

Siadam przy biurku. Zaciskam mocno powieki i czekam, aż minie kolejna fala gniewu skierowana w ojca. Nie mogę teraz zejść na dół i zamordować pięć osób.

Jak w ogóle mogło do tego dojść? Dlaczego ojciec to zrobił?

Idę do łazienki namoczyć ręcznik. Czerwień miesza się z wodą i zachlapuje cały zlew, gdy płuczę brunatny materiał.

Kładę okład na jego szczękę, a potem na czoło. Przysiadam na skraju łóżka i kładę palce na jego dłoni. Kolejny odruch, którego nie umiem wyjaśnić, nie umiem wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robię. Moją rękę unosi jakaś niewidoczna siła.

Po kilku minutach spędzonych na słuchaniu miarowego, ale ciężkiego oddechu Buchanana, widzę, jak porusza palcami. Musiał się obudzić.

Barnes otwiera lekko oczy i od razu je mruży. Otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Łapie mnie za nadgarstek dłoni, którą dotykam jego ręki.

\- Ćśśś... Nic nie mów. Wszystko w porządku... - mówię do niego półszeptem.

Przymyka oczy w uldze i zwalnia uścisk. Chwytam go delikatnie za rękę i wtedy ściska moją.

\- Nie ma ich tu, spokojnie. Nie przyjdą tu - zapewniam go.

Zamyka oczy, ale nadal próbuje mi coś powiedzieć. Przychodzi mu to z trudem.

Spoglądam na jego szyję, która jest sina. Widać na niej ślady zaciskanych palców. Zaciskam powieki i znów walczę z obezwładniającą mnie siłą, która nakazuje mi zejść na dół i powystrzelać agentów ojca i jego samego.

Dusili go, bili, a ja rozmawiałam sobie z Olegiem przy kominku. Przez trzy godziny męczyli go jak zwierzę, a ja nie zrobiłam nic.

W końcu udaje mu się wypowiedzieć kilka słów słabym, chrapliwym głosem:

\- Pytali mnie o rzeczy, o których nie wiedziałem. Mówiłem im ciągle, że wiem tylko o części planów HYDRY... Że...

Kiwam głową i go uciszam.

\- Spróbuj zasnąć.

Buchanan zamyka usta. Po chwili zasypia, a ja przykrywam go kocem.

Zabieram ze stolika nocnego telefon od Fury'ego i wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Oleg rzeczywiście siedzi pod ścianą i czeka. Kiedy mnie widzi, wstaje.

Nie domykam za sobą drzwi.

\- Twoja kolej - mówię beznamiętnie i kieruję się w głąb korytarza.

Gorelov łapie mnie za ramię, najpewniej chcąc powstrzymać.

\- Nadia, nie rób tego - prosi mnie, przechylając głowę w bok. Nie zniechęci mnie, a tym bardziej mnie nie zatrzyma.

Rozchylam palce Olega zaciśnięte na moim ramieniu i odchodzę. Nie wiem, co chcę zrobić. Wejść tam i wszystkich pozabijać? Przywiązać do krzeseł i zakatować?

Wchodzę do pokoju przesłuchań i widzę krew rozmazaną na ścianie i podłodze, przewrócone krzesło, wgniecioną powierzchnię metalowego stołu. Podnoszę broń, którą rzuciłam na ziemię. Nie myliłam się, sądząc, że jest naładowana.

Przeładowuję magazynek i odbezpieczam ją. Wyjmuję z kieszeni telefon i uruchamiam nagranie. Wsuwam telefon do tylnej kieszeni.

Wychodząc na korytarz, słyszę salwę głosów z sali obok. W środku przy stole siedzi czterech agentów i ojciec. Polewa wódkę swoim towarzyszom. Chowam rękę z bronią za siebie.

Staję w progu. Wszyscy zauważają mnie w tej samej chwili. Ojciec nie jest pijany, ale za to połowa jego popleczników nieźle wstawiona. Ich pijackie uśmiechy na mój widok mówią same za siebie.

...

**STEVE**

_Stanton Street 71, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 17:02_

Obserwuję przez okno, jak dwóch agentów TARCZY zmienia się z kolejnymi dwoma. Ci pierwsi pilnowali mnie i Sama od rana.

Wilson nadal cierpi z powodu kaca, ale nie wiem, czy tylko. Jest rozbity i widzę to na jego napiętej twarzy, kiedy przeskakuje między kanałami. Od mojego powrotu z prosektorium, spytał tylko, czy Sokole Oko nie żyje. Odpowiedziałem, że tak.

Nie wiem, czy Natasha jest wciąż Waszyngtonie. Może właśnie wyjeżdża. Może nadal rozmawia z Fury'm. Może oboje są przybici tak, jak ja jestem.

Clint był moim przyjacielem i sojusznikiem. A teraz jego ciało leży w lodówce w szpitalu.

Jego ciało. Brzmi to tak okropnie, że wzdrygam się i muszę udać, że się przeciągam, kiedy Wilson spogląda na mnie przez ramię.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Steve? - pyta mnie, jakby sam wcale nie był załamany.

Nie chce mojej litości i kryje się ze swoim bólem, ale wiem, że chciałby zacząć krzyczeć i walić pięściami w ściany. Falcon darzy ludzi, którzy są dla niego ważni, bardzo silnym, niezwykłym uczuciem. W moim przypadku jest to mocna i nierozerwalna przyjaźń zbudowana na zaufaniu, pomocy i naszym sojuszu. Oboje mamy wiele powodów, aby nienawidzić HYDRY. I martwy Clint Barton jest kolejnym z nich.

\- Tak - odpowiadam zdawkowo. Nie pytam go, jak sam się czuje. Nie muszę o to pytać. Wilson czuje się tak samo, jak ja. Podle, jakby ktoś nas wyśmiał, zabijając osoby, które coś znaczyły. Które były przyjaciółmi.

W mojej kieszeni zaczyna wibrować telefon od Nicka. Wyciągam go i odbieram.

\- Steve, przyjedź do Bazy - mówi Fury.

Wstaję i wychodzę z salonu. Wchodzę do sypialni rodziców Sharon.

\- Nick, nie mogę, nie teraz. Nie chcę znowu zostawiać Wilsona samego - mówię cicho. Sam nie ma mnie usłyszeć.

\- Ktoś chce się z tobą widzieć, Steve - dodaje Fury.

\- Chyba nawet wiem, kto - wzdycham.

\- Przyjedź - Fury kończy rozmowę.

Wsuwam telefon do kieszeni i wracam do salonu. Wilson nadal siedzi wpatrzony w ekran. Przez chwilę na niego patrzę i próbuję przewidzieć, co mógłby zrobić, gdy mnie nie będzie. Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic aż tak okropnego, abym zrezygnował z rozmowy z Natashą. Tego teraz potrzebuję najbardziej.

\- Sam - mówię, podchodząc do fotela, na którym siedzi. - Fury poprosił mnie, żebym pojechał do Bazy...

\- Jedź - wchodzi mi w słowo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że... - szukam odpowiedniego słowa. Zostanie sam? Głupio to brzmi.

\- Tak - odpowiada zdawkowo.

Czekam jeszcze moment, ale nie odzywa się, więc wychodzę z mieszkania. Wsiadam do samochodu pilnujących nas agentów, sadowiąc się na tylnym siedzeniu i mówię im, że Fury wzywa mnie do siebie.

Jeden z mężczyzn wychodzi i zaczyna iść ku klatce schodowej. Drugi rusza.

Nie jestem pewien, czy zaczynać rozmowę z agentem. Nie wiem, czy powinienem go o cokolwiek pytać. Mężczyzna jednak jako pierwszy zabiera głos:

\- Dyrektor Fury kazał eskortować cię aż do jego gabinetu, Kapitanie.

Kiwam głową na znak, że zrozumiałem.

\- W razie, gdyby... - przerywa.

Marszczę brwi.

\- W razie, gdyby co? - pytam.

Agent koncentruje wzrok na ruchu ulicznym. Przejeżdżamy właśnie przez most. Mijające nas samochody pędzą, zostawiając za sobą chmury pary i rozchlapując kałuże. Kwietniowa aura nie jest zbyt przyjemna, nie w tym roku. Ciężko mi sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądał kwiecień w latach czterdziestych.

\- Agenci przydzieleni do ochrony ciebie, porucznika Wilsona i agentki Romanoff dostali ostrzeżenie przed wzmożoną aktywnością organizacji terrorystycznej, chcącej wykonać zamach na wasze życie... - duka agent.

\- Przydzieleni do ochrony? - powtarzam jego słowa, usiłując uzmysłowić sobie, czy rzeczywiście to powiedział. - Fury myśli, że nie umiemy się obronić?

\- Nie wiem... - odpowiada, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Broniłem kraju i niewinnych ludzi, więc umiem sam o siebie zadbać, ale widać, że to było tak dawno temu, że Nick Fury już nie chce o tym pamiętać - mówię dobitnie i milknę.

Mężczyzna staje w korku, a ja wyglądam przez szybę.

\- Być może jesteście dla dyrektora zbyt cenni, aby pozwolił wam swobodnie hasać po podwórku HYDRY - odzywa się po chwili agent.

\- Od kiedy Waszyngton jest podwórkiem HYDRY? - pytam, ale chyba sam siebie. Czarnowłosy kierowca albo nie umie, albo nie chce mi odpowiedzieć. Obstawiam to drugie. - Kiedy pozwoliliśmy im robić, co chcą w stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych?

Na minutę zapada cisza. Powoli ruszamy, korek się przerzedza. Kierowca spogląda na mnie przez lusterko wsteczne i mówi cicho:

\- Kapitanie, nie było cię przez siedemdziesiąt lat...

...

**NADIA**

\- Wychodzić stąd - mówię do wszystkich czterech agentów. - Natychmiast - nakazuję im.

Początkowo spoglądają po sobie z durnymi uśmieszkami i nie mają zamiaru wykonać mojego polecenia.

\- Nie skończyliśmy pić - mówi jeden z nich, idiotycznie się śmiejąc.

\- Skończyliście - zapewniam go.

Agent zaczyna jeszcze donośniej się śmiać. Jednak cała czwórka diametralnie zmienia zdanie, gdy podchodzę do śmiejącego się agenta. Chwytam za szyjkę flaszki z wódką lewą ręką i rozbijam ją na jego głowie. Szkło rozpryskuje się na mężczyzn.

Delikwent obala się z krzesła na ziemię. Nie jestem pewna, czy go nie zabiłam, ale nie obchodzi mnie to w najmniejszym stopniu.

Agenci wstają i już chcą wyjmować broń, ale są zbyt pijani, aby zrobić to wystarczająco szybko. Mierzę do jednego z nich.

\- W tej chwili! - krzyczę.

Ojciec robi dosyć mądrą rzecz - odsyła ich za drzwi, zanim kolejny nie doświadczy mojej adekwatnej reakcji. Sam wbija we mnie gniewne spojrzenie.

Odprowadzam trzech terminatorów do drzwi lufą wymierzoną w ich plecy.

\- Musieli ci obiecać coś niesamowitego - zaczynam, opuszczając broń.

Ojciec marszczy brwi, udając, że nic nie rozumie.

\- Władzę na świecie? Pięćdziesiąt dziwek na własność? Dożywotni zapas kokainy? Ciepłą wodę w Siewiersku? - wypytuję go zjadliwym głosem.

\- O co ci...

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem, że jesteś szmatą HYDRY? Że nie wiem o czterech zabitych w Milwaukee, o tym, że świetnie wiedziałeś o zniszczeniu Triskelionu? Myślisz, że jestem idiotką? To nie mógł być aż tak dobry plan, żebyś się o nim nie dowiedział. Musiałeś wiedzieć wcześniej. Powiedzieli ci, że zniszczą TARCZĘ od wewnątrz, a ty się zgodziłeś. Co ci obiecali, że pozwoliłeś im wysadzić Bazę w Krasnoznamieńsku?

Siadam przy krześle, odwracając je oparciem w kierunku stołu.

\- No, co ci obiecali?

Ojciec milczy i wbija we mnie zdziwiony wzrok. Usiłuje obrócić wszystko tak, jakbym go atakowała. Jakbym wymyślała o nim niestworzone rzeczy. Wychodzi mu to mizernie.

\- Wiemy o wszystkim - dodaję.

\- Wy? - odzywa się po raz pierwszy.

\- Wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą, rozumiesz? Media będą huczeć o zdradzie w najwyższych szeregach tajnego wydziału TARCZY. Twoja posada wisi na włosku. Potem dorwie cię HYDRA. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co ci zrobią.

\- Komu jeszcze nawygadywałaś tych głupot? - wstaje. - Komu jeszcze, Nadia?

\- Powiedz mi, to jest prawda? No dalej, przyznaj się - kładę broń na stół. - Możesz mnie na miejscu zastrzelić i nikt się nie dowie. Powiesz Olegowi, że chciałam cię zaatakować, uwierzy ci, widział mnie w tym stanie. Powiedz mi tylko, czy to jest prawda?

\- Nie zastrzelę własnej córki - mówi.

\- Ale pozwolisz, żeby HYDRA wymordowała wszystkich twoich ludzi? - podnoszę głos. - Tak, to ma sens.

\- Ty i agent Gorelov jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym skrzywdzić któregokolwiek z was.

\- A reszta? - pytam. - Reszta się nie liczy?! Reszta może zginąć?! Oni oddaliby życie za ciebie! To nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?!

\- Nie możemy stawać przeciwko tak silnemu wrogowi, jak HYDRA! Nasi agenci muszą ponieść ofiarę, na którą zgodzili się, gdy wstąpili w nasze szeregi. Tylko tak na świecie zapanuje nowy, lepszy porządek i pokój! Żadnych wojen, żadnych ataków terrorystycznych. Czysta harmonia. Nadia, nie rozumiesz tego?

Oczy zaczynają mnie palić. Mam to, czego chciałam. Przyznał się.

\- Dopóki istnieje HYDRA, nie będzie pokoju - kręcę głową.

\- Idź i rozpowiedz światu, że jestem zdrajcą i pracuję dla HYDRY, dziecino - mówi kpiącym tonem.

\- Jesteś nic nie wart. Powinnam cię tu i teraz zastrzelić - odpowiadam. - Ale zrobi to za mnie pluton egzekucyjny Trybunału Wywiadowczego - wyciągam z kieszeni telefon i kładę go na stole. Wyłączam nagranie.

Ojciec wytrzeszcza oczy ze zdumienia. Podnosi na mnie przestraszony wzrok. Potem wszystko przybiera zupełnie inny obrót.

\- Valery! - krzyczy i kilka sekund później do pokoju wpada trzech z jego chłoptasiów. Rzucam się po broń, ale nie jestem wystarczająco szybka, aby zdążyć, zanim mnie chwytają.

Wyrywam się i posyłam kopniaka w stół, który uderza w ojca.

Chwytam za gardło jednego z trzymających mnie agentów i ściskam jego krtań. Puszcza mnie i pada na ziemię, chwytając się za wciśnięte do środka jabłko Adama. Jego kolega chce mu pomóc i popycha mnie na stół. Łapię w obie dłonie krzesło i z zamachem go uderzam. Nie pada na ziemię od razu, więc rozbijam mu oparcie krzesła na głowie.

Ostatniego powalam na kolana uderzeniem w żuchwę. Kiedy odruchowo klęka, kopię go w splot słoneczny.

Odwracam się do ojca. Trzyma w ręce mój pistolet i może się wydać, że ma mnie na muszce, ale to nie we mnie mierzy. Jego cel jest za moimi plecami.

Kiedy się odwracam, aby zobaczyć, w kogo celuje, kula świszcze koło mojego ucha.

W progu stoi Harrelson.

Pocisk leci dalej i widzę, jak wwierca się w jego pierś. Adam nie daje rady strzelić jako pierwszy. Z moich ust wydobywa się krzyk. Krzyk przepełniony rozpaczą.

Padam na ziemię i chwytam jedno z krzeseł. Wybiegam schylona z pomieszczenia. Ojciec nawet nie próbuje strzelić mi w nogę, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Po prostu pozwala mi wyjść.

Chowam się za ścianą. Zatrzaskuję drzwi i wsuwam krzesło pod klamkę. Diego i Antonov wbiegają w tym samym momencie do środka przez drzwi wejściowe. Ojciec musiał ich oddelegować do pilnowania wejścia, dlatego nie wiedzieli, że katuje Barnesa. Inaczej nie pozwoliliby, aby trwało to trzy bite godziny.

Spoglądam na leżącego na wznak Adama. Padam koło niego na kolana i kładę dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Adam - mówię i potrząsam nim. - Adam, spójrz na mnie.

Puste spojrzenie jego oczu potwierdza moje domysły. Nie żyje.

Adam. Nie. Proszę, nie.

Ból rozrywa moją klatkę piersiową, ale krzyczę:

\- Bexley, broń!

Zamykam oczy Harrelsona.

Diego rzuca mi pistolet w tym samym momencie, w którym pociski ojca dziurawią metalowe drzwi. Strażnicy schylają się. Czołgam się do nich.

\- Wezwijcie posiłki - mówię im pospiesznie. - W pokoju są cztery osoby. Musicie ich zatrzymać. Ja idę po Gorelova.

\- Leć - każe mi Diego i odsyła mnie ruchem ręki.

Zbieram się do biegu i przeskakuję przed drzwiami, idealnie chowając się przed kolejnymi kulami.

Wbiegam po schodach na piętro i gnam pod 32A.

\- Musimy stąd zabrać Barnesa - mówię, gdy wchodzę do pokoju. - Weźmiemy go razem i pojedziemy do Bazy TARCZY.

\- Miałaś rację, prawda? - pyta z bólem w głosie.

\- Miałam.

Razem podnosimy Zimowego Żołnierza z łóżka. Zawieszam sobie jego lewą ręką na kark i wynosimy go z 32A.

Na schodach jego nogi obijają się o schodki. Zatrzymujemy się nagle, gdy do środka wpada sześciu ubranych w długie, czarne płaszcze mężczyzn. Przez moment myślę, że są to nasze posiłki, lecz mylę się i to bardzo.

Antonov od razu otwiera ogień i przypłaca to strzałem w głowę. Jego ciała uderza o ziemię, a Bexley natychmiast chowa się za futrynę stołówki, ściskając pistolet w roztrzęsionych rękach.

Ojciec musiał wezwać swoje posiłki. Nie wiem, jakim cudem tak szybko się tu znaleźli. Pewnie tylko czekali na sygnał od czasu jego przyjazdu.

Macham do Olega, żebyśmy się cofnęli. Błagam Bexleya w myślach, aby się nie wychylał i dokładnie w tym samym momencie łapię jego przerażone spojrzenie.

Daję mu sygnał, aby czekał. Gorelov wciąga Barnesa na półpiętro i przyczaja się z bronią. Przeładowuję pistolet. Agenci HYDRY wchodzą do każdego pomieszczenia po obu stronach korytarza. W końcu jeden z nich otwiera drzwi sali szpitalnej. Słyszę głosy sanitariuszy.

Czekam na ich ruch. Celuję w głowę agenta, gotowa, aby go zastrzelić.

Jego kompan o jasnych włosach i brwiach i marsowej twarzy zaczyna mówić:

\- Zostaw ich na koniec. Znajdź Sołowjowa, a wy dwaj - wskazuje na pozostałych. - Wy szukacie jego córki. Nie strzelajcie do niej pod żadnym pozorem. Znajdźcie też tego drugiego.

Ogarnia mnie osłupienie.

Nie strzelajcie do niej pod żadnym pozorem? Co to ma znaczyć?

Dociera do mnie, że ojciec musiał zawrzeć jakiś układ, aby uratować mnie od likwidacji. Mnie i Olega. Dlatego powiedział, że nie pozwoliłby skrzywdzić żadnego z nas.

Jednak nie ma mowy o uratowaniu Barnesa. HYDRA go nie potrzebuje, więc go zabiją. Z ich broni stał się ich wrogiem.

Muszę zabić wszystkich tych mężczyzn.

Celuję do pierwszego agenta i oddaję strzał. Trafiam go w skroń. Kolejnych dwóch wychylających się z pomieszczeń zabijam strzałami w czoło. Trzech martwych. Trzech zostało.

W odpowiedzi pocisk trafia w ścianę centymetry od mojej głowy.

\- Powiedziałem, nie strzelać do niej! - wrzeszczy blondyn.

\- Do góry! - krzyczę do Gorelova. Ten nakrywa Barnesa swoim ciałem i wciąga go jeszcze wyżej. Przed oczami staje mi moment, w którym zakrywa mnie w samochodzie przed eksplozją.

Czwartego agenta zabija Diego, strzelając mu w środek głowy, gdy ten przechodzi koło wejścia do stołówki. Strzelam w szyję piątego. Obaj padają na ziemię w tym samym czasie. Krew tryska z przerwanej tętnicy wroga na wszystkie strony. Na ten widok szósty agent, ten, który zakazał im wszystkim do mnie strzelać, bezradnie unosi broń i błądzi lufą, mierząc do wszystkiego wokół siebie.

Jego zostawiam sobie na koniec.

Schodzę na dół, trzymając go na muszce. Opuszcza swoją broń, ale wypada mu z ręki. Nie sięga po nią.

Bexley wyłania się ze stołówki i staje ze mną ramie w ramię.

\- Pomóż Gorelovowi wynieść stąd Barnesa - podaję mu kluczyki od Maserati. - Kto cię tu wysłał? - wracam do agenta.

Nie odpowiada. Zła decyzja.

Strzelam mu w kolano. Zaczyna krzyczeć i wić się z bólu na podłodze.

\- Jeśli nie zaczniesz mówić, przestrzelę ci drugie. Potem strzelę ci między nogi, towarzyszu - podchodzę do niego.

Wbija we mnie nienawistne, przepełnione bólem spojrzenie. Wiem, że za moment pęknie.

\- Kto cię tu wysłał? - ponawiam pytanie ostrzej.

Strzał w drugie kolano też niewiele daje. Dopiero kiedy klękam koło wyjącego z bólu agenta, widzę, że ma zamiar zacząć mówić.

\- Zapytam po raz ostatni. Kto cię tu wysłał?

\- Dostajemy rozkazy z góry! Miałem tu przyjechać i...

\- Kto daje rozkazy?! - krzyczę. - Kto?!

\- Nixon! - odpowiada w cierpieniu mężczyzna. - Mark Nixon!

Kiedy wypowiada nazwisko członka nowej Rady TARCZY, wstaję i szybko układam sobie wszystko w głowie.

Zdrajca. Zdrajca w Radzie.

\- Kto jeszcze jest kretem? - zadaję mu ostatnie pytanie.

\- Zastrzel mnie - jęczy. - Zastrzel mnie, bo oni będą... Oni mnie... Oni...

Marszczę brwi. Agent chwyta mnie za kostkę i dalej błaga mnie:

\- Zastrzel mnie, błagam.

Słyszę, jak Gorelov i Diego znoszą na dół Barnesa. Jego nieprzytomne ciało wisi w ich uścisku. Ciągną go za sobą, aż Oleg nie zatrzymuje się koło mnie. Stoję z lufą wycelowaną w głowę agenta błagającego mnie, abym go zastrzeliła.

Patrzę na Gorelova pytającym wzrokiem. Kiwa głową tylko raz. Potem odwraca się i z Bexleyem opuszczają budynek.

\- Błagam - agent zanosi się panicznym szlochem.

Pociągam za spust i odchodzę, zanim jego głowa uderza o podłogę.

Sześciu zabitych. Nigdy nie zabiłam tylu agentów HYDRY w ciągu jednego dnia. Sześciu likwidowałam w ciągu pół roku.

Idę po tkwiących w sali szpitalnej sanitariuszy. Wstają z podłogi, wcześniej będąc skulonymi w kącie pomieszczenia. Każę im iść do mojego samochodu.

Ojciec nadal jest zamknięty w pokoju przesłuchań ze swoimi ludźmi. Zabieram krzesło spod klamki i otwieram drzwi. Jego agenci leżą na ziemi, zupełnie niezdolni do obrony swojego szefa.

Strzelam im wszystkim w głowę, nie chwytając nawet broni w obie dłonie.

Biorę ze stołu swój telefon z nagraniem i chowam go do tylnej kieszeni. Ojciec stoi pod ścianą i bacznie obserwuje każdy mój ruch. Obrzucam go nienawistnym spojrzeniem na każdym kroku. Nie jest zbyt poruszony śmiercią dziesięciu swoich ludzi.

Nie mówi też ani słowa, kiedy staję naprzeciwko niego. Dzieli nas tylko metalowy, wgnieciony stół.

\- Kiedy znowu cię zobaczę, będziesz czekał na strzał w łeb - mówię. - Nie myśl, że za tobą zapłaczę.

\- Nadia, wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził - zaczyna tym swoim łagodnym, łamiącym serce tonem, który już na mnie nie działa.

\- Wiem - odpowiadam, unosząc brwi.

\- To dobrze, córeczko.

Na moment zapada cisza.

\- A czy ty skrzywdziłabyś mnie? - pyta.

Waham się nad wypaleniem, że od razu mogłabym go wysłać na drugi świat, ale hamuje mnie własne sumienie.

\- Nigdy nie rób krzywdy rodzinie, ani innym agentom, prawda? - przytaczam jego własne słowa z czasów mojego szkolenia. Paradoks. Przed chwilą zabiłam czterech agentów Podziemia. Zdrajców, ale wciąż naszych. - Nigdy.

\- Kocham cię, _Nadiuszka_, ale mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Nie mogę teraz dać się zamknąć w więzieniu - mówi i w mgnieniu oka wyciąga broń. Zanim reaguję, podnosi pistolet i pociąga za spust.

...

**STEVE**

_Baza Główna SHIELD, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 17:49_

To, co widzę, kiedy docieram pod Bazę SHIELD, przechodzi moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Fury wezwał mnie, bo Natasha chciała ze mną pomówić. Ale słowem nie wspomniał, co zobaczę na parkingu przed wejściem - czarne Maserati Nadii w towarzystwie SUV-a TARCZY.

Wychodzę z samochodu, ale agent, który mnie tu przywiózł, zatrzymuje mnie. Mówi coś do mnie. Nie zwracam na niego uwagi.

Agenci SHIELD pomagają wysiąść młodemu mężczyźnie z GranTurismo. Ściska ręką swój bok. Widzę, że ma zakrwawioną koszulkę.

Z SUV-a TARCZY wychodzi dwóch ubranych na biało mężczyzn. Potem tamci wyciągają nieprzytomną Nadię. Serce podskakuje mi do gardła. Nie żyje? Skoro ona nie żyje, to...

Jako ostatniego z samochodu sanitariusze wynoszą Bucka - pobitego i również nieprzytomnego. Ale z tego, co widzę, żywego. Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę to samo powiedzieć o Nadii, którą dwóch sanitariuszy powoli kładzie na noszach. Bucka zabiera kolejnych dwóch, a po nieznajomego mężczyznę przychodzi jeden.

\- Bucky - mówię. - Buck...

Mam ochotę złapać się za głowę, ale przede wszystkim chcę się dowiedzieć, o co tutaj, do cholery, chodzi.

\- Gdzie jest Fury? - pytam gniewnym tonem.

Jak na zawołanie ze środka wyłania się Nick w towarzystwie Hill. Agentka odłącza się od niego i idzie do nas. Dyrektor TARCZY wchodzi z powrotem do Bazy z sanitariuszami.

Hill usiłuje odwlec wyjaśnianie mi wszystkiego, więc prosi mnie, abym po prostu wszedł z nią do gabinetu Nicka.

Mam w głowie mętlik. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało Nadii. Czemu jest nieprzytomna? Żyje? I kto pobił Bucka?

Niemalże wyrywam się, aby pobiec za nimi, ale powstrzymuję się. Hill wprowadza mnie jakimś bocznym wejściem. Idę za nią, nasłuchując, co dzieje się w holu. Ani razu nie mijamy sanitariuszy, Nadii, Bucka.

Po chwili Maria sadza mnie na tym samym krześle przy biurku, co poprzednio Fury.

\- Co tu się dzieje, do jasnej cholery? - pytam. - Nie chcę żadnego owijania w bawełnę. Chcę, aby mi ktoś to w końcu wyjaśnił. Co to ma być? Kto ich tak załatwił?

\- Vincent Sołowjow jest zdrajcą - mówi. - Agenci HYDRY pod jego dowództwem wdarli się do Bazy Podziemia. Zabili jednego agenta i dwóch strażników.

Nie umiem wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Nie umiem po prostu tak ułożyć pytania, aby zabrzmiało logicznie.

\- C-co? - dukam. - Chryste...

Maria kiwa głową i unosi jedną brew.

\- Fury za moment powie ci więcej. Poczekaj na niego.

Agentka nalewa mi wody do plastikowego kubka i ją stawia przede mną. Wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

Czekając na Nicka, zauważam przedmiot nakryty białą płachtą w kącie pokoju. Podchodzę do znajomego, owalnego kształtu i odkrywam płachtę.

Moja tarcza.

Unoszę ją i zawieszam na przedramieniu. I od razu czuję się sto razy bezpieczniej.

Drzwi otwierają się i pojawia się Nick. Widząc mnie z tarczą w ręku, oznajmia, że przed godziną ją znaleźli. Podobno leżała na brzegu i czekała, aż ktoś ją znajdzie i zaniesie do muzeum Smithsonian.

\- Agentka Sołowjow jest nieprzytomna, ale żyje. Jest pod wpływem silnego środka usypiającego - informuje mnie, siadając po drugiej stronie biurka. - Barnesa pobił jej ojciec. Ten mężczyzna, który był z nimi, to agent Gorelov. Przyjaciel Nadii.

Mogę odetchnąć z ulgą. Nadia żyje. Nie wiem, czy przejąłem się tym z powodu naszej umowy, czy dlatego, że jednak obchodzi mnie, co się z nią stanie. Stała się sojusznikiem.

\- Kto ją nafaszerował tym środkiem? - pytam, bo nie jestem pewien, czy powinniśmy dalej brnąć w tę dziwną ciszę.

\- Jej ojciec. Podziemie dysponuje pociskami z automatycznymi aplikatorami - odpowiada.

Kiwam głową, ale ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie małą igiełkę, która wylatuje zamiast pocisku z lufy. Podczas wojny nie mieliśmy takich rzeczy. Jeśli strzelałeś, robiłeś to, aby zabić.

\- Kiedy będę mógł się zobaczyć z Buckiem? - pytam go.

\- Jak tylko się obudzi. Nie wiemy, ile sobie przypomniał, więc musisz być ostrożny, Steve, kiedy do niego pójdziesz.

\- Gdzie jest Natasha? - szybko zmieniam temat.

\- Czeka na ciebie w drugim holu.

...

Natasha siedzi na skórzanej, ciemnej kanapie i wpatruje się w stos gazet leżący na czarnym stoliku kawowym. Unosi wzrok, dopiero gdy pochodzę blisko.

Wstaje i obejmuje mnie. Nic nie mówi. Odwzajemniam jej uścisk. Przez chwilę tak stoimy, aż agentka odsuwa się ode mnie i spogląda na mnie. Wtedy widzę, że jej oczy są zaczerwienione. Nawet jeśli próbowała nie płakać, nie udało jej się.

\- Steve, muszę się zbierać. Fury wysyła mnie na następną misję - mówi cicho.

\- Nie da ci nawet jednego dnia? - pytam zdziwiony.

Kręci głową.

\- Zostawiam ci list. Przeczytaj go, jak będziesz sam - podaje mi kopertę. - I pamiętaj, Steve. Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej.

Kiedy biorę od niej list, ściska moją dłoń i odchodzi. Natasha znika w korytarzu, a ja przez moment nie umiem pozbierać myśli. Co chciała mi przekazać? Jak mam trzymać wrogów jeszcze bliżej?

I nagle mój umysł się rozjaśnia. Jeśli mam mieć HYDRĘ blisko, to muszę znaleźć ich szefa. A po śmierci Pierce'a może nim być jedynie ktoś z nowej Rady.


	10. Rozdział 9

**NADIA**

_Baza Główna SHIELD, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 22:21_

Słyszę zniekształcony, odbijający się echem głos Gorelova. Przed oczami mam jedynie ciemność. Zaczyna znikać, kiedy znowu słyszę Olega. Mówi do mnie powoli i spokojnie. Właśnie dlatego nagle otwieram oczy.

Na zewnątrz jest już ciemno. Leżę na łóżku w pomieszczeniu o ciemnych ścianach. Do środka wpada struga światła przez kwadratowe okno po prawej stronie.

\- Spokojnie - słyszę głos Gorelova. W głowie czuję łomotanie. - Bez gwałtownych ruchów, towarzyszko Sołowjow.

Oleg jest nagi od pasa w górę, a na żebrach ma owinięty szeroki bandaż. Nie wiem, co się stało, ani dlaczego jest opatrzony.

Ignoruję jego słowa i siadam na łóżku. Gorelov chce mnie powstrzymać, ale nadaremno. Moja głowa eksploduje pulsującym bólem i czuję go nie tylko w skroniach, ale również w tyle czaszki. Marszczę brwi.

Oleg wie, o co chcę zapytać, zanim otwieram usta. Od razu odpowiada:

\- Jesteśmy w Bazie SHIELD.

Rozglądam się wokół siebie. Pomieszczenie mieści jedną metalową szafę i łóżko ze stojącym obok krzesłem. Nic więcej. Wygląda mi to na salę szpitalną, ale z ciemnymi, szarymi ścianami, zamiast białych, sterylnie wyglądających kafli.

Moje spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na Gorelovie. Patrzę na bandaż na jego żebrach i usiłuję sobie przypomnieć, jak oboje się tutaj dostaliśmy. Przecież muszę coś pamiętać. Ojciec do mnie strzelił, ale nie był to normalny pocisk. Już dawno bym nie żyła.

Środek usypiający.

\- Dostałeś? - pytam, przerywając burzę we własnej głowie.

\- To tylko draśnięcie – kiwa ręką. - Nic nie pamiętasz, prawda?

\- Mam w pamięci dziurę od czasu... Od czasu, kiedy ojciec pociągnął za spust - kręcę głową, usiłując wykrzesać więcej ze swojego nafaszerowanego chemią mózgu. - Gdzie jest Barnes? - ściągam brwi, nadal walcząc z własną pamięcią. - Co się właściwie stało?

\- Zanieśliśmy twojego żołnierza do samochodu. Wtedy przyjechał samochód TARCZY. Kazałem im czekać, aż wyjdziesz, żeby mogli zabrać twojego ojca, ale ten strażnik uparł się, że pójdzie po ciebie, bo za długo nie wracałaś. Rzeczywiście za długo cię nie było.

Gorelov przerywa i zerka na mnie.

\- Nadążam - zapewniam go. Czuję, jak gardło zaczyna ściskać mi strach. ''Ten strażnik''. Diego?

Oleg kontynuuje:

\- Poszedłem z nim, ale wszedł pierwszy. Wyjął broń i miał ją cały czas w rękach. Był pięć metrów przede mną, Nadia... Głupie pięć metrów. Inaczej bym go popchnął, albo przewrócił... Gdyby był bliżej, chociaż trochę bliżej...

Oleg milknie i opuszcza wzrok. Kręci głową, biorąc głęboki, długi wdech. Jego klatka piersiowa trzęsie się przy tym.

\- Nic nie mogłem zrobić. On stanął w drzwiach tego pokoju, gdzie przesłuchali Barnesa... Twój ojciec tam był, a ty leżałaś na ziemi. Wpadłem w panikę, Nadia. Strzeliłem do twojego ojca, ale za późno... Myślałem, że cię zabił.

\- On nie żyje, prawda? Ten strażnik, Diego? - pytam cicho, bo nie umiem głośno wypowiedzieć jednym ciągiem słów ''Diego'' i ''nie żyje''.

Oleg kiwa głową. Unika mojego spojrzenia, jakby bał się, albo wstydził unieść na mnie wzrok. A przecież to nie jego wina.

\- Twój ojciec go zastrzelił, zanim zdążyłem poczciwemu Vincentowi wpakować kulkę w udo. Zabrałem mu broń i przyłożyłem. Pozwolił mi się obezwładnić. Nadia, myślałem, że cię zabił, ale on zmienił magazynek. Zobaczyłem igłę w twojej szyi i cię stamtąd wyniosłem. Pomogli mi agenci od Fury'ego, kiedy jeden z tych na korytarzu... On się jeszcze ruszał. Strzelił, ale nie trafił. Kula mnie drasnęła.

\- Pozwolił ci się obezwładnić? - powtarzam po nim.

\- Wręcz podał mi swoją broń - tłumaczy Oleg. - Nie wiem, dlaczego.

Diego Bexley nie żyje. Adam Harrelson nie żyje. Antonov nie żyje. I tamtych dziesięciu. Razem trzynaście trupów leży w Bazie na Lingway Avenue. Trzynastu podczas kilkunastominutowej strzelaniny.

\- Barnes jest tutaj? - pytam, chyba chcąc się dowiedzieć, czy już zabrał go Steve. Wiem, że Oleg nie zostawiłby go na Lingway Avenue.

\- Tak - odpowiada Gorelov. - Leży w innej sali. Mówią, że powinien się dzisiaj obudzić.

\- Ojciec uciekł? - zadaję mu kolejne bezsensowne pytanie, bo nie potrafię znieść myśli o zabitym Bexleyu, ani widoku martwego Adama, który ciągle pojawia się przed moimi oczami.

Dlaczego oni zginęli? Dlaczego to nie ja dostałam, tylko Adam? On nic nie zrobił. Chciał mnie tylko bronić. Był niewinny tak samo, jak Diego. Nawet cholerny Antonov niczym nie zawinił. Wszyscy po prostu wykonywali swoje zadania. Czy to skazało ich na śmierć?

Oleg kręci głową.

\- Po tym, jak strzeliłem mu w nogę, zabrali go agenci TARCZY. Jest w celi. Powiedział, że zgodzi się na przesłuchanie, ale tylko w twojej obecności.

Kiwam głową. Muszę tam iść. Ale najpierw muszę powiedzieć Nickowi o tym, kto wydaje rozkazy agentom HYDRY.

...

**NADIA**

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - pyta Fury, kiedy wchodzę do przedsionka pokoju przesłuchań w Bazie TARCZY. Od razu za mną wchodzi Gorelov. Poprawia koszulkę, którą założył na opatrunek.

Kiwam głową i patrzę przez lustro weneckie na skutego ojca, siedzącego przy metalowym stole. Jego kajdanki są przypięte do kółka na blacie, a ten pewnie przytwierdzony do podłoża.

W swoim odbiciu zauważam zmęczoną twarz i białą koszulkę, w którą się przebrałam.

\- Postawił jeden warunek. Chce najpierw z tobą porozmawiać. Masz też być obecna, kiedy Hill będzie zadawać mu pytania - zaczyna Fury. Przerywam mu:

\- Nic wam nie powie - wyciągam z tylnej kieszeni spodni telefon. - Mam nagraną rozmowę, która go obciąża. Nie musicie go przesłuchiwać. Jeden z ludzi HYDRY powiedział mi, że rozkazy daje im Mark Nixon. Członek Rady?

\- Nowej Rady - odpowiada.

Nick kiwa głową i podaje komórkę swoim ludziom. Ci wychodzą z pomieszczenia, jakby bez słów wiedzieli, co mają z nią zrobić. Nie wiem, jak, ale takim sposobem porozumiewał się już z nimi wcześniej.

\- Gdzie jest teraz?

\- Ostatnio był w Milwaukee.

Wszystko zaczyna mieć sens. Nasi agenci byli nasłani na Nixona, ale wpadli w zasadzkę. Dlatego było ich czterech. Tylko kto ich tam wysłał? Ojciec nie kazałby zabić swojego wspólnika.

\- Namierzcie jego położenie - polecam mu. - Znajdę go i zlikwiduję. Za dwie godziny będę gotowa do rozpoczęcia misji.

\- Jutro przedyskutujemy to z Kapitanem Rogersem - hamuje mnie Nick.

Podchodzę do drzwi i biorę głęboki oddech. Oleg kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. Nie wiem, po co mam go przekonywać, aby cokolwiek powiedział. Ludzi takich, jak on, trzeba torturować trzy dni, aby cokolwiek z nich wydusić. I tak nie ma się żadnej pewności, czy mówią prawdę.

\- Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać - proszę Nicka.

Wykonuje zapraszający gest w kierunku drzwi. Chwytam za klamkę i wchodzę do środka.

\- Jak mówiłam, widzimy się znowu, a ty czekasz na pluton egzekucyjny - mówię i staję naprzeciwko niego. Unosi na mnie kpiący i rozbawiony wzrok. Na jego lewym udzie nogawka jest zakrwawiona i rozcięta, a na nagiej skórze zawiązana przepaska.

\- Jeszcze mnie nie osądzono - odpowiada z uśmieszkiem.

\- Jeszcze.

Siadam na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Jesteś gotowy na przesłuchanie?

\- Czemu trzymasz ich stronę? - pyta mnie, zupełnie wytrącając z tak skrupulatnie odzyskiwanej równowagi.

\- To nie ty zadajesz pytania - ucinam.

\- Wszystko to zrobiłem z miłości do ciebie. Zawsze kierowałem się twoim dobrem - unosi skute dłonie i wskazuje na mnie palcem.

\- Zabijanie Adama nie było dla mojego dobra - odpowiadam ostro.

\- Agent Harrelson zginął, bo był idiotą - unosi brwi i wzrusza ramionami. Powoli doprowadza mnie do furii, która zaczyna zżerać mnie od wewnątrz. Nie wiem, czy dam radę się powstrzymać.

Zaciskam zęby. Nie mogę go uderzyć. Nie tutaj. Nie tak się przesłuchuje więźniów.

\- Wszystko, Nadia, zrobiłem dla ciebie! Chciałem cię ratować! Zawsze myślałem o tobie, nawet kiedy twoja matka postradała zmysły...

\- Co? - wzburzam się. Jego słowa wyrywają mnie z senności spowodowanej bólem głowy. - Co ty powiedziałeś?

\- Chciałem cię chronić przed prawdą, ale nie mogę cię dłużej oszukiwać - kręci głową i teatralnie opuszcza wzrok.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Kiedy się urodziłaś, HYDRA postawiła nam ultimatum. Mieliśmy im ciebie oddać, inaczej zabiją naszą trójkę. Twoja matka uważała, że jedynym sposobem na uratowanie cię jest oddanie w ich ręce. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić...

Wstaję, z trudem utrzymując emocje na wodzy.

\- Więc to, co pisze w aktach, jest nieprawdą? Nie umarła przy porodzie?

Ojciec milknie.

\- Zabiłeś ją.

\- Nie miałem wyjścia. Chciała cię oddać... Własne dziecko... - zaczyna się tłumaczyć.

\- Zabiłeś ją... Zabiłeś moją matkę... - cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Z miłości do ciebie - burzy się.

\- Jesteś niezdolny do miłości - kręcę głową.

Nie chcę, nie umiem uwierzyć w to, czego się właśnie dowiedziałam. Czuję odruch wymiotny. W głowie zaczyna mi brzęczeć stado os.

\- Nadia...

\- Jak mogłeś kiedykolwiek mnie kochać, jeśli zabiłeś kobietę, która mnie urodziła?! Jak?! - wybucham.

Chwytam się za głowę i idę wgłąb pomieszczenia. Łapczywie wciągam powietrze do ust, aby nie zwymiotować. Coś zaczyna palić i drapać mnie w gardle. Do oczu cisną mi się łzy.

\- Nigdy nie pozwoliłem, aby cokolwiek ci się stało! Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby mojej jedynej córce ktoś zrobił krzywdę, gdyby ktoś...

\- Ale wybaczyłeś sobie zamordowanie żony, tak?! - krzyczę, odwracając się do niego.

\- _Nadiuszka_, błagam cię.

\- Jesteś nic nie wart... Jesteś niczym... - cały czas kręcę głową. Nie chcę w to wszystko wierzyć.

Wiedziałam, że ojciec jest zdolny do wielu rzeczy, ale nigdy nie posądziłabym go o zamordowanie mojej matki i sfałszowanie moich własnych akt.

Chcę odejść stąd jak najdalej. Mam dosyć cierpienia na dzisiaj. Wystarczy.

\- Córeczko...

\- Nigdy mnie tak więcej nie nazywaj... Jesteś żałosny... Pozwoliłeś mordować swoich agentów, swoich ludzi. Przyjaciół! Osoby, które bezgranicznie ci ufały!  
\- Nie mogłem ryzykować twojego życia! Ani Gorelova! Zasługuję na wybaczenie! Na twoje wybaczenie! - błagalnie wykrzykuje.

\- Jedyne, na co zasługujesz, to strzał w środek twojej obłąkanej głowy - mówię beznamiętnie. Mój głos ani razu się nie łamie.

Nie znam człowieka, który siedzi przede mną. Nie poznaję go. To nie jest mój ojciec. On nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że wyprali ci mózg... Albo mają nad tobą kontrolę... - proszę go.

\- Nadia, oni nadal są zdolni ci wybaczyć. Wszystko znów będzie dobrze. Wystarczy, że wypełnisz misję i dołączysz do nas - zapewnia mnie, unosząc dłonie zakute w kajdanki.

"Do nas". Mam dołączyć do nich. On i HYDRA są teraz partnerami. Współpracownikami. Wspólnikami. Są "razem".

Zginam prawą nogę w kolanie i kopię stół z taką siłą, że go przewracam. Okazuje się, że nie był wcale tak mocno przykręcony do ziemi.

Ojciec spada z krzesła, pociągnięty za przewracającym się blatem i próbuje zdjąć sobie kajdanki z rąk. Nikt nie wchodzi do środka, ani nie usiłuje mnie powstrzymać. Fury pozwoliłby mi skatować ojca do śmierci. Nikt z nas nie ma litości dla zdrajców.

Pochylam się nad ojcem. Chcę, aby powiedział mi, że to wszystko jakiś żart, fikcja. On tylko wpatruje się we mnie wystraszonym, ale wciąż władczym spojrzeniem. Nie odwoła nic, co powiedział.

\- Nigdy - mówię mu prosto w twarz, łapiąc za kołnierz. Puszczam go, popychając na blat.

Wychodzę z pokoju przesłuchań. Nie dbam nawet o zamknięcie za sobą drzwi. Dwóch ludzi Nicka od razu wchodzi do środka.

Można uznać, że skończyłam przekonywanie ojca.

\- W której sali leży Barnes? - pytam.

\- C64. Korytarzem w lewo od twojej - odpowiada dyrektor SHIELD. - Nadia, doceniam to, że próbowałaś.

\- Wszystko słyszeliście? - błądzę wzrokiem po podłodze.

\- Tak.

\- Więc teraz wiesz, żeby trzymać go z dala ode mnie. Mogłabym go zabić.

Mijam Fury'ego i wychodzę na korytarz. Gorelov idzie za mną aż do jego połowy. Cały czas zaciskam zęby i pięści. Mrugam tak szybko, jak tylko mogę, aby nie pozwolić łzom płynąć po moich policzkach. Nie tak mnie wytrenowano. "Krzycz, ale nie płacz. Zemścij się, ale nie płacz. Płaczą tylko ludzie złamani i bezsilni. A ciebie nikt nigdy nie złamie".

Ojciec zabił moją matkę, Adama, Bexleya. Skatował Barnesa, współpracuje z HYDRĄ. Nie umiem tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć.

\- Czy tak teraz będziemy walczyć z HYDRĄ? - odwracam się do Gorelova. - Jeden ich martwy agent za jednego naszego? Zabicie Pierce'a za zwerbowanie mojego ojca? Zdrajca w RADZIE SHIELD za pozyskanie świadka koronnego? Ile jeszcze będziemy się wyrzynać nawzajem? Aż nie zostanie nikt żywy?

\- Jestem gotowy ich wszystkich wyrżnąć, jeśli będę musiał - odpowiada, zaciskając pięść.

\- Pewnie będziesz. Ja też.

Oleg podchodzi do mnie i obejmuje mnie. Całuje mnie w czoło. Przy nim jest mi łatwiej nie upaść i nie zacząć krzyczeć, a tak bardzo tego chcę.

-_Vse budet khorosho. Eto proydet _\- zapewnia mnie, że wszystko minie.

Zawsze mówi mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I zawsze staram się mu uwierzyć. Chciałabym mu wierzyć.

\- Idź do niego, Nadia - mówi ciszej. - Może już się obudził.

\- Idę, żeby się pożegnać. Jutro Fury powie nam, gdzie jest Nixon. Musimy go znaleźć, Oleg.

\- Wiem.

...

**JAMES**

_Baza Główna SHIELD, Waszyngton_

_11 kwietnia, 23:04_

Kiedy się budzę, pamiętam, kim jestem. Pamiętam wszystko - moją datę urodzenia, uśmiech mojej matki, kiedy jeszcze żyła, małego, słabego Steve'a z sąsiedniego mieszkania i naszą nierozerwalną przyjaźń. I ze wszystkich odzyskanych wspomnień najbardziej chcę pamiętać o tych z czasu wojny, kiedy byłem ze Steve'm i najbardziej teraźniejszych. Nadii.

Teraz widzę wszystko, co mi zrobili. Każde pranie mózgu, każde uderzenie w twarz, każde kopnięcie w brzuch. Każde wylewanie na mnie wiadra z lodowatą wodą i bicie, abym w końcu się złamał. Na początku z nimi walczyłem. Zmuszali mnie przez pierwsze dwa lata. Potem przestałem się sprzeciwiać. Nie zostało we mnie nic, o co bym dbał. Nie pamiętałem już nic.

Jednak ostatnie godziny są dla mnie jak czarna, zionąca chłodem dziura. Kilka urwanych obrazów, ból i zachlapana krwią ściana. Tyle pamiętam z przesłuchania. Wiem jeszcze, że Nadia i Gorelov mnie stamtąd zabrali. Była przy mnie.

Siadam na łóżku i rozglądam się. Leżę w dziwnym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Widzę elektroniczny zegar, który wskazuje kilka minut po jedenastej.

Niemiłosiernie boli mnie głowa i kark. Czuję też opuchliznę na łuku brwiowym i wargach. Ale widzę na jedno i drugie oko i oddycham przez obie dziurki w nosie. Nie mam też krwi w ustach.

Nie jestem już w Bazie Podziemia. Zmienił się zapach. Tam powietrze pachniało betonem i tynkiem, tutaj unosi się dziwna, chemiczna woń. I jest cieplej. Za ciepło.

W pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mi cokolwiek wyjaśnić. Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu to powieszona pod sufitem długa, biała świetlówka, rzucająca słabą i przygaszoną poświatę.

Gdzie ja jestem? HYDRA mnie zabrała?

Przestaje się to liczyć, gdy drzwi wejściowe powoli się uchylają i do środka wpada wąska struga ciepłego światła z korytarza. Pomimo bólu, przygotowuję się do walki i ucieczki. Nie czeka mnie nic dobrego, jeśli jestem w jakiejś podziemnej Bazie HYDRY. Za moment mogą mnie zaciągnąć na...

Moje serce jeszcze bardziej przyspiesza, gdy zamiast mężczyzn w białych kitlach widzę Nadię. A potem zwalnia. Skoro ona tu jest, nic mi nie grozi.

Wciska przycisk przy drzwiach i światło staje się jaśniejsze. Widzę dokładnie jej twarz, ale najbardziej skupiam się na oczach. Szklistych i zaczerwienionych. Niezwykle zmęczonych.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta słabym, matowym głosem.

Jestem tak zdumiony, że nie odpowiadam. Sam chciałbym ją o to zapytać.

Zamyka drzwi i opiera się o nie plecami. Zaciska powieki i osuwa się na ziemię. Natychmiast zrywam się z łóżka.

Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem oddycha szybko z zamkniętymi oczami. Wygląda, jakby walczyła z silnym bólem.

Klękam koło niej.

\- Nadia? - pytam cicho. Nie odpowiada mi.

Kładę dłoń na jej policzku.

\- Nadia? - ponawiam.

\- Czy jest coś aż tak strasznego, co mogłam zrobić w życiu, żeby tak mnie za to karano? - pyta.

Nie wiem, jak mam jej odpowiedzieć. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, gdzie oboje jesteśmy, ani dlaczego tak wygląda. Co mogło się wydarzyć, aby złamać rosyjską agentkę?

Po jej policzku zaczyna spływać łza. Nadal ma zamknięte oczy.

\- Nadia? - kolejny raz cicho pytam.

Otwiera oczy. Są załzawione, ale ona nie płacze. Ściąga moją rękę ze swojego policzka i ściska ją.

\- Mój ojciec jest zdrajcą - mówi grobowym tonem. - Zabił moją matkę. Pobił cię, a kiedy straciłeś przytomność, kazał mi ciebie zastrzelić. Potem do Bazy wpadli agenci HYDRY. Adam nie żyje. Ci dwaj strażnicy też nie żyją. Nawet nie wiem, ilu mężczyzn dzisiaj zabiłam.

Nabieram powietrza do płuc. Ciężko mi oddychać.

\- Spójrz na mnie - nakazuję jej, odzyskawszy choć trochę równowagi.

Niechętnie podnosi na mnie wzrok.

\- Zrobiłaś, co musiałaś zrobić - mówię powoli. - Jestem pewien, że twoi przyjaciele zginęli, bo chcieli cię chronić. Jeśli to ich ostatnia wola, nie możesz cierpieć z powodu ich utraty.

Kiwa głową i przymyka powieki.

\- Ale to boli - szepcze. - Boli. Zawsze uczono mnie, że ból jest dobry, ale nie taki. Ten mnie paraliżuje. Nie umiem walczyć z takim bólem. Ojciec zastrzelił Adama na moich oczach.

\- Błagam cię, nie płacz - ocieram łzę z jej polika kciukiem. - Nie mogę patrzeć na tak twardą agentkę ze łzami w oczach.

\- Nie płaczę - pochmurnie się uśmiecha, ale ten cień radości szybko znika z jej twarzy. - Przyszłam tutaj, żeby się pożegnać... Jeśli można to tak nazwać - mówi. - Skończyłam swoją misję w momencie, w którym nas tutaj przywieziono. Teraz dostaniesz azyl i SHIELD pomoże ci dostać nową tożsamość za granicą. Nie jestem już za ciebie odpowiedzialna.

\- Tylko po to tu jesteś? - pytam, puszczając jej rękę.

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś pomyślał, że po prostu zostawiam cię na pastwę losu. Jutro powinien przyjść do ciebie Steve. Zabierze cię ze sobą. Pomoże ci przypomnieć sobie resztę rzeczy.

\- Nie potrzebuję nikogo do pomocy - kręcę głową, wstając. - Sam sobie poradzę. Zresztą...

\- Wiem, że umiesz o siebie zadbać, Buchanan, ale ja nie umiem ci pomóc. Za chwilę dostanę nową misję. Wyjeżdżam.

Nadia również wstaje. Coś zaczyna cisnąć mnie w dołku, gdy słyszę, że wyjeżdża. Nie chcę, aby wyjechała i nie wiem, dlaczego. Przecież nie powinno mnie to wcale obchodzić.

\- Muszę znaleźć zdrajcę z Rady TARCZY - dodaje.

\- Rozumiem - kiwam głową i udaję, że przyjąłem to do wiadomości. Cofam się o krok i siadam na łóżku. Splatam ręce na kolanach.

Nadia patrzy na mnie badawczym wzrokiem. Zbliża się do mnie i staje tak, żebym na nią spojrzał.

\- Jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? - pyta. Tak samo zwracała się do mnie kilka dni temu w Bazie.

\- Tak - mówię. - Dwie rzeczy.

\- Słucham.

\- Przypomniałem sobie wszystko - rzucam bez zastanowienia. Mogłem to powiedzieć na sto różnych sposobów, a palnąłem bez pomyślenia.

Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem ożywia się.

\- Wszystko?

Odpowiadam jej, że pamiętam każdy moment, który HYDRA usiłowała zatrzeć - od mieszania po sąsiedzku ze Steve'm aż do widoku pięści jej ojca lecącej prosto w moją twarz.

\- To niesamowite - mówi. - Masz bardzo silną broń w swojej głowie. Pamiętaj o tym.

Uśmiecham się słabo. Nie wiem, czy powinienem się cieszyć z odzyskania wspomnień. Wiele z nich będzie mi się śniło każdej nocy.

\- A jaka jest druga rzecz? - pyta. Przez moment patrzy mi w oczy.

Kiedy unoszę dłoń i obejmuję nią jej palce, spuszcza wzrok. Patrzy na nasze splecione palce. Nie umiem odgadnąć, co mówi jej oblicze.

Zabieram rękę, chociaż wcale nie chcę. Nie mogę jej pozwolić odejść. I choć nie jest to łatwe, ani proste, to muszę jej powiedzieć, co czuję. Przez dekady nie pamiętałem, co to znaczy darzyć kogoś uczuciem. Przypominanie sobie tego zajęło mi kilka dni. Kilka dni z nią.

\- Nadia, ja...

\- Nie mów tego. Proszę cię, nie mów tego - kręci głową.

\- Dlaczego? - pytam rozczarowany.

\- Bo ja wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.

\- Skąd? - ściągam brwi.

\- Chcę powiedzieć to samo - odpowiada.

Wstaję, a Nadia łapie mnie za ramię i przyciąga do siebie. Całuje mnie, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy. Obejmuję ją w pasie i odwzajemniam jej pocałunek, schylając się do jej ust.

Całuję ją długo. Zawiesza rękę na mojej szyi. Moje serce zaczyna tłoczyć gorącą krew przez całe moje ciało. Czuję falę gorąca rozchodzącą się od niej do mnie i z powrotem.

Podnoszę ją, wciąż całując. Chwilę później ściąga moją koszulkę. Kiedy rzuca ją na ziemię, dotyka metalowego ramienia. Obejmuje moją szyję, przywierając ciałem do mojego torsu. Przesuwam bionicznymi palcami po jej plecach. Żałuję, że mogę nimi jedynie poruszać, a nie czuję, jak dotykam jej ciała.

\- Nie tutaj - mówi mi do ucha, ciężko oddychając. - Nie teraz.

Kiwam głową i opieram czoło na jej obojczyku.

Kładę się na plecy, a ona obok mnie. Cały czas trzymam rękę na jej plecach, przytulając ją do siebie. Opiera głowę na moim torsie.

Zamyka oczy i przekłada rękę przez moją klatkę piersiową.

Przykrywam ją kocem i szybko uświadamiam sobie, że zasnęła w zaledwie minutę. Staram się zamknąć oczy. Sen przychodzi sam. Kiedy Nadia jest koło mnie, czuję, że mam już wszystko.

...

**STEVE**

_Stanton Street 71, Waszyngton_

_12 kwietnia, 0:09_

Siadam na kanapie w salonie rodziców Sharon. Wyjmuję z kieszeni lekko pognieciony list od Natashy. Rozkładam go, zerkając przez ramię na śpiącego Sama. Zasnął jakąś godzinę temu. Musiałem na siłę kłaść go do łóżka jak małe dziecko. Odmawia snu i prawie nie je. Nie wiem, czy umiem mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.

Odręcznie, estetycznie napisany list nie jest w żadnym miejscu przekreślony, jakby Romanoff doskonale wiedziała, co chce napisać.

_"Steve. _

_Nie umiem w kilku słowach wyrazić, jak bardzo cierpię. Kochałam Clinta na swój sposób. Żadne z was nie mogło o tym wiedzieć. Ja sama do dzisiaj o tym nie wiedziałam._

_Zanim mnie osądzisz, wiedz, że każdego z was szanuję i cenię tak samo. Dlatego muszę was chronić. Pozwoliliście mi poczuć się wartą życia, które mi oszczędzono. Dziękuję za to, że staliśmy ramię w ramię w Nowym Jorku._

_Bannera już znaleźli. Stark też nie jest bezpieczny. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny. To musi się zmienić. _

_Fury powiedział, że muszę do nich dołączyć i meldować SHIELD o ich planach. Nie zabiją cię, jeśli będę im pomagać. Wiedz, że nie chcę. Zbyt przypomina mi to KGB. Ale bezpieczeństwo moich przyjaciół jest dla mnie najważniejsze._

_Wybacz mi._

_Proszę cię o jeszcze jedno. Wyprowadź wszystkich z Bazy jutro do południa. Być może mnie za to zabiją. Nie wiem. Ale jeśli zostaniecie, wszyscy zginiecie i to wszystko nie będzie miało sensu._

_Natasha"._

...

_Baza Główna SHIELD, Waszyngton_

_12 kwietnia, 8:17_

Agenci SHIELD przywożą mnie i Sama pod samą Bazę. Bez słowa prowadzą nas do środka. Siadam na krześle w dużym, przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Fury zajmuje miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu, a Sam tuż obok mnie.

Dwóch ludzi Nicka przynosi nam parujące kawy w czarnych kubkach. Odprowadzam ich wzrokiem aż do wyjścia. To śmieszny widok - agenci TARCZY robiący za asystentki.

\- Jesteście głodni? - pyta Fury.

Kręcę głową i podobnie robi Sam. Oboje mamy za sobą duże śniadanie, które Wilson przygotował.

Kiedy w końcu zbieram się na powiedzenie Nickowi o zdradzie Natashy, do pomieszczenia wchodzi Nadia i mężczyzna, który jeszcze wczoraj trzymał się za przestrzelony bok. Siada koło niej. Agentka zajmuje możliwie najdalsze miejsce ode mnie.

\- Mark Nixon - jako pierwsza zabiera głos Hill i ostatecznie moja szansa na wręczenie Fury'emu listu ucieka. - Ostatnio przebywał w Milwaukee na szczycie pokojowym. Ten skończył się wczoraj rano i od tego czasu nie mamy oficjalnej informacji o położeniu Nixona. Dzisiaj powinien zameldować się w swoim apartamencie w Nowym Jorku.

\- Namierzyliście go? - pyta towarzysz Nadii. Przypominam sobie, że Fury nazwał go Gorelov.

\- Dwadzieścia minut temu jego ochroniarze tankowali dwa samochody z jego delegacji na stacji paliw w Iowa - odpowiada Maria.

\- Po co miałby jechać do Iowa? - odzywam się.

\- Przypuszczamy, że jedzie do swojego rodzinnego domu w Shell Rock. To niewielkie miasto, ale ma tam dom jego matka - odpowiada Maria.

\- Jak duży dom? - pyta Nadia. - Wystarczy, aby pomieścić centrum dowodzenia?

\- Wystarczy - mówi Nick.

\- No to złożymy wizytę panu Nixonowi - Gorelov wygodniej sadowi się na swoim krześle. Zakłada ręce na piersi i uśmiecha się kpiąco.

Nadia splata dłonie na blacie długiego, czarnego stołu. Wszystkie meble i pomieszczenia w tej Bazie są ciemne - czarne, albo szare.

\- To byłoby logiczne, jeśli szef Rady kierowałby HYDRĄ. Miałby władzę nad TARCZĄ i mógł łatwo nią manipulować - mówię.

Nadia zwraca się do Nicka:

\- Jakie są rozkazy?

Fury, który, jak dopiero przed chwilą zauważyłem, nie nosi opaski na oku, spogląda na nią, zastanawiając się.

\- Chyba muszę porozmawiać z moim starym, dobrym przyjacielem - obwieszcza.

Mówię mu, że ja też tego chcę.

\- Nadia? - Fury zerka na agentkę. Ta wstaje i kiwa głową. Zanim wychodzi, jej spojrzenie w sekundę zmienia się w letalne, gdy mnie nim obrzuca.

...

**NADIA**

Wychodzimy z sali narad. Gorelov idzie koło mnie przez moment bez słowa, ale u niego nigdy nie trwa to długo. Zaczyna gadać po dziesięciu sekundach:

\- _Nadija _\- chwyta mnie za ramię i zatrzymuje.

\- Co?

\- Myślałem, że wczoraj szybko wrócisz i...

\- I co? - marszczę brwi.

\- Porozmawiamy - duka.

\- Rozmawialiśmy wczoraj. Dosyć długo, towarzyszu.

\- Dla mnie to nigdy nie jest wystarczająco długo - zakłada ręce na siebie.

Próbuję zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. I szybko to do mnie dociera.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co tam robiłam - mrużę oczy jak żmija.

\- No cóż... - unosi wzrok, jakby chciał się wymigać od potwierdzenia. - Nie wróciłaś do swojej kwatery na noc. To znaczy, że tam spałaś...

Lustruję jego twarz wzrokiem. Oddycha za wolno i jest dosyć zakłopotany jak na samego siebie. Stuka stopą o podłogę. Zbyt szybko mruga. Zaraz zrobi się czerwony.

\- Nasi agenci są w niebezpieczeństwie, a ty myślisz tylko o tym, czy twój największy rywal w rankingu na najtwardszego i najbardziej męskiego zabójcę wczoraj zaliczył - mówię mu prosto w twarz.

Odwracam się i chcę iść do Barnesa, ale Oleg znowu mnie zatrzymuje.

\- Zrobił to? - unosi jedną brew. Mogę przysiąc, że jest wyraźnie obruszony.

\- Zawsze byłeś zazdrosny, wielki dzieciuchu - zdejmuję jego dłoń ze swojej ręki. - Nie, Oleg. Nie zrobił.

Nie chcę widzieć, czy uśmiecha się z ulgą, czy nie. Oddalam się i idę po pomieszczenia, gdzie leży Barnes.

...

**JAMES**

Budzę się, gdy widzę, jak cień przesuwa się nad moją głową. Otwieram oczy, nadal w połowie śpiąc i widzę Nadię.

\- Nie budź się - prosi mnie. - Nadal śpisz.

Kładę głowę na poduszkę. Lekko się uśmiecham.

\- Jakim cudem wyszłaś i mnie nie obudziłaś? - pytam.

\- Skąd wiesz, że wyszłam?

Mój uśmiech się rozszerza.

\- Jestem rosyjską agentką – odpowiada.

\- No tak - mruczę pod nosem. - Chyba zapomniałem.

\- Steve chce się z tobą widzieć - przerywa błogą chwilę.

Zrywam się i siadam na łóżku. Mój lęk przed HYDRĄ momentalnie przestaje wieść prym. Nie wiem, jak będzie wyglądało to spotkanie. Podam mu rękę? "To ja, Buck. Już cię pamiętam. Przepraszam za tamtą małą sprzeczkę na autostradzie i te kilka kulek w twoim ciele. Nie chciałem. Zmusili mnie do tego".

Nadia również siada na skraju posłania. Jej spojrzenie szuka jakiejś informacji na mojej twarzy. Robi tak od dnia, kiedy mnie przywiozła do Bazy Podziemia.

\- Nie bój się. Będzie dobrze - zapewnia mnie.

\- Co mam mu powiedzieć?

\- Powiedz mu to, co chcesz mu powiedzieć, ale po rosyjsku. Nie zrozumie, a potem mu to powtórzysz po ludzku.

\- To jest właściwie dobry plan - uśmiecham się.

Jasne, dzienne światło pada na jej twarz. Wczoraj była o wiele bardziej zmęczona. Dzisiaj wygląda lepiej, ale nie mogę patrzeć na smutek ukryty głęboko pod tą maską pozornego spokoju i pogodzenia się. Oboje chcemy ukryć, że najchętniej zniszczylibyśmy każdą Bazę HYDRY po kolei, byle zaznać spokoju.

\- Powinienem się ubrać - stwierdzam, gdy oboje patrzymy na siebie już od pół minuty bez przerwy.

\- Co się wczoraj stało, Barnes? - pyta zupełnie z innej beczki.

Kręcę głową.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ty pójdziesz spotkać się z Rogersem, a ja dostanę nowe rozkazy - informuje mnie, ale już przecież o tym wiem. Po co mi to powtarza?

\- Pozwól mi jechać z wami - proszę ją.

\- Wiedziałam, że to powiesz - uśmiecha się ponuro i wstaje. Podchodzi do czarnej komody z metalu i wyciąga ze środka ubrania. Kładzie je koło mnie. Zbywa moją prośbę.

Ujmuję jej dłoń.

\- Chcę wam pomóc. Nie mogę tu bezczynnie siedzieć. Dobrze wiesz, że tak samo chcę spalić każdą ich Bazę.

\- Wiem - kiwa głową.

Nic więcej dzisiaj nie wyproszę, więc zakładam koszulkę. Nadia otwiera drzwi, których nawet nie zauważyłem. Za nimi znajduje się łazienka.

\- Dziesięć minut - mówi i wychodzi.

...

**STEVE**

\- Steve, zostanie z tobą trzech moich ludzi. Nie wiemy, ile Barnes pamięta. Jeśli chciałby cię zaatakować, oni będą w pogotowiu.

Zerkam na Fury'ego spode łba.

\- Nie może mnie już nie pamiętać. Wtedy, na lotniskopterze, zaczął mnie okładać. I przestał. Gdyby nie tamten odłamek, to może... - kręcę głową. - On wyglądał, jakby mnie poznał.

\- Zobaczymy, Steve - Fury przysuwa krzesło do stołu. - Zostawiam cię z moimi ludźmi.

\- Nick, poczekaj - mówię i wyciągam z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki list od Natashy. - Nat mi to dała.

Fury bierze ode mnie kartkę i chowa ją do środka swojego skórzanego płaszcza. Kiwa głową.

\- To dobrze. Stwierdziliśmy, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Nie mówi nic więcej, a ja nie chcę zaczynać niepotrzebnej rozmowy. Ale w końcu tak postępują dobrzy szpiedzy. Chronią tajemnice.

Zaczynam strzelać kostkami palców, kiedy wychodzi. Denerwuję się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. A przecież mam zobaczyć się ze swoim przyjacielem. Czemu tak bardzo się tego boję?

Kilka metrów ode mnie, ale wciąż na tym samym stole, przy którym siedzę, leży gazeta. Podchodzę po nią i siadam przy innym krześle. Na okładce dziennika widnieje zdjęcie starej Bazy SHIELD. Napis głosi: "Co będzie następne? Czy Pentagon pójdzie z dymem?".

Odkładam gazetę na swoje miejsce i wyglądam przez okno. Wtedy drzwi się otwierają. Wstaję z krzesła jak oparzony.

\- Bucky... - wyrywa się z moich ust.


	11. Rozdział 10

**STEVE**

Buck wchodzi do pomieszczenia i powoli idzie w moim kierunku. Patrzy na mnie przez cały czas. Wyraźnie widać, że zaledwie wczoraj został pobity - przecięta warga i łuk brwiowy, sina kość policzkowa, wręcz nienaturalnie blada twarz.

\- Steve - w końcu się odzywa. Mogę odetchnąć z ulgą.

Kiwam głową.

\- Tak.

\- Przepraszam - mówi. - Nie chciałem cię postrzelić.

\- Ja też - mówię, drapiąc się po karku. Moje policzki zaczynają się robić czerwone. - Nie chciałem ci wybić barku.

Buck lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Z barkiem wszystko w porządku.

Przez moment stoimy w ciszy. Widzę, jak bardzo się zmienił. Nie tylko od naszego ostatniego spotkania, a raczej naszej ostatniej walki. Ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem go podczas wojny, miał krótkie włosy. Tamto wspomnienie dręczyło mnie od obudzenia się w dziwnej sali w Nowym Jorku, zanim Loki przypuścił na nas atak.

Buck nie zginął. Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczę. A teraz stoi przede mną. I pamięta mnie.

\- A z tobą wszystko w porządku? - pytam.

\- Tak - odpowiada lakonicznie. Oboje niezbyt wiemy, co powiedzieć.

Buck podchodzi do mnie i robi to samo, co siedemdziesiąt lat temu, kiedy żegnaliśmy się przed jego wyjazdem na front. Klepie mnie po plecach w namiastce objęcia. Nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny. Dodatkowo siedem dekad prań mózgu nie pomaga w staniu się bardziej uczuciowym.

\- Trochę się nie widzieliśmy - stwierdzam.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś - Bucky mówi, śmiejąc się. - Odkryłeś Amerykę, Steve.

Na ust ciśnie mi się uśmiech.

\- Włosy ci urosły - zauważam. - Może powinieneś je wiązać w koński ogon.

\- Jak nie będziesz obcinał swoich przez siedemdziesiąt lat, też ci takie urosną - radzi mi ironicznie. - Wtedy będę ci zaplatał warkoczyki.

Wybuchamy śmiechem. Cieszący się Buck, który rozmawia ze mną i jest obok mnie po siedemdziesięciu latach od naszego ostatniego spotkania to jedyne, czego chcę. Odzyskałem przyjaciela i czuję, że razem z nim możemy pokonać HYDRĘ.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś - zapewniam go.

\- Nigdy właściwie zbyt się nie oddaliłem - mówi i siada przy stole. Zajmuję miejsce koło niego. Zaczynamy rozmawiać. - HYDRA nie była zbyt ambitna, gdy chodziło o ich tajne Bazy. Większość była w Stanach. Kilka w Niemczech, jedna w Rosji. Trzymali mnie głównie w Ameryce, na misje jedynie wywozili. Trwały kilka dni.

\- Nigdy nie chciałeś uciec? Miałeś chyba kilka okazji.

\- Zanim nasłali mnie na Wyjących Komandosów, nie pamiętałem już, kim byłem. Zabiłem ich wszystkich. Teraz pamiętam twarz każdego z nich - Buck kładzie dłonie na stole i splata je. Cały czas na nie patrzy. - O niektórych rzeczach chciałbym zapomnieć.

\- To chyba wcale nie takie trudne - ściągam brwi i wbijam w niego spojrzenie. Chcę, aby też na mnie spojrzał. Chcę mu powiedzieć, że zapomni. Najchętniej od razu powiedziałbym mu, że zabieram go do Brooklynu. Znajdziemy tam mieszkanie blisko naszych starych kamienic. Zapomni.

\- Po trzech praniach mózgu wcale nie jest trudne - odpowiada sarkastycznie. - Właściwie to po pięciu masz w głowie sieczkę.

\- Poradzisz sobie z tym wszystkim? - pytam ciszej.

\- Muszę - przenosi spojrzenie ze swoim nerwowo podrygujących rąk na mnie. - Bo co mam innego zrobić? Rzucić się z wieżowca? Dać HYDRZE satysfakcję? Przecież się nie zabiję.

\- Ludzie robią różne rzeczy...

\- Przepraszam, Steve, ale ja już chyba nie jestem człowiekiem.

Zamieniam się w kamień. Ciężko mi wykrztusić z siebie cokolwiek po tym, co powiedział. Ale rozumiem go, chociaż mi nikt nie usuwał wspomnień. Oboje przeleżeliśmy prawie trzy czwarte wieku w lodzie - ja we wraku statku, on w lodówce HYDRY. Wiem, jak to jest obudzić się nagle po siedemdziesięciu latach i próbować funkcjonować w świecie, w którym zamiast radia ludzie noszą małe, kwadratowe odtwarzacze, a kolorowe telewizory są niekiedy większe od okien w mieszkaniach. Podczas wojny nie raz wyobrażałem sobie latające samochody, których pierwowzory tworzył Howard, ale nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę stąpał po Ziemi, kiedy od ich wynalezienia ludzkość dzieli kilka kroków.

\- Więc kim jesteś, jeśli nie człowiekiem? - dukam.

\- Nie wiem. Maszyną. Potworem. Mordercą. Pewnie każdym z nich - wygląda przez okno. Spuszcza wzrok.

\- Zostaw to za sobą, Buck - proszę go. - Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Uwierz mi, ja też chciałem, ale nie da się cofnąć nagle do czasów wojny i spróbować ją jeszcze raz wygrać. Wiele razy chciałem znowu być w tamtym pociągu i wciągnąć cię do środka. Albo skoczyć za tobą.

Piorunuje mnie spojrzeniem.

\- Wtedy HYDRA złapałaby nas obu. Wiele rzeczy potoczyłoby się inaczej. Świat już by nie istniał, gdyby nie Kapitan Ameryka - kwituje.

\- A Kapitan Ameryka nie istniałby, gdyby nie jego adiutant - uśmiecham się. - Sierżant Barnes.

Liczę, że Buck również się uśmiechnie, ale chyba wypełnił już dzisiejszą normę.

\- Sierżanta Barnesa już nie ma - zaciska zęby.

\- Zimowego Żołnierza też już nie ma - mówię ostrzej. - I nie będzie, jeśli tego się obawiasz.

\- Nie przestanę nim być - kręci głową. - Nigdy.

\- Wiesz, kim nigdy nie przestaniesz być? - pytam. Wyczekująco unosi brwi. - Moim przyjacielem.

Na jego twarzy pojawia się szczątkowy uśmiech, jakby jego usta na siłę wykrzywiała jakaś siła. Oczy ma smutne i muszę to przeboleć. Nie uda mi się go rozweselić. Ciężko pocieszyć byłego zabójcę z cofnięciem amnezji.

\- Zabieram cię do Nowego Jorku. Znajdę mieszkanie na Brooklynie - w końcu mu mówię.

Ożywia się i jestem pewien, że się ucieszy.

\- A co z Nadią? - pyta.

\- Co z nią? - marszczę brwi.

I w tym samym momencie wszystko się dla mnie rozjaśnia. Uratowała go od śmierci i zajmowała się nim. Nie mogło być inaczej. Musiał się w niej zakochać.

Żałuję swojego pytania, bo zabrzmiałem idiotycznie.

\- Ma dostać nowe rozkazy - szybko chcę zatuszować swoje poprzednie słowa. - Sądzę, że Podziemie szybko rozprawi się z HYDRĄ. Robili to już nie raz. Wszystko wróci do normy.

\- Co nazywasz normą, Steve? - Buck zerka na mnie z odrobiną kpiny. Widzę, że nie uśmiecha mu się pomysł zostawienia Rosjanki. Ja też nie chcę opuszczać TARCZY, kiedy mnie potrzebuje, ale Buck czekał wystarczająco długo.

\- Chcę jechać z nią - oświadcza.

Na tym kończy się nasza rozmowa. Do środka wchodzi Hill i przekazuje mi wiadomość o ewakuacji. Za godzinę wszyscy muszą opuścić Bazę.

Maria pyta nas na odchodne, czy widzieliśmy Nadię.

\- Nie ma jej w kwaterze? - pyta Buck, a jego podszyty paniką głos staje się głośniejszy.

...

**NADIA**

Od momentu wyjścia Barnesa siedzę w przydzielonej mi kwaterze. Moje rzeczy leżą koło łóżka. Zaglądam do torby i widzę, że jest tam moja broń i ubrania, laptop, a nawet kosmetyczka od Adama. Szybko odwracam od niej wzrok.

Maszeruję do łazienki i myję się. Z moich rąk schodzi reszta krwi Barnesa.

W szafie, obok opartego o jej dno karabinu M4, znajduję głównie czarne, ale pasujące na mnie ubrania i bieliznę. Przebieram się w nie, a ze swojej torby wyciągam brązową kurtkę ze skóry. Białą bluzkę i swoje stare ubrania wyrzucam.

Przymierzam czarne, wojskowe buty, ale są za duże. Z dna torby wyciągam czarne, skórzane buty, które spakowałam jeszcze przed wyjazdem z Rosji.

Potem biorę do ręki swoją Berettę. Ładuję do broni nowy magazynek i przesuwam do tyłu zamek. Chowam dwa zapasowe magazynki i swój telefon do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, a broń wkładam za pas. Od teraz muszę być cały czas przygotowana. Nie wiem, kiedy znów będziemy musieli uciekać.

Telefon od Nicka zaczyna wibrować, kiedy wyciągam go z bocznej kieszeni torby. Widzę, że przysłał mi wiadomość.

"Mark Nixon - likwidacja. James Barnes - rehabilitacja i azyl. Pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie misji natychmiast po ewakuacji. Asysta - Gorelov".

Rozumiem wszystko poza ewakuacją. Czemu mamy się ewakuować?

Chcę jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, ale wiem, że rozkaz ewakuacji jest jednoznaczny. Muszę wyjść z Bazy i udać się do najbliższego schronu pod ziemią. Waszyngtoński znajduje się pięć kilometrów za miastem, w środku lasu.

Ale nigdzie się nie wybieram bez Gorelova i Barnesa. Muszę też znaleźć Stevena.

Zapinam torbę i wsuwam kluczyki od samochodu do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Do drugiej chowam telefon od Nicka.

Wychodzę na korytarz, ale jest tam pusto. Wracam do środka i szukam w telefonie od Nicka numeru do Hill. Odzywa się po kilku sygnałach:

\- Szukam cię, agentko Sołowjow. Gdzie jesteś?

\- W swojej kwaterze - odpowiadam.

\- Poczekaj na mnie. Zaraz tam będę - rozłącza się.

Nowa Baza ponoć jest niezniszczalna. Dlaczego mieliby ewakuować taką fortecę? Czyżby HYDRA coś planowała?

Hill zjawia się w minutę. Zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jest ubrana w czarny uniform ze znakiem TARCZY na piersi i napisem na plecach. W kaburze na udzie ma broń, a na jednym ramieniu przewieszony plecak. Jej rozpuszczone, długie do ramion włosy są zaczesane na jedną stronę.

\- Co się dzieje? - pytam.

\- Agentka Romanoff ostrzegła nas o możliwym ataku ze strony HYDRY. Do dwunastej musimy się ewakuować.

\- Skąd Romanoff wie? - dopytuję się, chwytając za uchwyt torby.

\- Przystała do wroga w ramach misji - odpowiada Hill.

\- Co? - wyrywa się z moich ust. Marszczę brwi ze zdumienia. O takiej misji nie słyszałam od dawna. Infiltracja HYDRY się zdarzała, ale zawsze kończyła się okropną, długą śmiercią kreta. Dziwię się, że Nick zaryzykował życiem swojej najlepszej agentki, aby wiedzieć, co knuje HYDRA.

\- Musimy iść - Hill otwiera drzwi i chwyta za klamkę. Pierwsza wychodzi na korytarz.

Pięć sekund później jej ciało odlatuje do tyłu, a drzwi zostają wyrwane z kawałkiem ściany. Potężna siła wpycha mnie wgłąb pokoju. Uderzam głową o przeciwległą do dziury po framudze ścianę.

...

**JAMES**

\- Chociaż dajcie nam broń, umiemy strzelać! - mówi Steve do strażników, którzy prowadzą nas korytarzami na pierwszy poziom. Zarządzona ewakuacja ma odbywać się bez paniki.

\- Dyrektor nakazał was ochraniać - mówi jeden z ubranych na czarno agentów. - Poradzimy sobie z tym.

\- Nie wątpię - sarkastycznie odpowiada Steve. Trzyma swoją tarczę w prawej ręce zgiętej w łokciu.

\- Muszę znaleźć Nadię - ściszam głos, odzywając się do niego.

\- Wiem. Ja też chcę ją znaleźć. Ale Hill po nią poszła. Sądzę, że zaraz spotkamy się z nimi na...

Steve nie kończy zdania, bo podłogą wstrząsa taka siłą, że razem ze strażnikami lądujemy na ziemi. Steve zbiera się i odruchowo zakrywa siebie i mnie tarczą. Agenci podnoszą broń i bezradnie szukają wzrokiem źródła wstrząsu.

\- Za szybko... - mówi pod nosem Rogers i chwyta za swoją tarczę. Idzie w kierunku strażników. Dźwigam się z ziemi i dołączam do niego. Bez słowa wyrywam broń agentowi, a Steve drugiemu. Nie zastrzelą nas. Nie mają już z resztą czym.

\- Idziecie z nami? - pyta Steve. Wszyscy trzej nie odpowiadają. Stoją jak wryci z jednym karabinem na trzech.

Kapitan Ameryka zawiesza karabin na plecach i puszcza się biegiem. Ruszam za nim. Przypomina mi to nasze stare akcje, kiedy atakowaliśmy Bazy HYDRY. Niemal zapomniałem, jak uwielbiałem to robić.

Przeładowuję karabin agenta. Odwracam się w biegu przez ramię, ale nie widzę, aby podążali za nami.

\- Idioci - mówię.

\- To ich wybór - odpowiada Steve. - Musimy sprawdzić, gdzie nastąpił wybuch. Po lewej stronie jest skrzydło mieszkalne i to mnie martwi.

\- Mogła tam być? - pytam nieco bardziej spanikowany, niż już jestem.

Steve odpowiada grobowym tonem:

\- Mogła. I boję się, że tam była.

...

**NADIA**

Kiedy otwieram oczy, moja torba leży metr ode mnie. Widzę porozrzucane ubrania, raz ostre, raz zamglone. Dźwigam się na bok i potrząsam głową. Za drzwiami, a raczej tym, co z nich pozostało, dostrzegam nieostre płomienie i dużo pyłu. Chwiejnie wstaję i po omacku szukam w szafie M4. Opieram się barkiem o jej drzwi.

W końcu znajduję broń. Wkładam magazynek i zabieram karabin, wychodząc z pokoju. Słyszę pisk w uszach i dalekie, niewyraźne krzyki. Gaśnie światło i zamiast niego korytarze zaczyna oświetlać pulsująca, czerwona poświata. Otrząsam się, bo muszę być w pełni świadoma. Muszę znaleźć Barnesa i Olega.

\- Alarm - głos kobiety dochodzący zewsząd świdruje mi w uszach i głowie. - Powtarzam, alarm trzeciego stopnia. Wszystkich przebywających w budynku prosi się o jego niezwłoczne opuszczenie.

Alarm trzeciego stopnia, zarówno w Bazach Podziemia, jak i w SHIELD, oznacza bezpośredni atak nieprzyjaciela i wkroczenie do środka.

Przeładowuję karabin. Przykładam kolbę do ramienia i chwytam broń w gotowości do strzału. Za rogiem mogę już spotkać ludzi HYDRY. Nie dali mi nawet jednego dnia spokoju.

Szukam wzrokiem Hill, ale nie widzę jej. Krztuszę się tumanami kurzu. Rozglądam się dalej i zauważam ciemny kształt po prawej. Dopiero z bliska widzę, że koło niej krząta się dwóch sanitariuszy. Maria jest przytomna, ale jej prawa noga jest wygięta niemalże w drugą stronę. Jeden z ubranych w białe kitle mężczyzn patrzy na mnie przez moment, ale na szczęście nie wyglądam dla niego jak agent HYDRY, więc zaczyna mówić:

\- Zajęli lewe skrzydło. Mają dwa śmigłowce, w obu zamontowane ciężkie karabiny. Ostrzeliwują ścianę frontową.

Musiałam leżeć chwilę nieprzytomna, skoro zdążyli zająć całe skrzydło.

\- Zanieście ją do punktu ewakuacyjnego - polecam im. - Musicie się stąd wynosić w cholerę.

Spoglądam przed siebie. Idąc prosto, najszybciej doszłabym do schodów na kolejne piętro i pokoju Barnesa, ale korytarz jest odcięty zawalonym stropem. Ziejąca pustką dziura odsłania wnętrze pokoju na wyższym piętrze. Nie przebiję się przez gruzy i nie wiem nawet, czy Zimowy Żołnierz tam jest.

Odwracam się. Zaczynam biec korytarzem w kierunku gabinetu Nicka i holu. Mijam kilku agentów z M4 w rękach i jednego z innym karabinem. Biegną w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie wiem, ile osób było w Bazie, ale sądzę, że przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt. Jeden z ludzi Nicka zatrzymuje się koło mnie.

\- Agent Eugene Upchurch - przedstawia się. - Mam rozkaz wyprowadzenia ludzi ze środka.

Wysoki agent z ostrymi rysami twarzy i krótkimi włosami ma napiętą twarz i bojowe spojrzenie.

\- Muszę znaleźć jeszcze dwie osoby - rzucam. - Są nieuzbrojeni.

Agent kiwa głową i mija mnie. Biegnie za swoimi towarzyszami, a ja ruszam w przeciwnym kierunku.

Przyczajam się za kolejnym rogiem i zerkam na korytarz po mojej prawej. Widzę dwóch agentów z czerwonym znakiem HYDRY na plecach czarnych kurtek.

Włączam celownik laserowy i wyłaniam się zza rogu. Pojawienie się czerwonej kropki poprzedza rozbryzg krwi pierwszego z nich. Jego czaszka odskakuje w tył i uderza o ścianę. Mężczyzna ześlizguje się po niej na podłogę. Drugiemu strzelam w żołądek. Również pada na ziemię. Podbiegam do niego i kopię jego broń. Ta odlatuje poza zasięg agenta.

Mierzę w jego głowę, mówiąc:

\- Ilu was jest? - pytam, widząc w kolimatorze środek jego czoła.

Agent milczy, chcąc pewnie chronić tak ważne informacje. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak znaleźć kolejnego. Może następny chętniej się ze mną podzieli.

Strzelam mu w czoło. Białka oczu agenta wywracają się na przód. Jego szyja przestaje utrzymywać głowę i agent uderza o ziemię wykrzywiony.

Ściągam jego pas. Przypinam go na swoich biodrach. Mieści dwa noże i pistolet w kaburze oraz dwa granaty.

Biegnę dalej. Piszczy mi w uszach od huku wystrzału w tak małej przestrzeni.

Gdzieś w oddali słychać strzały z karabinu maszynowego. Sanitariusz miał rację. Prowadzą ostrzał. A ja nie zestrzelę śmigłowca z M-czwórki.

Po drodze do holu zatrzymuję się w małym składzie broni. Oprócz swojej broni, z metalowego stojaka zabieram cięższą, załadowaną M-czwórkę z granatnikiem. Przypinam do niej pas i zawieszam na plecach. Zabieram trzy magazynki i wybiegam na korytarz.

Za kolejnym rogiem widzę czterech nieprzyjaciół. Dwóch z nich mierzy do agentki TARCZY. Ta klęczy z rękoma splecionymi na karku.

Ludzie HYDRY mają zwykłe HK416. Dziwię się, że HYDRA zbyt się nie postarała. Mogli przecież przyjść tu z karabinami strzelającymi tym niebieskim, magicznym cudem.

Nie mogę rzucić tam granatu, więc puszczam serię strzałów w korytarz na wprost mnie. Słyszę ich kroki i staję w gotowości do strzału. Przełączam karabin na ogień ciągły.

Agenci są tak głupi, jak się spodziewałam. Trzech z czterech wbiega wprost na linię strzału. Odruchowo unoszą do góry ręce, gdy seria dziurawi ich ciała. Wyłaniam się zza rogu i chcę strzelić do czwartego, ale na moment martwieję. Użył agentki jako żywej tarczy. Trzyma pistolet przy jej skroni.

\- Jeśli chcesz zastrzelić mnie, najpierw będziesz musiała zastrzelić ją! - zaczyna krzyczeć.

Celuję w dłoń, w której trzyma pistolet. Skinieniem głowy porozumiewam się z agentką. Ta kiwa głową.

Pociągam za spust, a pocisk trafia w wierzch jego dłoni. Odskakuje do tyłu, wrzeszcząc, a kobieta pada płasko na ziemię. Wtedy strzelam mu w szyję.

Podchodzę do agentki. Podaję jej rękę i pomagam wstać. Brunetka z prostymi włosami do brody jest niewiele wyższa ode mnie.

\- Masz broń? - pytam ją. Kręci głową.

Wyciągam z kabury pistolet tamtego agenta i podaję jej. Przeładowuje go. Daję jej też jeden nóż.

\- Dziękuję - mówi. - Hol jest odcięty. Laserowa zapora z dwoma minami - wskazuje ręką na korytarz po prawej.

\- Jest inna droga?

\- Przez piwnicę - odpowiada i pokazuje ręką na metalowe drzwi z prostokątnym, matowym oknem.

\- Chodźmy - ruszam w ich kierunku. Łapię długi, pionowy uchwyt i otwieram żelazne wrota. Na schodach prowadzących w dół automatycznie zapala się światło.

Zbiegamy po schodach i agentka zaczyna mnie prowadzić przez kolejne korytarze. Na dole jest o wiele zimniej. Dostaję gęsiej skórki, ale biegnę za nią. Nagle zatrzymuje się i zaczyna nasłuchiwać. Obie usłyszałyśmy, że ostrzał ustał.

Spoglądamy po sobie z trwogą w oczach i biegniemy jeszcze szybciej. W prawo. Potem w lewo. Prosto przez jakieś dwieście metrów. Po prawej stronie ukazują się kolejne metalowe schody i na ich szczycie ciężkie, masywne drzwi.

\- Harriet - agentka w biegu podaje mi rękę.

\- Nadia - odwzajemniam uścisk dłoni.

Wbiegamy po schodach. Otwieram drzwi, popychając je plecami i barkiem. Zanim wychodzę na korytarz, odwracam głowę i strzelam w okno. Resztki szkła wybijam kolbą.

Kładę lufę na nowo powstałą podpórkę. Patrzę przez celownik na długi korytarz. Na jego końcu widać hol.

\- Tu nie ma min? - pytam Harriet.

\- Nie - odpowiada.

Chwytam M4 z powrotem w obie ręce i wychylam się. Wybiegam na korytarz, a agentka zaraz po mnie. W połowie drogi do holu słyszę krzyki. Unoszę broń do strzału. I nagle koło mnie wyrasta pędząca rakieta.

Odskakuję w bok, a pocisk leci dalej. Chwytam Harriet za tył koszulki i ciągnę za sobą na ziemię, zasłaniając ją.

Rakieta wybucha, gdy zderza się ze ścianą trzydzieści metrów za nami. Uderzenie wyrzuca mnie do przodu i tracę agentkę z oczu, gdy dym zasłania cały korytarz. Usiłuję odzyskać orientację. Na podłodze szukam rękoma M-czwórki. Nic nie widzę w tej zadymie.

W końcu łapię kolbę broni i przyciągam ją do siebie.

\- Harriet! - krzyczę, ale głos więźnie mi w gardle. Tracę oddech, wciągając gęsty dym. Zaczynam zanosić się kaszlem. Dym nie chce opaść i nie przerzedza się.

Chwytam M4 za lufę i zaczynam na czworaka czołgać się naprzód.

\- Harriet! - wrzeszczę, ale jedynie charczę jeszcze bardziej. Ból w klatce piersiowej zmusza mnie do opuszczenia głowy jeszcze niżej.

Nie mogę jej zostawić, ale słyszę kolejne krzyki. Jeśli wleci tu druga rakieta, będzie po nas obu. Podejmuję decyzję.

Wstaję i wdychając kolejne chmury dymu, cofam się do drzwi. Macam rękoma po ziemi i natrafiam na jej nogę. Chwytam ją za kostkę.

\- Harriet? - chwytam agentkę za ramiona i podnoszę do pozycji siedzącej. Jej osmolona twarz jest zagubiona i przestraszona. - Harriet? - potrząsam nią. - Jesteś ranna?

Marszczy brwi i zaczyna rozbieganym spojrzeniem szukać czegoś koło siebie. Podnosi swój pistolet.

\- Harriet!

Patrzy na mnie przerażona i otwiera usta, ale nic nie może z siebie wykrztusić. Jakby nie słyszała, co mówię. Mogła stracić słuch.

\- Chodź - mówię do niej i zawieszam sobie jej rękę na szyi. Podnoszę ją i razem idziemy wzdłuż ściany w kierunku holu. Trzymam ją mocno i dajemy radę dojść aż do końca korytarza. Miała rację. Tutaj nie ma min.

Pomagam jej usiąść pod ścianą i tam na moment zostawiam. Pokazuję jej na migi, że na moment muszę odejść, ale wrócę. Kiwa głową.

Podnoszę broń do strzału i idę przed siebie. Tutaj dym się rozrzedził. Nie słyszę też żadnej kakofonii, co mnie dziwi. Nie zwiastuje nic dobrego. HYDRA nie wstrzymałaby ani ataku, ani ostrzału.

Wyglądam przez okno i widzę grupę agentów HYDRY przyczepiających czarny, duży okrąg do zewnętrznej ściany budynku.

A więc chcą wysadzić całą Bazę. Tym bardziej muszę natychmiast znaleźć Barnesa, Olega i resztę.

Biegnę do Harriet i wyciągam kluczyki od samochodu z kieszeni. Wskazuję ją palcem i pokazuję jej kluczyk. Wskazuję na wygrawerowane logo Maserati. Ściągam z pleców M4 z granatnikiem i daję go jej. Pistolet na nic się nie zda w starciu z agentami HYDRY.

Potem wskazuję na siebie i kierunek, w którym podążę. Kiwa głową i wstaje bez mojej pomocy. Bierze ode mnie kluczyk i biegnie w korytarz po mojej lewej - w stronę wyjścia. Ja ruszam w prawo, mijając gabinet Nicka. Bez sprawdzania wiem, że jest pusty.

...

**JAMES**

Biegniemy w lewo i oboje zatrzymujemy się, gdy do naszych uszu docierają czyjeś kroki. Chowamy się za rogiem i czekamy. Kroki cichną. Nieprzyjaciel też się na nas czai.

\- Na trzy - szepcze do mnie Steve.

\- Raz - mówię.

\- Dwa.

Biorę głęboki wdech.

\- Trzy - oboje wypowiadamy w tym samym czasie. Wypadamy na korytarz z bronią gotową do strzału. Cofam palec ze spustu w połowie jego naciskania, gdy widzę, że przeciwnik ma rude włosy.

Steve opuszcza broń. Podbiegam do Nadii, a ona do mnie.

\- Musimy znaleźć Gorelova, oni podkładają ładunki - mówi rozgorączkowanym głosem.

\- Ostatni raz widziałem go, kiedy wychodził z sali narad - Steve spogląda za siebie.

Zmuszam się do szybkiego rekonesansu. Gorelov może być albo w swojej kwaterze, albo... On może być wszędzie.

Wszyscy zastanawiamy się, gdzie go szukać. Nadia nagle blednie.

\- Co? - pytam.

\- Które części budynku ostrzelali? - pyta grobowym tonem.

\- Frontową ścianę i lewe skrzydło - szybko odpowiada Steve.

\- Tam jest cela mojego ojca? - jej głos drży.

Rogers kiwa głową.

\- HYDRA po to zaatakowała. Chcą go odbić i zniszczyć Bazę. Gorelov będzie chciał go zatrzymać - mówi i puszcza się biegiem. A my za nią.

Ciężko ją dogonić. Biegniemy do lewego skrzydła i mijamy dwa ciągi okien wysokich od sufitu do podłogi. Widzę przez nie dwie grupy agentów HYDRY, którzy przyczepiają coś do ścian. Ładunki, jak powiedziała Nadia.

\- Zdejmę ich! - krzyczę. Steve odwraca głowę i kiwa głową.

Klękam na jednym kolanie i strzelam w okno. Zmieniam tryb ognia na ciągły i celuję w pierwszą grupę. Pociągam za spust. Wszyscy padają na ziemię jak muchy, a zanim drudzy zaczynają reagować, strzelam i do nich.

Natychmiast wstaję i zaczynam gonić Steve'a i Nadię.

...

**NADIA**

Docieramy do tego samego korytarza, którym szłam wczoraj. Biegnę dalej, aż do pokoju przesłuchań. Mijam przedsionek, czarny, wytłumiony korytarz i gnam dalej. Ściany stają się czarne. Na końcu korytarza widać pancerne drzwi. Wyłamane z zawiasów.

Unoszę karabin i wolniej podchodzę do zdewastowanego zabezpieczenia. Przechodzę po leżących, masywnych wrotach i wchodzę do przedsionka cel. Widzę kolejne wyłamane pancerne drzwi. Steve cały czas podąża za mną.

Depcę odłamki okratowanego okna. Ściana jest podziurawiona od kul i na końcu dużego pomieszczenia z celami całkowicie zrujnowana od wybuchu. Jama wychodzi na zewnątrz. Wejście do ostatniej celi jest otwarte, a zamek wysadzony.

\- Uciekł - mówię.

Słyszę, jak szkło kruszy się pod podeszwą buta, ale i ja i Steve minęliśmy już rozbitą na ziemi szybę. Natychmiast się odwracam, ale nie strzelam od razu, bo może tam stać Barnes.

Srogo się mylę. Ojciec stoi tuż za wyłamanymi drzwiami i celuje w Steve'a. Agenci HYDRY chwytają go, zanim uderza ich swoją tarczą.

Moje serce zamiera. Nie mogę w nich strzelić, gdy Steve rzuca się, chcąc uwolnić. Jeden z mężczyzn dostaje łokciem w szczękę i wykorzystuję swoją szansę. Strzelam mu w skroń. Jego towarzysz powala Kapitana Amerykę paralizatorem. Steve nie traci przytomności, ale jest mocno otumaniony.

Ojciec podchodzi do niego i chwyta go za kołnierz, unosząc do góry. Lufą mierzy w jego czaszkę z góry.

\- Nadia, opuść broń, dziecko - przemawia najspokojniejszym głosem, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego słyszałam.

Widzę głowę ojca w celowniku i walczę ze sobą, aby nie pociągnąć za spust. To mój ojciec. To mój ojciec.

"Nigdy nie krzywdź drugiego agenta". To wciąż mój ojciec. Ja nie mogę go zabić. Nie mogę go zastrzelić.

Poplecznik ojca wyciąga swój pistolet i również przykłada go do głowy Steve'a. Zaciskam zęby, patrząc na nich z nienawiścią w oczach. Chcę pociągnąć za spust, ale wtedy zginie Steve. Cokolwiek zrobię, jeden z nich zdąży strzelić. Muszę się poddać.

Kiedy opuszczam karabin, widzę Barnesa. Od razu celuje w głowę ojca, stojąc dwadzieścia metrów od niego. Ktoś musi powstrzymać to szaleństwo.

Kładę M4 na ziemi i kopię broń do ojca.

\- Dobrze, Nadia - ojciec chwali mnie i jego poplecznik zabiera swoją lufę od głowy Kapitana Ameryki. Uśmiechają się do siebie obrzydliwie. Moment ich dekoncentracji pozwala mi na wyjęcie noża z ładownicy w pasie. Chwytam narzędzie i rzucam je prosto w klatkę piersiową agenta. Ostrze wbija się po rękojeść w jego mostek. Desperacko usiłuje się czegoś złapać, ale zjeżdża po ścianie na ziemię i zastyga, siedząc z rozkraczonymi nogami.

Wyjmuję broń i mierzę w ojca.

\- Barnes, nie strzelaj! - krzyczę.

Ojciec chwyta Steve'a za włosy i unosi do góry. Ciało Rogersa zakrywa jego newralgiczne punkty - żołądek, tętnicę udową, śledzionę i w końcu mostek.

Steve jęczy z bólu, a ja dokładam drugą rękę do broni.

\- Możemy tak stać do jutra - mówię. - Puść go.

Ojciec mruży oczy i po chwili zastanowienia puszcza Rogersa. Kapitan Ameryka łapie za swoją tarczę. Podbiega do niego Barnes. Zawiesza sobie rękę Rogersa na szyi.

\- Będziesz żył? - pyta.

Steve kiwa głową i przymyka oczy.

Ojciec ostentacyjnie wypuszcza broń z dłoni. Kopie ją razem z M-czwórką do mnie.

Nie wytrzymuję jego kpiącego, rozbawionego spojrzenia. Z rozbiegu chwytam go w pasie i siłą rozpędu powalam na ziemię. Wyrywam broń z jego ręki i uderzam go rękojeścią w skroń. Przykładam lufę do jego czoła, a kolano wciskam mu w mostek.

\- Jeśli mnie zabijesz, twój immunitet przestanie istnieć - mówi, unosząc dłonie w poddańczym geście.

\- Nie dbam o to - odpowiadam, mrużąc oczy. - Zabiję cię, jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego - syczę, odbezpieczając pistolet.

\- Za późno, _Nadija_ \- śmieje się. - Za późno. Już jestem martwy.

Słyszę kilka strzałów z zewnątrz i odwracam się przez ramię. Napinam ciało w oczekiwaniu na wbiegnięcie tutaj oddziału HYDRY, ale zamiast nich widzę Olega z karabinem w ręku. Mój strach o niego znika w tej samej sekundzie.

\- Wolę sam cię zabić niż żebyś trafiła w łapy HYDRY - mówi ojciec cicho.

\- Nadia! - słyszę krzyk Barnesa i kątem oka widzę, jak ręka ojca zbliża się do mojej skroni. Jednak dostrzegam to o sekundę za późno.

Uderzenie kawałkiem betonu odbiera mi przytomność na dziesięć sekund. Padam na ziemię zupełnie bezwładnie. Wypuszczam z dłoni broń. Ojciec mi ją zabiera, ale w tej samej chwili strzał przelatuje przez jego bark.

Przewracam się na plecy. Krew z rany na skroni zaczyna spływać w dół po mojej twarzy. Odzyskuję namiastkę świadomości, kiedy ojciec dostaje kolejne dwa strzały w klatkę piersiową. Mimo to unosi dłoń z zaciśniętym w niej pistoletem. Unoszę zgiętą nogę i wykopuję broń z jego ręki.

Gorelov stawia mnie na nogi, ale ciężko mi samej ustać. Uderzenie kawałkiem betonu i nawdychanie się dymu nie są dobrym połączeniem. Spoglądam na leżącego ojca. Ma zamknięte oczy i nie rusza się.

Nie mogę oddychać. Przestaję widzieć przez łzy w oczach, chociaż próbuję je powstrzymać.

\- Ja ją wezmę, ty poniesiesz jego - Gorelov mówi do Barnesa i chwytają mnie jego silne ramiona. Zawiesza mi moją broń na plecach.

Próbuję złapać oddech, ale jakaś siła ściska moje płuca. Oleg zakłada sobie moją rękę na szyję i w połowie o własnych siłach, a w połowie ciągnięta przez Gorelova, wychodzę z lewego skrzydła Bazy TARCZY. Moje serce bije tak chaotycznie, że aż czuję ból. W głowie mam mętlik. Próbuję spojrzeć przez ramię na ojca, ale tracę go z pola widzenia.

On nie żyje. Zginął, bo chciał mnie zabić. Nie umiem sobie poukładać tego w głowie. Nawet nie próbuję. Nie mam aż tyle siły.

Po pięćdziesięciu metrach zaczynam iść sama. Ściągam karabin z pleców i chwytam go w ręce. Słońce mnie oślepia, ale widzę dwa płonące wraki dużych maszyn.

\- Wysadziłem ich śmigłowce - Gorelov informuje mnie i Barnesa. - Ale nie wiem, czy zdążyli uzbroić ładunki...

Nie kończy. Powietrze przeszywa okropny huk. Wszyscy padamy na ziemię, ale nie po to, aby uchronić się od wybuchu. To on zwala nas z nóg.

Spada na nas deszcz małych odłamków i tumany kurzu i pyłu. Oleg zasłania moją głowę ręką.

\- Do samochodu! - krzyczy Oleg. Chwytają z Barnesem Steve'a i biegną za mną. Od parkingu dzieli nas sto metrów. Widzę Maserati.

Ziemia trzęsie się od kolejnych wybuchów. Już nie biegnę. Ja uciekam.

Dopadam do samochodu i otwieram drzwi kierowcy. W środku siedzi skulona Harriet i trzyma się za głowę. Gorelov i Barnes pakują Steve'a do bagażnika. Buchanan wskakuje na tylne siedzenie, a Oleg prowadzi mnie do drzwi pasażera:

\- Nie będziesz prowadzić w takim stanie - mówi i sam wsiada za kierownicę.

Nie mam zbyt wielkiej kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Po prostu siadam i zamykam drzwi. Gorelov przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce. Silnik ryczy i odjeżdżamy z piskiem opon. Przed nami wyjeżdża kilka samochodów SHIELD.

Odwracam się i przez tylną szybę widzę zrujnowaną i płonącą Bazę TARCZY, do której zaledwie wczoraj przyjechaliśmy. Niezniszczalna forteca położona w połowie pod ziemią zawala się, dopełniając obrazu budynku po straszliwym ataku.

Nie chcę nawet myśleć, ile osób nie wydostało się ze środka. Boję się usłyszeć, ilu uciekło. Mam nadzieję, że w schronie spotkamy się z Fury'm i Hill.

Opieram głowę na zagłówku. Zamykam oczy i w myślach liczę do dziesięciu. Próbuję uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce. Trzęsą mi się nogi i ręce. Ojciec nie żyje. Gorelov go zastrzelił.

Pędzimy jezdnią i mijamy inne samochody. Kierowcy panikują i zjeżdżają nam z drogi. Cały czas kierujemy się za SUV-ami TARCZY.

Słyszę słaby głos dochodzący z tyłu auta:

\- Buck?

Barnes odwraca się w stronę bagażnika. Steve siedzi w nim i ciężko oddycha. Opiera głowę o małe okienko i zaciska powieki.

\- Chyba dostałem.


	12. Rozdział 11

**STEVE**

Moja dłoń drży nad wbitym w mój brzuch odłamkiem. Widzę Bucka, który mówi coś do mnie, ale nie słyszę go. Obraz zaczyna się zamazywać. Nadal czuję otępienie w całym ciele. Tamten paralizator musiał mieć pioruńską moc, skoro nie odczuwam niemalże żadnego bólu. A przecież powinienem.

Spoglądam na swoją tarczę, która leży koło mnie. Biała gwiazda zaczyna wirować, aż muszę zamknąć oczy. Nie daję rady znów ich otworzyć.

\- Ste-eve-? - słyszę spanikowany głos Bucka. Dopiero co go odzyskałem. I nie mogę go teraz zostawić.

Głosy ludzi koło mnie działają uspokajająco, choć oni wcale nie są spokojni. Jeśli tak ma wyglądać moja śmierć, to nie narzekam. Wystarczy, że wiem, że uciekliśmy i że Buck jest bezpieczny.

Kapitan Ameryka zginie przez głupi odłamek. Co za ironia.

...

**NADIA**

\- Co z nim? - pyta Oleg, zerkając w tylne lusterko.

\- Ma wbity kawałek metalu w środek brzucha - odpowiada Barnes, którego głos waha się między paniką, a szałem. - Steve? Steve, otwórz oczy.

Odwracam się do Harriet i pytam ją, czy ma nadajnik. Podaje mi urządzenie. Próbuję połączyć się z jakimkolwiek agentem.

\- Odbiór - mówię. - Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Kapitan Rogers jest ranny, powtarzam, Kapitan Rogers jest ranny. Potrzebujemy eskorty do szpitala.

\- Odbiór - odzywa się męski głos. - Agent Upchurch. Podaj numer pojazdu.

\- Nie ma numeru. Czarne Maserati - odpowiadam.

\- Maserati, widzimy cię. Odbiór.

\- Macie kontakt z Fury'm? - pytam.

\- Nie mamy informacji o położeniu dyrektora Fury'ego - odpowiada agent Eugene, którego mijałam na korytarzu w Bazie. - Nie mamy kontaktu z samochodem sanitariuszy.

\- Nie dojedziemy do szpitala - Oleg wskazuje palcem ogromny korek na jedynej drodze prowadzącej do Beauforta.

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy sanitariuszy - mówię do nadajnika i wtedy połączenie się zrywa. Usiłuję znowu je nawiązać, ale nadajnik przestaje działać. - Odbiór. Potrzebujemy sanitariuszy.

Klnę i oddaję go Harriet.

\- Wjedź w tamten róg - pokazuje Gorelovowi bramę między dwoma blokami mieszkalnymi. Oleg skręca w lewo i odłącza się od konwoju uciekających agentów SHIELD.

Wjeżdżamy za bramę i stajemy na pustym parkingu na tyłach małego podwórka. Wysiadam z samochodu, opierając M4 o swoje siedzenie. Oleg i Barnes kładą Steve'a na ziemi kilka metrów od samochodu.

\- On nie może umrzeć - zaczyna lamentować Buchanan, łapiąc się za głowę. - On nie...

\- Nie umrze - kręcę głową. Odwracam się do Harriet. - Zabierz go stąd na chwilę.

Barnes pozwala się zabrać od leżącego Steve'a, lecz cały czas się odwraca. Agentka prowadzi go za samochód. Potem przestaję na nich patrzeć. Muszę zająć się Kapitanem Ameryką.

\- Żołądek? - pytam Gorelova i wyjmuję nóż z pasa. Rozcinam zakrwawioną koszulkę Steve'a do połowy. Resztę rozrywam rękoma.

Metalowy odłamek tkwi w środku brzucha nieprzytomnego Kapitana Ameryki. Ma przynajmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów długości, z czego dziesięć jest wbite w ciało. Krew wypływa z rany z każdym szybkim uderzeniem serca Rogersa.

Oleg klęka po drugiej stronie Rogersa. Kiwa głową.

\- Zostawimy to na miejscu - mówię. - Musi to wyjąć lekarz.

\- Nadia, on nie dociągnie do wieczora - Gorelov spogląda mi prosto w oczy. Mówi poważnym, ostrym tonem. Ilekroć ktoś z naszych był ranny, w taki właśnie zmieniał się głos Olega. - To cud, że jeszcze żyje.

Gorelov kładzie ręce na ramionach Steve'a i lekko nim potrząsa.

\- Halo, panie Ameryka? - mówi. - Otwórz oczy.

Oleg nachyla się nad ustami Rogersa. Przez chwilę usiłuje wyczuć jego oddech.

\- Oddycha - stwierdza. - Ledwo, ale oddycha.

Kładę dłoń na klatce piersiowej Steve'a. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. HYDRA zabrała nam ostatnią Bazę, zniszczyła ostatnie miejsce do schronienia się. Jeśli ich cały plan jest tak dobry, jak to, co zrobili dotychczas, to musimy czym prędzej ich powstrzymać.

Unoszę wzrok i patrzę na Barnesa. Ten wlepia we mnie przerażone spojrzenie. Cokolwiek teraz zrobię, muszę zrobić dla niego. Muszę pomóc mu uciec z dala od HYDRY i całej tej wojny. Już wystarczająco długo był w samym środku walki między TARCZĄ, a ludźmi Pierce'a.

\- Nadia, co teraz robimy? - pyta Gorelov.

I chociaż na usta ciśnie mi się, że nie wiem, mówię:

\- Musimy dotrzeć do schronu SHIELD. Może tam ktoś będzie mógł wyciągnąć to żelastwo.

\- Ile mamy broni? - Gorelov sprawdza puls Stevena. Kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Trzy M-czwórki - wyliczam. - Jedna z granatnikiem. W samochodzie zawsze są schowane P30.

Oleg kiwa głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

\- Mało - kwituje.

\- Za mało - popieram go.

Wstaję i tłumacząc się chęcią sprawdzenia ilości pistoletów, odchodzę od Gorelova i Steve'a, któremu nie umiem pomóc. Zawsze znajdowałam jakieś wyjście. Teraz mogę wybierać pomiędzy szukaniem pomocy w schronie, w którym możemy jej nikogo nie znaleźć, albo pozostaniem tutaj.

Otwieram bagażnik samochodu. Wyjmuję zasłonki bocznych skrytek i znajduję schowane tam cztery HK P30. Biorę dwa pistolety i podchodzę do Harriet i Barnesa.

Wręczam im broń. Agentka bierze ją bez słowa, ale Barnes zamiast pistoletu, łapie mój nadgarstek. Wiem, że chce się dowiedzieć, co teraz stanie się z Rogersem.

\- Musimy jechać do schronu. Może tam będą jacyś sanitariusze - oznajmiam mu. - Ale musimy się pospieszyć.

Jego udręczone oczy spoglądają na ziemię. Puszcza mnie i ze zbolałą miną bierze broń. Chcę podnieść jego podbródek i powiedzieć mu, że Steve za kilka godzin będzie jak nowy, ale wiem, że może tak nie być. Zanim dotrzemy do schronu, Rogers może się wykrwawić. Jeśli przeżyje, na miejscu może nie być nikogo, kto wyjmie odłamek i zszyje jego żołądek.

Zimowy Żołnierz kiwa głową. Nagle jego spojrzenie kieruje się za mnie, a oczy rozszerzają. Napina ciało, a ja odwracam się. Widzę zmierzającą w naszym kierunku kobietę.

Wyrywam P30 z dłoni Barnesa i mierzę w nią. Unosi ręce, ale nie przystaje.

\- Stój! - krzyczę. Robi jeszcze dwa kroki, zanim wykonuje moje polecenie.

\- Nie jest przeładowany - kręci głową i uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem ust. Nie otwiera ust. Zauważam w tym coś bardzo dziwnego. Sama często robię podobnie.

\- Zaraz może być - odpowiadam surowym tonem, momentalnie przestając koncentrować się na jej dziwacznie znajomym wyrazie twarzy.

\- Potrzebujecie pomocy - zapewnia nas nieznajoma. - A ja mogę wam pomóc.

Przenoszę spojrzenie na Gorelova. Oleg lustruje kobietę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Nie wiem, skąd się tu wzięła. Nie wiem też, jakim cudem wie, w jakiej jesteśmy sytuacji. Pojawienie się sojusznika na przypadkowym podwórku w środku Waszyngtonu zaraz po ataku na Bazę TARCZY jest wysoce podejrzane.

\- Kim jesteś? - pyta ją Gorelov. Wstaje i okrąża Stevena tak, że go zasłania.

Nieznajoma patrzy na Olega i widzę w jej spojrzeniu iskrę. Ale szybko znika.

\- Wystarczy, jeśli powiem, że chcę wam pomóc? Nie chcę nic w zamian - kobieta o długich, rudawych blond włosach przekręca głowę w bok.

\- Czemu mamy ci ufać? - pytam, odtrącając od siebie kolejną natrętną myśl. Zachowanie kobiety do złudzenia przypomina moje. - Możesz być agentką HYDRY.

\- Nie macie wyjścia. Z was wszystkich tylko ja umiem zszyć powłoki brzuszne i wyciągnąć odłamek - opuszcza ręce, choć wcale nie przestałam w nią mierzyć. - Mieszkam niedaleko stąd. Jeśli wsiądziesz, możesz mieć broń cały czas przyłożoną do mojej głowy. Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać.

Moje serce na moment zamiera. Nieznajoma wie, co dokładnie miałam zamiar zrobić. Nie mogę jej ufać. Nie może wiedzieć takich rzeczy. Przecież wcale mnie nie zna.

\- Wsiadaj - nakazuję jej. - Gorelov, będziesz kierował.

\- Mam swój samochód - kręci głową. - Ty i ja pojedziemy z przodu. Twoi towarzysze za nami.

Na moment zapada cisza. Czuję na sobie spojrzenie Gorelova. Chce, żebym się na to nie zgodziła, ale muszę. Nie mogę zrobić tego Barnesowi. Steve musi przeżyć.

\- Zgoda - odzywam się. Na twarzy kobiety pojawia się ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. Kiedy do niej podchodzę, przyglądam się jej uważniej. Ma jasne brwi i rzęsy, bladą twarz i długie do połowy pleców włosy. Przez blond pasma przebija się rudawy kolor.

Kobieta jest niższa ode mnie, ale o niewiele. Może dlatego, że na nogach ma czarne, skórzane botki na wysokim obcasie.

\- Broń - mówię. Nieznajoma wpatruje się we mnie i wyciąga zza pasa Walthera P99. - Prowadź, 007 - polecam jej.

Kobieta idzie przede mną. Moja broń jest skierowana w jej kręgosłup przez całą drogę do srebrnego sedana. Nieznajoma wsiada za kierownicę, a ja na miejsce pasażera. Kładę dłoń z pistoletem na udzie. Lufa jest wymierzona w jej brzuch.

\- Jeden fałszywy ruch... - ostrzegam ją.

\- I twój przyjaciel umrze - unosi jedną brew. Wsuwa kluczyk do stacyjki. Piorunuję ją wzrokiem.

\- Jedź - mówię ostro.

Widzę, jak Oleg zamyka klapę bagażnika i wsiada za kierownicę Maserati. Rusza za nami.

Po pięciu minutach jazdy spoglądam na kobietę. Trzymam palec na spuście i nie mam zamiaru go ściągać. Na moment przerzuca spojrzenie na broń i pokpiwając uśmiecha się.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne? - pytam.

\- Ty - mówi, niemalże zanosząc się śmiechem. - Mam nadzieję, że nie biegasz cały czas z pistoletem w ręce.

\- Czasem zamieniam pistolet na karabin - odpowiadam grobowym tonem.

Nieznajoma usiłuje się uspokoić, ale marnie jej to wychodzi. Skręca w lewo i wciska przycisk na kluczykach. Brama wjazdowa zaczyna się otwierać. Za nią widzę biały, jednorodzinny domek, który stoi zupełnie sam. Z obu stron są inne zabudowania - sklepy i kiosk. I ten jeden niepozorny dom.

Kobieta wjeżdża do garażu mieszczącego dwa samochody. Koło sedana parkuje Gorelov. Nieznajoma wyłącza silnik. Zerkam na Olega, a potem na nią.

\- Wiesz, kim jestem i wiesz, co mogę z tobą zrobić, jeśli...

\- Jeśli się wam narażę. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, towarzyszko.

Uderza mnie jej zwrot, którego używamy w Podziemiu. Nie ufam tej kobiecie. Jej zachowanie jest zbyt podejrzane. Ale muszę wytrzymać tyle, ile potrzeba, aby metalowy odłamek zniknął z brzucha Kapitana Ameryki. Później albo wyciągnę z niej wszystko, co wie, albo ją zabiję.

Wychodzę z samochodu i podchodzę do bagażnika Maserati. Gorelov i Barnes ostrożnie wyciągają Steve'a. Harriet zostaje w środku. Trzyma się za lewe ucho.

Nieznajoma prowadzi nas do piwnicy. Zapala światło. Kilka jarzeniówek z opóźnieniem rzuca jasne światło na metalowy stół i białe szafki ustawione w rzędzie pod ścianą wyłożoną kafelkami. Pomieszczenie niewiele różni się od sali szpitalnej w Bazie na Lingway Avenue.

Kobieta każe położyć Stevena na metalowym stole. Wyciąga z szafki sterylnie zapakowane narzędzia chirurgiczne.

Chowam broń za pasem i rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest osoba, która chce nam pomóc.

Barnes staje koło Steve'a i patrzy na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem. Nieznajoma chce podejść do Kapitana Ameryki. Szybko podchodzę do Barnesa i łapię go za ramię. Oleg wciska mi do kieszeni kluczyki od Maserati.

\- Chodź - mówię do niego i zabieram go od nieprzytomnego Steve'a.

\- Wróćcie za trzy godziny - rzuca kobieta i prosi Gorelova, aby został i jej pomagał.

Odwracam się przez ramię i łapię spojrzenie Olega. Kiwa głową. Wyprowadzam Barnesa z piwnicy i dopiero kiedy jesteśmy z powrotem w garażu, puszczam jego rękę.

Zimowy Żołnierz opiera się o ścianę i bierze haust powietrza. Cofam się o krok. Wbijam spojrzenie w ziemię, bo nagle trafia do mnie, co Oleg zrobił tuż przed naszą ucieczką z Bazy TARCZY.

Łapię się za klatkę piersiową, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Mój ojciec nie żyje.

Niekontrolowanie cofam się, aż uderzam o blachę Maserati. Chcę nabrać powietrza, ale przychodzi mi to z trudem. Zamykam oczy i próbuję opanować narastającą we mnie panikę. Czuję, jak ból ściska moje płuca. Nie pozwala mi oddychać.

Mój ojciec nie żyje.

Zjeżdżam po drzwiach pasażera samochodu, aż siadam na ziemi. Nadal walczę o oddech z własnym ciałem.

Nie żyje. On nie żyje. Mój ojciec nie żyje.

Łapię się za głowę, próbując wpaść w trans, w którym nie będę czuć żadnego bólu. Ale nie udaje mi się. Szok już minął.

Adam nie żyje. Diego i Antonov nie żyją. Fury może też nie żyje. Nie wiem, co dzieje się z Dimą, ani Tatianą. Mojego ojca zastrzelił Oleg. On też ledwo wyszedł z tego wszystkiego cało. A mnie życie trzyma się jak choroba.

Kiedy znowu otwieram oczy, koło mnie kuca Harriet ze zmartwioną miną, a po jej lewej Barnes.

\- Nadia? - pyta agentka, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Wszystko w porządku?

Mrużę oczy i jej twarz wyostrza się. I wtedy moje wszystkie mięśnie napinają się.

Harriet trzyma rękę na moim ramieniu. Łapię ją za przedramię i ściągam jej dłoń z siebie. Wstaję, zmuszając swoje obolałe ciało do ruchu i opieram się o samochód. Wyciągam zza pasa broń i rzucam ją na ziemię. Zgięta w połowie podchodzę do ściany i zaciśniętą pięścią uderzam w przycisk otwierania bramy garażowej.

Wychodzę z garażu, na kolanach przeciskając się pod bramą i wybiegam na zewnątrz. Jestem ogłupiała i nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Zaczynam biec w prawo. Moje stopy żałośnie uderzają o jasny polbruk ścieżki.

Chcę uciec przed śmiercią własnego ojca. Nie umiem się zatrzymać tak samo, jak nie umiem złapać tchu. Ktoś wyrwał mi płuca i każe mi oddychać.

Potykam się o własne nogi i padam na krótko przycięty, mokry trawnik.

Koło mnie pojawia się Adam. Unoszę głowę i patrzę na niego. Zaczynam wykrzykiwać jego imię, bo chcę, aby na mnie spojrzał. Chcę kazać mu uciekać.

Wtedy zza moich pleców wychodzi ojciec z uniesioną w ręku bronią. Strzela do Harrelsona, którego głowa odskakuje w tył jakby ktoś złamał mu kark. Czuję odruch wymiotny, ale nie wiem, czy wymiotuję. Nie czuję nic poza okropnym bólem w klatce piersiowej.

Potem widzę, jak pocisk leci w stronę Diega. Po nim ginie Antonov, którego karabin obraca się w powietrzu i z łoskotem upada na ziemię. Cały czas krzyczę, ale nie jestem pewna, czy z bólu, czy tylko wołam ich dwóch.

Na koniec kule dziurawią ciało mojego ojca. Jedna przebija ramię. Pozostałe dwie klatkę piersiową. Teraz dokładnie widzę, gdzie trafił Gorelov. Jedna w serce. Druga w płuco.

Na końcu pocisk trafia w szyję Clinta Bartona, który upada na ziemię i rozpływa się w powietrzu jak chmura dymu. Moje serce wali jak szalone i chce wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Nie panuję nad własnym trzęsącym się ciałem. Łapię powietrze ze świstem.

Podnoszę głowę i patrzę do góry. Moje zdarte gardło pali jakby w jego wnętrzu płonął ogień. Spada na mnie masa odłamków i gruzu. Przygniata mnie i miażdży moją czaszkę, łamie kręgosłup.

Ale śmierć nie chce mnie jeszcze odwiedzić. Bawi się mną i chce, abym uwierzyła, że tak łatwo pozwoli mi uciec od tego wszystkiego.

Przede mną wyrasta mój ojciec. Z ust cieknie mu krew, ale śmieje się przeraźliwie. Oczy ma przepełnione szaleństwem. Chwyta mnie za gardło.

\- Wiesz, gdzie masz iść – mówi mi wprost do ucha, ochlapując moją twarz i szyję krwią.

I wtedy omamy znikają. Widzę twarz Gorelova błagającego mnie, abym się obudziła.

…

**JAMES**

Wybiegam z garażu za Nadią, ale przystaję, kiedy dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem pada na trawnik i zaczyna krzyczeć. Podchodzę do niej.

\- Nadia... - mówię, ale nic do niej nie dociera. Krzyczy tak przeraźliwie i głośno, że czuję zatrważający strach, aby się do niej zbliżyć. Tak krzyczą ludzie, którzy cierpią. Nie mam złudzeń, co jej jest. - Nadia...

Klękam koło niej i chcę powstrzymać od tego szaleństwa, ale zaczyna się wyrywać. Uderza mnie łokciem w klatkę piersiową. Odrzuca mnie do tyłu. Opieram się rękoma o mokry trawnik i jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to biernie przypatrywać się, jak żywcem płonie z bólu.

\- Nadia? - pytam jeszcze raz.

Słyszę czyjeś szybkie kroki. Kiedy się odwracam, mija mnie Gorelov. Podbiega do Nadii i łapie ją za ramiona. Chce na nią spojrzeć. Zaczyna mówić po rosyjsku, ale go nie rozumiem.

Dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem sztywnieje i z przerażeniem spogląda na jego twarz.

-_P__rosnut'sya! __Nadija!__P__rosnut'sya! __P__osmotri na menya! _\- prosi, aby się obudziła i na niego spojrzała. Potrząsa nią, ale ta chce od niego uciec.

W końcu Gorelov łapie ją i mocno obejmuje. Nadia nadal się wyrywa, ale Gorelov jest o wiele silniejszy od niej. Agentka przestaje się rzucać i opiera głowę na jego torsie.

Patrzę na to wszystko z bólem w sercu.

Gorelov kładzie dłoń na jej włosach i zaczyna gładzić ją po głowie. Mówi do niej po rosyjsku, zapewnia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Na moment przenosi spojrzenie na mnie.

Wstaję z trudem i odwracam się. Nawet nie próbuję wytrzymać jego spojrzenia. Wracam do środka i po omacku szukam miejsca, w którym mógłbym usiąść. Opieram rękę na ścianie i kucam w pierwszym lepszym miejscu. Kulę się jak małe dziecko w kącie garażu i łapię za głowę.

W jakim koszmarze żyję? I dlaczego nie mogę się z niego obudzić?

Zaczynam wariować, ale nie jestem jedyny. Nie wiem, ile czasu siedzę pod ścianą i kołyszę się raz w przód, raz w tył, aby się uspokoić. Z boku do moich uszu trafia odgłos kroków i głos Gorelova, ale zupełnie go nie rozumiem. Nawet nie chcę go zrozumieć.

Złamany. Tak, to dobre słowo, aby teraz mnie opisać. Prześwietny Zimowy Żołnierz jest złamany.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że oni mogą tak po prostu mnie złamać. A może zrobili to już dawno temu. Może teraz się powtarzają. Postrzelili Steve'a i mnie złamali. Boję się ruszyć ręką, czy nogą, byleby tylko nie wpłynęło to na życie Steve'a.

To przecież absurd. I tak nic nie mogę zrobić.

\- Chodź ze mną – słyszę głos nad sobą. Unoszę niemrawo głowę i widzę kobietę, która nam pomaga. - Skończyłam. Steve potrzebuje krwi.

Podaje mi rękę, ale wstaję o własnych siłach. Schodzę z nią na dół i widzę zakrwawione ręczniki zwinięte w kupę w rogu sterylnego pomieszczenia. Na metalowym stole leży Steve podłączony do kroplówki.

Kobieta sadza mnie na białym krześle i każe podwinąć rękaw. Moje oczy są skupione na nieprzytomnym, ale oddychającym Stevenie. Nie czuję nawet, kiedy wbija igłę w moją żyłę, a przezroczystą rurkę podłącza do dziwnej aparatury. Druga igła ląduje w ramieniu Steve'a. Rurka wypełnia się ciemnym płynem.

\- Co z Nadią? - pytam ją, zaciskając lewą pięść, aż bieleją mi kostki.

\- Miała atak paniki – zaczyna tłumaczyć niska kobieta o rudawych włosach. Jest ubrana w lekko zakrwawiony kitel lekarski. Na szyi ma zawieszoną maskę. - Zaburzenia lękowe. Halucynacje.

\- Ale nic jej nie będzie? - unoszę brwi.

Nieznajoma lustruje mnie nieodgadnionym, ale lekko zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Otwiera usta i mówi:

\- Nie. Obyło się nawet bez leków. Jest bardzo silna, silniejsza, niż nam obu się wydaje.

\- Obu? - dziwię się. - Znacie się?

Kobieta odwraca się i zaczyna zmieniać coś przy urządzeniu do transfuzji krwi. Nie odpowiada.

\- Nie wyglądało, żebyście się znały – odzywam się po chwili.

\- Różnie to mogło wyglądać. Może nie tak, jak powinno – stwierdza.

\- A jak powinno? Nie znacie się, bo Nadia nie wiedziała, kim jesteś. Mierzyła do ciebie.

\- To długa historia. Muszę się zająć twoim przyjacielem, pozwól – przykładając wacik, wyciąga mi z ramienia igłę i ponagla, abym wstał. Zabiera krzesło i staje przede mną. - Powinieneś się przespać. Jest już późno. W salonie jest dosyć wygodna kanapa.

Poprawiam swój rękaw i posyłam jej niepewne spojrzenie. Wychodzę z pomieszczenia, ale na schodach jeszcze raz się do niej odwracam. Odprowadza mnie wzrokiem aż do szczytu schodów.

Wchodzę do kuchni i widzę siedzącego przy drewnianym stole Gorelova. Trzyma w ręce kanapkę i obserwuje każdy mój ruch, kiedy idę dalej do oddzielonego od kuchni kawałkiem ściany salonu. Siadam na kanapie i zerkam na niego w odpowiedzi.

Rosły Rosjanin kończy jedzenie i popija posiłek wodą. Cały czas świdruje mnie nieprzerwanym spojrzeniem.

\- To był długi dzień, prawda towarzyszu? - nieoczekiwanie zaczyna rozmowę.

\- Prawda – odpowiadam bez namysłu. Nie przypominam sobie, abym wcześniej dostąpił zaszczytu rozmawiania z nim.

\- Cieszę się, że nie zginąłeś – uśmiecha się sztucznie i momentalnie przestaje.

\- Dlaczego? - dziwię się, nie będąc mu dłużnym. Moje usta również układają się w nienaturalny sposób. Udawanie uśmiechu nie wychodzi mi zbyt dobrze. Nie to, co jemu. Mam wrażenie, jakby w Podziemiu szkolono agentów, aby umieli sfałszować tak pozornie szczery uśmiech.

\- Przez to, co cię łączy z Nadią – mówi i wstaje, zabierając pustą szklankę. Podchodzi do zlewu i wkłada ją do środka. Opiera się jedną ręką o jasny blat i gasi światło, które pali się przy okrągłym, zwieszającym się z podwieszanego sufitu okapie.

Nie bardzo umiem odpowiedzieć. Lepiej by było, gdyby zdefiniował, o czym mówi. Nie muszę długo na to czekać.

\- Miłość – wymawia to w ostentacyjny sposób, zataczając głową koło i przewracając oczami.

Otwieram usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa mi, zanim zaczynam:

\- Bo jeśli nie jest miłość, to co to jest? - pyta mnie z jawnym wyrzutem w głosie. Podchodzi do kanapy, na której skraju siedzę i mruży oczy, rzucając mi pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Kolejne. - Idź spać, towarzyszu. Nie wiemy, czy jutro nie będziemy musieli znowu uciekać.

Kiwam głową, próbując zapobiec dalszemu i niekoniecznie bezpiecznemu rozwojowi sytuacji. Wtedy Gorelov sięga za pas i wyjmuje broń. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, podaje mi ją. Biorę do niego Berettę 92.

\- Zawsze bezpieczniej mieć gnata pod poduszką – znów fałszywie się uśmiecha i odchodzi.

Gaszę stojącą koło kanapy lampę i kładę głowę na poduszce, pod którą wsuwam pistolet. Akurat w tej kwestii mogę się całkowicie zgodzić z przyjacielem Nadii.

…

_13 kwietnia, 08:23_

_Lincoln Street 99, Waszyngton_

Budzi mnie czekające na stoliczku kawowym śniadanie. Podejrzewam, że zostawiła je dla mnie nieznajoma kobieta. Podobnie zapewne jak czystą, czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, którą zakładam.

Na drugiej kanapie śpi agentka, która przyjechała tutaj z nami. Wczoraj słyszałem, jak pomagała rudowłosej nieznajomej przy Stevie.

Kiedy w ciszy kończę jedzenie, w korytarzu wpadam na Gorelova. Prosi mnie, abym poszedł do Nadii i nie czeka na moją odpowiedź. Schodzi do piwnicy i zostawia mnie samego. Ale nie potrzebuję jego zachęty.

Idę po schodach na piętro, uważnie stawiając kroki, jakbym bał się, że stopnie pode mną wybuchną, jeśli na nie nadepnę. Na piętrze widzę drewniane drzwi prowadzące do trzech różnych pomieszczeń. Omijam te otwierane na zewnątrz i wchodzę do pokoju o szarych ścianach. Ciemne, drewniane meble zasłaniają niemal całą siwą farbę. Jasne, kremowe żaluzje na oknach są odsłonięte i do środka wpada światło porannego słońca.

Nadia siedzi na kremowym narożniku postawionym w kącie pomieszczenia. Na jej ramionach leży brązowy, pasujący do wyposażenia koc, który pewnie nałożył na nią Gorelov. Nadia jest ubrana inaczej, niż wczoraj – ma na sobie nowe czarne spodnie i czarny T-shirt, ale brązową swoją kurtkę ze skóry.

Jednak osoba, której spojrzenie jest martwo utkwione w podłodze to nie jest ta sama Nadia. Na jej bladej twarzy znaczą się jedynie cienie pod oczami i sine usta. Ma czerwone oczy, których spojrzenie złowrogo i nienawistnie kieruje na jakiś niewidoczny dla mnie punkt na środku dywanu o krótkim włosiu i popielatym kolorze.

Na ziemi obok niej leży taca z talerzami i kubkiem z niedopitą kawą. O niej też pamiętała kobieta, która nam pomogła.

Klękam koło niej, ale nie spogląda na mnie, raczej przeze mnie.

\- Przepraszam – odzywa się niespodziewanie, ale lakonicznie. Jej głos jest chrapliwy, niski i słaby. Tak brzmią ludzie, którzy tracą głos. Przypominam sobie, jak przeraźliwie wczoraj krzyczała i wszystko staje się jasne.

\- Za co? - pytam ją i ujmuję jej dłoń. Zimną i zupełnie nieruchomą.

\- Nie chciałam cię uderzyć – wyjaśnia, w końcu przenosząc zbolałe spojrzenie na mnie. - Nie byłam sobą.

Kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Ta kobieta powiedziała, że miałaś...

\- Atak paniki – przerywa mi. - Zgadza się. I nic nie mogłam poradzić. Dlatego cię uderzyłam.

\- Nic się nie stało – kręcę głową.

\- Ale mogło – mówi stanowczo i o wiele głośniej. - Mogłam zrobić ci krzywdę.

\- Nie miałaś nad tym kontroli – próbuję jakoś wytłumaczyć jej nagłe działanie. - Krzyczałaś. Gorelov chciał cię uspokoić, ale wyrywałaś się...

\- Jak zwierzę – dokańcza za mnie. - Widziałam... - przerywa w pół słowa i znowu jej spojrzenie kieruje się na podłogę. Zamyka oczy i oddycha powoli, jakby w głowie odliczała do dziesięciu i próbowała się uspokoić.

\- Co widziałaś? - zniżam głos.

\- Widziałam umierającego Diega i Antonova. I Clinta Bartona, Adama – znowu się zatrzymuje. Bierze głęboki wdech. - Mojego ojca. A potem spadł na mnie gruz. Znowu zobaczyłam ojca. Powiedział mi...

Milknie i zamyka oczy.

\- Że wiem, gdzie mam iść.

Nie rozumiem, co ma na myśli. Marszczę brwi. Nie odpowiada jednak od razu, szuka w głowie odpowiednich słów.

\- W Waszyngtonie jest ukryty arsenał w jednym ze starych magazynów. Jest tam broń i wszystko, czego moglibyśmy potrzebować, gdyby sprawy przybrały tragiczny odwrót i HYDRA stała się silniejsza od nas. Było tylko kilka opcji, kiedy arsenał mógł zostać otwarty – przerywa. Zaciska usta i przebiega spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. Od mojego pojawienia się jest spięta, nerwowa i cały czas jej spojrzenie błądzi po pokoju, jakby bała się, że ktoś może się wyłonić spod ziemi i nas zaatakować. - Kilka warunków. I niemal wszystkie się spełniły.

\- Jakich warunków?

\- Pierwsza to bezpośredni atak i zniszczenie Bazy Głównej. Drugi – utrata organu wydającego rozkazy, czyli śmierć szefa Podziemia. Trzeci - śmierć przynajmniej 10 członków Podziemia spowodowana przez wrogie działania HYDRY. Czwarty, ostatni... - znów przerywa. - Realne zagrożenie unicestwienia tajnego wydziału likwidacyjnego TARCZY.

\- Ile z nich jest spełnionych?

\- Prawie wszystkie. Nie wysadzili jeszcze Bazy w Siewiersku, ale to kwestia czasu – kwituje grobowym tonem. - Dlatego muszę ostrzec Starszyznę, ale boję się, że już jest za późno. Adam był kurierem i łącznikiem z Siewierskiem. Każda Baza ma takiego i dzięki niemu się komunikujemy. Inaczej jest to prawie niemożliwe.

\- Po co chcesz jechać po broń? - pytam, właściwie sam nie wiem, po co. To kolejne bezsensowne pytanie, które zadaję, aby nie zapadła cisza. - Mamy przecież M-czwórki i...

\- Mamy z Gorelovem misję do wykonania – rzuca bez ostrzeżenia. Zupełnie zapomniałem o zadaniu, które zlecił jej Fury. - Mamy cel do zlikwidowania w Iowa. I rozkaz natychmiastowego wykonania zadania.

\- Jadę z wami – stanowczo daję jej to do zrozumienia. I spotykam się z jej sprzeciwem.

\- Nie – kręci głową. - Ty dostałeś azyl. Musimy zabrać się do schronu TARCZY i znaleźć Nicka. On tobą dalej pokieruje.

\- Nikt nie będzie mną kierował – wstaję i zaciskam pięści. - Chcę jechać z wami.

\- Dostałeś azyl – powtarza, cedząc te dwa wyrazy. - Azyl. Nawet jeśli chcę, nie mogę cię zabrać. Jesteś świadkiem koronnym i SHIELD winne ci jest ochronę.

\- Nie chcę ich ochrony. Broniłem się sam przez bardzo długi czas – nerwowo stukam pięścią o udo. - Pomogę wam, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

\- Steve jest teraz wykluczony z gry. Musisz się nim zająć, ale nie biegać z karabinem za ludźmi, którzy chcą twojej śmierci – dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem wstaje i zrzuca z siebie koc. - Nie pozwolę ci. I nie chcę, żebyś nam pomagał.

\- Dlaczego? - zwracam się do niej, a moje własne nerwy mają nade mną kontrolę. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie chcę, żebyś zginął! Jeśli wyjdziesz na ulicę, od razu cię znajdą! Za dużo osób zginęło, żebym cię zabrała ze sobą! - podnosi głos. Jej czerwone oczy płoną od gniewu, ale i bezsilności.

\- Ale ty i Gorelov możecie zginąć, tak? Wy możecie się poświęcić? Bo co? Bo nikt nie będzie za wami płakał? - unoszę się.

\- Tak! Dokładnie dlatego! Nikogo nie obchodzi, czy żyję, bo wszyscy, którzy o to dbali, zginęli!

Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie chcę się pogodzić z tym, co usłyszałem. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby cokolwiek się jej stało.

\- Mnie obchodzi – mówię i wychodzę.

…

**NADIA**

_13 kwietnia, 09:11_

_Lincoln Street 99, Waszyngton_

Schodzę na dół i kieruję się do garażu. Zabieram swoją broń i otwieram samochód. Z bagażnika wydobywam pas i kaburę, którą zawieszam przy plecach. Drugą zakładam na udo i wkładam do niej P30. Przypinam do M4 pas, który również znajduję w Maserati.

Podchodzi do mnie Oleg i opiera się biodrem o blachę samochodu. Zamykam bagażnik i wytrzymuję jego oczekujące na coś spojrzenie.

\- Steve i Barnes muszą jechać do schronu. Dla pewności wyślę z nimi Harriet, żeby był tam ktoś, kto ma głowę na karku.

\- Dobrze, że dostałaś przerobione Maserati – Gorelov klepie dłonią dach czarnego GranTurismo. - Inaczej byśmy się nie pomieścili.

\- Mamy rozkazy – oznajmiam mu, obiegając od tematu samochodu. - Zlikwidować Nixona. Wykonać natychmiast. Barnes dostał azyl – dodaję.

\- Zawieziemy wesołą gromadkę do schronu i jedziemy do Iowa – Gorelov kiwa głową. - Nie ma czasu na odpoczynek? - pyta ironicznie. - Spałaś góra trzy godziny.

\- Możemy się zmieniać po drodze – proponuję.

\- Chcesz jechać samochodem do Shell Rock? Do Iowa? Tysiąc mil stąd? - Oleg pyta z niedowierzaniem. - Chcesz w ogóle kierować po tym, co się wczoraj stało?

\- A co się stało? - zniecierpliwiona przewracam oczami.

\- Nadia, nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nic – zbliża się do mnie. - _Y__a__ ne khochu, chtoby ubit' yego. Y__a__ yedva uspel vystrelit', prezhde chem..._ \- mówi, że nie chciał zabić mojego ojca i ledwo zdążył go zastrzelić. Nie dokańcza.

_\- Ya znayu –_ odpowiadam, że o tym wiem.

_\- Vy sami skazali, chto on byl predatelem –_ Gorelov twierdzi, że sama powiedziałam, że był zdrajcą.

_\- On byl. I vot pochemu on umer –_ stwierdzam, że był. I dlatego umarł.

_\- Izvinite –_ Gorelov przeprasza mnie.

_\- My dolzhny prinyat' na rabotu_ – zmieniam temat. Przypominam mu, że musimy brać się do pracy.

_\- Vy mozhete spravit'sya s etim? _\- Oleg pyta mnie, czy dam sobie radę.

Na chwilę zapada cisza, bo nie wiem, co mu odpowiedzieć.

_\- Tak, ya mogu spravit'sya s etim. Ya dal sebe vsegda – _w końcu wykrztuszam z siebie, że dam sobie radę i zawsze dawałam.

\- Ale teraz jest inaczej.

Piorunuję go spojrzeniem. Zbiera się we mnie gniew, który bierze korzenie bardzo głęboko w moim sercu. I coraz trudniej mi go opanować.

\- Znajdziemy Nixona i pozwolisz mi go przesłuchać, zanim go zabijemy.

\- A czemu chcesz go przesłuchać?

\- To wszystko jest o wiele bardziej zagmatwane, niż nam się wydaje. Ojciec chciał nas chronić, więc postawił HYDRZE warunek. Potem chcieli go wydostać, ale wysłali z nim tylko jednego człowieka. Nie sądzisz, że to za mało? Że coś jest nie tak? Coś omijamy, Oleg. Coś ważnego nam umyka, a Nixon wie wszystko.

\- Skąd Fury właściwie wie, że to on dowodzi HYDRĄ? - Gorelov krzywi się. - Nie ma żadnych twardych dowodów, jedynie zeznanie agenta HYDRY.

Zaczynam zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedział. Podziemie działa na tych samych zasadach, co TARCZA. Każdy wyrok poprzedzał proces i nikt nie został zlikwidowany, jeśli nie było na niego twardych dowodów.

Więc skąd Nick ma pewność, że to właśnie Nixon steruje działaniami wroga?

Olśnienie przychodzi zupełnie nieoczekiwanie.

\- Romanoff – mówię i mimowolnie lekko się uśmiecham. - Natasha Romanoff infiltruje HYDRĘ.

Gorelov z wrażenia unosi brwi i kiwa głową.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że Fury to poważny gracz – uśmiecha się. - Musimy jechać, prawda? - przypomina mi.

\- Prawda – ruszam z miejsca. Kiedy wchodzę do korytarza, drogę zastępuje mi tajemnicza kobieta-chirurg. Odskakuję do tyłu, wystraszona jej nagłym i bezszelestnym pojawieniem się. Uśmiecha się i szybko mnie przeprasza.

\- Zanim pojedziecie, powinniście zabrać ze sobą jakieś jedzenie – przekonuje nas i ręką zaprasza, abyśmy poszli za nią.

Mój brak zaufania niemalże bierze górę. Gorelov spogląda na mnie swoim osobliwym wzrokiem, który każe mi przestać doszukiwać się trucizny w jedzeniu i przekonuje mnie, żebym poszła za kobietą.

\- Dobrze – odpowiadam za nas obu.

Siadamy przy jasnym drewnianym stole w dużej, przestronnej kuchni. Barnes siedzi po drugiej stronie i wpatruje się we mnie, zupełnie jakby swoimi oczami chciał wywiercić mi dziurę w ciele. Widać, jak bardzo jest obruszony i wściekły.

Ściany w pomieszczeniu są kremowe, a meble kuchenne białe. Blaty wykonano z jasnego granitu. Całość daje wrażenie jasnego i ciepłego pomieszczenia. Na stole stoją nawet świeże słoneczniki w szklanym, długim wazonie. Pod rozstawionymi talerzami i sztućcami są podłożone bambusowe podkładki.

Kobieta dwoi się i troi przy kuchennych blatach, pakując jedzenie w biały papier i folię aluminiową. Nie wiem, skąd w niej tyle chęci pomocy i dlaczego w ogóle to robi.

Gorelov wstaje i pomaga kobiecie wkładać wszystko do dużego, pakownego plecaka. Mrużę oczy i patrzę, jak ochoczo zaczyna wkładać kanapki i butelki wody do środka.

Wypijam całą szklankę wody, a kiedy Barnes kręci głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy ma zamiar wypić swoją, opróżniam i jego. Ta krótka wymiana słów to jedyna namiastka rozmowy, jaka zaistniała przez ostatnie dziesięć minut.

Kątem oka zauważam czarny, skórzany przedmiot leżący na skraju stołu. Okazuje się być portfelem. Spoglądam pytająco na Gorelova, który przenosi spojrzenie na kobietę i znów na mnie. Więc jest to jej portfel.

Unoszę brwi, patrząc na chwilowo obróconego do mnie Olega i daję mu znak. Muszę zajrzeć do środka, a on i nieznajoma mają na chwilę opuścić kuchnię.

Oleg przewraca oczami.

\- Gdzie jest łazienka? - pyta nieznajomą kobietę. Ta odkłada kolorystycznie dopasowaną do mebli ścierkę i kładzie dłoń na jego plecach, na co ja reaguję zaciśnięciem zębów. Wychodzą z kuchni, a ja sięgam po czarny, wysłużony portfel. Otwieram go, cały czas czując na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie Zimowego Żołnierza.

Zza przezroczystej osłonki wyciągam prawo jazdy kobiety. Nazywa się Florence Jeffrey, ma 48 lat i urodziła się w Los Angeles trzynastego grudnia 1966 roku.

Wyciągam jej karty kredytowe, niechlujnie zapisaną kartkę z notatkami, kilka zużytych biletów komunikacji miejskiej. Na stół wypada moneta i przyduszam ją dłonią do blatu. Słyszę, jak Gorelov próbuje ją przetrzymać, ale za moment wróci do kuchni. Zaczynam wszystko chować, choć nie dowiedziałam się nawet, gdzie pracuje i czy ma rodzinę.

Moją uwagę przykuwa mały, nieco pognieciony kwadracik z zagiętym rogiem. Wyciągam je zza ciasnej osłonki i okazuje się, że jest to zdjęcie. Zaczynam rozkładać wymiętą fotografię.

Słyszę jej kroki, ale nagle oddalają się ode mnie o tysiące kilometrów. Czas zwalnia, a Barnes pyta się mnie, niezwykle przedłużając wyrazy, czy dobrze się czuję. Przestaję oddychać. W głowie czuję nieprzyjemne mrowienie, a serce przestaje na moment pompować mi krew po żyłach.

Wstaję, przewracając krzesło. Kobieta wchodzi do kuchni w momencie, w którym wyciągam broń zza pasa. Mierzę lufą w jej głowę, w roztrzęsionej lewej dłoni kurczowo ściskając zdjęcie.

Zdjęcie.

Kobieta z przerażeniem unosi do góry ręce. Otwiera usta, ale nie daję jej powiedzieć ani słowa. Barnes również wstaje i kieruje się do mnie.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - pytam ją ostrym, zimnym tonem.

Spogląda na stół i widzi, że zajrzałam w jej portfel.

\- To już chyba wiesz – odpowiada spokojnie, ale w jej pozornie opanowanym głosie słychać strach.

\- Jak się naprawdę nazywasz?

Nieznajoma milknie. Za jej plecami widzę zbliżającego się Gorelova. Napinam kurek broni i zmuszam się ostatnimi siłami, aby nie pociągnąć za spust.

\- Co to jest? - pytam, unosząc zdjęcie tak, aby i ona i Gorelov je wyraźnie zobaczyli. Moje zdjęcie.

Kobieta milczy.

\- Co to jest?! - krzyczę.

Nieznajoma dalej nie odpowiada.

\- Skąd masz moje zdjęcie w portfelu? Pytam się, skąd?!

\- Nadia... - zaczyna.

Paraliżuje mnie strach. Zna moje imię. Nie wspominałam o nim głośno ani razu podczas pobytu tutaj, ale mogła je usłyszeć... Próbuję odzyskać zimną krew, ale ona zna moje imię i ma moje zdjęcie.

\- Nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego – przyznaje się, spuszczając głowę.

\- Skąd masz moje zdjęcie? - cedzę słowa i czuję w całym ciele mrowienie. Za moment ją zabiję.

\- Nie jesteś dla mnie kimś obcym. Znam cię.

\- Kim jesteś? - cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby. W oczach z gniewu stają mi palące łzy. Boję się usłyszeć, co dalej powie.

Kobieta zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech. Otwiera je i patrzy na mnie zupełnie inaczej. W jej oczach jest... troska.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - warczę.

Nie czekam długo na jej odpowiedź, która mrozi mi krew w żyłach i zamazuje pole widzenia tylko do jej zbolałej twarzy:

\- Jestem twoją matką.


	13. Rozdział 12

**NADIA**

W oczach zbiera mi się coraz więcej łez, ale są to łzy bezsilności. Ręka z bronią zaczyna się trząść. Mrużę oczy, aby pohamować łzy i stabilizuję pistolet w prawej ręce. Nie. Nie zostanę tu ani chwili dłużej. Ani jej nie zabiję. Nie mogę do niej strzelić, chociaż kłamie. Moja matka nie żyje. Vincent Sołowjow ją zabił. Nie żyje. Nie może stać przede mną.

Jak mnie znalazła i skąd się wzięła? Gdzie była przez całe moje życie? Jakim cudem pojawiła się, kiedy potrzebowaliśmy pomocy? To nie może być jeden wielki zbieg okoliczności. Przypadki się zdarzają, ale nie takie.

Patrzę na jej twarz i widzę swoje starsze o trzydzieści lat oblicze. Nawet głupi kolor włosów się zgadza.

\- Więc jeśli cię zabiję, to nic nie zmieni – syczę przez zaciśnięte zęby. - I tak nie żyjesz.

Oleg trąca ramieniem kobietę, w którą mierzę i mija ją, pospiesznie podchodząc do mnie. Przed oczami miga mi jego czarne ubranie.

\- Nadia – próbuje sprowadzić mnie na ziemię. Kładzie dłoń na zamku mojej broni i chce opuścić ją w dół. Chwytam za jego nadgarstek lewą ręką i wykręcam ją, aż Gorelov się wyrywa. - _Nadija..._

\- Wychodzimy – mówię do niego i do Barnesa. - Zabierzcie Steve'a.

\- Jeśli teraz wyjdziecie... - zaczyna kobieta. Robię krok do przodu i wciskam lufę w środek jej czoła.

\- Zamknij się – warczę niskim, gardłowym głosem. - Zabierzcie go do samochodu.

\- Nadia, proszę... - kobieta zmienia ton na błagający. - Jest kilka rzeczy, o których musisz wiedzieć.

\- Strzelę, jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo.

Spoglądam na wstrząśniętego Barnesa, który jeszcze ani razu się nie odezwał i Gorelova po mojej lewej.

\- Oleg – ponaglam go głosem balansującym na granicy paniki i zimnej furii.

Gorelov bierze głęboki wdech i patrzy na Buchanana. Oboje ruszają się z miejsca i idą ku piwnicy.

Nienawistnie patrzę na kobietę, której przed kilkoma godzinami nawet nie znałam, a która podaje się za moją matkę. Pomimo uderzającego podobieństwa między nami, nie chcę przyznać się sama przed sobą, że to może być moja matka.

Moja matka nie żyje. Zginęła. Ta kobieta kłamie. Jaka matka zostawia dziecko i pozwala, aby despotyczny ojciec wyszkolił je na zabójcę?

Zaciskam zęby i wykrzywiam twarz w gniewnym grymasie. Wciskam lufę mocniej w jej skórę:

\- Moja matka nie żyje – warczę, a nasze twarze dzieli najwyżej dziesięć centymetrów. Patrzę w jej zdeterminowane i smutne oczy, ledwo nad sobą panując. Furia emanuje z każdego centymetra mojego ciała. - Jeśli jeszcze raz się do mnie zbliżysz, przestrzelę ci łeb.

Opuszczam P30 i odchodzę szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem. Dołączam do Barnesa i Gorelova w garażu. Nie wierzę tej kobiecie. Usilnie powtarzam to sobie w głowie, kiedy wsiadam za kierownicę. Trzęsącą dłonią wkładam kluczyk do stacyjki i słyszę znajomy ryk silnika Maserati.

Rudowłosa kobieta staje w progu garażu i patrzy na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Obrzucam ją morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Weźcie chociaż moje auto – słyszę jej zniekształcony przez grube szyby samochodu. Mówi Gorelova i rzuca mu kluczyki.

A ten łapie je i podchodzi do drzwi jej samochodu.

Piorunuję go pytającym i pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem, ale jedynie zerka na mnie z dezaprobatą. Dołącza do niego Harriet, która trzymała się od nas z daleka przez cały pobyt w domu nieznajomej. Zajmuje miejsce pasażera z przodu, kiedy Oleg wsiada za kierownicę srebrnego BMW. Pierwszy wyjeżdża z garażu.

Barnes siada z tyłu koło Steve'a. Kapitan Ameryka, wciąż nieprzytomny, leży w bagażniku samochodu, a jego głowa spoczywa na miejscu złożonego tylnego siedzenia. Gdzieś koło niego o wnętrze samochodu obija się tarcza, której nikt nie wyjmował.

Buchanan przypina worek z kroplówką do wieszaka przy uchwycie nad swoim oknem.

Wciskam hamulec i przełączam gałkę zmiany trybów na R. Wciskam gaz i samochód zaczyna się cofać z dużą prędkością. Odwracam wzrok od kobiety i wyjeżdżam z podjazdu jej białego domu.

Nie zatrzymuję się, kiedy wychodzi za nami i patrzy na samochód tak, jakby chciała go zatrzymać siłą woli. Wiatr rozwiewa jej długie, rudawe włosy. Trzyma rękoma rozpięty, szary sweter, na który niedawno miała założony lekarski kitel. Jej ubranie powiewa na wietrze i nie umie nad nim zapanować.

A co, jeśli to jest moja matka?

Zmieniam tryb na D i wciskam gaz do oporu. Dłużej nie kieruję na nią spojrzenia. Nie chcę, aby w mojej głowie pojawiły się jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

Dołączam do Gorelova na pierwszym skrzyżowaniu. Zatrzymuję samochód przed tylnymi światłami srebrnego sedana i zmieniam tryb na neutralny.

Opieram lewą rękę pod oknem kierowcy i kładę palec wskazujący na ustach. Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów. Patrzę w lusterko wsteczne i napotykam spojrzenie Barnesa. Szybko odwracam wzrok i sprawdzam godzinę. Wyświetlacz na desce rozdzielczej wskazuje za pięć dziesiątą.

Barnes nie ma na sobie żadnej kurtki. Włączam ogrzewanie okrągłym przyciskiem pod deską rozdzielczą i choć jest połowa kwietnia, termometr wskazuje siedem stopni powyżej zera. Po chwili jest to tylko sześć.

Światło zmienia się na zielone i ruszam. Barnes cały czas się na mnie patrzy. Przyspieszam i na dwupasmowej drodze zjeżdżam na prawy pas. Równam do samochodu z Olegiem i Harriet. Twarz agentki miga mi przed oczami, gdy mijam ich i wjeżdżam przed srebrnego sedana.

Samochód Gorelova nie jest w stanie dogonić rozpędzonego Maserati. Przyspieszam jeszcze bardziej. Inne samochody zjeżdżają mi z drogi. Nie wiem, jak szybko pędzę do drodze. Samochód lekko i płynnie sunie po autostradzie, kiedy skręcam w lewo i miejskie zabudowania pozostają za nami. Gdzieś w tyle widzę srebrny, jadący za nami sedan.

Od schronu dzieli nas jeszcze przynajmniej pięć kilometrów. Wyłączone radio i milczenie nie są najlepszym połączeniem. Jednak Barnes chyba czyta mi w myślach i odzywa się po kilkunastu minutach jazdy:

\- Czemu chcesz mnie zostawić?

Jego głos jest zimny i pełen wyrzutu. Na kierownicy trzymam tylko lewą rękę, drugą nawykowo chcę położyć na gałce zmiany biegów. W porę przypominam sobie, że Maserati ma automatyczną skrzynię biegów.

Kątem oka zauważam, że dalej trzęsą mi się ręce. Mocniej zaciskam dłoń na kierownicy, aby przestała drgać.

\- Zostawić? - pytam słabym głosem. Nie chcę go zostawić. Ale muszę.

\- A jak to inaczej nazwać? - odpowiada, a jego głos spływa jadem. - Myślałem, że...

\- Że co? - nie pozwalam, aby choć na moment zapadła cisza. Wpatruję się w drogę przed nami, ale uważnie go słucham.

Samochód pędzi około stu kilometrów na godzinę. Autostrada przechodzi w jednopasmową drogę między dwoma połaciami lasu. Wyjechaliśmy z miasta.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić ci tak po prostu pojechać – mówi po chwili stanowczym tonem.

Sprawnie lawiruję rozpędzonym do setki samochodem po dosyć krętej jezdni. Barnes w pewnym momencie chwyta się uchwytu przy drzwiach i wlepia we mnie wystraszone spojrzenie. Potem spogląda na Steve'a. Staram się, aby Kapitan Ameryka nie obijał się po bagażniku.

\- Dostałeś cholerny azyl i do tego cię zrehabilitowali – zaczynam ostrym, pozbawionym litości głosem. - Nie po to cię ratowałam, żebyś teraz ginął przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, bo chcesz nam pomóc! - krzyczę, a mój spotęgowany przez małą powierzchnię głos sprawia, że zaczyna mi piszczeć w uszach. - Zostaniesz w schronie. Przyjąłeś to do wiadomości?!

Czekam na jego odpowiedź i niemalże słyszę, jak się godzi. Jednak zamiast tego z jego ust pada jedno, absurdalnie nieadekwatne słowo:

\- Nie.

\- Kurwa! - wybucham i szarpię kierownicą w lewo. Wyjeżdżam na przeciwny pas, a samochód niemalże przewraca się na dach. Wciskam gaz do oporu, a Maserati skacze do przodu. Wyrównuje do samochodu na pasie obok i mija go. Za zakrętem pojawia się samochód.

\- Czy przyjąłeś to do wiadomości?! - krzyczę do Barnesa i przyspieszam jeszcze bardziej. Słyszę trąbienie, które dochodzi ze srebrnego BMW, który również wyjechał na przeciwny pas. - Słucham?!

GranTurismo coraz bardziej zbliża się do pędzącego na nas vana. Gorelov wraca na swój pas, chowając się za białą terenówką. Nadal mam kontrolę nad swoim samochodem, ale drastycznie zmniejsza się bezpieczna odległość.

\- Pytam się! - wrzeszczę rozszalałym głosem.

\- Tak! - Barnes daje się opanować panice. - Tak. Chryste, tak!

Skręcam kierownicę w prawo i Maserati wraca na właściwy pas sekundę przed tym, jak czarny van mija nas, niemalże ocierając się bokiem. Samochód odrywa się od ziemi i przez moment jedzie na dwóch kołach. Wciskam hamulec i GranTurismo zwalnia ze stu pięćdziesięciu do siedemdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę, wracając na cztery koła.

Zapada martwa cisza. Buchanan oddycha ciężko i szybko. Zaciskam zęby i skręcam w prawo. Z jezdni zjeżdżam na leśną drogę, którą są wyżłobione w błocie koleiny. Po czterystu metrach droga rozwidla się. Jadę prosto.

Zimowy Żołnierz nadal nie może dojść do siebie, nawet kiedy przed nami wyrasta kwadratowy, metalowy budynek w połowie schowany w ziemi. Zatrzymuję samochód przy frontowej ścianie, wysokiej na pięć metrów i szerokiej na dwadzieścia.

\- Witamy w schronie – mówię cierpko i wychodzę z samochodu.

Obok Maserati parkuje sedan z Gorelovem i Harriet w środku. Oleg wybiega z samochodu i zbliża się do mnie. Barnes otwiera swoje drzwi i też chce wyjść, ale nogi uginają się pod nim i musi oprzeć się na samochodzie. Przeklina pod nosem i próbuje się pozbierać.

\- _Chto takoye, __blyad'__? _\- unosi się Gorelov i piorunuje mnie spojrzeniem.

\- Pan Barnes potrzebował przejażdżki, żeby pójść po rozum do głowy – odpowiadam beznamiętnie i studzę ton rozemocjonowanego Gorelova.

Buchanan patrzy na nas spode łba, usiłując wrócić do pionu. Ale zawodzą go nogi i upada dłońmi na rozmokniętą, brudną ziemię. Podsumowuje wszystko jednym niewybrednym słowem. Gorelov podchodzi do niego i łapie pod rękę.

\- Wstawaj, żołnierzu – mówi i podnosi słaniającego się na nogach Barnesa.

Ze środka schronu wybiega czterech uzbrojonych strażników TARCZY. Za nimi szybkim krokiem idzie znajomy mi agent. Młody, przystojny mężczyzna z G36 w rękach zmierza ku nam.

Upchurch.

\- Agentka Sołowjow i agent Gorelov - uprzedzam jego oczywiste pytanie. - Zaprowadźcie nas do Fury'ego.

Upchurch podchodzi do nas i z jego ust niemalże wydobywa się okrzyk, gdy z sedana wychodzi Harriet. Agenci rzucają się sobie w objęcia.

\- Harriet – mówi Eugene, obejmując najwidoczniej bliską dla niego kobietę.

Kiedy kończą to pełne emocji przywitanie, Upchurch zwraca się do nas:

\- Dziękuję, że przywieźliście tu moją siostrę.

W jego uradowanych oczach widać prawdziwą wdzięczność.

\- Szef na was czeka – dodaje i wskazuje głową wejście do schronu. Gorelov zaczyna prowadzić do środka Barnesa, a Harriet wtula się w swojego - jak przed chwilą się dowiedziałam – brata.

\- Przyślijcie sanitariuszy, w bagażniku leży nieprzytomny Kapitan Ameryka – oznajmiam agentowi. Ten posyła swoich kolegów pod nosze, a ja otwieram bagażnik. Po chwili Steve leży na noszach, a ja trzymam niemalże pusty worek z jego kroplówką.

Agenci otwierają ciężkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi z pionowym uchwytem, a ostatni z nich przytrzymuje je dla mnie. Nie umiem mu odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, więc mijam go bez słowa.

Schron nie różni się wiele od zniszczonej, nowej Bazy. Korytarze są czarne, słabo oświetlone i prowadzą do niezliczonej ilości pomieszczeń. Jednak wszystkie kończą się w Centrali, czyli miejscu, gdzie gromadzą się wszyscy przebywający tu agenci. Schron może pomieścić do trzystu osób w niemalże stu pomieszczeniach sypialnianych położonych kilka metrów pod ziemią.

Upchurch prowadzi nas do Centrali. Ostatni raz szłam tymi podziemnymi korytarzami dobre trzy lata temu. Nick Fury oprowadzał mnie wtedy po całym schronie.

Kieruję spojrzenie na Gorelova prowadzącego Barnesa. Widzę, że Zimowy Żołnierz się trzęsie. W środku jest zapewne tylko o kilka stopni więcej niż na zewnątrz.

\- Fajna kurtka – zagaduję do idącego koło mnie strażnika. Ten uśmiecha się i dziękuje. - Pożyczysz mi ją?

Mina nieco mu rzednie, ale ściąga dla mnie kurtkę. Na jej tyle widnieje biały, dobrze widoczny napis ''S.H.I.E.L.D.''. Podchodzę do Barnesa i zarzucam mu ją na ramiona. Odwraca się, nie bardzo mogąc się skoncentrować. Chyba za bardzo go przewiozłam.

Eugene Upchurch zatrzymuje się przy szerokich drzwiach do windy.

\- Dokąd go zaprowadzić? - pyta mnie, wskazując na Barnesa. - To więzień?

\- To świadek koronny. Dostał azyl. Zaprowadźcie go do ambulatorium i dajcie jakieś zioła na uspokojenie. Tego tu też – wskazuję głową na Steve'a. Podaję kroplówkę strażnikowi. Dwóch z nich zabiera nosze z Kapitanem Ameryką, a trzeci zajmuje się Barnesem.

Ten zrzuca z ramienia jego rękę.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odburkuje, rzucając mi przeciągłe, mordercze spojrzenie. Przestaje oponować i odchodzi z sanitariuszami.

Wsiadamy w czwórkę do windy.

\- Ilu agentów trafiło do schronu? - pytam, kiedy tylko zamykają się drzwi i winda zaczyna zjeżdżać w dół.

Upchurch waha się, ale w końcu odpowiada:

\- Niewielu. Około stu osób.

\- A ile było w Bazie? - uprzedza mnie Gorelov.

\- Ponad dwieście – mówi posępnym tonem Harriet.

\- Hill...? - marszczę brwi.

\- Hill jest cała i zdrowa. Zajęli się nią sanitariusze – Eugene kiwa głową. Winda jest już na czternastym poziomie. Tutaj piętra liczone są odwrotnie niż normalnie. Im głębiej, tym wyższe piętro. Na samym dole jest zbrojownia i zajmuje całe dwudzieste piętro. Centrala – wielkie okrągłe pomieszczenie z niezliczoną ilością ekranów - znajduje się na dziewiętnastym.

Dojeżdżamy na wybrane piętro i po kolei wychodzimy z windy. Wejście do Centrali to szklane, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, które otwiera barkiem Upchurch.

Przed oczami staje mi znajomy widok. W samym środku okrągłej Centrali stoi Nick Fury, ubrany w swój długi czarny płaszcz i rozmawia z jednym z agentów. Niemalże wszystkie stanowiska komputerowe są zajęte. Na dużym, niemalże dwustu-calowym ekranie wyświetla się widziana ze śmigłowca zniszczona Baza. Budynek wygląda okropnie. Zawalona ściana jest zasłonięta wielką, czarną chmurą dymu. Wokół niej krąży straż pożarna i stoi kilka karetek. Szukają pewnie uwięzionych pod gruzami agentów, ale nie sądzę, aby znaleźli kogokolwiek żywego.

Widzę też kilka rządowych, czarnych samochodów. Nowa Baza była położona bardzo blisko Pentagonu. Ktoś od nich musiał się skontaktować z Fury'm.

Schodzimy po metalowych, kratkowanych schodach na najniższy poziom Centrali. Upchurch salutuje przed Nickiem i składa mu szybki raport. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu i szukam jakiejkolwiek znajomej twarzy. Jednak wszyscy agenci są z TARCZY, nie ma tu nikogo z Podziemia.

\- Nadia – zwraca się do mnie Nick i wyrywa z zamyślenia. Po jego minie od razu widać, że jest przybity. - Vincent...? - od razu zaczyna od najgorszego.

\- Nie żyje – odpowiadam chłodno.

\- Przykro mi – składa mi szczątkowe kondolencje, których nie potrzebuję. Ze śmiercią ojca pogodziłam się po wczorajszych halucynacjach. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że nie mogę ubolewać nad śmiercią człowieka, który poczynił tyle zła. Nie mogę żałować zdrajcy.

Kiwam głową i spoglądam na betonową posadzkę.

\- Eugene, zaprowadź Harriet do jakiegoś wolnego pokoju – szef TARCZY polega agentowi, który nas tu przyprowadził. Upchurch posłusznie wykonuje jego polecenie, a Nick prowadzi nas poza obręb Centrali.

Wchodzimy do małego, ciasnego pomieszczenia z jednym metalowym stołem i dwoma krzesłami po każdej jego stronie.

\- Siadajcie – prosi nas Fury.

Gorelov zajmuje miejsce po mojej lewej. Nick siada naprzeciwko nas i splata dłonie na zimnym, obdrapanym blacie. Z góry zwiesza się jedynie stara żarówka, która daje nieco przyćmionego światła.

\- Nigdy jeszcze nie byliśmy w tak trudnej sytuacji – zaczyna. Nie patrzy na nas i wiem, że ma dla nas niekoniecznie dobre wiadomości. - Jednak nowa Baza była pewnie od początku celem HYDRY. Dlatego też wysłałem agentkę Romanoff, aby dowiedziała się, jakie są ich dalsze plany. Niestety nie mam od niej żadnych wieści od czasu ataku na naszą Bazę. Prawdopodobnie nie żyje.

Fury milknie i nabiera powietrza do płuc. Patrzę na Gorelova, który uważnie śledzi ruchy Fury'ego. Oleg musi być wyprowadzony z równowagi, ale doskonale to ukrywa. Z zewnątrz może być oazą spokoju, w środku płonie w nim furia.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale duża część naszych agentów poległa. Ci, którzy przebywają tutaj to odsetek tych, którzy przeżyli atak na Triskelion i ten wczorajszy. Jednak zanim urwał się kontakt z Natashą, przekazała nam, że Mark Nixon będzie w Shell Rock przez kolejne dwa dni. Byłem zmuszony powiadomić rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych o możliwości otwartej wojny z HYDRĄ. Z polecenia Sekretarza obrony na lotnisku czeka na was transportowy Boeing, który zabierze was do Iowa. Sugeruję, abyście się dobrze uzbroili, piętro niżej znajduje się zbrojownia, możecie z niej zabrać, co potrzebujecie. Pentagon poparł decyzję o likwidacji Nixona. Jeśli wykonacie misję, może zapobiegniemy najgorszemu.

Marszczę brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówi Nick. Gorelov chyba też nie do końca wie, o co mu chodzi.

\- Najgorszemu? - pytam.

\- HYDRA opracowała najdoskonalszy i najgroźniejszy plan przejęcia rządu Stanów, jaki kiedykolwiek udało się opracować organizacji terrorystycznej – Fury odpowiada powoli i zagadkowo. Poprawia opaskę na oku i kontynuuje. - Mark Nixon pochodzi z Ukrainy. Po śmierci Pierce'a został mianowany szefem HYDRY, ale przedtem był ich strategiem. Przez niemalże dziesięć lat opracowywał plan zniszczenia naszego rządu i wprowadzenia HYDRY do Białego Domu. Najpierw mieli zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy stanowią zagrożenie, ale im w tym przeszkodziliśmy, tracąc Triskelion i wielu agentów. Druga część planu jest o wiele gorsza.

Fury znów przerywa. Widzę, z jakim trudem przychodzi mu przekazanie tego wszystkiego nam obu.

\- Jak już wspomniałem, Nixon jest Ukraińcem. Dobrze pamięta katastrofę w Czarnobylu, ale jako jeden z niewielu wie, dlaczego wybudowano tam elektrownię. Rosjanie podczas Zimnej Wojny, pod przykrywką wybudowania systemu wczesnego ostrzegania, postawili tam wielką żelazną ścianę, antenę. Elektrownia miała ją zasilać. Ale antena nie miała służyć jako radar. DUGA była skrajnie niebezpiecznym urządzeniem do wysyłania elektrycznych fal theta, które potrafią wpływać na ludzkie logicznie myślenie i wprowadzić w stan hipnozy.

\- _Ru__sskiy dyatel__ \- _mówię pod nosem. - Rosyjski dzięcioł.

\- Ta operacja zakończyła się fiaskiem – odzywa się Oleg, spoglądając na mnie pytająco.

\- Tak – Fury kiwa głową. - Elektrownia wybuchła, więc DUGA straciła główne źródło zasilania. Ale znaleźli inne – projekt Wizja opierał się na wykorzystaniu wielkiej energii reaktorów łukowych. HYDRA miała wystarczająco czasu, aby przejął projekty budowy takich reaktorów.

\- Chcą uruchomić antenę – kończę. - Chcą uśpić cały Biały Dom i Pentagon. Ale co dalej?

\- Najpierw chcieli zlikwidować szczególnie niebezpiecznych dla nich agentów. Zawarli układ z szefem Podziemia. Twój ojciec dołączył do nich, ale postawił warunek. Oboje mieliście być objęci immunitetem. Poza tym był poza podejrzeniami, więc wysłał czterech waszych agentów, aby znaleźli Nixona. Potem miał wysłać was obu, abyście go zlikwidowali. Wtedy plan HYDRY znów by nie wypalił – Fury zerka na mnie. - W międzyczasie miałaś zająć się Barnesem dla niepoznaki. Doszedł do wniosku, że świadek koronny będzie przydatny i był ci wdzięczny, że nie wykonałaś zadania.

\- I dlatego skatował go do nieprzytomności? Dlatego zastrzelił Adama? - burzę się. - I pozwolił, aby zniszczyli Bazę w Krasnoznamieńsku pełną ludzi? Pozwolił na atak na Bazę na Lingway Avenue?

\- Twój ojciec dołączył do nich pod przykrywką zdrajcy, ale tak naprawdę chciał uratować tylu agentów, ilu mógł – Fury chce mnie uspokoić. Ale jego słowa są zbyt sprzeczne z tym, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. - Zginął w słusznej sprawie. Pomógł nam wiele się dowiedzieć o planach HYDRY.

Nie umiem wydusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. Spoglądam na Gorelova, który jest równie wstrząśnięty, co ja. Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Chciał was chronić – dodaje Nick i wstaje. - Samolot będzie gotowy za cztery godziny. Przygotujcie się do tego czasu.

Nick opuszcza małe pomieszczenia, a ja nie umiem poruszyć żadną z kończyn.

\- Chyba powinnam iść do Barnesa – wykrztuszam z siebie w końcu. - Powiedzieć mu, że niedługo wylatujemy.

\- Tak – Gorelov kiwa głową. - Idź.

Wstaję z zaciśniętymi ustami i wychodzę, powoli odzyskując kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Mój ojciec nie był zdrajcą. Chciał nas ratować i zginął. Przez to ból w moim sercu wcale nie słabnie. Staje się nie do wytrzymania.

…

**JAMES**

_schron TARCZY, okolice Waszyngtonu_

_13 kwietnia, 11:03_

Z ambulatorium dwaj mężczyźni zaprowadzili mnie do dziwnego, dużego pokoju z dwoma łóżkami postawionymi przy ścianach i bronią zawieszoną na ścianach. Sanitariusze kazali mi odpocząć i obiecali, że jeśli stan Steve'a się zmieni, pierwszy będę o tym wiedział. Zostawili mi kilka tabletek uspokajających, szklankę wody i nie zamknęli drzwi na klucz. Do tego w pomieszczeniu jest kilka sztuk broni. Ci ludzie muszą mieć do mnie dużo zaufania – zostawili byłego zabójcę HYDRY w niezamkniętym pomieszczeniu i z dostępem do karabinów.

Nie wiem, czy tak ma wyglądać mój azyl. Ale w samochodzie powiedziałem Nadii, że przyjąłem do wiadomości, że nie mogę jechać z nią. Nie jestem pewien, czy jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczę. Może pod tamtą windą widziałem ją po raz ostatni. Boję się, że zginie, bo wydaje mi się, że ją kocham.

Przez siedemdziesiąt lat nie miałem nikogo, a teraz znalazłem swojego przyjaciela i osobę, za którą byłbym gotów wrócić do HYDRY.

Tak, kocham ją. Gorelov miał rację. To jest miłość i nie umiem zaprzeczać. Nie będę zaprzeczać.

Opieram głowę o ścianę i zamykam oczy. Z zamyślenia nagle wyrywa mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Skaczę na równe nogi.

Do środka wchodzi dziewczyna z rosyjskim imieniem i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Opiera się o nie plecami i unika mojego spojrzenia.

\- To nie jest tak, że chcę cię zostawić – mówi.

\- Nadia... - podchodzę do niej, ale przerywa mi:

\- Najpierw mnie wysłuchaj – prosi.

Siada na drugim łóżku i zaczyna opowiadać mi wszystko, co powiedział jej Nick Fury. Mówi o planie HYDRY, o jej ojcu, o urządzeniu znajdującym się w Czarnobylu. Na koniec dodaje, że za cztery godziny wylatują do Iowa.

\- Znowu przyszłam się pożegnać – uśmiecha się ponuro. - Teraz chyba po raz ostatni. Przykro mi, że tak się stało. Mam nadzieję, że... Że to szybko się skończy i Steve szybko wróci do zdrowia.

Nadia wstaje i kieruje się do drzwi. Zrywam się z łóżka i łapię ja za ramię. Zatrzymuje się.

\- Nie wyjdziesz, zanim nie powiesz mi jasno i wyraźnie, że nic do mnie nie czujesz – kręcę głową.

Napotykam się na jej pełne bólu spojrzenie. Agentka, która strzeliła do mnie pod sklepem tamtego wieczoru zmieniła się bezpowrotnie. Ale kocham ją i całe moje ciało walczy, aby ją tu zatrzymać.

\- Po prostu to powiedz. Wtedy nie będę cię zatrzymywał – proszę ją.

Nadia unosi ramię, za które ją trzymam i odwraca się, aby wyjść. Puszczam ją, ale zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach. Jestem pewien, że wyjdzie bez odpowiedzi. Niemalże widzę, jak znika za tymi drzwiami.

Odwraca się do mnie i ściąga swoją skórzaną, brązową kurtkę. Szuka czegoś na podszewce, a kiedy znajduje, wsuwa palec w szew i rozrywa go. Coś zaczyna brzęczeć pod spodem, gdy wyjmuje je ze środka kurtki.

Wyciąga łańcuszek, a na nim nieśmiertelnik. Oboje przez moment patrzymy na kawałek metalu i wygrawerowane na nim napisy.

\- Każdy agent Podziemia ma taki – mówi cicho. - Zawsze nosimy je przy sobie. A kiedy ktoś z nas ginie, jego nieśmiertelnik wraca do Siewierska i jest palony razem z nim. Mój ojciec je wymyślił.

Nadia ujmuje moją rękę. Na dłoni kładzie mi wisiorek i zamyka ją.

\- To jest jedyna rzecz, jaka mi po nim została – dodaje jeszcze ciszej. - Daję ci go jako gwarancję mojego powrotu.

Nadia unosi na mnie spojrzenie i wspina się na palce, aby mnie pocałować. Obejmuje moją szyję ramieniem, a ja delikatnie chwytam ją w pasie. Kiedy odsuwa się ode mnie, obejmuję ją mocno. Opiera głowę na moim barku.

Jeśli będę musiał kiedykolwiek znów walczyć o moje wspomnienia, o to będę zabiegał najbardziej.

\- Zobaczymy się szybciej, niż myślisz – szepcze mi do ucha. - Obiecuję.

Kiwam głową i wdycham zapach jej włosów. Cieszę się ostatnimi chwilami, zanim wyjdzie przez te drzwi. Ale obiecała mi, że wróci. Dała mi swój nieśmiertelnik.

\- Ale ty też mi coś obiecaj – prosi mnie. - Obiecaj mi, że tu zostaniesz i będziesz się trzymał od tego wszystkiego z dala, dobrze?

\- Obiecuję – mówię. Opera brodę na jej głowie i czuję, jak przywiera do mnie. Nadia też nie chce mnie puścić. Ciepło jej ciała jest tak kojące, że na chwilę zamykam oczy. Puszczam ją, choć nie jestem na to gotowy.

Nadia zakłada kurtkę i szybko otwiera drzwi. Obserwuję, jak klamka unosi się, kiedy je za sobą zamyka.

Ściskam w dłoni wisiorek, który mi dała.

…

**NADIA**

Po zjedzeniu posiłku oznajmiamy z Gorelovem Fury'emu, że o piętnastej stawimy się na lotnisku. Zgadza się, abyśmy pojechali do arsenału. Brzmi groteskowo, kiedy życzy nam powodzenia.

Plan HYDRY budzi we mnie strach. Teraz, bez ojca, nie wiem, czy Podziemie da sobie radę. Nad tym będę rozmyślać w samolocie.

Kierując się do windy, słyszę, jak dwóch agentów rozmawia o polepszającym się stanie Kapitana Ameryki. Kiedy Steve się obudzi, Nick pewnie wszystko mu wyjaśni. A my w tym czasie będziemy już w drodze do Iowa.

Gorelov pierwszy wchodzi do windy. Drzwi się zamykają i urządzenie zaczyna wznosić nas coraz bliżej powierzchni.

\- Bierzemy samochód i broń. Powinniśmy też zabrać jakieś ubrania.

Oleg zgadza się ze mną. Na szesnastym piętrze winda zatrzymuje się i do środka wchodzi Eugene Upchurch.

Salutuje nam, więc odpowiadamy mu tym samym, może w mniejszym stopniu tak dokładnie.

\- Na poziom zero? - pyta.

\- Tak – odpowiadam.

\- Wyjeżdżacie? - dziwi się, a na jego twarzy odmalowuje się coś w rodzaju zawiedzenia.

\- Obowiązki wzywają – posępnie kwituje Gorelov. Posyła agentowi namiastkę uśmiechu.

Upchurch kiwa głową. Zauważyłam, że ubrany w czarny uniform agent cały czas chodzi z M-czwórką w rękach, ale jest nad wyraz uprzejmy. Nawet kiedy waliła się Baza, jego słowa były miłe, a on sam sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego.

\- Pozwólcie, że was odprowadzę.

Zgadzamy się jednogłośnie i w milczeniu czekamy, aż winda wjedzie na poziom zerowy. Upchurch przepuszcza nas w drzwiach, kiedy winda staje.

W przedsionku schronu są poustawiane nosze i stojaki do kroplówek. Cały budynek jest przystosowany do przebywania w nim wielu rannych. TARCZA zatrudnia tu stały personel medyczny.

Eugene otwiera nam drzwi i przytrzymuje je, gdy wychodzimy na zewnątrz. Uprzejmie się do niego uśmiecham. Przystajemy z Olegiem, aby się z nim pożegnać.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za to, że zajęliście się moją siostrą – mówi Upchurch.

\- To był nasz obowiązek – Gorelov podaje mu rękę. Eugene ściska ją. Potem potrząsa moją.

Kątem oka zauważam jakiś ruch. Odwracam się przez ramię. Moim oczom ukazuje się stojący kilkanaście metrów od nas mężczyzna. W uniesionej ręce trzyma broń.

Czas zwalnia. Odruchowo rzucam się w stronę Gorelova i powalam go, słysząc wystrzał. Przed oczami przelatuje mi pocisk. Na jego drodze jeszcze ułamek sekundy temu była głowa Olega.

Kula trafia w gardło Eugene. Głowa agenta odskakuje do tyłu, z rąk wypada mu karabin. Ściska dłońmi rozprutą krtań, z której tryska ciemna, gęsta krew. Pada na ziemię, a Oleg dopada do niego i zaczyna ściskać ranę.

Wyszarpuję zza pasa broń, słysząc przeciągły krzyk i odgłos nadbiegających strażników. Zanim dobrze chwytam P30 w obie ręce, strzelam w kierunku uciekającego do zaparkowanego Land-Rovera mężczyzny. Kula trafia go w bok, kolejne dwie w tył uda i łydkę. Ale mimo to dobiega do ukrytego w zaroślach samochodu.

Moje stopy odrywają się od ziemi. Zrywam się do swojego samochodu. Nie mogę pozwolić mu uciec. Bulgot krwi Upchurch'a i jego przerażający, gardłowy jęk pobudza wszystkie moje mięśnie do pracy.

Rzucam pistolet na siedzenie pasażera, wsiadając za kierownicę. Wsuwam kluczyk w stacyjkę i od razu wciskam gaz. Samochód strzelca okazuje się czerwonym Land-Roverem na obcych tablicach rejestracyjnych. Ruszam za nim.

Mężczyzna zostawia mnie w tyle, pędząc środkiem leśnej drogi. Wielkie koła jego samochodu rozbryzgują na boki błoto i ziemię. Kiedy niemalże go doganiam, nagle skręca w lewo z leśnych kolein wyjeżdża na jezdnię. Inne samochody gwałtownie zjeżdżają na boki i hamują, kiedy wymuszam im pierwszeństwo i ruszam za strzelcem.

Przyspieszam niemalże do stu czterdziestu kilometrów na godzinę. Wyjeżdżam na przeciwny pas i otwieram szybę pasażera. W prawą rękę chwytam broń, lewą trzymam kierownicę.

Z naprzeciwka wyjeżdża biała terenówka. Jej kierowca, widząc mnie, skręca w prawo i z impetem wypada z jezdni. Mijając go w zawrotnym tempie widzę jedynie, jak biała maska roztrzaskuje się o drzewa.

Klnę głośno. Land-Rover nie wyrabia na zakręcie i wpada w poślizg. Miażdży dwa inne samochody, przez co zwalnia. Omijam je. Zderzak Maserati niemalże styka się z jego tyłem.

Przewiduję, gdzie strzelec będzie chciał mnie zgubić. Od wjazdu na autostradę wiodącą przez Waszyngton dzielą nas trzy kilometry. Do tego czasu go zastrzelę.

Kierowca lawiruje pomiędzy autami po lewej i prawej, jadąc slalomem. Ja cały czas trzymam się swojego pasa. Chwytam pistolet w prawą dłoń.

Kiedy usiłuję wyprzedzić zielonego sedana, omal nie przypłacam tego zderzeniem czołowym z białym SUV-em. Wracam z piskiem opon na swój pas. Na moment tracę go z oczu, gdy wjeżdża przed zielonego sedana. Kierowca w podeszłym wieku panicznie zerka w tylne lusterko. Głośno trąbiąc, podjeżdżam bardzo blisko bagażnika zielonego samochodu. Mężczyzna wciska gaz w przerażeniu i słyszę, jak jego przód wgniata się w samochód strzelca HYDRY. To moja szansa.

Skręcam w lewo i wjeżdżam na przeciwny pas. Strzelec walczy z własną kierownicą, kiedy kierowca z tyłu dalej pcha go w inną stronę. Dodaję gazu.

Maserati równa do Land-Rovera. Otwieram okno pasażera. Odbezpieczam P-trzydziestkę w tym samym momencie, co mężczyzna spogląda na moją oponę. Przeciwny pas, po którym jadę, jest na szczęście pusty.

Mierzę w jego głowę i w tym samym momencie chowa się szyba kierowcy. Strzelec celuje w moje koło. Muszę pozwolić mu strzelić. Skręcam kierownicę w prawo i uderzam w bok Land-Rovera. Mężczyzna trzaska głową o kierownicę, która skręca się bez jego woli w lewo. Niemalże spycha mnie na pobocze. Jednak szybko się otrząsam. Wiem, że mężczyzna za moment strzeli. Ale muszę mu na to pozwolić, jeśli chcę go zabić.

Strzelec podjeżdża bliżej, a wtedy moja lufa obiera jego głowę za cel. Pociągam za spust w tym samym momencie, co on.

Wszystko dzieje się w zawrotnym tempie. Mój pocisk trafia w jego skroń, a jego kula w moje koło. Przebija je i powietrze ze świstem zaczyna ulatniać się z opony. Auto gwałtownie opada w dół, a ja tracę kontrolę nad samochodem. Na nic zdaje się hamowanie.

Uderzam klatką piersiową o kierownicę i ta skręca nagle w prawo. Zanim znów ją łapię, samochód nabiera prędkości i z impetem wpada w wir. Przechyla się na bok i moment później obraca się wokół własnej osi, zostawiając na jezdni kawałki szkła, blachy i plastiku.

Nie mam żadnej kontroli nad tym, że z moich ust wydobywa się krzyk. Land-Rover uderza o balustradę, w mgnieniu oka tracąc maskę i znika gdzieś daleko w burzy wirujących kawałków przedniej szyby, deski rozdzielczej i urwanego lusterka.

Maserati nie przestaje dachować, dopóki nie spada na pobocze. Nadal wirując, koziołkuje moment w powietrzu i niosąc ze sobą masę szkła, uderza dachem o podłoże. Metalowa blacha wgniata się, a resztki przedniej szyby wpadają do środka.

Zanim przed oczami staje mi ciemność, mój pas zrywa się i padam na sufit Maserati.


	14. Rozdział 13

**JAMES**

Siedzę na łóżku z nieśmiertelnikiem Nadii w dłoni. ''Daję ci go jako gwarancję mojego powrotu''. Rozpinam go i zakładam sobie na szyję. Choć to tylko wygrawerowana płytka metalu, jest ucieleśnieniem jej obietnicy.

Słyszę niewyraźne krzyki i odgłos biegnących przez korytarz strażników. Przez moment tylko nasłuchuję i próbuję zrozumieć, co do siebie mówią, ale drzwi skutecznie tłumią ich słowa. Wychodzę z ciemnego pokoju i wyglądam badawczo na zewnątrz. O dziwo, jest on prawie pusty.

Idę w kierunku ambulatorium i widzę agentkę trzymającą otwarte na oścież drzwi od sali szpitalnej. Podchodzę do ubranej na czarno kobiety z blond włosami związanymi w koński ogon. Mówi coś do nadajnika.

\- Co się stało? - pytam.

\- Nasz agent został postrzelony – odpowiada, nie przerywając składania meldunku.

W głowie zapala mi się czerwona lampka. Kiedy chcę ją spytać, kto dostał przez środek korytarza zaczyna biec zastęp strażników. Zauważam, że dwóch z nich ciągnie nosze na kółkach. Wśród nich rozpoznaję Gorelova.

Serce prawie podskakuje mi do gardła. Przecież mieli już być na lotnisku.

Rosjanin trzyma dłoń na szyi leżącego na noszach mężczyzny. Ten sam powitał nas przy wejściu do schronu.

Ręka Gorelova aż do łokcia jest zakrwawiona, a spod jego dłoni tryska krew. Ranny mężczyzna jest nienaturalnie blady, a rana postrzałowa krwawi tak mocno, że okłady, którymi sanitariusze próbują tamować krwawienie są przesiąknięte ciemną, czerwoną cieczą.

Gdzie jest Nadia?

Z osłupieniem staję przy ścianie, robiąc im miejsce. Gorelov posyła mi spojrzenie, a reszta mężczyzn przytrzymuje drzwi do ambulatorium. Rosjanin zatrzymuje się w progu, a jeden z sanitariuszy zajmuje jego miejsce.

Nie muszę pytać, aby wiedzieć, kto postrzelił tego mężczyznę. Zbyt dobrze znam metody HYDRY. Ich ludzi są szkoleni tak, aby strzelać w szyję. Rana długo i obficie krwawi, powoduje ogromny ból i niemal zawsze jest śmiertelna.

Gorelov zaczyna się cofać, a ja chwytam go za ramię.

\- Gdzie jest Nadia? - wyrywa mi się z ust.

\- Pojechała za strzelcem – rzuca w pędzie. - Ja jej poszukam. Ty zostań tutaj.

\- Ale...

\- Powiedziałem, że masz tu zostać! - Rosjanin unosi się i odwraca do mnie. Jego szare oczy są rozbiegane, a sam jest mocno wzburzony.- Znajdę ją, przysięgam.

Łapię jego przejęte spojrzenie i przestaję oponować. Muszę mu zaufać. Przecież Nadii nic złego nie mogło się stać. Obiecała, że wróci.

…

**STEVE**

Otwieram oczy i razi mnie jasne światło padające z sufitu. Otacza mnie sterylna biel i pewnie leżę w sali szpitalnej. Zimne, pachnące stęchlizną powietrze wybija mnie z tropu. To nie jest typowy szpitalny zapach. Więc nie jestem w Beauforcie.

Mój wzrok wyostrza się i widzę, że przy łóżku, na którym leżę, siedzi Sam. Ma na sobie przeciwdeszczową kurtkę, którą noszą agenci TARCZY. Uśmiecha się do mnie, kiedy marszczę brwi i chcę go zapytać, gdzie jesteśmy.

\- W końcu – mówi głosem pełnym radości.

Kiwam głową.

\- Ile czasu tu siedzisz?

\- Jakieś dwie godziny.

\- Właściwie, to gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- W schronie TARCZY – Sam odpowiada, jakby to była oczywistość. Może dla kogoś, kto siedzi przynajmniej od dwóch godzin, jest.

Znowu kiwam głową i rozglądam się wokół siebie. O ile dobrze pamiętam, w schronie jest ambulatorium. Sam dziwię się sobie, że nie poznałem tego miejsca po zapachu.

Po mojej prawej kilku sanitariuszy krząta się przy leżącym na noszach mężczyźnie. Widzę mocno zakrwawione okłady i odwracam wzrok. Moje ostatnie wspomnienie to ucieczka ze zdewastowanej Bazy. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło od tamtego momentu.

\- Który dzisiaj? - pytam Sama.

\- Trzynasty kwietnia, piętnaście po dwunastej – odpowiada ochoczo.

\- W nocy? - dziwię się.

\- Nie. W południe. Jesteśmy głęboko pod ziemią, Cap – Sam kręci głową.

\- Gdzie reszta?

\- Dużo masz pytań, Steve – Falcon uśmiecha się. - Nie wiem. Podobno przyjechałeś tutaj w bagażniku niezłej fury z jakimiś _tovarishch._ Ale wtedy jeszcze sobie słodko spałeś. Twój przyjaciel jest kilka pokoi stąd. Nic mu się nie stało.

\- Będę musiał ich poszukać – oznajmiam mu i odkrywam cienką kołdrę, którą ktoś wspaniałomyślny mnie nakrył. Widzę, że mam na sobie tylko jasne, szpitalne spodnie, a na brzuchu opatrunek.

\- Mówili, że ktoś profesjonalnie cię zszył. Miałeś dziurę w brzuchu, a to jest lekarska robota – stwierdza Sam i wskazuje palcem na bandaż. - Rana niemalże się już zabliźniła. Co było w tym serum, które ci podali, Steve? - pyta z przekąsem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – kręcę głową. - Kiedy mi to zdejmą? - wskazuję na opatrunek.

\- Rana bardzo szybko się goi. Opatrunek można już ściągnąć – słyszę kobiecy głos. Podchodzi do nas wysoka brunetka w lekarskim kitlu. Z metalowego stolika na kółkach bierze małe nożyczki.

\- Mogę? - pyta.

Kiwam głową, a sanitariuszka powoli rozcina opatrunek i delikatnie odkleja go od mojej skóry. Ku zdziwieniu mojemu i Sama rana podłużna rana jest blada, a blizna wygląda, jakby miała co najmniej kilka miesięcy. Wyjęte są również szwy.

\- Jak mówiłam, twój organizm ma niezwykłe zdolności regeneracyjne, szczególnie podczas snu – dodaje sanitariuszka. - Fury prosił, abyś do niego przyszedł, kiedy poczujesz się na siłach.

\- Czuję się na siłach – odpowiada i siadam na łóżku. Przez moment widzę mroczki, ale potrząsam głową i stawiam nogi na betonowej podłodze. - Zaprowadzisz mnie? - pytam brunetkę.

\- Chętnie – uśmiecha się i podaje mi białą, luźną koszulę. Wciągam ją na siebie i wkładam na nogi swoje sportowe Nike. Sam prawie parska śmiechem, gdy wstaję i w pełnej okazałości kieruję do wyjścia. Z radością uświadamiam sobie, że skoro Sam zaczyna już żartować, to jest w o wiele lepszym stanie, niż ostatnio.

\- Wyglądasz jak...

\- Nie kończ – proszę go i uciszam ręką. - Nie kończ, Wilson.

Zauważam moją tarczę opartą o metalowy stolik nocny i staram się zapamiętać, aby tu po nią wrócić.

…

**NADIA**

Przed moimi oczami panuje ciemność, ale nadal słyszę huk, dźwięk rozbijanego szkła, blachy rysującej po jezdni, wir powietrza, które wpada do środka obracającego się samochodu, własny krzyk.

W ustach czuję krew i wypluwam ją, żeby móc nabrać powietrza do obolałych płuc.

Przez moment jedynie leżę na podsufitce i oddycham z trudem. Każde uniesienie się i opadnięcie mojej klatki piersiowej powoduje ogromny ból. Moje ciało drży przy każdym urwanym oddechu.

Nie czuję żadnej z kończyn. Otwieram jedynie oczy i widzę odwrócony, płonący wrak czerwonego Land-Rovera.

Maserati jest w opłakanym stanie. Brak przedniej szyby i drzwi kierowcy, blacha na dachu jest wgnieciona i uniemożliwia wyjście przez otwór powstały po urwaniu drzwi. Nie widzę też kierownicy, ani deski rozdzielczej. Siedzenie pasażera jest przebite na wylot kawałkiem metalu.

Oprócz wszechobecnego bólu, czuję mrowienie w całym ciele. Obezwładnia mnie bezsilność i niemożność ruszenia którąkolwiek z kończyn. Chociaż wiem, że muszę jak najszybciej stąd wyjść, pozwalam moim powiekom opaść. Nie mam siły, aby znów je otworzyć.

...

**STEVE**

Siedzę oniemiały w małym pokoju sypialnianym i próbuję zrozumieć, co Fury właśnie mi powiedział. Jeśli kiedykolwiek HYDRA miała zaatakować całe Stany, to właśnie szykuje drugą falę uderzenia.

\- Więc członek Rady jest szefem HYDRY? - w końcu składam w całość jedno, jakże idiotycznie brzmiące pytanie.

\- Tak – odpowiada Fury.

Sam, siedzący po mojej lewej, chyba nadal nie może otrząsnąć się ze stanu osłupienia.

\- Potrzebujemy was obu – mówi Nick. - Pokazaliście, że umiecie współpracować i uratowaliście wiele istnień.

\- Więc jaki jest plan? - Wilson unosi spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brzmi. Z przejętym wyrazem twarzy chłonie każdą wiadomość, jaką przekazuje nam Fury.

\- Wysłaliśmy dwóch agentów, aby zlikwidowali Nixona. Natasha przekazała nam wystarczające dowody, aby móc go osądzić. Ale musiałem ich zatrzymać, moi ludzie ich zawrócą na lotnisku. Nixon się przemieścił i nie wiemy, gdzie jest.

\- Dwóch agentów? - pytam, nie ukrywając uśmieszku na twarzy. - Czyżby naszą rosyjską towarzyszkę?

\- Tak – Fury stuka opuszkami palców o blat biurka. - O piętnastej mieli wylecieć Iowa. Tam Nixon ma centrum dowodzenia. W przeciągu dwóch dni chcą uruchomić antenę. Jeśli HYDRA uruchomi to urządzenie i uśpi cały Biały Dom i Pentagon, to nikt ich powstrzyma przed wymordowaniem wszystkich w środku. W razie konieczności mamy przygotowane działa dalekiego zasięgu. Użyjemy ich, kiedy zawiodą wszystkie inne środki.

\- A jakie są inne środki? - pytam, może zbyt kąśliwie. Wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo TARCZA jest osłabiona.

Fury odpowiada bez mrugnięcia okiem:

\- Nadia Sołowjow.

…

**JAMES**

Oczekiwanie na powrót Gorelova jest torturą gorszą od usuwania pamięci i sprawdzania mojej fizycznej wytrzymałości na ból. Siedzę na krześle koło ambulatorium i co jakiś czas zerkam do środka przez szybę. Postrzelony agent leży nieprzytomny, a sanitariusze próbują wydobyć z jego krtani pocisk. Podziwiam ich karkołomną pracę, ale szanse na przeżycie mężczyzny są niewielkie – intubują go, więc nie oddycha sam. Może mieć przebitą tchawicę, uszkodzony rdzeń kręgowy. Lista możliwości jest bardzo długa.

Opieram łokcie na udach i nerwowo podryguję stopą. Moja zainfekowana strachem wyobraźnia tworzy najczarniejsze scenariusze i każdy z nich powoli wydaje się być możliwy. Jednak karcę sam siebie za takie myślenie. Nic złego nie mogło się stać. Zaraz zobaczę ich obu w tym korytarzu.

W mojej klatce piersiowej powstaje zionąca pustką dziura, a nieśmiertelnik na mojej szyi zaczyna być tak ciężki, że niemalże ciągnie mnie w dół, kiedy pojawiają się w korytarzu. Głowa Nadii bezwiednie zwisa w dół. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Rosjanina wystarcza, abym poderwał się z krzesła.

Głos więźnie mi w gardle, kiedy chwytają mnie czyjeś ręce.

\- Nadia! - krzyczę i walczę z ciągnącymi mnie do tyłu dwoma mężczyznami. Z opóźnieniem uświadamiam sobie, że strażnicy odciągnęli mnie do tyłu.

Gorelov mówi coś do sanitariuszy i kładzie Nadię na noszach. Słyszę jedynie urywki słów: „dachowanie", „kręgosłup", „przebite płuco".

Drzwi od ambulatorium zostają zamknięte, a ja wyrywam się strażnikom i przywieram do szyby. Za nią mężczyzna przykłada maskę tlenową do twarzy Nadii. Drugi rozcina jej koszulkę. Kiedy ją podnosi, moje wszystkie wnętrzności zaczynają skręcać się ze sobą. Jej każde żebro jest odbite na sinej, poranionej skórze, a lewy bok pokrywa szrama, z której sączy się krew.

Zaciskam pięść i opieram ją na szkle. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Tak samo, jak nic nie zrobiłem, aby ją przed tym ochronić. Pozwoliłem jej jechać.

…

Sześć godzin. Tyle zajmuje lekarzom zszycie ran Nadii i wyprowadzenie jej z zapaści krążeniowej. Tyle też siedzę pod ścianą przed ambulatorium i czekam, aż ktokolwiek wyjdzie ze środka i powie mi, jaki jest jej stan.

Błagania Steve'a, abym wstał i poszedł z nim i jakimś drugim mężczyzną okazały się bezskuteczne. Nic nie dało rady mnie stąd zabrać. Światła nieco przygasły i teraz rzucają jedynie gęste, przyciemnione światło. Musiała zapaść noc. W takim razie siedziałem tutaj jeszcze dłużej.

Wpatrywanie się w podłogę, której każde zarysowanie i wgłębienie znam na pamięć, przerywa mi Gorelov. Staje w drzwiach ambulatorium i przytrzymuje je, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam wejść do środka. Podnoszę się z ziemi z bólem kręgosłupa i ostrożnie zbliżam się do wejścia. Nie wiem, co tam zastanę.

Koszulka agenta jest zakrwawiona. Mijam go, czując zapach krwi. Skręcam w prawo, gdzie na ostatnim łóżku leży blade, ale znajome ciało. Jej rany są sine. Błądzę wstrząśniętym wzrokiem po każdym zadrapaniu na jej twarzy, przeciętym łuku brwiowym, wardze, fioletowej kości policzkowej. Musi oddychać sama, bo nie ma na twarzy maski, a to dobry znak.

Słyszę kroki wychodzącego Gorelova i siadam na metalowym krześle obok jej łóżka. Równy dźwięk jej bijącego na monitorze serca jest uspokajający. Niebieskawa poświata lamp sprawia, że jej twarz wydaje się być jeszcze bledsza.

\- Ciężko cię zabić, wiesz? - mówię do niej, a przez moją udrękę przebija się ponury uśmiech.

Dotykam jej ręki i zimnych palców. Ujmuję całą dłoń i lekko podnoszę. Opieram czoło na naszych splecionych palcach i zamykam oczy. Nie chcę dłużej patrzeć na sine, obite kostki na jej dłoni i skórę poprzecinaną czerwonymi pręgami.

\- Myślałem, że to ''niedługo'' potrwa trochę dłużej – szepczę. - Ale mam twój nieśmiertelnik. Nie oddam ci go teraz, Nadia. Sama będziesz go musiała ode mnie zabrać.

Zaciskam zęby, bo uderza mnie, co kryje się w moich słowach. Jeśli Nadia umrze, jej nieśmiertelnik wróci do Rosji razem z nią.

Otwieram oczy i kładę jej dłoń na łóżku, ani na moment jej nie puszczając.

_\- Ya zabyl skazat' vam koye-chto, no ya predpolagayu, chto eto ne slishkom pozdno –_ mówię, że zapomniałem jej o czymś powiedzieć, ale nie jest jeszcze za późno. -_Y__esli lyubov' dlya durakov, chto eto __ya._

\- Miłość nie jest dla głupców – słyszę za sobą niski męski głos. Odwracam się i widzę wchodzącego Nicka Fury'ego. - Jest dla ludzi.

\- Uważasz, że jestem człowiekiem?

\- Myślę, że masz w sobie coś z robota – szef TARCZY spogląda na moje ramię. - Ale maszyny nie są zdolne do kochania.

Kiwam głową i wstaję.

\- Nie wychodź – Nick wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń. - Przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że ich misja jest odwołana.

\- Odwołana? - dziwię się.

\- Obiekt zmienił miejsce pobytu. Nie wiemy, gdzie się teraz znajduje. Miałem im o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, ale Nadia zdążyła wyjechać – Nick spogląda na nią i widzę w jego oczach dziwny błysk. Nie bardzo rozumiem, co kryje się za tym spojrzeniem. Troska?

Siadam na krześle i opieram się. Przez chwilę żaden z nas nic nie mówi. Zresztą nie wiem, co mógłbym powiedzieć. Próbowałem zabić tego człowieka. Wysadziłem jego samochód. Strzeliłem do niego. Zabijałem jego ludzi. Niemalże zniszczyłem organizację, którą dowodzi. A on twierdzi, że nadal jestem człowiekiem.

\- Jeśli chcesz, zostań tutaj – Fury gestykuluje i cofa się. - Nikt nie będzie cię niepokoił przez noc.

\- Dziękuję – mówię, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Szef TARCZY odwraca się i opuszcza ambulatorium. Znika razem ze swoim czarnym płaszczem, z którym chyba się nie rozstaje.

W nocy budzę się dwa razy. Pierwszy raz niemalże spadam z krzesła, kiedy przeważa mój ciężar. Drugi raz budzi mnie drgnięcie ręki Nadii. Krótkie, ale wyraźne. Ściskam jej dłoń i całuję ją.

…

**NADIA**

_Stoję z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę głowy Gorelova. W dłoni ściskam broń, ale nie chcę jej rzucić. Trzymam ją stabilnie i czekam._

_\- Co robisz, Nadia? - pyta Oleg zdziwionym głosem._

_\- Muszę cię zabić._

_\- Dlaczego? - pyta zbolałym głosem._

_\- Bo taki mam rozkaz._

_\- Kto dał ci taki rozkaz? - diametralnie zmienia ton na agresywny. Takiego Gorelova zaczynam się bać. Nigdy taki nie był. Jego oczy zaczynają płonąć nienawiścią._

_\- Mój ojciec._

_-Kazał mnie zabić i gdzie jest teraz? - Gorelov unosi obie brwi, a jego spojrzenie staje się intensywniejsze. - Gdzie jest teraz? - powtarza bardziej natarczywie._

_\- Nie żyje – wyduszam z siebie._

_Gorelov powoli uśmiecha się, a kiedy zamykam oczy, czuję, że znika. Boję się je otworzyć. Jestem zmuszona, kiedy słyszę jęk, którego nie pomyliłabym z żadnym innym dźwiękiem._

_Barnes. I mój sobowtór trzymający nóż na jego szyi. Dziki, potworny uśmiech na jej twarzy budzi mój głęboki strach._

_\- Puść go... - wyrywa się z moich ust._

_\- Jeśli do mnie strzelisz, sama zginiesz. Jeste – przeciąga ostatni wyraz i uśmiecha się. - Jesteś gotowa dla niego zginąć?_

_Patrzę w oczy Barnesa i widzę w nich zawziętość i upór, ale również strach, bo wie, co go czeka. I jest na to gotowy._

_Podnoszę mordercze spojrzenie na samą siebie i wytrzymuję jej horrendalny uśmiech. Wtedy sobowtór unosi nóż wyżej i ostrze zaczyna rozcinać skórę Barnesa._

_Nie myślę. Strzelam._

…

''Nie żyje. Nie żyje. Nie żyje''. Te dwa słowa odbijają się w mojej głowie długim echem. Chcę się pozbyć tego pogłosu. On wyrywa mi serce.

Zrywam się, nabierając haust powietrza do ust. Siadam na łóżku i zdezorientowana zaczynam wstawać. Wyrywam sobie z ręki jakieś przezroczyste rurki. Cały czas walczę o oddech. Przed oczami widzę wirujące szkło i słyszę huk. Zaciskam powieki, zasłaniając głowę ręką. Ktoś staje nade mną i chwyta moje ramiona. Wyrywam się i zaczynam krzyczeć. Ubrany na biało mężczyzna puszcza mnie. Biorę zamach i uderzam go pięścią w policzek. Z łoskotem pada na ziemię, a ja przeskakuję nad jego leżącym ciałem i prę do przodu. Nie widzę ostro i przedzieram się przez jasne pomieszczenie. Wpadam na szybę i wtedy mój wzrok wyostrza się. Chwytam za klamkę i wypadam na korytarz.

Mój samochód przed chwilą dachował. Patrzę na swoje posiniaczone ręce. Mam na sobie białe, szpitalne ubranie. Nic nie pamiętam. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem.

Chwyta mnie kolejnych dwóch mężczyzn, ale nokautuję jednego z nich kopnięciem w brzuch. Drugi puszcza mnie i odskakuje do tyłu. Posyłam mu tak silny prawy sierpowy, że wpada na ścianę dwa metry za nim.

Zaczynam biec w prawo, ale po kilku sekundach wpadam na trzeciego mężczyznę. Chwytam za jego ramię i paraliżuje mnie strach, gdy widzę metal zamiast skóry. Zaczynam się wyrywać, skacząc i odpychając się od niego.

Wtedy mężczyzna łapie moje nadgarstki i ściąga je w dół.

\- Nadia! - krzyczy. Jego twarz staje się coraz bardziej widoczna. I coraz bardziej znajoma.

Momentalnie przestaję się rzucać i zastygam, wpatrując się w jego zadręczone lico. Nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa i siadam na ziemi. A Barnes razem ze mną.

\- Co się stało? - pytam, błądząc wzrokiem po betonowej podłodze.

\- Miałaś wypadek – odpowiada, unosząc moją brodę. - Nadia, spójrz na mnie.

Niechętnie unoszę na niego załzawiony wzrok.

\- Musisz wrócić do ambulatorium, z tą raną...

\- Z jaką raną? - przerywam mu.

Barnes marszczy brwi i lekko unosi moją koszulkę. Podciąga ją wyżej i popada w osłupienie. Chwytam za materiał białej bluzki i oglądam siną skórę, ale nie widzę ani ślady żadnej rany. Na prawym boku mam jedynie długą różowawą pręgę.

Bliznę.

Ściągam brwi i patrzę na zszokowanego Barnesa. Ten pomaga mi wstać i spogląda w kierunku ambulatorium. Powoli oboje odzyskujemy zdolność do logicznego myślenia.

\- Musimy iść – chwyta mnie za rękę i prowadzi z powrotem do środka. Cały czas ma tęgi wyraz twarzy i jest wyraźnie poruszony. Kiedy wchodzimy do ambulatorium, dwóch mężczyzn podnosi leżącego sanitariusza, którego znokautowałam.

Kiedy Barnes podchodzi do lekarza, jeszcze raz zerkam na podłużną bliznę. Ile dni minęło od czasu wypadku, skoro rana się zabliźniła? Gdzie jest Oleg?

Wysoki mężczyzna w kitlu podchodzi do mnie i przytrzymuje moją koszulkę. Jego twarz tężeje tak samo, jak Barnesa. Marszczy brwi i wytęża wzrok. Przesuwa palcem po bliźnie i ogląda ją przez moment. Wbijam w Zimowego Żołnierza pytające spojrzenie.

\- Niemożliwe – mówi lekarz i cofa się. - Niemożliwe.

\- Co jest niemożliwe? - robię krok w jego stronę. Nie odpowiada. W oczach ma trwogę. - Co jest niemożliwe?!

Barnes chce mnie uspokoić i podchodzi do mnie.

\- Kiedy miałam wypadek? - cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Lekarz łapie się za głowę i przeciera twarz dłońmi. Kiedy odpowiada, przeszywa mnie straszliwe zimno:

\- Piętnaście godzin temu.

Zanim dociera do mnie, co powiedział, do moich uszu dochodzi głośny pisk. Dźwięk urywa się i znów rozbrzmiewa.

\- Nadia – słyszę niewyraźny głos Barnesa. - Nadia! - potrząsa moim ramieniem.

Alarm.

…

**JAMES**

Chwytam ją za ramię i ciągnę za sobą. Gorelov i Steve zostali w Centrali z Fury'm. Musimy ich obu znaleźć. Jeśli znów zaatakowała HYDRA, to ostatnia bezpieczna przystań za moment zostanie zniszczona.

W biegu łapię jakiegoś strażnika.

\- Kolejny atak? - pytam go, nie zatrzymując się.

\- Ktoś zdetonował ładunek w Centrali! Pożar. Płoną dolne piętra i dach – odpowiada i biegnie dalej w przeciwnym kierunku. - Mamy rozkaz ewakuacji!

Na głowę spada mi zimny strumień wody. Włączają się natryski przeciwpożarowe.

Rozglądam się za nim. Jeśli górne piętra stoją w ogniu, możemy być uwięzieni i jedynie czekać, aż pożar rozprzestrzeni się i nas wszystkich zabije.

\- Ktoś musiał wzniecić ogień – odzywa się Nadia, która również szuka jakiegoś wyjścia. Patrzy za siebie, potem jej wzrok przebiega przez ściany, aż w końcu trafia na mnie. Momentalnie blednie. - Gorelov...

\- Wszyscy są w Centrali – odpowiadam strwożonym głosem. Oczy Nadii robią się większe i dzikie. Rzuca się biegiem w kierunku windy. Nie mogę jej dogonić.

Dopada do metalowych drzwi i uderza pięścią w przycisk. Ten zapala się z opóźnieniem.

\- Centrala to zamknięte pomieszczenie. W przypadku pożaru system odcina dostęp tlenu, aby pożar się nie rozprzestrzeniał. Tam nie działają natryski.

\- Ile pięter zostanie bez tlenu? - opieram pięść na lustrze.

\- Wszystkie – mówi. Winda otwiera się i Nadia wskakuje do środka. Wciska przycisk z numerem dziewiętnaście i drzwi zamykają się za nami. - Weź głęboki wdech.

Nadia palcami zaczesuje włosy za uszy, kiedy winda zbliża się do Centrali. Chwytam mnie za rękę i przesuwa pod same drzwi. Potem bierze zamach i uderza pięścią w lustro, które w zetknięciu z jej siłą rozbija się w drobne kawałki. Wybija resztę szkła łokciem, a zza szklanej powierzchni wyłaniają się karabiny, maski tlenowe i gaśnice.

Nadia bierze czarną zakrywającą usta i nos maskę i zakłada mi ją na twarz. Wciska przycisk z boku.

\- Wystarczy na piętnaście minut. Musimy się streszczać – tłumaczy i zakłada drugą. Chowa za szeroki pas białych spodni pistolet. Chwyta garść zapasowych masek.

Kiedy winda otwiera się, do środa wpada chmura czarnego dymu. Nadia pierwsza wybiega z windy. Płomienie liżą moje plecy, więc przyspieszam. Biegnę za nią aż do dużych szklanych drzwi, które całe pokryte są sadzą. Nadia obraca się i otwiera je, popychając plecami. Zakrywa głowę ramionami i wbiega do środka. Od razu tracę ją z oczu. Gęsty dym zasłania wszystko poza oślepiającymi płomieniami. W środku panuje okropny skwar. Ogień trawi komputery.

Przez zadymę przebija się białe ubranie. Widzę, że Nadia kuca, więc ja też przywieram do ziemi. Tutaj widać o wiele więcej.

Dostrzegam Gorelova leżącego na ziemi z maską tlenową na twarzy. Jej przewód kończy się w skrzynce przymocowanej do ziemi. Agent jest nieprzytomny, jego ręce bezwiednie leżą koło ciała. Nadia zaczyna nim potrząsać, a ja wzrokiem szukam Steve'a. Słyszę kaszel i do Nadii dołącza Nick Fury z jakąś czarnowłosą kobietą. Czołgam się dalej i próbuję znaleźć Rogersa.

\- Steve! – wołam zniekształconym przez maskę głosem. Odpowiada mi jego słaby kaszel i podniesiona ręka. Wypatruję tarczę z gwiazdą i wstaję, aby do niego dobiec.

Jest otumaniony i ma zadrapania na twarzy. Obok leży nieprzytomny Sam Wilson. Steve podnosi się z ziemi. Jest ubrany w ciemnoniebieski uniform z gwiazdą na piersi. Zakłada tarczę na plecy i chwyta Wilsona za jedną rękę. Podobnie jak on, zarzucam sobie drugą na szyję i zaczynamy wynosić Falcona w stronę drzwi.

Łapię spojrzenie Nadii, która ściąga z twarzy maskę. Chcę wrzasnąć, ale Steve przyspiesza i wybiegamy z Centrali. Na korytarzu dym nieznacznie przerzedza się. Odwracam się, chcąc tam po nią wrócić.

\- Buck... - jęczy Rogers, łapiąc oddech. Na korytarzu pozostały tlen miesza się z dymem.

Pewniej łapię Wilsona i idziemy do windy. Tam kładziemy Falcona na ziemi, a Steve sprawdza, czy jego kompan oddycha. Zaraz za nami pojawia się Fury z Gorelovem zarzuconym na szyję. Obaj mają na twarzach maski. Za nimi wybiega zgięta w połowie kobieta. Fury wyciąga do niej dłoń. Winda otwiera się i Steve wciąga do niej Wilsona.

\- Nadia... - szemrzę pod nosem.

Ruszam w kierunku Centrali, ale zatrzymuje mnie silne ramię Steve'a.

\- Buck, musimy iść – ciągnie mnie do tyłu.

\- Nie – wyrywam się. - Nie! Muszę po nią wrócić! Nie!

Steve szarpie się ze mną i coraz bardziej odciąga od szklanych drzwi. Cofam metalowe ramię i Kapitan Ameryka odrywa się od ziemi. Uderza o ścianę, a ja łapię jego spojrzenie, zrywając się do biegu.

\- Uciekaj, Steve – mówię z rozdartym na pół sercem. - Uciekaj! - krzyczę i odwracam się.

…

**NADIA**

Przebijam się przez przewalone biurko i roztrzaskany komputer do zanoszącej się kaszlem Harriet. Przeskakuję przez przeszkodę i klękam koło niej. Podaje mi swoją maskę tlenową i biorę głęboki wdech, opierając wolną dłoń na ziemi.

Podnoszę głowę, aby zobaczyć, dlaczego wstała. I wtedy tracę świadomość. Padam na ziemię i staczam się z trzech schodków.

Chwytam się za głowę i jęczę, próbując przerzucić się na brzuch i wstać. Do głowy uderza mi myśl, że za pasem mam pistolet.

Harriet zeskakuje ze schodków i obchodzi mnie wokół. Ma na twarzy czarną maskę, ale po jej oczach widzę, że się uśmiecha.

\- Nadia Sołowjow powalona jednym kopnięciem – szydzi. - Ciekawe.

Coraz mniejsze stężenie tlenu daje o sobie znać. W głowie zaczyna mi pulsować serce i coraz ciężej mi oddychać. Charczę, łapiąc do płuc resztki powietrza.

\- Przykro mi, że tak to się skończy – dodaje i kuca koło mnie. Jej dłoń wędruje do mojego gardła. Chwyta mnie za krtań.

To ona zdetonowała ładunek i podpaliła schron. Harriet jest zdrajcą. Harriet jest agentką HYDRY.

Wbijam paznokcie w jej dłonie zaciśnięte na moim gardle i wyrywa się. Przed moimi oczami zaczyna się robić coraz ciemniej. Puszczam ją i sięgam po broń. Nie mogę jej złapać.

Kopię Harriet w brzuch i jej uścisk się zwalnia. Wyjmuję broń i dociskam lufę do brody agentki, kiedy chce zamachnąć się na mnie kawałkiem metalu. Łapię ją za włosy i ściągam jej głowę do tyłu. Zrywam z jej twarzy maskę. Sapię z wysiłku i braku powietrza.

Nie mogę jej zabić. Przecież Harriet jest z nami. Nie może być kretem.

\- Kto podłożył ładunki? - pytam. - Ty?

Agentka uśmiecha się odrażająco, odsłaniając rząd równych zębów.

\- Spłoniesz, Sołowjow – rzuca mi w twarz, a z jej oczu bije szaleństwo. Puszczam ją i popycham na schodki. Cofam się z bronią wymierzoną w jej głowę. Wtedy słyszę trzask i podnoszę głowę w kierunku dźwięku. Z sufitu zaczyna zrywać się kawałek płonącego stropu. Nogi powoli odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, ale zmuszam je do ruchu i skaczę do tyłu.

Odłamek spada na Harriet i słyszę jej przerażający krzyk. Rzucam się do ucieczki, kiedy kolejne kawałki zaczynają złowrogo zwisać.

Biegnę przez gęsty dym i raz po raz potykam się o przewrócone komputery i niewyraźne, ciemne kształty. Nagle zderzam się z czyimś ciałem i przez zasłonę dymu dostrzegam twarz Barnesa. Łapie mnie w pasie. Przestaję wyraźnie widzieć. Wszystko zlewa się w czarno-pomarańczową plamę.

Czuję jedynie, jak z dłoni wypada mi broń. Później tracę świadomość i odzyskuję jej namiastkę, gdy na twarzy czuję krople wody. Silne ramiona Barnesa cały czas mnie trzymają.

Kiedy mijamy ambulatorium, zaglądam do środka w biegu. I wtedy dostrzegam, że na jednym z łóżek nadal leży Eugene. Poprzewracane stojaki i łóżka świadczą o rychłej ucieczce personelu i niemalże wszystkich pacjentów.

\- Barnes! - krzyczę i wbiegamy do środka. Nie widzę dobrze, jak go łapiemy i zdejmujemy z posłania. Jest ciężki, więc oboje musimy się zgiąć. Ciągniemy ze sobą nieprzytomnego agenta aż do drzwi wyjściowych.

Słyszę krzyk Zimowego Żołnierza i kątem oka widzę goniącą nas chmurę ognia. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła.

Przyspieszam, czując na karku zimny pot i gorący podmuch. Przebiegamy przez wejście, a zaraz za nami bucha ogień, kiedy w środku dochodzi do wybuchu. Jego siła wyrzuca nas do przodu. Padamy na ziemię kilka metrów dalej. Łapię głęboki haust powietrza i pozwalam sobie opaść na plecy.


	15. Rozdział 14

**NADIA**

Wdycham powietrze i wydycham. Skupiam się tylko na tym, aby moje niedotlenione narządy znów zaczęły pracować. Barnes łapie mnie za ramię i wymawia moje imię.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniam go, sapiąc. - Nic mi nie jest.

Przed oczami widzę telewizyjną transmisję płonącej Bazy w Siewiersku. Słyszę wrzask Harriet i miesza się on z krzykiem uwięzionych wewnątrz naszej Bazy agentów. Ogień liże metalowe ściany schronu. Wszystko za moment może wylecieć w powietrze.

\- Do samochodów! - słyszę wyraźne polecenie Fury'ego.

Z ziemi podnoszą mnie dwaj sanitariusze. Z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że na zewnątrz stoi najwyżej trzydzieści osób. Trzydzieści ze stu.

Zanim się spostrzegam, siedzę już w SUV-ie TARCZY, a sanitariuszka przykłada mi do twarzy maskę tlenową. Przytrzymuję ją sama.

Opieram głowę o szybę i łapię oddech. Kilkanaście czarnych samochodów rusza za nami. Nie wiem, w którym jest Oleg, ani Steve. Nie wiem też, gdzie zabrali Eugene.

Przedramieniem ścieram sobie z twarzy sadzę. Zerkam na płonący za nami schron i zaciskam zęby. Nadal czuję ostry, gryzący swąd dymu. Metalowy budynek wygląda jak puszka znikająca w ogniu.

Patrzę na ogień i przez moment boję się jego niszczącej siły. Blask płomieni mnie oślepia, mrużę oczy. Potężny podziemny schron płonie i nikt nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać. HYDRA zdmuchnęła ten budynek jak świeczkę. Wystarczył jeden kret we właściwym czasie i we właściwym miejscu.

Harriet. Ta myśl uderza mnie w pierś. Lekko zginam się do przodu, szybko przypominając sobie, aby głęboko oddychać. Harriet i Eugene. Rodzeństwo. Przeciwieństwa. Oboje agenci. Tylko że w dwóch wrogich agencjach.

Przenoszę spojrzenie na Barnesa, który z zamkniętymi oczami wdycha tlen z tego samego urządzenia, co ja.

Za dużo myśli naraz kłębi się w mojej głowie. Mój ojciec, który nie był zdrajcą. Harriet, która okazała się kretem. Rana, która zniknęła po kilkunastu godzinach. Wypadek, wirujący samochód. Pożar.

Słyszę rozmowę Nicka z Hill, która wyszła cało z ataku na Bazę i pożaru schronu. Ma na twarzy jedynie kilka zadrapań, a przecież stała niecały metr od epicentrum wybuchu.

Nie wiedzą, gdzie mają się teraz udać. Maria wspomina coś o protokole Kentucky. Zdejmuję więc maskę z twarzy i mówię:

\- Fury, jedź do arsenału.

…

**JAMES**

Kolumna czarnych samochodów zatrzymuje się pod starym, opuszczonym budynkiem w ponurej dzielnicy pełnej zapuszczonych i podejrzanych magazynów i garaży.

Wysiadam z samochodu i czuję zimny podmuch wiatru. Nadia wychodzi zaraz za mną. Podchodzimy do frontowej ściany niepozornie wyglądającego magazynu z czerwonej cegły.

Słyszałem już o arsenale. Nie sądziłem jednak, że będzie tak dobrze ukryty.

Nadia chwyta za duży pustak i wyjmuje go ze ściany. Kryje się pod nim czarny, brudny od pyłu ekran, na którym kładzie dłoń. Czytnik włącza się z opóźnieniem. Po chwili skan jej ręki zaczyna jarzyć się na zielono.

Po mojej lewej ceglana ściana chowa się i odkrywa czarne, szerokie przejście. Nadia wchodzi pierwsza, a ja zaraz za nią. Wciska przycisk na ścianie i muszę zmrużyć oczy, kiedy cztery rzędy jasnych lamp po kolei rozświetlają panujące tu wcześniej egipskie ciemności.

Arsenał wygląda podobnie do wszystkich zbrojowni, które znam z Baz HYDRY. Na czarnych, metalowych stojakach i regałach leży broń wszelkiego kalibru – od M4, przez G36 i HK416 do AK47. Na ścianie wiszą pistolety – Heckler'y&amp;Koch'y, Beretty, Walther'y, a nawet poczciwe Makarovy. Na niektórych regałach leżą granatniki i rakietnice, widzę też kilka minigun'ów. Ilość broni i amunicji jest porażająca – zajmuje całe jedno wielkie pomieszczenie. Wygląda to jak biblioteka z bronią palną zamiast książek.

\- Kolejna sala to pomieszczenie z ubraniami i lekami oraz długoterminową żywnością. Są tu też jakieś łóżka i łazienka, a na samym końcu garaż z ukrytym wyjazdem – tłumaczy Nadia i odwraca się do mnie. - Musimy ich tutaj pomieścić. Potem musimy porozmawiać.

Zgadzam się i wychodzimy z powrotem na światło dzienne.

Fury wysiada z jakąś agentką. Kierują się do pozostałych samochodów. Nagle przed magazynem wyrasta trzydzieści osób. Dyrektor TARCZY kieruje ich wszystkich do środka. Gubię Nadię w tym małym tłumie, ale za to słyszę wołającego mnie Steve'a. Razem z Samem wnosi do środka nieprzytomnego Gorelova. Pomagam im. Rosjaninem zajmuje się Nadia, która wbija w jego przegub igłę i wiesza worek z kroplówką na metalowym stojaku.

Po kilkunastu minutach wszyscy są w środku. Nadia prowadzi małą grupę agentów na tył magazynu i otwiera wjazd do garażu. Czarne SUV-y znikają pod ziemią.

Zanim Fury zaczyna rozdzielać pakowane jedzenie, Nadia łapie mnie za rękę i wyprowadza na zewnątrz.

Okrążamy arsenał i w końcu mocno ją obejmuję.

\- Wróciłeś po mnie – mówi, kiedy jej policzki są oparte o moje ramię.

\- A ty byś mnie zostawiła? - pytam.

\- Nigdy.

Przez chwilę wdycham jej zapach i mogę zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się stało. Nawet pożar wydaje się być oddalony o lata świetlne.

\- Oleg jest nieprzytomny od czasu wybuchu – Nadia powoli się ode mnie odsuwa Dopiero teraz zauważam, że jej kości policzkowe są osmolone. Pewnie oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę, że Gorelov może mieć niedotleniony mózg, uszkodzenia narządów wewnętrznych i poparzone drogi oddechowe. - Ale nic mu nie będzie. Złego licho nie bierze.

\- A ty?

Przenosi zmartwiałe spojrzenie na moją twarz.

\- Nic mi nie jest – stwierdza.

\- Też mnie uczyli kłamać – słyszę, jak wypuszcza z nosa powietrze, śmiejąc się. - Tylko że nigdy nie pozwalali nic mówić. Robili wiele bezsensownych rzeczy.

\- Poszli o krok za daleko – kręci głową. - Ile osób jeszcze zginie, zanim to się skończy?

\- Nikt więcej już nie zginie. Nie pozwolę im – mówię cicho. I chociaż wiem, że nie mogę jej tego zagwarantować, z całych sił chcę, aby mi uwierzyła. - Ale obiecaj mi, że już nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawisz.

\- Obiecuję – wydusza z siebie, chrypiąc. Dotykam jej włosów i przez moment jedynie je gładzę, mocno trzymając silne ciało dziewczyny z rosyjskim imieniem. Nie chcę jej puszczać, bo wiem, że kolejny raz mogę już nie mieć okazji jej obejmować. Strach przed jej utratą mnie paraliżuje i wdziera się do mojego umysłu z każdej ze stron. HYDRA spróbowała zabić już wszystkich swoich silnych przeciwników. Teraz kolej na nią. Albo na Gorelova.

\- Mamy jakiś plan? - odzywam się po chwili.

\- Tak. Znaleźć główną Bazę HYDRY i ją spalić.

Grobowy ton jej głosu mrozi mi krew w żyłach.

\- Ukraina – wyrywa mi się z ust.

\- Co? - dziwi się.

\- Od kiedy pamiętam, główna Baza HYDRY była wciąż w tym samym miejscu – tłumaczę. - Nie wiem, czy jej nie przenieśli.

\- A gdzie była? - oczy Nadii zaczynają świecić.

\- Na Ukrainie – odpowiadam. - W Czarnobylu.

…

**NADIA**

_arsenał Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_14 kwietnia, 16:45_

Wracamy do schronu i razem z innymi agentami jemy wysokokaloryczny posiłek z paczki. Ranni podczas pożaru leżą przy ścianie na wprost mnie. Koło nich krząta się dziesięciu sanitariuszy. Gorelov nadal nie odzyskał świadomości, ale wydaje mi się, że gdzieś w schronie jest kilka flaszek samogonu, którego zapach powinien postawić go na nogi.

Barnes kończy jedzenie i zabiera moją pustą miskę. Po naszej prawej siedzi Steve i rozmawia z Samem.

\- Znajdę jakieś ubrania – oznajmiam i wstaję. Powinnam czuć ból mięśni, ale poza łomotaniem w głowie nic mi nie dolega. Choć powinno.

Ruszam szybkim krokiem do drugiego pomieszczenia. Zapalam światło, które załapuje dopiero po chwili.

Podchodzę do regału ustawionego pod ścianą. Leżą na nim głównie czarne ubrania – spodnie z przeszyciami na kolanach i w połowie uda, koszulki, kurtki, które mamy również w Siewiersku. Zabieram bieliznę i wchodzę do małej, dosyć obskurnie wyglądającej łazienki. Zdejmuję z siebie brudne ubrania i wrzucam je do czarnego pojemnika.

Z trudem przypominam sobie, jak używało się dezodorantu. W szafce znajduję nawet szczotkę do włosów.

Kiedy wychodzę z łazienki w czystych ubraniach, szukam odpowiedniego rozmiaru butów. W końcu znajduję pasujące desanty i siadam na metalowej kozetce. Szybko zawiązuję sznurowadła.

Do środka wchodzi Fury. Rzuca na ziemię torbę wyładowaną po brzegi bronią.

\- Trochę tego tu macie – stwierdza.

\- Arsenał, Nick – mówię, prostując się. - Arsenał.

\- Pewnie są osoby, które by się tutaj dobrze czuły – kwituje.

\- Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek się tutaj dobrze czuje.

\- Racja – kiwa głową, spuszczając spojrzenie. - Dobrze pamiętam, że można stąd wysłać wiadomość do Siewierska? – pyta.

\- Tak. W arsenale znajduje się walizka z komputerem, który służy tylko i wyłącznie do łączenia się z naszym systemem – odpowiadam. Pamiętam o tym, ale boję się, że wprowadzenie czerwonego alarmu może spowodować konsekwencje dla całe Podziemia. - Nie wiem, czy powinnam kogokolwiek powiadamiać.

\- Takie macie zasady, prawda? - Nick podchodzi do mnie i zajmuje miejsce obok. -

\- Wiem – kiwam głową. - Czerwony alarm w Podziemiu oznacza postawienie wszystkich agentów w najwyższą gotowość. Wtedy priorytetem jest zorganizowanie narady ze Starszyzną. Wszyscy zbierają się w Siewiersku. I stają się łatwym celem dla HYDRY. Wystarczy wysadzić jedną Bazę i Podziemie znika zupełnie jak TARCZA.

\- Też o tym myślałem – przyznaje Nick. - Skoro straciliśmy wszystkie Bazy, a nawet tajny schron, to SHIELD powinni przestać istnieć.

\- Tu nie chodzi o Bazy – kręcę głową. - Chodzi o wiernych ludzi. Jeśli żyje jeszcze choć jeden agent, to nie powinieneś tracić nadziei. Nawet, jeśli to będziesz właśnie ty.

\- Masz rację. Za dużo mam czarnych myśli.

Szybko przypominam sobie, co powiedział mi Barnes. Muszę to przekazać Fury'emu.

\- Wysoce prawdopodobne, że Baza HYDRY jest w Czarnobylu – mówię.

Nick dziwi się i ożywia.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Zimowy Żołnierz jest w końcu świadkiem koronnym, prawda?

\- To znaczy, że mają centrum dowodzenia i Bazę w jednym miejscu.

\- Antena jest ich Bazą?

\- To by miało sens – Nick wstaje. Jego mina zdradza, że mocno się nad czymś głowi. - Dlatego nie możemy go znaleźć. Jeśli jest na Ukrainie, nasze radary go nie namierzą. Może uruchomić DUGĘ w każdej chwili. Nie mamy dużo czasu.

\- Dasz radę załatwić samolot?

\- Samolot jest cały czas gotowy – Nick odwraca się do mnie. Jego oczy niemalże płoną z przejęcia.

\- Kto jest gotowy? - słyszę głos wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Gorelova. Kamień spada mi z serca. Podbiegam do niego i mocno go ściskam.

\- Nic mi nie jest, _Nadiuszka –_ mówi, obejmując mnie jednym ramieniem.

\- Samolot, który was przetransportuje na Ukrainę.

\- Wytłumacz mu wszystko, Nick. Kiedy wylatujemy? - pytam, zabierając czarne, męskie spodnie i koszulkę dla Barnesa.

\- W nocy. Po drugiej bądźcie na lotnisku.

\- Lepiej się przebierz, Gorelov – rzucam, wychodząc.

Kładę ubrania koło Barnesa i siadam po jego prawej. Nie mam odwagi, aby na niego spojrzeć. Znów go zostawiam, chociaż obiecałam, że tego nie zrobię. Nigdzie nie będzie bezpieczny, ale ze mną zginie. Porywamy się z Gorelovem na potężnego wroga i chcemy wejść w sam środek jego kryjówki.

Zanim cokolwiek wypowiadam, dostrzegam, że na szyi ma zawieszony metalowy łańcuszek. Mój nieśmiertelnik.

Za jego plecami pojawia się Gorelov z flaszką samogonu w ręce. Wstaję i uśmiecham się do Olega.

\- _Durak –_ mówię i mijam go.

\- Mam coś, co ci się spodoba – oznajmia Zimowemu Żołnierzowi mój rosyjski towarzysz.

…

**JAMES**

Większość leżących w śpiworach ludzi już śpi. Zapalone są przydymione, ciemnożółte świetlówki, które rzucają zamglone, dosyć ciemne światło.

Siedzę na swoim śpiworze i obejmuję kolana ramionami. Minęły dobre dwie godziny od czasu, kiedy Gorelov podał mi szklaną butelkę bez żadnych naklejek. Otworzył ją zębami i triumfalnie się uśmiechnął. Mocny zapach drażni mój nos nawet teraz. Udało mi się opróżnić tylko pół flaszki pieruńsko mocnego trunku, który, jak mi się zdaje, wcale nie działa na Rosjanina.

\- Powinieneś spróbować, _tovarishch_ – Gorelov zwraca się do siadającego koło mnie Steve'a. - Ty też.

Sam sadowi się po mojej lewej i wyciąga rękę po flaszkę, ale kiedy wącha jej zawartość, odsuwa od niej twarz, krzywiąc się.

\- Ile to ma procent? - pyta, pewnie zastanawiając się, czy przeżyje wypicie tego trunku.

\- Sto, _druzhishche __–_ unosi flaszkę do góry, wznosząc jakiś dziwaczny toast i wlewa sobie do gardła jedną czwartą jej zawartości. Oczy wychodzą mi z orbit, ale Gorelov jedynie lekko się krzywi. Na jego twarzy wykwita rumieniec i uśmiech. - Pij.

Szukam na jego twarzy cienia jakiejkolwiek zjadliwości i węszę podstęp, ale w końcu ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat przeleżałem w lodówce i nadal funkcjonuję, więc rosyjski samogon nie powinien mnie zabić.

Biorę łyk trunku i przygotowuję się na wypalenie dziury w gardle, ale alkohol tylko lekko szczypie. Połykając samogon, w moim ciele zaczyna rozchodzić się przyjemne ciepło.

Sam też próbuje napitku i uśmiecha się, przełykając bimber.

\- Niezłe.

\- _P__otomu chto on prikhodit iz Rossii –_ odpowiada Gorelov. Twierdzi, że samogon jest dobry, bo pochodzi z Rosji. Ma trochę racji.

\- Co on powiedział? - śmieje się Steve.

\- Że się z wami zgadza – mówię i przytykam flaszkę do ust. Połykam samogon tak długo, aż nie muszę nabrać kolejnego oddechu.

Rosjanin znów proponuje Steve'owi alkohol, ale ten odmawia:

\- I tak się nie napiję. Nie mogę. Mam za szybki metabolizm – bezradnie wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ty musisz być Kapitanem Ameryką – Gorelov wskazuje go palcem dłoni trzymającej flaszkę. Jej połowa jest już w jego żołądku.

\- Po prostu Steve – ściskają sobie dłonie. Na twarzy mojego przyjaciela pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

Gorelov bierze kolejny łyk alkoholu, a ja zerkam na Nadię, która od dobrej godziny rozkłada i składa broń, ładuje magazynki i pakuje karabiny do czarnej torby. Słyszę szczęk przeładowywanego pistoletu i obserwuję, jak ogląda go w swojej dłoni. Zabezpiecza broń i wkłada do torby. Schylając się, dostrzega, że na nią patrzę. Wraca do czyszczenia AK47.

Odwracam się z powrotem do moich towarzyszy i wbijam wzrok we flaszkę.

\- Wpadłeś, _soldat –_ Gorelov tłumi śmiech. - Wpadłeś po uszy.

Marszczę brwi, chcąc go spytać, o co mu chodzi. Nie jestem pewien, czy alkohol nie zaczyna mówić za niego. Uśmiecha się sam do siebie i znowu zaczyna pić. Nie sposób oderwać go od butelki. W końcu stawia ją pustą i przeciera kark dłonią.

\- Chyba powinienem jej pomóc – spogląda na Nadię.

\- Chyba powinieneś iść spać, towarzyszu – odpowiada Steve. Nie może ukryć, że jest wyraźnie rozbawiony wysoką tolerancją Rosjanina na tak mocny alkohol. - Jutro może nas czekać długi dzień.

\- Albo możemy nie dożyć rana – Gorelov uśmiecha się ponuro i wstaje. Zaczyna rozkładać swój czarny śpiwór. Czuję, że jego słowa są podszyte czymś, co tylko on i Nadia wiedzą. Widziałem, jak Fury wchodził do pokoju z lekami i po chwili dołączył do niego Rosjanin.

\- Ja jej pomogę – oferuję się i podnoszę, opierając na ramieniu Steve'a. Wręczam mu swoją niemalże pełną flaszkę i klepię w plecy. - Wypij, towarzyszu, wypij.

Steve ostentacyjnie kiwa głową i dziękuje mi. Przechodzę nad nogami śpiącej sanitariuszki i zbliżam się do Nadii. Przeładowuje długi karabin z tłumikiem i kładzie go na drewnianym stole, kiedy widzi, że staję koło niej. Szybko sprawdza godzinę na elektronicznym zegarku i zakrywa go rękawem materiałowej, czarnej kurtki.

\- Spieszysz się gdzieś? - pytam, lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Nie – kręci głową. Patrzę na jej strapioną twarz, która mimo to wygląda pięknie. Nie umiem jednoznacznie określić, jakiego koloru ma oczy. Zielone? Niebieskie? Szare?

\- Chodź ze mną – prosi mnie. Przechodzimy przez salę z lekami i wychodzimy na krótki, zimny korytarz. Nadia otwiera ciężkie drzwi i moim oczom ukazuje się przestronny garaż oświetlony zimnymi lampami.

Oprócz kilkunastu zaparkowanych tu SUV-ów, dwa miejsca parkingowe zajmują czarne sportowe samochody. Mają agresywne światła i muszą być bardzo szybkie. Nadia przysiada na masce jednego z nich. Staję naprzeciwko niej.

Ujmuje moją lewą rękę i splata bioniczne palce ze swoimi.

\- Jeśli cię o coś poproszę, zrobisz to? - pyta, wbijając we mnie intensywne spojrzenie. - Jutro rano weź jeden z tych samochodów – spogląda na czarne SUV-y. - Jedź prosto na lotnisko. Kup bilet na samolot do Moskwy. Znajdź człowieka...

\- Nadia – przerywam jej i zakładam kosmyk jej rudych włosów za ucho.

\- Powiedz, że to zrobisz – mówi zbolałym tonem. - Proszę... Zabierz ze sobą Steve'a i Sama. Tylko powiedz mi, że to zrobisz. Błagam.

\- Dlaczego mam uciec bez ciebie? Chcę być tam, gdzie ty.

\- Jeśli pojedziesz ze mną, zginiesz.

Moje ciało tężeje. Ściągam brwi i otwieram usta. Zabieram rękę.

\- Pojadę? Gdzie mam jechać? - zaczynam ją wypytywać z coraz większym zdenerwowaniem. - Nadia?

\- Nie pytaj, proszę – wstaje i ujmuje moją drugą dłoń, całując ją. - Tylko zrób to, o co cię proszę.

Nie pozwolę jej drugi raz odejść. W mojej głowie jeszcze raz rozbrzmiewa wszystko, co jej powiedziałem, kiedy leżała w ambulatorium w schronie.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie – proszę ją. - Nie rób mi tego znowu.

\- To wszystko się jutro skończy, obiecuję – zamyka oczy. - Będziemy razem.

Wiem, że kłamie. Powiedziała, że jeśli z nią pojadę, zginę. To jasne, że sama nie wie, czy wróci. Już raz mi to obiecała i dotrzymała słowa. Jednak wróciła w stanie bliskim śmierci i ledwo się z tego wykaraskała.

\- Jedziesz na Ukrainę – mówię cicho, robiąc krok do tyłu. - Prosto do ich Bazy...

\- Barnes, proszę... - chce mnie zatrzymać. Odpycham jej ręce, kiedy chce mnie objąć.

\- Ty naprawdę chcesz zginąć – kiwam głową, wypluwając z siebie jad. - Chyba jeszcze ci mało. Lubisz stać na granicy śmierci, co?

\- Wiesz, co jeszcze lubię? - pyta, mrużąc oczy. - Oglądać, jak wszyscy, którzy są dla mnie ważni, giną na moich oczach. Chcesz mi coś udowodnić?

Marszczę brwi i nabieram powietrza do płuc. Zaciskam pięść.

\- Że już nie jesteś ich bronią? Że umiesz z nimi walczyć? - podchodzi do mnie. - Zostaw to nam, dobrze? I weź się w garść, spakuj tę cholerną broń i uciekaj, rozumiesz? Albo cię zwiążę i wrzucę do luku bagażowego, zanim w ogóle...

Łapię ją w pasie i zaczynam całować, nie dając jej skończyć. Obejmuje moją szyję ramieniem.

\- Nie będziesz ze mną bezpieczny – mówi, odsuwając się ode mnie. Zaczyna odchodzić, a moje ciało nie chce mnie słuchać i nie chwyta jej ramienia, aby ją zatrzymać.

Chcę jej powiedzieć, że nie chcę być bezpieczny. Że jedyne, co chcę, to być z nią.

…

**NADIA**

_arsenał Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_15 kwietnia, 01:46_

Budzę się, kiedy Gorelov szturcha mnie w ramię.

\- Czas wstawać, _tovarishch _Sołowjow – mówi i sztucznie się uśmiecha. Pewnie budzenie mnie w środku nocy sprawia mu dużą przyjemność.

Obracam się w prawo i widzę spokojną twarz śpiącego obok mnie Barnesa. Wszyscy poza mną i Olegiem są pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Brak jedynie Fury'ego, który pewnie pojechał na lotnisko, aby przygotować samolot.

Zakładam za ucho kosmyk włosów Barnesa, nie budząc go.

\- Musimy iść – ponagla mnie Oleg.

Moje serce rozdziera się na pół. Pochylam się, całując Barnesa w czoło, po czym wstaję i próbuję zwalczyć siłę, która chce mnie zatrzymać.

Gorelov podaje mi torbę z bronią. Przez ramię spoglądam na Kapitana Amerykę, który chrapie oparty o swoją tarczę.

\- Zadbaj o niego, Steve – szepczę i w ciszy wychodzę z Olegiem.

Gorelov przepuszcza mnie w drzwiach do garażu. Kładę torbę koło jednego z dwóch czarnych Aventadorów i wyciągam z niej dwie kabury. Jedną zapinam na prawym udzie, drugą przyczepiam na pasie. Wsuwam do nich dwie Beretty.

Oleg zamiast pistoletów wsuwa do środka noże. Pamiętam, że robi tak od naszej pierwszej misji. Za każdym razem wyglądaliśmy, jakbyśmy szli na wojnę. Tym razem tak naprawdę jest.

\- Oryginalnie, agencie Gorelov – rzucam pogardliwie.

Idę w jego ślady i wkładam nóż do buta. Drugi chowam w kieszeni kabury.

Parskam śmiechem, bo nie mogę wytrzymać pretensjonalnie uniesionej brwi Olega i sposobu, w jaki daje mi do zrozumienia, że jest obruszony moją kąśliwą uwagą.

\- Wiesz, ile razy uratowało ci to życie – rzuca.

\- Wiem - przytakuję dla świętego spokoju. Chwytam swoją torbę i kładę ją na siedzeniem pasażera.

Oleg podchodzi do mnie i zamyka drzwi mojego samochodu. Otwieram usta, czując, jak żołądek wykręca mi się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Patrzy na mnie z zacięciem. Szukam na jego twarzy jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi.

\- Szkoda, że nie ma trzech Aventadorów – rzuca. Wydaje mi się, że żartuje, ale widzę tylko znajome zacięcie i marsowe spojrzenie. Wbija we mnie przenikliwe, świdrujące spojrzenie swoich szarych oczu.

Marszczę brwi, czekając, aż coś powie. Aż wyjaśni tę nagłą zmianę nastroju.

\- Coś jest nie tak? - pytam. - Możesz mi powiedzieć. Lepiej teraz, niż jak już będziemy w drodze.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiała, ale mam oczy i widzę, że między tobą, a nim coś jest.

Unoszę brwi, całkowicie zaskoczona.

\- Teraz jestem tego pewien – kiwa głową.

\- Wcześniej nie byłeś? - język plącze mi się w ustach.

\- Może wcześniej tego nie widziałem.

\- Może nie chciałeś tego widzieć – mówię z lekką złością.

\- Nie chodzi mi o zazdrość – Oleg kręci głową.

\- Więc o co? - pytam obcesowo.

\- Widzę, że znaczy coś dla ciebie – kwituje, przenosząc spojrzenie gdzieś daleko na samochody. - Ale ty uciekasz.

\- Przed niczym nie uciekam – przerywam mu. Patrzę na niego gniewnym wzrokiem i nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie irytuje. - Chcę go tylko chronić.

\- Na razie chronisz jedynie samą siebie. Chronisz się przed nim – dodaje Oleg. - Bo nie chcesz się przyznać.

\- Oświeć mnie i powiedz mi, do czego mam się przyznać.

\- Że go kochasz.

Moje serce zaczyna bić jak szalone i wyrywa się z piersi. Zmusza mnie, abym coś zrobiła. Cokolwiek, byle nie pozwoliła mu powiedzieć nic więcej. Jego słowa nie są okrutne. Są prawdziwe. Oleg uderza w coś, co kryło się za cienką ścianą i z wielką siłą wypływa na powierzchnię. Prawda infekuje mój mózg i całe moje ciało.

On ma rację. Nie potrafię się do tego przyznać.

Odwracam spojrzenie od Gorelova i zaciskam zęby. Kiwam głową i unoszę jedną brew. Kiedy otwieram usta, moje słowa ociekają jadem:

\- Nawet jeśli... Jeśli go kocham, to co? To zmieni fakt, że muszę go zostawić? Nie ma dla nas przyszłości – zbliżam się do jego twarzy. - Prędzej, czy później, któreś z nas oberwie albo zginie. Myślisz, że lubię patrzeć, jak umierają bliscy mi ludzie?

Oleg nie odpowiada. Swoim milczeniem jedynie pogłębia ranę, jaką otworzyły jego słowa.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś jeszcze ginął na moich oczach – mówię cicho. - Nie chcę cię stracić tak samo, jak ojca i Adama. Nie chcę jego stracić.

\- Nie stracisz żadnego z nas – zapewnia mnie.

\- Oboje chcecie iść prosto na śmierć – wypluwam z siebie.

\- Być może jesteś dobrym przewodnikiem – odpowiada i odchodzi, wcześniej dobijając mnie samym spojrzeniem.

Unoszę brwi, całkowicie zaskoczona. Oleg wsiada za kierownicę i odpala silnik z głośnym rykiem.

\- Widzimy się na lotnisku – rzuca, zanim rusza z piskiem opon i znika za otwartą bramą garażową.

Lodowate słowa Gorelova nadal brzmią w moich uszach, kiedy wsiadam za kierownicę. Nie potrafię pozbyć się widoku jego zacięcie patrzących na mnie oczu.

Wiem, co miał na myśli. I był zły. Zły, że zostawiam tutaj Barnesa.

Zanim zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi, widzę, jak ktoś wbiega do środka i zmierza w moim kierunku.

Steve.

...

**STEVE**

_arsenał Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_15 kwietnia, 01:54_

\- Stój! - krzyczę. - Nadia! Stój!

Podbiegam do czarnego samochodu, do którego chce wsiąść. Zaszczyca mnie swoim spojrzeniem i wydaje mi się, że ma zamiar mnie wysłuchać.

\- Przyszedłeś tu błagać mnie, żebym nie jechała? - pyta zjadliwie.

\- Nie zostawiaj go – mówię, ale jej nie proszę. - Po prostu go nie zostawiaj. Nie teraz. Nie tak.

\- Powierzam ci go w opiekę, Steven – zaczyna się wycofywać.

Skaczę do przodu i chcę złapać ją za ramię, ale ubiega mój ruch. Chwyta mnie za nadgarstek z nadludzką siła i wykręca go. Jęczę, chcąc się wyswobodzić.

\- Skutecznie zbliżasz się do momentu, w którym skręcę ci kark, Kapitanie Ameryko – rzuca mi prosto w twarz i puszcza mnie. - Zajmij się nim.

Zaczyna wsiadać do samochodu.

\- Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić – znów ruszam w jej stronę. - Jeśli teraz wyjedziesz...

Staje przede mną z bronią w ręku. Dociera do mnie, że jest nieobliczalna i stąpam po wąskiej krawędzi.

\- Zabijesz go. Rozumiesz? Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić!

\- Ja go nie krzywdzę – mówi najspokojniej w świecie, jakby nie miała w ręce naładowanego pistoletu. - Ja mu ratuję życie.

\- Nie możesz go zostawić! - krzyczę.

\- Jeśli HYDRA go dorwie, wypierze mu mózg i znowu na ciebie naśle. Chcesz tego? Chcesz?! - agentka zaczyna wrzeszczeć. - Chcesz z nim walczyć? Zabić go?! Zrobią z niego zwierzę! A ja do tego nie dopuszczę.

Podaje mi pistolet i zaciska moje palce na uchwycie broni.

\- Lepiej idź do niego teraz i strzel mu w łeb. O wiele szybciej, nie sądzisz?

Rzucam pistolet na ziemię i zaciskam pięści.

\- Steve – Nadia opuszcza wzrok i próbuje się uspokoić. - Ukryjcie się w Rosji, błagam. Zabierz go stąd. Wystarczająco już wycierpiał.

\- A ty? - pytam ją, ledwo nad sobą panując. Buck wbiegł do płonącej Centrali, żeby ją stamtąd zabrać, a ona chce jechać na misję, z której nie wróci. Nie wiem, czy ma w ogóle serce.

\- Zatrzymam ich, zanim zaatakują. Jeśli przeżyję, znajdę go.

\- Jeśli przeżyjesz... - chcę się złapać za głowę i krzyczeć. - Czy ty siebie słyszysz?

\- Nic nie obiecuję. Zadbaj o niego – mówi i cofa się do samochodu. Wsiada za kierownicę i odpala silnik.

Odjedzie. Odjedzie, a ja jej nie zatrzymam.

Nadia rusza i czarny lakier miga mi przed oczami. Już jej nie zatrzymam.

Samochód zatrzymuje się na moment tuż przed tym, jak opuszcza garaż. Bezsilnie opuszczam spojrzenie, gdy czerwone światła znikają w mroku nocy.


	16. Rozdział 15

**NADIA**

Zaciskam rękę na kierownicy i biorę głęboki wdech. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć, bo moim ciałem wstrząsa ból. Głos wewnątrz mojej głowy krzyczy, że mam wrócić. Że nie mogę go zostawić.

Wciskam gaz i skręcam w lewo, wyjeżdżając z garażu. Chcę krzyczeć. Chcę wrzeszczeć, bo go kocham. A muszę go zostawić.

Przyspieszam i czuję, jak jezdnia znika pod kołami w zatrważającym tempie. Samochód po mojej prawej nagle włącza się do ruchu i wcale nie dziwi mnie, że Gorelov na mnie czekał. Próbuje do mnie wyrównać, ale pędzę przed siebie zbyt szybko.

Mijam wszystkie skrzyżowania na czerwonym świetle. Nie dbam o inne samochody. Po prostu jadę przed siebie i nie zdejmuję nogi z hamulca. Zostawiam go. I uciekam, chociaż nikt mnie nie goni.

Wydaje mi się, że im dalej odjadę od arsenału, tym łatwiej mi będzie. Ale jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Z każdym kilometrem dziura w moim sercu robi się coraz większa. Zewsząd słyszę błagania Steve'a, żebym nie zostawiała Barnesa.

Skręcam ostro w lewo i pędzę autostradą, która prowadzi na lotnisko. W lusterku wstecznym widzę światła drugiego Aventadora.

Hamuję z piskiem opon przed potężną bramą wjazdową na pas lotniska. Dwóch strażników podchodzi do mojego samochodu. Otwieram szybę i spoglądam na nich. Jasne światło reflektorów pada prosto na moją twarz.

\- Tak, to ona – mówi jeden i wchodzi do budki strażniczej. Brama otwiera się i Gorelov wjeżdża razem ze mną na pas. Duży, szary samolot transportowy z napisami ''U.S. Air Force'' czeka na nas kilkaset metrów dalej. Drogę do niego oświetla rząd lamp zawieszonych na ciemnym budynku.

Stajemy przed otwartą rampą załadunkową. Na spotkanie wychodzi nam Fury. Wysiadam z samochodu i podchodzę do niego. Powinien nam teraz przekazać ostatnie instrukcje.

Gorelov dołącza do nas i zakłada ręce na siebie. Spogląda na samolot i pewnie zaraz stwierdzi, że rosyjskie Iły są i tak większe i lepsze.

\- Jakie są rozkazy? - pytam, nie dając Olegowi dojść do głosu.

\- Znaleźć i zabić Nixona. Poza tym musicie zrobić rozeznanie i nie dopuścić do uruchomienia anteny. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, będziemy zmuszeni użyć rakiet dalekiego zasięgu.

\- Co? - serce skacze mi do gardła. - Nie możesz tego zrobić, Nick.

\- Jeśli będę zmuszony, to...

\- Chcesz rozpętać kolejną wojnę? Atak na antenę będzie jawnym naruszeniem suwerenności, rozumiesz? Będą wiedzieć, kto to zrobił – ściągam brwi, bo ciężko mi uzmysłowić sobie, co Fury chce zrobić. - Musisz się wstrzymać. Pozwól nam działać.

\- Obstawimy Biały Dom i Pentagon żołnierzami. Będziemy gotowi na defensywę w razie potrzeby. Ale ufam wam – mówi Fury, podając rękę mi, a potem Olegowi. - Nie zawiedźcie mnie. Życie wielu ludzi jest w waszych rękach.

Żegna się z nami skinieniem głowy i zaczyna się cofać.

\- Zróbcie wszystko, żeby je uratować.

Spoglądam na Gorelova w tym samym momencie, co on na mnie.

\- Chyba czas się zbierać – mówię. Oleg kiwa głową i rusza w kierunku samochodu, kiedy słyszę, jak kobiecy głos woła moje imię.

Odwracam się w stronę idącej do mnie szybkim krokiem kobiety o rudawych włosach - kobiety, która podaje się za moją matkę.

\- Nadia! - woła, chcąc mnie zatrzymać. Mam ochotę jak najszybciej wsiąść do samochodu i wjechać na rampę. Byle nie musieć z nią rozmawiać.

Kiedy idzie, wydaje mi się, że widzę samą siebie, ale szybko odtrącam od siebie tę myśl.

\- Myślałam, że wzięłaś sobie do serca moje ostrzeżenie – mówię beznamiętnie. Kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałam, powiedziałam, że przestrzelę jej łeb, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś się do mnie zbliży.

\- Musisz wiedzieć o kilku rzeczach – oznajmia mi. - Wiem, dokąd lecicie.

\- Fury ci powiedział – syczę. - Wiedział, że żyjesz. Na pewno musieliście się kontaktować.

\- Twój ojciec też wiedział.

Zaczyna budzić się we mnie gniew, ale powstrzymuję się przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Ten jeden raz ją wysłucham.

\- Chciałam się z tobą spotkać o wiele wcześniej, ale uznał, że będzie lepiej, jeśli dla ciebie pozostanę martwa.

Kiwam głową, zaciskając zęby. Okazuje się, że obu rodziców mam – miałam - tak wspaniałomyślnych.

\- Wiedz, że nie chciałam cię zostawić.

\- Tak wyszło, co? - uśmiecham się przez gniew.

\- Ale nie mamy teraz czasu na takie rzeczy. Antena w Czarnobylu ma dosyć prostą budowę – zaczyna szybko mówić. Ale w końcu jej słowa się na coś przydadzą. - Dolne piętra to głównie zbrojownie i magazyny. Tam też są pokoje strażników. Pod ziemią znajdują się cele dla więźniów i prototypy broni. Górne piętra to laboratoria. Na ósmym piętrze, pięćdziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, znajduje się centrum dowodzenia. To pewnie tam mają urządzenia odpowiedzialne za uruchomienie anteny. Do tego potrzebowali małej skrzynki, która znajdowała się w samochodzie, który z Gorelovem goniliście na moście w Kaliningradzie.

\- Co? - wyrywa mi się z ust. - Skąd wiesz?

\- Byłam tam, _Nadiuszka –_ odpowiada. Kładzie mi ręce na ramiona. - Odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie, kiedy wrócisz. Teraz nie ma na to czasu, lot potrwa jedenaście godzin, a oni mogą uruchomić antenę w każdej chwili. W skrzynce, o której mówię, znajdował się mały radioaktywny kawałek reaktora, który wybuchł podczas katastrofy elektrowni w Czarnobylu. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zdobyli drugi, ale już go mają. Rozumiesz?

Kiwam głową. Spojrzenie kobiety – mojej matki – staje się rozbiegane, mówi szybko, jakby kończył jej się czas. Jednak rozumiem wszystko, co mówi.

\- Dzięki niemu można dostarczyć tyle energii, żeby antena mogła zacząć działać. Musicie zdążyć, zanim ją włączą, bo nie da rady przerwać jej działania bez wchodzenia do radioaktywnej maszynowni. Przed samym opuszczeniem ich Bazy, musisz uszkodzić system zabezpieczający. Wtedy trujące opary się rozprzestrzenią i wszyscy w środku umrą w ciągu kilku minut.

\- Jaki system?

\- Co dziesięć metrów na każdym korytarzy są zamontowane szklane zapory, które się zamykają, gdy dojdzie do awarii. Te opary są skrajnie łatwopalne, dlatego musicie wzniecić ogień. Podpal centrum dowodzenia, a cała antena runie na ziemię. Metal, z którego ją zrobiono, szybko się topi.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - pytam, zaczynając się nad tym zastanawiać. Właśnie przedstawiła mi cały plan tajnej Bazy HYDRY.

Matka zaczyna się cofać.

\- Na najwyższym piętrze jest lądowisko. Tam będzie na was czekał śmigłowiec - dodaje. - Zawiadom nas, kiedy będziecie gotowi.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - powtarzam się. Kobieta zaczyna odchodzić, ale rzuca ostatnie kilka słów:

\- Byłam tam. Przez jedenaście lat byłam ich więźniem.

Moje serce wyrywa się z piersi, ale zmuszam się, aby wsiąść do samochodu, kiedy matka znika w czarnym SUV-ie z Nickiem. Wjeżdżam na rampę i Aventador zatrzymuje się na końcu dużego luku bagażowego. Zaraz za mną pojawia się Oleg. Rampa załadunkowa zaczyna się zamykać, więc podbiegam do niej i wzrokiem szukam odjeżdżającego samochodu.

Wszystko zaczyna się układać w mojej głowie. Czuję, jak skręca mi się żołądek i zaczynam tracić grunt pod nogami. Metalowa rampa zamyka się, wciągając do środka powietrze. Spuszczam wzrok na ziemię.

''Kiedy się urodziłaś, HYDRA postawiła nam ultimatum. Mieliśmy im ciebie oddać, inaczej zabiją naszą trójkę. Twoja matka uważała, że jedynym sposobem na uratowanie cię jest oddanie w ich ręce. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić...''.

Słowa ojca uderzają mnie z wielką siłą. Moja matka sama oddała się w ręce HYDRY, żebyśmy my mogli żyć. Jedenaście lat spędziła w celi. Dlatego nie było jej przy mnie. Dlatego mój ojciec powiedział mi, że zmarła. Dla niego już nie żyła.

\- Słyszałeś, co powiedziała – odwracam się do Gorelova.

\- Tak – odpowiada ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Samolot zaczyna kołować. Czterech członków załogi przypina nasze samochody do podłoża, a kiedy kończą, oznajmiają nam, że na górnym pokładzie można się przespać.

\- Poświęciła się dla mnie – mówię i opieram się plecami o rampę. - A ja celowałam jej w głowę. Nie wierzyłam jej.

\- Nie jest jeszcze za późno – pociesza mnie Oleg.

Szok nie pozwala mi trzeźwo myśleć. Siadam na przymocowanej do podłoża ławce i zapinam pasy. Boeing zaczyna wznosić się do góry i czuję, jak zatykają mi się uszy.

Myśli plątają się po mojej głowie w tym samym rytmie, co moje rozszalałe serce. A Gorelov wie wszystko to, co ja, więc pytam:

\- Dlaczego byłam tak ważna dla HYDRY? Chcieli zabić moją rodzinę, żeby mnie dostać.

\- Zawsze byłaś szybsza od innych. Zawsze też lepiej strzelałaś, mogłaś dłużej biec, lepiej walczyłaś. Może chodziło im o to, że byłaś dzieckiem dwóch agentów Podziemia – odpowiada, spoglądając na mnie.

\- Musi być coś jeszcze.

\- Masz całe jedenaście godzin, żeby się nad tym zastanowić – Oleg odpina swoje pasy i wstaje. - A ja idę w tym czasie do końca wytrzeźwieć – uśmiecha się pod nosem. Każdy jego uśmiech przypomina mi zdjęcie, które zawsze wyświetlało się, gdy do mnie dzwonił. Wyszczerzony Gorelov z nożem w zębach, który wzrusza ramionami, pozując przed treningiem strzeleckim w środku syberyjskiego lasu.

\- Ta rana... - mówię cicho, ale Oleg mnie słyszy.

\- Lekarze w ambulatorium powiedzieli, że tak ją zszyli, że nie powinna sprawiać problemu. Poza tym chyba jesteś odporna na ból, co? - znowu głupawo się uśmiecha.

Odpinam pasy i marszczę brwi. Wstaję, unosząc czarną koszulkę i pokazuję mu długą na mój cały prawy bok różowawą bliznę. Gorelov wygląda na zszokowanego i przesuwa palcem po bliźnie.

\- Jak? Przecież...

\- Teraz wiesz, o czym mówię. Pamiętasz, ile goiła się rana postrzałowa z Moskwy?

\- Wypuścili się po dwóch dniach – kiwa głową i patrzy na mnie spod ściągniętych brwi.

\- Po trzech miałam już tylko bliznę, ale zapomniałam o tym.

\- Dostałaś w płuco.

\- Powinnam umrzeć, a po trzech dniach po ranie nie było śladu. Zrosło mi się przebite na wylot płuco, Oleg – zaczynam chodzić do samochodu i z powrotem, myśląc. W końcu opieram się o bagażnik i zakładam ręce na siebie. - Coś jest ze mną nie tak. Skoro moje rany się tak szybko goją, to...

\- To? - Gorelov też wydaje się być wstrząśnięty.

Wyciągam z kabury przy udzie nóż i przykładam ostrze do wnętrza lewej ręki. Przeciągam nóż i na ziemię spływa kilka kropel krwi. Chowam nóż na miejsce, cały czas obserwując ranę. Krew przestaje z niej wypływać po kilkunastu sekundach.

Gorelov podchodzi bliżej, aby spojrzeć na skaleczenie. Zaciskam dłoń, a kiedy znów prostuję palce, widzę cienki strup, który pojawia się dopiero po kilku godzinach.

\- To są jakieś żarty – wyrywa mi się z ust. - To nie jest możliwe.

Na moment zapada cisza. Jednak kiedy Gorelov się odzywa, jego słowa mrożą mi krew w żyłach:

\- Jest, jeśli ktoś grzebał przy twoich genach.

…

**JAMES**

_arsenał Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_15 kwietnia, 10:45_

Budzi mnie czyiś podniesiony głos, który dochodzi zza uchylonych drzwi. Otwieram oczy i choć niewiele widzę, bo połowa lamp jest zgaszona, to odwracam się do leżącej koło mnie Nadii.

Natychmiast się przebudzam, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że jej nie ma.

Skaczę na równe nogi i podbiegam do uchylonych drzwi od garażu. Otwieram je na oścież i z sercem w gardle wbiegam do środka. Steve i Fury prowadzą ostrą wymianę zdań, ale na mój widok milkną. Słyszę jednak, jak Steve wymawia jej imię.

\- Gdzie ona jest?! - pytam podniesionym głosem. Nikt mi jednak nie odpowiada. - Gdzie ona jest?! - krzyczę przeciągle.

Fury wysłał ją na misję. Nie mogłem się nawet z nią pożegnać.

\- Gdzie ona jest?! - wrzeszczę i odtrącam Rogersa na bok. Łapię Fury'ego za ubrania i podnoszę go do góry, po czym rzucam go na ziemię. Dyrektor SHIELD sunie kilka metrów po płaskiej betonowej nawierzchni.

\- Buck! - krzyczy Steve i próbuje mnie złapać. Chwyta za moje ramiona i ciągnie je do tyłu. - Uspokój się!

Rzucam mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Moje oczy wypełnia furia i czuję to. Wiele razy już doświadczałem tego rodzaju gniewu. Za każdym razem jednak hamował je zastrzyk niebieskiego płynu. Padałem na ziemię i budziłem się w klatce.

\- Gdzie ona jest, Steve? - pytam z bólem w głosie. Ciężko mi ustać na nogach. Straciłem ją. Nie potrafiłem jej zatrzymać. Pozwoliłem jej jechać na pewną śmierć. - Gdzie ona jest?

\- W samolocie lecącym na Ukrainę – słyszę słaby głos podnoszącego się z ziemi Fury'ego. - Nie zatrzymasz jej.

Lodowata dłoń chwyta mnie za serce i wyrywa mi je prosto z piersi. W myślach słyszę jej imię. Widzę jej twarz piękną jak sen o raju. Jej rude włosy. Brązową kurtkę, którą zobaczyłem, gdy pierwszy raz znalazłem się w Bazie Podziemia.

Chcę biec. Uciec. Oddycham z trudem i muszę szeroko otworzyć usta, aby złapać oddech.

Niemalże padam na ziemię. Opieram się na masce czarnego SUV-a i uderzam pięścią lewej ręki w jego szybę. Otwieram drzwi i podciągam się na siedzenie kierowcy. Drżącą ręką przekręcam kluczyk pozostawiony w stacyjce.

\- Buck! - zaczyna krzyczeć Steve, ale wciskam pedał gazu i zaczynam wyjeżdżać z garażu. Widzę, jak Rogers zaczyna za mną biec, wykrzykując moje imię. Błaga mnie, abym się zatrzymał. Biegnie za mną aż do pierwszego skrzyżowania. Przyspieszam po skręcie w prawo i Steve nie jest już w stanie mnie dogonić. Zatrzymuje się i krzyczy. Krzyczy tak długo, aż przestaję go widzieć.

Straciłem ją. Straciłem ją. Przyspieszam jeszcze bardziej i po znakach drogowych znajduję lotnisko. Wydaje mi się, że zabieram ze sobą strzeżoną bramę wjazdową. Jednak wzrok mam utkwiony w dwóch quinjet'ach SHIELD. Dobrze pamiętam, jak łatwo leciało się tym odrzutowcem.

Straż celna włącza alarm, ale nie zatrzymuję się, kiedy zaczynają mnie gonić dwa zielono-srebrne sedany. Wybiegam z samochodu i otwieram drzwi odrzutowca podobnie jak SUV-a TARCZY. Wchodzę do środka i wyrywam metalowym ramieniem zabezpieczenie pod sterem. Stykam ze sobą dwa odpowiednie kable, kiedy straż celną, a mnie dzieli sto metrów. Włączam silnik i chwytam za ster. Jet podnosi się pionowo do góry, a obrotowe skrzydła prostują się i siła odrzutowca wgniata mnie w fotel. Autopilot pyta mnie o kierunek lotu.

\- Czarnobyl, Ukraina – mówię.

…

**STEVE**

_arsenał Podziemia, Waszyngton_

_15 kwietnia, 11:15_

\- Co teraz? - pytam Nicka, kiedy wracamy do środka arsenału.

\- Musimy się uzbroić po zęby i wyjść tym dupkom na spotkanie – odpowiada Fury. - Ty i Wilson będziecie mi potrzebni w Pentagonie.

Dołącza do nas Sam, któremu Hill wręcza karabin.

\- Wojskowi są rozstawieni dookoła Białego Domu i Pentagonu od ataku na Bazę główną. Fury stwierdził, że możecie się tam na coś przydać – oznajmia nam, kiedy dyrektor TARCZY znika za regałem pełnym broni. - Za pół godziny wyruszamy. Przygotujcie się.

Hill dołącza do Fury'ego i kątem oka zauważam, jak wsuwa za pas spodni pistolet. Podchodzę do swojej tarczy i biorąc ją do ręki przewracam pustą flaszkę samogonu. Jeszcze wczoraj siedział tu ten Rosjanin, Buck i Nadia. Teraz pozostały jedynie śpiwory. Wszyscy są w drodze do Bazy HYDRY. Nie umiałem powstrzymać żadnego z nich.

W mojej piersi pojawia się paląc dziura i próbuję ją czymś wypełnić. Więc zakładam tarczę na mocownik na tyle mojego uniformu i wychodzę z arsenału. Nie zatrzymałem go. Pozwoliłem mu odjechać. To jakbym znów oglądał, jak spada w przepaść. I HYDRA znów zaciąga go do podziemnej Bazy, z której może już nie wyjść.

Nie zabieram ze sobą broni. Nie chcę nikogo zabijać. Sam za to zakłada kaburę na pas i wkłada do niej pistolet. Wiesza sobie na plecach karabin i wychodzi za mną.

Budzą się we mnie zupełnie sprzeczne emocje. Chcę walczyć z HYDRĄ. Bronić mój kraj. Chcę też, żeby Buck nagle zmaterializował się koło mnie. Chcę go stąd zabrać i ukryć gdzieś, gdzie HYDRA nigdy go nie znajdzie. Chcę, żeby Nadia przeżyła. Ona też powinna tu być. I uciekać razem z Buckym. Czuję wściekłość, bo musiała go zostawić, chociaż tego nie chciała. Musiała iść walczyć z HYDRĄ.

Zamykam za sobą drzwi SUV-a, a koło mnie sadowi się Sam. Zapada ciszą, którą mój przyjaciel szybko przerywa:

\- Wiem, że jesteś zły. Ale tak najwidoczniej miało być.

\- Nie powinno tak być – odpowiadam lakonicznie. Na zmianę zaciskam zęby i pięści. - Mieli pójść w diabły razem z całą Wizją. A tu się okazuje, że mają drugą część planu. Wystarczy, że odpalą antenę.

\- Myślę, że Kapitan Ameryka da sobie radę z kilkoma ludzikami w czarnych mundurach – Sam trąca mnie łokciem w bok i uśmiecha się. Nie umiem oprzeć się urokowi jego głupawego uśmiechu. Na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmieszek.

\- Z kilkoma pewnie tak. Jeśli są tak słabi, jak ty, to tak – zerkam na niego kątem oka.

\- Wypraszam sobie – Wilson uśmiecha się. Do samochodu wsiada Fury i Hill i nastrój od razu się zmienia.

\- Zmiana planów – mówi Nick i odwraca się do nas, zapalając silnik. - Dwadzieścia myśliwców naruszyło naszą przestrzeń powietrzną. Za dziesięć minut będą nad Waszyngtonem.

Czuję, jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Sam patrzy na mnie, ściągając brwi.

\- Jakie myśliwce? - głos mi drży.

\- Migi – mówi Hill. - Dwadzieścia rosyjskich migów.

…

**NADIA**

\- Nadia? - pyta mnie znajomy głos, który odzywa się po kilku sygnałach. Mocno przyciskam telefon satelitarny do ucha, słysząc głos Dimy. Nie widziałam go od dawna i być może te kilka dni w Siewiersku, kiedy w trójkę byliśmy tam razem, było naszymi ostatnimi wspólnie spędzonymi chwilami.

\- Tak, Dima, to ja – odpowiadam, walcząc ze swoim załamującym się głosem. Zagryzam dolną wargę i zaciskam powieki.

\- Dawno cię nie widziałem, _tovarishch –_ słyszę, jak się śmieje. - Kiedy wracasz ze Stanów? Podobno twój ojciec poleciał do ciebie z Gorelovem. Czekam na was w Siewiersku.

Biorę głęboki wdech.

\- Dmitrij, musisz wyprowadzić stamtąd wszystkich agentów i jechać do schronu pod Tomskiem – oznajmiam mu.

\- Dlaczego? Nadia, co się dzieje?

Opieram się o metalową ścianę luku bagażowego. Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek będę musiała przekazywać komuś taką wiadomość.

\- Mój ojciec nie żyje.

W słuchawce zapada martwa cisza.

\- HYDRA planuje coś okropnego, ale powstrzymamy ich z Gorelovem. Po prostu postaraj się zabrać wszystkich z Bazy i jechać prosto do schronu. Zabierzcie broń. Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Zrozumiałeś,_ tovarishch_?

\- Tak, Nadia, zrozumiałem - jego głos staje się szorstki. - _U__dachi. __Ve__rnut'sya domoy bystro –_ życzy mi powodzenia i chce, żebym szybko wróciła do domu.

\- Wrócę, _brat –_ obiecuję mu. - Zadbaj o Tatianę.

\- Tatiany tu nie ma, Nadia. Jest na misji – informuje mnie.

\- Dima, pospiesz się – mówię. - Widzimy się niedługo.

Rozłączam się i odkładam telefon satelitarny na miejsce. Wtedy czarny ekran zegarka na moim prawym nadgarstku zaczyna wibrować i widzę, jak pojawia się napis: ''Fury, Nicholas J.''.

\- Oleg – wołam Gorelova i otwieram drzwi Aventadora, w którym siedzi, ładując pociski do magazynków G36. - Fury chyba ma dla nas jakieś wiadomości.

Oleg kładzie na siedzenie obok karabin. Przyciskam guzik po boku zegarka-nadajnika i słyszymy zdenerwowany głos dyrektora TARCZY:

\- Dwadzieścia Migów przekroczyło przestrzeń powietrzną Stanów. Lecą nad Waszyngton. Nie wiem, jakie mają rozkazy, ale nie wydaje mi się, że to konwój charytatywny. Gdzie jesteście?

\- Powinniśmy dolecieć za półtorej godziny – odpowiada Oleg. - Nie uruchomili jeszcze anteny, prawda?

\- Nie-e – głos Nicka zakłócają trzaski.

\- Nie zaatakują, póki nie włączą anteny – mówię. - Informuj nas o każdej zmianie. Nick, Barnes jest ze Steve'm?

Wtedy połączenie zrywa się. Bezskutecznie próbuję je znów nawiązać.

\- Nick? Nick? - mówię do urządzenia, ale tracę sygnał. - _S__hlyukha! - _przeklinam na głos. Zaciskam pięść i łapczywie oddycham.

\- Nadia, uspokój się, na pewno jest z nimi – Oleg delikatnie łapie mój nadgarstek. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy chciał mnie uspokoić. - Nie zrobiłby nic głupiego.

Chociaż niczego bardziej nie pragnę, niż mu uwierzyć, to niepokój w moim sercu jest silniejszy.

\- Jeśli coś mu się stanie, to będzie moja wina. To ja go w to wszystko wplątałam.

\- Myślę, że twoje obawy znikną, kiedy wpakujesz kulkę w łeb Nixona – Oleg unosi jedną brew i wraca do uzupełniania magazynków złotymi pociskami.

\- Będę spokojna dopiero, kiedy antena spłonie – poprawiam go i podchodzę do drugiego Aventadora. Otwieram drzwi i siadam za kierownicą. Przed oczami wciąż mam Jamesa Barnesa.

Atakuje mnie też myśl o Migach. Wiedziałam, że HYDRA oprócz anteny zaatakuje otwarcie, nie wiedziałam tylko, jak. Wysłanie myśliwców było równie prawdopodobne, co pojawienie się ich żołnierzy.

…

**STEVE**

W drodze do Centrum Zarządzania Kryzysowego nad głowami przelatuje nam sznur czarnych maszyn. Fury zatrzymuje się i wysiada, zwracając głowę ku górze. Myśliwce lecą dalej i po kilku sekundach znikają za wysokimi zabudowaniami stolicy.

Nick jedzie dalej i w końcu zatrzymujemy się przed szklanym budynkiem, pod którym czeka na nas kilku ubranych w garnitury ważniaków. Witają się z Fury'm i Hill i prowadzą nas do dużego, prostokątnego pomieszczenia. Przy długim, drewnianym stole siedzi około dwudziestu osób.

\- Panie Fury, proszę usiąść – zabiera głos starszy facet w garniturze. Siadam koło Hill, a Sam po mojej prawej. Na dużym ekranie telewizora pokazywana jest transmisja na żywo z telewizji. Widzę sznur samolotów, które równo zmieniają kurs i lecą w prawo. Minęło najwyżej piętnaście minut od momentu, kiedy przeleciały nad centrum miasta.

Nie zwracam uwagi na głosy przekrzykujących się mężczyzn. Cały czas wzrok mam wbity w transmisję złowrogo kursujących nad Waszyngtonem myśliwców i bladą prezenterkę, która mówi o niezidentyfikowanych maszynach, które krążą bez celu od dwudziestu minut.

\- Czekają na rozkaz – mówię do Sama. - Kiedy antena zacznie działać, wtedy zaatakują. Pewnie są bezzałogowe. HYDRA nie wyśle tu całej armii, tylko zbombarduje najważniejsze cele. Potem wejdą na gotowe.

\- Chyba ci krzykacze powinni to usłyszeć – stwierdza Falcon i usiłuje przedrzeć się przez gwar przemądrzałych i zdenerwowanych polityków.

\- Co mamy zrobić? - krzyczy jeden. - Dlaczego nie zostały zestrzelone? Jak to radary ich nie widziały?!

\- Panowie, powinniśmy zapobiec panice! - mówi drugi.

\- Powinniście się wszyscy zamknąć i posłuchać! - wrzeszczy Wilson, a mężczyźni jak na zawołanie milkną i ze złością na niego spoglądają. - Dziękuję.

Sam siada i oddaje mi głos.

\- Te myśliwce nie zaatakują, póki nie dostaną rozkazu. To samoloty bezzałogowe, wysłane tutaj, aby zbombardować Biały Dom i Pentagon, być może także ten budynek. Nie wiem, ile panowie słyszeliście o HYDRZE, ale musicie wiedzieć, że posiada urządzenie, które może zrobić z najlepszego żołnierza tresowaną małpę – mówię, opierając zaciśnięte pięści na blacie. Wszyscy patrzą na mnie i wydaje mi się, że słuchają. - Uśpią wszystkich i zaatakują. Z tej pozycji nie możecie zrobić nic, oprócz ewakuacji Pentagonu i Białego Domu.

\- Kapitan Rogers ma rację – włącza się Nick. - Powinniście wydać rozkaz ewakuacji. Niech wszyscy jadą do Kentucky, później przemyślimy resztę. Powinno nam zależeć na ludziach, a nie na dwóch nieważnych budynkach. W Winchester też może się odbyć posiedzenie kryzysowe.

\- Zróbcie, jak karze dyrektor Fury – odzywa się ten sam mężczyzna, który kazał nam usiąść. - Do roboty! - ponagla swoich współpracowników. Na nowo rozbrzmiewa się pełno gorączkowych głosów.

Nick podchodzi do mnie i mówi:

\- Usiądźcie. To może być bardzo długie kilka godzin.

Ściągam z pleców tarczę i opieram ją o drewniane krzesło, na którym siadam.

\- Jakieś informacje od Nadii? - pytam Nicka, zanim wraca do Marii.

\- Koło trzynastej powinni być na miejscu – głośno wzdycha. Zauważam, że dłoń Fury'ego lekko drga. - Jest cień szansy, że zdążą powstrzymać to całe szaleństwo.

…

**NADIA**

Gorelov kończy rozmawiać z jednym z członków załogi i podchodzi do mojego samochodu. Puka w szybkę i otwiera drzwi od strony kierowcy. Przysiada koło mnie.

\- Powiedzieli, że za dziesięć minut lądujemy. Nie zatrzymają się, tylko siądą na jakiejś autostradzie i otworzą rampę. Będziemy musieli dojechać kilka kilometrów, bo radary HYDRY mogą wykryć tak duży samolot – mówi.

Kiwam głową na znak, że zrozumiałam.

\- Oboje sobie zdajemy sprawę, że to najbardziej niebezpieczna misja ze wszystkich, na których byliśmy – dodaje. - I pierwsza, której nie zlecił nam twój ojciec.

Zagryzam wnętrze policzka i przenoszę na niego spojrzenie.

\- Może dlatego jest taka niebezpieczna – ponuro się uśmiecham.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, skoro możemy nie wrócić stamtąd żywi – opiera łokcie na udach.

Dziwię się, ale milczę, czekając, co Gorelov chce mi przekazać.

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz piliśmy samogon w Siewiersku? - pyta, szeroko się uśmiechając. Ale wiem, że za tą radością skrywa ból i wściekłość.

\- Mieliśmy jedenaście lat – śmieję się.

\- Tak... - przesuwa palcem po swojej dolnej wardze. - Powiedziałem ci, że Dmitrij mi go dał. Ale tak nie do końca było.

Mój uśmiech się rozszerza, a Oleg parska głośnym śmiechem.

\- Zwędziłem go z piwnicy.

\- Co? Ukradłeś butelkę samogonu? - powstrzymuję się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Niemalże widzę to przed oczami – Gorelov skradający się do piwnicy i wykradający flaszkę bimbru, którą przemyca i razem ze mną opróżnia.

\- Tak – kiwa głową i czeka na moją reakcję.

Kładę mu dłoń na czoło i śmieję się. Oboje przez chwilę nie myślimy o tym, że lecimy do skażonego miasta, będziemy musieli zabić szefa HYDRY i spalić ich Bazę. Gorelov nie zastanawia się nad tym, jak bardzo się boi, a ja nie jestem myślami przy Barnesie, którego zostawiłam. Przez moją głowę przewija się wiele obrazów, jakbym czuła, że tylko godziny dzielą mnie od śmierci. Ale jestem gotowa umrzeć, żeby on mógł bezpiecznie się ukryć.

Nikt nigdy nie pytał mnie, czy chcę być agentem i zabijać. I to nie trening sprawił, że się nim stałam, ale wszystko, co mnie otaczało. Urodziłam się jako córka dwóch agentów. Moja matka poświęciła się i oddała się w ręce HYDRY. Mój ojciec zginął, próbując mnie ochronić. Przyszła moja kolej na stawienie HYDRZE czoła. I nie będę przed nimi uciekać. Nie będę używać półśrodków. Wejdę tam i wszystkich ich pozabijam.

Oleg wstaje, podpierając się na otwartych drzwiach samochodu.

\- Czas się przygotować – mówi. Wyskakuję z samochodu i mocno go obejmuję. Kładzie dłoń na mojej głowie. Wiem, co chce powiedzieć i zamykam oczy, kiedy słyszę te kilka uspokajających słów:

\- _Budet khorosho._

Puszczam go i wzrokiem odprowadzam do drugiego samochodu. Wsiada za kierownicę, salutując mi. Uśmiecham się i wracam na swoje miejsce. Odpalam silnik i kładę karabin z przykręconym tłumikiem na torbę z bronią. Zamykam drzwi i zaciskam obie dłonie na kierownicy.

Wciskam hamulec i gazuję samochód. Słyszę warkot silnika. Kładę rękę na hamulcu ręcznym.

Czuję, jak samolot obniża lot. Światła Aventadora przede mną zapalają się. Po chwili koła samolotu dotykają ziemi i z zawrotną prędkością zaczyna sunąć po opuszczonej autostradzie. Po obu stronach rampy zaczynają pulsować zielone światła, gdy pochylnia się otwiera. Metal dotyka asfaltu.

Zwalniam hamulec ręczny i wrzucam tryb wsteczny. Kładę nogę na gaz i samochód skacze do tyłu. Zsuwa się po rampie, a zaraz za nim Aventador Gorelova.

Zmieniam tryb, a rampa zaczyna się zamykać. Samolot nabiera prędkości i odrywa się od ziemi, chowając podwozie. Oleg równa do mnie i jedziemy w miejscu, gdzie ogromny Boeing rzuca cień.

Samolot zakręca i znika za wysokim lasem iglastym pełnym białych sosen. Nawigacja, którą ustawiłam dwie godziny temu pokazuje drogę do anteny.

''Siedem kilometrów do celu. Ograniczenie prędkości do 60 kilometrów na godzinę''.

Parskam śmiechem i łączę się z Gorelovem przez nadajnik.

\- Uważaj, agencie Gorelov. Ograniczenie prędkości do sześćdziesiątki – mówię. Odpowiada mi jego głośny śmiech i drugi Aventador wyrywa do przodu, wzniecając tumany kurzu i zalegającego na pustej autostradzie piasku.

Staram się zapamiętać, jak brzmi jego śmiech. Mogę go słyszeć po raz ostatni w życiu.


	17. Rozdział 16

**STEVE**

Kiedy SUV zatrzymuje się przed Białym Domem, ludzie wybiegają ze środka w popłochu, a wojskowi próbują torować sobie przejście. Wysiadamy z Samem z samochodu i od razu włączamy się do pomocy. Biorę na ręce dziecko spanikowanej kobiety i pomagam jej zapiąć dziewczynkę w foteliku srebrnego sedana.

\- Dziękuję – kobieta chwyta mnie za ramię. Natrafiam na jej rozbiegane spojrzenie.

\- Proszę stąd jak najszybciej odjechać – mówię.

Kobieta puszcza mnie i wsiada za kierownicę. Wracam do Sama i kiedy chcemy pomóc wstać starszemu mężczyźnie, słyszę huk silników myśliwców i nad głowami przelatuje nam sznur Migów.

Wszyscy odruchowo schylają się. Ludzie krzyczą i rzucają się do ucieczki. Podnosimy mężczyznę z ziemi i prowadzimy go do autobusu, którym przyjechali tu zwiedzający.

Migi zawracają i kolejny raz przelatują niemalże nad samym dachem Białego Domu. Przyglądam się jednej z maszyn i widzę czerwone światła pod jej skrzydłami. Myśliwce muszą mieć nowoczesny system, przez który nie widziały ich radary. Inaczej Migi byłyby już dawno zestrzelone.

\- Musimy wyprowadzić ludzi ze środka! - krzyczy do mnie Sam, ale ledwo go słyszę w tym całym zgiełku. Łapie mnie za ramię i ciągnie w kierunku otwartego na oścież wejścia do budynku, z którego wybiegają kolejni przerażeni pracownicy i zwiedzający.

\- Niech ktoś wyciągnie moją wnuczkę! - krzyczy starsza kobieta, która wskazuje na zamknięte białe drzwi na końcu korytarza. Słyszę nadlatujące myśliwce, kiedy chwytam za klamkę i zaczynam siłować się z zatrzaśniętymi drzwiami.

...

**NADIA**

Kiedy nawigacja wskazuje dwa kilometry do celu, zza drzew wyłania się ogromna konstrukcja, która wygląda, jakby pośrodku pustkowia wyrosła żelazna ściana.

Przyspieszam i skręcam w lewo. Gorelov wjeżdża za mój samochód, gdy zjeżdżamy z autostrady. Jedziemy popękaną, zdewastowaną drogą. Aventador co chwilę podskakuje na wybojach i koleinach.

Kilometr.

Na długim zakręcie widzę antenę w całej okazałości. Przed nią ustawione są metalowe kontenery. Widzę też kilkanaście małych, czarnych postaci. Strażnicy.

Przysuwam nadajnik do ust:

\- Gotowy na spotkanie ze śmiercią?

\- Jestem gotowy od urodzenia – odpowiada Oleg.

Podążam za instrukcją systemu naprowadzającego i zjeżdżam z asfaltowej jezdni na polną drogę. Samochód Gorelova znika, kiedy rozpędzone koła podrywają do góry kurz i pył. Przyspieszam, nie bacząc na pojawiające się przy kontenerach zamieszanie. Czarne postacie robią się coraz większe i widzę, że są uzbrojeni w ciężkie karabiny maszynowe.

Od anteny dzieli mnie kilkaset metrów. Strażnicy wybiegają mi na spotkanie i stają w rzędzie długim na pięć osób. Wciskam pedał gazu głębiej i zaciskam obie ręce na kierownicy. Nie zatrzymam się.

Otwierają ogień. Pociski odbijają się od kuloodpornej szyby, ale po kilku sekundach zaczynają na niej powstawać małe zadrapania. Schylam głowę i widzę, jak na szybie pojawia się pajęczyna.

Pięćdziesiąt metrów przed rzędem strażników mocno skręcam kierownicę w lewo. Samochód wpada w wir i ustawia się bokiem do atakujących. Z wielką siłą uderza we wszystkich naraz. Ciała mężczyzn wpadają na dach Aventadora i przelatują przez niego, obracając się wokół własnej osi.

Odkręcam kierownicę i odzyskuję panowanie nad samochodem. W lewą rękę chwytam pistolet i otwieram szybę. Mijam kontenery i skręcam ostro w lewo w przestrzeń dzielącą gigantyczną antenę i metalowe skrzynie.

Strzelam do dwóch strażników, którzy mierzą w mój samochód. Kolejnych dwóch przelatuje przez moją maskę i dach. Wpadają pod koła Gorelova.

Zaciągam ręczny hamulec i chwytam w ręce karabin. Przeładowuję go i wysiadam z samochodu. Kucam za otwartymi drzwiami i czekam, aż skończy się seria z karabinu maszynowego. Wstaję i oddaję strzały w kierunku wroga. Mężczyzna dostaje w głowę.

Wyciągam z kabury nóż i rzucam go w wybiegającego ze środka Bazy strażnika. Ten łapie się za szyję, gdzie utkwiło ostrze. Czerwony krzyż w kolimatorze wskazuje mi kolejne cele – jeden, później dwóch, potem kolejny. Pociski przeszywają ich czaszki. Słyszę strzały padające zza moich pleców i jęk strażnika – Gorelov trzyma się blisko mnie.

Po trzech kolejnych zastrzelonych agentach HYDRY tracę rachubę. Drogę do drzwi Bazy toruję sobie trupami. Przechodzę nad ciałem jednego z nich i przywieram do ściany. Wkładam nowy magazynek do karabinu.

Seria oddana w kierunku długiego korytarza zabija sześciu nadbiegających strażników. W biegu zawieszam sobie karabin na plecy.

Korytarz rozwidla się i pokazuję Olegowi, aby poszedł na lewo. Ja skręcam w prawo i spoglądam na sufit metalowego tunelu. Moja matka miała rację. Co dziesięć metrów rozmieszczone są krótkie, płaskie stalowe elementy, które wyglądają, jakby były pozostałościami ściany.

Mijam kilkanaście drzwi oznaczonych numerami i literami, zanim natrafiam na kolejnych przeciwników. Łapię za karabin i strzelam do nich, dopóki nie kończy mi się magazynek. Nagle koło mnie otwierają się drzwi i ze środka małego pomieszczenia wypada dwóch strażników. Pierwszemu wgniatam kość czołową kolbą, drugiego podcinam. Kiedy traci równowagę, jego szyja znajduje się między framugą, a metalowymi drzwiami. Chwytam za klamkę i ciągnę ją do siebie, miażdżąc krtań i kręgosłup mężczyzny.

Biegnę dalej, lecz odwracam się przez ramię, aby sprawdzić, czy Gorelov nadal jest w korytarzu za mną. Nie widzę go. Za to przede mną wyrasta strażnik z pistoletem w ręce. Wytrącam go mu kopnięciem i posyłam solidny prawy sierpowy w policzek mężczyzny. Jedną rękę kładę na jego głowie, drugą chwytam go za szczękę. Łamię mu kark i biegnę dalej.

Wyłączam swoje człowieczeństwo. Teraz liczy się tylko zabicie Nixona i zniszczenie anteny. Nic więcej.

…

**STEVE**

\- Odsuń się od drzwi! - krzyczę i ściągam tarczę z pleców. Chwytam ją tak, aby posłużyła za taran. Odchodzę dwa kroki od drzwi i uderzam w nie z całej siły. Ulegają moje sile i łamią się, wypadając z zawiasów. Mała, wystraszona dziewczynka powstrzymuje płacz. Sam wbiega do środka i podnosi ją. Starsza kobieta – jej babcia – zaczyna nam dziękować, płacząc. Wybiegamy z Białego Domu i pomagamy obu dostać się do autobusu.

Patrzę na niebo i szukam na nim Migów. Te zawracają jakiś kilometr stąd. Jednak każdy kolejny odłącza się i ustawiają się w zupełnie innej kolejności. Nie lecą sznurem. Szykują się do ataku.

\- Sam! - krzyczę i zaczynamy biec do samochodu. Fury wsiada za kierownicę i rusza, gdy wskakujemy na tylne siedzenia. Ledwo zatrzaskuję drzwi, gdy mijamy bramę wjazdową.

\- Szykują się do ataku! - mówię.

\- Widzę – odpowiada Fury, śledząc nadlatujące Migi. Jednak te mijają Biały Dom, nie otwierając ognia. Lecą dalej, aby znów zawrócić. Krążą tak od jakiegoś czasu i czekają na rozkaz. Antena jeszcze nie działa. Nadia ma jeszcze czas.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - pyta Sam, przylegając do szyby i obserwując myśliwce przelatujące nad zbiornikiem wodnym, wokół którego nie tak dawno biegaliśmy.

\- Musimy kogoś zabrać spod starej Bazy. Jedziemy do Winchester w stanie Kentucky.

Moje myśli na moment odbiegają od zatrwożonego Sama i latających nad naszymi głowami myśliwców.

\- Co jest w Kentucky? - pytam odruchowo, opierając tarczę o kolana.

\- TJK – odzywa się Hill. - Tajna Jednostka Kryzysowa TARCZY.

Coraz bardziej popadam w szok. Myślałem, że ostatni schron SHIELD spłonął, a okazuje się, że mają jeszcze jakąś Jednostkę Kryzysową.

\- Kolejny schron?

\- To nie jest schron – głos Nicka staje się nieco spokojniejszy, jakby dyrektor SHIELD odzyskiwał zimną krew. - Tylko baza wojskowa. Wybudowana, aby służyć za miejsce tymczasowego pobytu, gdy TARCZA przestanie istnieć.

…

**NADIA**

Zatrzymuję się, gdy korytarz nagle się kończy. Po prawej widzę schody prowadzące na wyższe piętra. Jednak nie jest mi dane dobiec na nie bez natknięcia się na wroga. Zrzucam z pleców karabin.

Biorę rozbieg i skaczę, odbijając się prawą nogą od ściany. Zaciskam pięść, która z powietrza uderza mężczyznę w skroń. Łapię jego broń i strzelam do dwóch nadbiegających strażników. W biegu porzucam karabin i ślizgam się między nogami czwartego strażnika. Dźwigając się z ziemi, uchylam się przed jego ciosem. Podkurczam nogę, a drugą go podcinam. Przerzucam ciężar ciała na lewą nogę i kopię mężczyznę w kolano. Słysze trzask jego rzepki. Pada na kolana. Skaczę na jego barki i rzucam się na strażnika za jego plecami. Chwytam za głowę mężczyzny oboma rękoma i w locie łamię mu kark. Zeskakuję na następnego przeciwnika i powalam go. Nokautuję go uderzeniem łokcia w tył szyi.

Kolejny wróg jest o wiele większy. Dwa razy uchylam się przed jego sierpowymi. Za trzecim razem chwytam jego rękę i wykręcam ją. Zahaczam swoją nogę o tył jego kolana i ciągnę mężczyznę ku ziemi. Przewracam go i wyciągam nóż z buta. Wbijam ostrze w bok jego szyi i wyciągam je. Na moją rękę spływa gorąca krew. Wycieram ją o ubranie i kopię ostatniego przeciwnika w tył kolana. Kiedy mimowolnie klęka, łapię za jego włosy i jednym ruchem ściągam mu głowę do swojego kolana. Od uderzenia traci przytomność.

Wskakuję na schody i biegnę do góry. Łączę się z Gorelovem, wyciągając z kabury Berettę. Trafiam w głowę mężczyzny, który zaczyna staczać się w dół po metalowych stopniach. Omijam go i biegnę coraz wyżej. Mijam półpiętro. Wyciągam z kieszeni granat i odbezpieczam go. Rzucam go w korytarz, którym biegnie przynajmniej dziesięciu strażników.

\- Gorelov, idę na wyższe piętra – gorączkowo mówię do nadajnika. Wybuch granatu wstrząsa schodami pode mną. Łapię się za obdartą balustradę. - Ty znajdź maszynownię.

\- Przyjąłem, _tovarishch –_ odpowiada i połączenie się kończy.

Szybko uzmysławiam sobie, że piętra są oznaczone kolejnymi literami alfabetu. Docieram na poziom oznaczony literą ''H''. Osiem. To ostatnie piętro. Pomimo braku okien czuję, że znajduję się na dużej wysokości. Tutaj zimne lampy świecą się jaśniej. I panuje tutaj cisza. Wszystkie drzwi są pozamykane, jednak na końcu długiego na pięćdziesiąt metrów korytarza widzę światło padające z otwartego pomieszczenia.

Wkładam nowy magazynek do broni i cisze przerywa szczęk odciąganego do tyłu zamka. Unoszę broń i biorę głęboki wdech. Próbuję zapanować nad swoim rozszalałym sercem. Jego bicie zaczyna pokrywać się z moimi ostrożnie stawianymi na metalowej posadzce krokami.

…

**JAMES**

Od celu dzieli mnie jeszcze kilka minut. Włączam autopilota i wchodzę do małego luku bagażowego. Znajduję tam dwa naładowane karabiny i skórzaną kurtkę pilota. Termometr w kokpicie wskazywał jedynie kilka stopni powyżej zera.

Zakładam ją na siebie. Wracam na miejsce pilota i opieram karabin na drugim fotelu. Wyłączam systemy naprowadzające, a uruchamiam maskowanie quinjet'a. Po pięciu minutach przygotowuję się do lądowania. Maszyna pionowo schodzi w dół, aż siada na wielkim, wyschniętym polu kilkaset metrów od olbrzymiej, metalowej konstrukcji, która jest wysoka przynajmniej na pięćdziesiąt, a szeroka na trzysta metrów.

Chwytam za karabin i wychodzę z odrzutowca. Stawiam stopy na suchej, niskiej trawie i spoglądam w kierunku anteny. Główna Baza HYDRY. Miejsce owiane legendą. Moje więzienie przez pierwsze pół roku spędzone w ich niewoli.

Dużo rzeczy się pozmieniało w wyglądzie konstrukcji, ale dla mnie jedno pozostało wciąż takie same. Moje pragnienie zrównania tego miejsca z ziemią.

Zaczynam biec. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem moich butów o podłoże coraz bardziej przybliżam się do cicho brzęczącej maszynerii i mojego największego wroga – HYDRY.

...

**NADIA**

Zaciskam obie dłoni na broni, kiedy zbliżam się do otwartego pomieszczenia. Wiem, że od Nixona dzieli mnie te kilkanaście metrów. Zabiję go szybko. Gorelov powinien już znaleźć maszynownię i wrzucić do środka granat. A urządzenia odpowiedzialne za system awaryjny powinny się znajdować w centrum dowodzenia, do którego najpewniej zmierzam.

Przylegam plecami do ściany przed samym wejściem do pomieszczenia. Zamykam oczy. Głęboko wciągam powietrze do płuc i czuję, jak podnoszą się i opadają moje ramiona.

Nikt, oprócz Nixona, dzisiaj nie zginie. Wyjdziemy z tego cało. Oboje.

Moje serce jest podzielone na dwie części. Jedna bije w mojej piersi, a druga została na najniższym piętrze i szuka maszynowni.

Otwieram oczy i jestem gotowa.

\- Witaj, Nadia – słyszę niski, męski głos, gdy wychylam się i zaglądam do środka pomieszczenia. Pierwsza pojawia się lufa mojej broni, później dopiero robię krok za próg centrum dowodzenia – pokoju pełnego komputerów i kabli.

O metalowy stół stojący na samym środku opiera się mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki ubrany w granatowy garnitur. Po jego prawej leży broń. Uśmiecha się do mnie, a na jego twarzy pokazują się zmarszczki mimiczne.

\- Czekałem na ciebie.

On zna moje imię i wie, kim jestem. Nie pytam go, skąd. Ludzie tacy jak on pewnie widzą, kto przyszedł, aby ich zabić.

\- Nieco mi przykro, że skrywasz się za wyciągniętą bronią, zamiast ze mną porozmawiać – udaje smutek i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

Nixon ociera łzy, których nie ma i wraca jego przerażający uśmiech. Świdruje mnie martwym, niebezpiecznym spojrzeniem. Jego postawa zdradza, że całe ciało ma napięte i gotowe do ataku.

\- Mark Nixon, jak sądzę – mówię.

\- Zgadza się, moja droga – uśmiecha się i przekręca głowę w prawą stronę. Wygląda, jakby udawał zawstydzenie. Nagle wyraz jego twarzy ulega diametralnej zdanie. Szerzej otwiera oczy i usta. - Ale nie do końca.

Miałam już do czynienia z szaleńcami i obłąkanymi agentami HYDRY, ale żaden z nich nie emanował tak przenikliwym zimnem i nie był tak horrendalny.

\- Wszystko ci opowiem, moja droga – przestaje się opierać o stół i robi krok w moją stronę. Napinam całe ciało i spust pod moim palcem porusza się o milimetry do tyłu. Nixon unosi obie ręce do góry. - Nie strzelaj. Pozwól mi mówić, zanim mnie zabijesz.

Wiem, że może to być jakaś pułapka, więc nie opuszczam broni.

\- Mów – polecam mu zimnym tonem.

Uśmiecha się i na moment obraca do mnie tyłem. Jednak jego dłoń nie wędruje w kierunku pistoletu leżącego na stole. Wstukuje coś na klawiaturze i na największym ekranie w pokoju pojawia się widok z kamery oznaczonej numerem 0W48. Widać na nim wejście do Bazy, ale poza naszymi samochodami i chodnikiem z trupów nikogo tam nie widać.

\- Więc zacznijmy od początku – szef HYDRY odwraca się do mnie i klaszcze w dłonie. - Bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę. Możesz być pewna, że długo nie zapomnę tego spotkania.

Zauważam, w jaki sposób mówi i gestykuluje, jak manipuluje swoim głosem. Czysta dyplomacja. Nie dziwię się, że został wybrany do Rady.

\- Choć z drugiej strony byłem w jakimś stopniu pewien, że sama do mnie przyjdziesz.

Krew w moich żyłach staje się lodowata, ale dłoń nie zaczyna mi drgań. I nie zatrzęsie się, kiedy strzelę mu w głowę.

\- To było do przewidzenia. Twój charakter poniekąd zmusił cię, abyś się tutaj udała – zaczyna iść w prawo i splata ręce za plecami. Powoli stawia błyszczące, czarne buty na podłożu. Za każdym razem stuka obcasem. - Masz bardzo wyjątkowe cechy umysłowe. Takich właśnie potrzebujemy. Cenisz życie innych ponad swoje. Tak nauczono cię w Podziemiu i chwała im za to.

Nie ruszam się ani o cal, kiedy znów robi krok w moją stronę. Mierzę do niego, ale nie strzelam. Pozwalam mu kontynuować ten monolog.

\- Bez zastanowienia rzucasz się, aby pomóc innym. To dobra cecha. Cecha wojownika, ale nie mordercy z zimną krwią. Nie można oczywiście zapomnieć, że jesteś wyszkolonym zabójcą i zaledwie przed chwilą zabiłaś co najmniej dwudziestu moich ludzi, ale cenię cię jako agenta.

\- Niezmiernie mi miło – odzywam się szorstko. - Do sedna. Spieszy mi się.

Nixon uśmiecha się i spogląda na sufit. Za jego plecami dostrzegam panel, na którym palą się zielone i czerwone kontrolki. Nad każdą jest napisane, za co odpowiada. Szybko znajduję odpowiednią. ''Zasilanie'', a zaraz obok ''system awaryjny''. ''Zasilanie'' oznacza pewnie prawidłowe działanie maszynowni.

Przesuwam spojrzenie nieco dalej. Na jednej ze skrzynek zawieszonych nad panelem widnieje napis ''SA''. Musi oznaczać ''system awaryjny''. Skrzynka jest zamknięta na kłódkę, ale w kącie pomieszczenia dostrzegam wąż strażacki i czerwony przycisk przeciwpożarowy, który znajduje się za grubym szkłem. Niżej wisi solidna siekiera. Wracam do słuchania Nixona, który właśnie rozprawia o moich zaletach, sposobie walki i umiejętnościach, które się im przydadzą:

\- Twój ojciec zawsze wiedział, że jesteś lepsza. Od twojego urodzenia to było pewne. Ludzie tacy jak ty rodzą się bardzo rzadko. W większości płody obumierają podczas ciąży, ale ty przeżyłaś.

Ściągam brwi i czekam, aż wytłumaczy, o co mu chodzi. Muszę się jednak o to upomnieć.

\- Twoja matka też była silną kobietą. Dlatego ją wybraliśmy.

\- Do czego? - pytam, przypominając sobie o sposobie, w jaki moja matka wypowiedziała ''jedenaście lat''.

\- Wpadła w naszą zasadzkę. Wysłaliśmy naszych agentów do Czarnobyla w najbardziej skażone miejsce, przy samej elektrowni. Twoja matka podążyła za nimi. Napromieniowała się.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

\- Była w ciąży, Nadia – Nixon unosi brwi. - Ty też się nałykałaś tego świństwa. I w twoim małym, bezbronnym organizmie zaszły takie zmiany, o których nawet nie marzyłem.

Grunt powoli zaczyna uciekać spod moich nóg. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli zrobię krok do tyłu, spadnę na sam dół anteny.

\- Ale to nie jest najzabawniejsza część tej opowieści – dodaje po chwili. - Zawsze mnie bawiła ta absurdalna sytuacja. Ona była żoną mojego brata!

Nixon wypowiada to w tym samym momencie, co kontrolka ''maszynownia'' przestaje świecić się na zielono. Gaśnie zupełnie jak moja nadzieja na to, że wyjdę stąd o własnych siłach.

On jest bratem mojego ojca.

\- Dlatego nie do końca prawdą jest, że nazywam się Mark Nixon – szczerzy się. - Mark Nikolaj Sołowjow. Nic ci to nie mówi?

Zaciskam zęby i spust porusza się o kolejne milimetry.

\- Zabijesz swojego wujka? - robi maślane oczy i wygina usta w grymas. - Który przez te wszystkie lata kazał prać mózg twojemu kochasiowi? Kto oglądał, jak krzyczy z bólu? Delektowałem się jego cierpieniem. Delektowałem się widokiem wyrywania z jego pamięci Kapitana Ameryki. Uwielbiałem patrzeć, jak Pierce i jego ludzi okładają go, kiedy był nagi i taplał się w zimnych kałużach. A najbardziej bawił mnie widok przypalania mu skóry na plecach... Gdybyś zobaczyła w jakie wzory układają się jego blizny... Ale pewnie widziałaś. Skoro dzieliliście tyle intymnych momentów, musiałaś widzieć.

\- Jesteś martwy – syczę i w mojej głowie pojawia się impuls, który ma przemierzyć drogę do mojej ręki. Chcę pociągnąć za spust, ale wypowiada on kolejne słowa:

\- Wybieraj.

Zatrzymuję się. Nixon wie wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko.

\- Teraz, moja droga bratanico, wybierzesz.

Zastygam w przerażeniu. Mogę się spodziewać wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, poza widokiem Jamesa Barnesa wchodzącego do Bazy, którego widzę na wielkim ekranie.

Moje serce staje, a oczy przestają widzieć wszystko poza nim. Metalowe ramię, włosy sięgające do ramion, karabin w rękach. Czuję swój oddech w każdej komórce mojego ciała.

\- Nie – wyrywa mi się.

\- Masz dwie opcje – Nixon poważnieje. - Pierwsza to ratowanie swojego żołnierza. Ocalisz mu życie, ale wtedy pozwolisz, żeby antena zaczęła działać. Druga to zabicie mnie i niedopuszczenie do tego zdarzenia, lecz oznacza to kulę w jego głowie – Nixon wskazuje palcem Barnesa, który przekracza próg Bazy. Zmienia obraz i Buchanan zmierza teraz korytarzem. - Mój człowiek tylko czeka na znak.

\- A myśliwce na rozkaz – szepczę.

Staję na krawędzi urwiska, z którego zwieszają się dwie postacie. Jedna to Barnes, a drugą jest mała dziewczynka ubrana w amerykańską flagę. Małe dziecko, które błaga mnie, abym to je wciągnęła. I cichy Buchanan, który pogodził się ze swoim losem. Mogę uratować tylko jedno. Drugie spadnie i zginie.

Ale mam dwie ręce i mogę złapać obu.

Czas zwalnia. Skaczę do przodu i czuję każdy mięsień mojej nogi, który bierze w tym udział. Widzę drgnięcie powietrza towarzyszące pociągnięciu za spust. Zamek zaczyna się cofać, a kula opuszcza lufę. Zamek powoli wraca na swoje miejsce, wyrzucając łuskę.

Pocisk obraca się i tnie powietrze jak ostrze. Wwierca się w lewą pierś Nixona. Ten traci równowagę i spada na metalowy stół. Wyciąga do góry rękę, chcąc pochwycić broń.

Rzucam pistolet na ziemię. Moje stopy odrywają się od ziemi. Mijam go i zmierzam do panelu. Kontrolka zaczyna świecić się na czerwono. Łapię za siekierę i wyrywam ją z dwóch mocowników na ścianie. Biorę zamach, zaciskając palce na drewnianym trzonie. Czuję, jak przecina powietrze. Wszystko wraca do swojego normalnego tempa, gdy siekiera roztrzaskuje skrzynkę oznaczoną ''SA'' i nie włącza się system awaryjny.

Wyciągam ostrze z plątaniny poprzecinanych kabli i sypiących się iskier. Podchodzę do Nixona trzymającego się za krwawiącą ranę. Wiem, w co trafiłam. Przebity pień płucny oznacza śmierć w trzy minuty. Nie okażę mu tyle litości. Umrze, czując ból.

Spoglądam na ekran. Barnes wciąż idzie korytarzem. Nikt nie staje mu na drodze. Słyszę jednak czyiś głos. Wyciągam nadajnik z kieszeni garnituru Nixona.

\- Szefie, czekam na rozkaz.

Przykładam siekierę do szyi Nixona i nadajnik do jego ust.

\- Odwołuję, wróć na stanowisko – charczy. - Zawróć myśliwce.

\- Rozkaz – odpowiada mężczyzna. Rzucam nadajnik na ziemię i rozdeptuję go nogą.

\- Uszkodziliście system awaryjny, wy... - szef HYDRY zaczyna zanosić się kaszlem. Po brodzie spływa mu krew pomieszana ze śliną. - Nie wyjdziecie stąd żywi.

Podnoszę zegarek i łączę się z Gorelovem.

\- Nadia, z maszynowni zaczynają się ulatniać te opary. Podłożyłem ogień. Idę do ciebie – słyszę głos Olega i rytmiczne podrygiwania. Biegnie.

\- Idź na najwyższe piętro. Wezwij śmigłowiec – polecam mu i przerywam połączenie.

\- Opary was zabiją. Nie uratujesz już swojego żołnierza – Nixon zanosi się śmiechem, który przeradza się w chrapliwy kaszel. Zaczyna krztusić się własną krwią.

\- A ty nie uruchomisz już anteny – mówię i biorę zamach, unosząc siekierę wysoko nad głowę.

...

**STEVE**

Fury wyjeżdża z centrum miasta w tym samym momencie, co nad głowami przelatują nam Migi. Są w gotowości do ataku. Nagle te lecące po prawej stronie zaczynają zmieniać kurs, a w ich ślady idą pozostałe myśliwce. Jakby wszystkie naraz zawrócono.

\- Nick – niemalże przytykam nos do szyby. - One zawracają. Nick, one wracają!

Fury zatrzymuje samochód i otwiera swoje drzwi, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Podnosi głowę i obserwuje Migi, które zmieniły kurs i lecą w zupełnie innym kierunku. Odlatują od miasta.

\- Udało im się – mówi Fury. - Matko i córko, udało im się.

\- Powstrzymali HYDRĘ – dodaje wpatrzona w niebo Maria. - Szefie, agent Gorelov wzywa śmigłowiec.

\- Wyślij go – odpowiada Nick.

\- Przeżyli i zatrzymali HYDRĘ – Sam klepie mnie w plecy. - Steve!

Nie umiem się cieszyć, gdy nadal drżę o życie Bucka. Poleciał tam za nią, ale nie wiem, czy już jest z nimi. Nie wiem nawet, czy żyje. To Gorelov wezwał śmigłowiec, a nie Nadia. Pomimo radości Sama i wielkiej ulgi czuję też strach. Poddaję się i opieram czoło o szybę. Uratowali życie wielu ludzi. Ale nie wiem, czy uratowali też swoje.

…

**NADIA**

Biegnę. Jedynie palce moich stóp dotykają podłoża. Wydaje mi się, że wszystko wokół mnie zlewa się w jedną plamę – korytarz, drzwi, schody, po których zeskakuję. Przez moment lecę i twardo ląduję na metalowych stopniach. Nie zatrzymuję się. Biegnę dalej. Czuję tylko bicie serca w głowie. Moje całe ciało napełnia się powietrzem i naraz opróżnia. I znów. Napełnia i opróżnia. Uderzenie serca. Prawa noga. Lewa noga. Wdech. Prawa noga. Wydech. Uderzenie. Wdech. Wydech.

\- Barnes! – krzyczę, gdy zeskakuję na poziom zero. W korytarzu po mojej prawej widzę wielką, zieloną chmurę szybko rozprzestrzeniającego się dymu. - Barnes!

Mój wrzask przypomina błaganie o życie. Tak właśnie jest. Błagam go, aby mnie usłyszał, aby znalazł się obok mnie, aby zaczął ze mną uciekać. Błagam o swoje życie. On jest teraz moim życiem.

\- James! James! - krzyczę, biegnąc na wprost. Pojawiają się drugie schody. Staję, ślizgając się pół metra po posadzce. - Barnes! - zdzieram sobie gardło. - Barnes!

Rozglądam się po wszystkich rozwidleniach korytarza. Nigdzie go nie widzę. Czuję, jak zbliża się do mnie zielona chmura.

\- James!

\- Nadia! - słyszę jego głos. Moje serce uderza ze zdwojoną siłą. - Nadia!

\- James! - zaczynam biec w lewo. Stamtąd dochodzi głos.

I nagle zza rogu wyłania się Zimowy Żołnierz. Przylegam do niego całym ciałem, ale szybko go puszczam i ciągnę z powrotem w kierunku schodów.

Nasze złączone ręce pulsują tym samym rytmem. Biegniemy tym samym tempem. Opary są zaledwie kilka metrów od nas. Popycham go na schody, wyjmując z kieszeni granat. Odbezpieczam go, gdy Barnes wciąga mnie za sobą. Rzucam ładunek w środek zielonej chmury i pędzę za nim. Wbiegamy na poziom A, gdy granat eksploduje.

Wspinamy się dalej. B, C, D. Później E. F. G. Docieramy na poziom H. Ciągnę go za sobą w prawo. Na końcu korytarza biegnącego w drugą stronę jest centrum dowodzenia. My zmierzamy do metalowych wrót, które najpewniej prowadzą na sam dach.

Wpadamy na drzwi, które ulegają naszej sile i otwierają się. Nagle jesteśmy na powietrzu. I z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że płonie przynajmniej połowa dolnych pięter. Ogień rozprzestrzenia się dwa razy szybciej od chmury toksycznych oparów.

Biegniemy do stalowej drabiny. Gorelov wciąga mnie na lądowisko dla helikopterów, potem pomaga wejść Barnesowi. Widzimy nadlatujący śmigłowiec. Jeszcze tylko dwieście metrów. Sto osiemdziesiąt. Sto...

Metalowa płyta pod naszymi nogami unosi się i opada. Niemalże tracę równowagę. Śmigłowiec jest sto metrów od nas.

Cała konstrukcja zaczyna się przechylać. Kilkadziesiąt sekund dzieli ją od całkowitego runięcia. Ogień zaczyna wdzierać się coraz wyżej w zatrważającym tempie.

Cofamy się, robiąc miejsce dla helikoptera. Płyta drugi raz unosi się, gdy ogromne, wirujące śmigła unoszą w powietrze tumany pyłu zalegające na dachu anteny. Helikopter nie siada na płycie. Jest zawieszony pół metra nad nią.

Dwóch amerykańskich żołnierzy ze środka wyciąga do nas ręce.

\- Ona pierwsza! - woła do nich Barnes. Chwytam się jedną ręką za uchwyt i wskakuję na pokład z pomocą mężczyzn.

\- Gorelov! - głos Barnesa przedziera się ryk silnika śmigłowca. Mężczyźni wychylają się, aby wciągnąć Olega i wtedy metalowa płyta unosi się po raz trzeci.

Jednak nie opada. Zgina się w połowie i łamie, tworząc pochylnię. Oleg i Barnes tracą równowagę i obaj zaczynają ześlizgiwać się w tył.

\- Oleg! - krzyczę. Żołnierze chwytają mnie, kiedy wychylam się, chcąc pochwycić Gorelova i Barnesa.

Pilot wznosi maszynę kilka centymetrów do góry. Oleg łapie ręką za metalowy wywietrznik powietrza i chwyta za rękaw sunącego w dół Barnesa.

\- Daj mi rękę! - krzyczy do Buchanana. Ten łapie za przedramię Gorelova i podciąga się nieco wyżej.

\- Musimy odlatywać! - woła pilot. - Wszystko zaraz runie!

Metalowa blacha zaczyna się obniżać. Opada o kolejne kilka centymetrów.

\- Do środka! - krzyczy Oleg do Barnesa i podciąga go do góry z nadludzką siłą. Zimowy Żołnierz łapie się płozy śmigłowca. Żołnierze chwytają go za ramiona i razem ze mną wciągają do środka.

Barnes obraca się i prawą ręką łapie za uchwyt przy drzwiach do helikoptera, a lewe ramie wyciąga do Gorelova. Metalowe palce usiłują pochwycić nadgarstek Olega.

\- Gorelov! - krzyczę.

Oleg kurczowo trzyma się wywietrznika, który zaczyna się odrywać. Płyta coraz bardziej osuwa się w dół. Oddala się o metr.

\- Złap moją rękę! - wrzeszczy Zimowy Żołnierz i wychyla się na tyle, ile pozwala mu uchwyt. - Gorelov, podaj mi rękę!

Pilot zbliża nieco maszynę do Olega, aby Buchanan mógł go dosięgnąć. Stoję za jego plecami, drżąc. Żołnierze wyciągają ręce do Olega.

Wtedy wywietrznik zaczyna odrywać się od metalowej płyty. Barnes niemalże wypada z helikoptera, ale nie udaje mu się złapać Olega.

Krzyk sam wyrywa się z moich ust. Żołnierz łapie Barnesa w ostatnim momencie, a mnie zatrzymuje drugi.

Metalowa płyta odrywa się od dachu. Pilot wznosi natychmiast maszynę do góry, kiedy grunt usuwa się spod płóz. Jedna połowa płyty spada razem z płonącymi odłamkami. Pochłania ją chmura dymu i ogień trawiący dolne odcinki anteny.

Na drugiej połowie kurczowo utrzymuje się Gorelov. Łapię jego przerażone spojrzenie.

Przed oczami staje mi obraz wystraszonego chłopca, którego wyłowiłam z wody. Szeroko rozwarte powieki i zwężone źrenice osadzone w stalowych tęczówkach spoglądały na mnie w ten sam sposób. Gorelov nigdy się nie bał.

Aż do tego momentu.

Wywietrznik odrywa się od płyty i zaczyna spadać. A Gorelov razem z nim.

Widzę jego ubranie szybujące pionowo w dół. Spada, a ja nie mogę go złapać, choć próbuję. Nieświadomie wyrywam się, aby pochwycić jego rękę. Wydaje mi się, że nadal mogę to zrobić.

Przecież przed chwilą niemalże był w helikopterze.

Barnes łapie mnie w pasie, a żołnierze zatrzaskują drzwi. Zimowy Żołnierz jest w szoku, kiedy łapie mnie i mocno ściska. Dalej się wyrywam. Cały czas wykrzykuję imię Gorelova. Opanowuje mnie histeryczny wrzask, z którym nie umiem walczyć. Pierś rozrywa mi ból.

Oleg.

Ramiona Barnesa są zbyt silne, abym zdołała się oswobodzić. Zmuszają mnie, abym usiadła. Krzyczę, bo nie mogę przestać. A nie mogę przestać, bo chcę krzyczeć. Wrzask wyrywa się z głębi mojego gardła.

Nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Krzyczę aż do zdarcia gardła. Później wrzeszczę jeszcze głośniej. Szukam go spojrzeniem przez załzawione oczy. Dalej przeciągle krzyczę. Nie umiem nad tym zapanować.

Gorelov nie żyje. Spadł razem z anteną.

Barnes mocno mnie obejmuje. Jestem w jakim przerażającym śnie i nie mogę się obudzić. Nagle potrafię jedynie patrzeć przez grube, brudne okno śmigłowca na znikającą za nami antenę stojącą w ogniu.

Gorelov.

Będąc w ciężkim szoku, patrzę na Barnesa. Mówi coś do mnie, ale go nie słyszę. Do moich uszu dociera krzyk Olega szybującego w dół. Krzyczy. Błaga, abym go uratowała.

Nie, to nieprawda. Gorelov siedzi obok mnie i oboje śmiejemy się z tego, co właśnie zrobiliśmy. Rozwaliliśmy rosyjski nadajnik sygnału, który miał przejąć ludzkie umysły.

Patrzę w róg wnętrza lecącego śmigłowca.

Olega tam nie ma.

\- Słyszysz mnie? - dociera do mnie zniekształcony głos Barnesa. Dochodzi z głębi wody. Ciśnienie w moich uszach nie pozwala, abym go usłyszała wyraźnie. Przecież Oleg siedzi koło mnie. - Nadia, słyszysz mnie?

Barnes kładzie dłonie na moich policzkach. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje, bo go nie widzę.

Tonę. Tonę w ogniu rozpadającej się anteny. Pochłania mnie rosyjski dzięcioł. Pochłania mnie łamiąca się na pół płyta. Wydziera ze mnie resztki powietrza, które zaczerpnęłam przed chwilą. Ktoś wyrywa mi serce.

Nie reaguję, gdy do mnie mówią. Moje oczy zwrócone są w stronę okna. Okropna, brudna szyba dzieli mnie od Olega. Oddalamy się od anteny.

Jęczę i błagam ich, abyśmy zawrócili. Ciągle wymawiam jedno słowo, jakby to zaprzeczenie miało cokolwiek zmienić. ''Nie, proszę, nie''. ''Oleg''. ''Błagam, nie''.

Niewiarygodny ciężar ciągnie mnie w dół. Ulegam jego sile. Widzę ogień, który pojawia się przed moimi powiekami. Przygniata mnie płonący odłamek anteny.

…

Pada na mnie strumień jasnego światła. Ktoś szarpie za drzwi i słyszę, jak te otwierają się, wpuszczając do środka jeszcze więcej przeraźliwie jasnego światła. Ktoś chwyta mnie w pasie i pomaga mi wyjść ze śmigłowca.

Pod stopami czuję twarde podłoże.

Nieuważnie stawiam kroki, bo nie mam kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Wbijam zagubione, oszalałe od bólu spojrzenie w ziemię. Patrzę na swoje buty. Śledzę ruch moich nóg. Ale nie jestem pewna, czy są moje, czy tylko patrzę na czyjeś plączące się łydki.

Nie wiem, czy jestem przytomna, czy nie. Jeśli jednak ból czuje się nawet podczas snu, to mogę stwierdzić, że reflektory i mijających nas wojskowych widzę we śnie.

Przed nami wyrasta ubrany w mundur mężczyzna z zarostem. Nie widzę dokładnie jego twarzy, tylko skrawek ciała. Nie mam zupełnej pewności, czy mam otwarte oczy.

\- Witamy w bazie wojskowej w Winchester w stanie Kentucky – słyszę jego zniekształcony, ale wciąż dający się zrozumieć głos.

Nie rozumiem, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Oddycham z bólem. A może nie oddycham. Może ja nie żyję. Może skończyło się moje cierpienie.

Po chwili znów słyszę głos wojskowego. Od całej reszty odróżniam tylko kilka słów, a brzmią one:

\- Tajnej Jednostce Kryzysowej TARCZY.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**

**CZĘŚĆ DRUGA DOSTĘPNA JUŻ NA STRONIE - PROFIL LITTLECARMENN**


End file.
